Just a dream
by DiScOrD81690
Summary: Two people, both the same. They threatened to take her from him. She would never understand. Would she? Rated M for violence, foul language, oh and LEMONS! I am taking this down to redo it.
1. Chapter 1

Just a dream

Chapter one - Hiding from the world

(Fan fair plays!) Well here we are! At the beginning of a very wonderful adventure together! Where shall it take us? No one knows! I just hope you enjoy it! Don't worry, I am still working on my other fics, but I was requested to do some character pairs and this one just popped in my head and I felt like I couldn't put this into a one shot! So please, just bear with me!

Now that that's done, I hope I will get lots and lots of reviews! They make me happy and don't make me feel like I am a complete failure as an author! And, for everyone that reviews, you will get cupcakes! (crickets chirp ominously)…..OH COME ON! WHO DOESN'T LIKE CUPCAKES!

Disclaimer- I own nothing, NOTHING I SAY!

He concentrated on just breathing.

Why did it have to hurt so much?

Red eyes closed behind his mask as Uchiha Itatchi tried to stand. He felt a sharp pain travel up his leg, the appendage severely broken. He glared and forced his body to focus on something else then the pain shooting through his leg.

He looked around as his ANBU teamed continued to brawl around him. The sound nin where fighting dastardly, using a cloud of smoke laced with a paralyzing agent to conceal their movements. He was silently grateful for his mask, knowing that it was the only thing keeping him from passing out.

He heard a grunt as another one of his team mates took a hit, sending his body flying into the trees surrounding him.

He grit his teeth and again tried to stand up. His leg didn't want to move, but he was not someone to allow it to stop him.

He heard the enemy nin cackle, "you shouldn't do that ANBU. Don't want to hurt yourself anymore."

Itatchi glared behind his mask and started to go through a series of hand seals he had copied from another shinobi.

"Wind element- cleaning gust jutsu."

He inhaled deeply and exhaled, pleased when the poisonous smoke was blown away by a flurry of wind.

The opposing nin, upon seeing their cover blown away, tensed. He smiled and was in the process of going through another series of seals when of the nin suddenly fell, a green rope wrapped around his ankles. He watched as the nin was dragged into the underbrush of the forest, screaming for his team mates to help.

Then where silence.

The sound nin, now frenetic, scattered. He heard the trees rustle as something behind him started to give chase, ignoring the team below.

Itatchi felt a familiar chakra brush against his own and he relaxed slightly, allowing his hands to fall to his sides. A small smile formed behind his mask as he watched a familiar figure walk through the underbrush, the much bigger enemy nin thrown over their shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

He regarded their masked face as his eyes reverted back to distant black.

_A fox. Most befitting for her._

The other ANBU dropped the captured nin before walking over to him. He watched as she moved with out a sound over the dried leave of fall. She looked him up and down before her gaze rested on his leg.

He could almost see her frown.

"Are you capable of making it back to Konohan on your own?"

He nodded, "But I believe that one of my team may need assistance."

She nodded and turned away from him to regard his fallen team mate. The other standing ANBU on Itatchi's team was helping the masked nin to stand silently. They exchanged nods and his team mates disappeared into the foliage.

A groan came from the bound nin at their feet and Itatchi regarded him with a bored look. He awoke slowly, moving his arms and legs experimentally. When he seemed to notice he was bound, he turned to the smaller nin.

"You little fuck! Release me!"

She chuckled coldly before kneeling down in front of him, "I wouldn't move around so much if I where you."

The sound nin ignored her, thrashing in his bindings, cursing her as he did so. She shook her head and did a serious of hand signals Itatchi couldn't follow with out his Sharingan.

"Earth element- rose whip thorn release."

The nin screamed in pain as thorns appeared around his bindings, shredding his flesh. She watched as he thrashed more before falling silent. Itatchi watched with perverse satisfaction as he lost consciousness and blood began to pool under him.

"you killed him?"

The other masked nin shook her head, raven hair sweeping back and forth across her shoulder blades, "Just shut him up."

He nodded and watched as she grabbed the nin by his hair and hoisted him over her shoulder.

"Your sure you can make it back to the village?"

He nodded again, sighing in exasperation. Even if he couldn't, he would never stoop as low as to tell her that.

She nodded and disappeared through the trees just as his team had done, her capture still over her shoulder.

Only once he was sure she was gone did he begin the long trek back to Konohan, knowing better then to run.

…

Itatchi sat in the Uchiha district training grounds, lazily watching the clouds roll by. The medic nin had patched him up, setting his leg and cleaning the minor cuts. They had advised him to take it easy, but that was not allowed in his world. So early that morning he had gone to train, ignoring the weakness in his leg.

That was what they expected of him.

He watched as the clouds rolled by, his thoughts turning dark. He was nothing more than a pawn, a puppet in the Uchiha's quest for power.

He would prove them all how wrong they where.

He felt something land softly beside him. Turning from the peaceful clouds, he regarded his new companion with a bored expression. She smiled at him, her knees pulled close to her chest. Raven hair loose, he watched as a strand fell across her face, hiding one dark eye from him.

"Higurashi-san."

She turned away from him, her smile never wavering, "Uchiha-san."

He allowed himself to relax minutely, "How did you get here?"

Her smile turned lazy, "I am friends with your cousin. He escorted me." she turned back to him, her eyes half lidded, "I wanted to check on you. Word says you where hurt."

If he was capable of smiling he would have. She knew that he had been hurt, knew what it was from. But they had to play it off, ever cautious of peering eyes.

Instead, he scowled, "where did you hear such a thing, Higurashi?"

Her smile slipped from her face at his cold attitude, be he knew she didn't take it seriously. Her eyes continued to shine even as she narrowed them in false irritation.

"People talk, Uchiha-san." she hissed.

He almost chuckled.

"Kagome-san, didn't you say that you wanted to see the river?"

Itatchi narrowed his eyes, real agitation replacing the false. He watched as a look of irritation flittered across his companions features before she expertly schooled her appearance to that of happiness.

But Itatchi could still see it. The way her shoulders stayed tense, her eyes never fully loosing the irritated shine. If he had been less of a shinobi, he would have never noticed the minute details.

But he was not.

He was Uchiha Itatchi.

And he noticed _everything_.

Even though he knew it was false, the smile she sent his cousin made his insides burn. She was good, almost as well trained as he, at hiding her true feelings. Her being sired into a family where males where praised, she had been forced to be perfect. She had schooled herself to show others only what they wanted to see, as her father had often delighted in belittling her. He remembered seeing her come to the academy with fresh bruises all over her petite form because her father had not liked her reaction.

He watched as she stood and brushed away invisible dirt from her bottoms. His cousin came up and linked his arms through hers and she allowed him to lead her away from Itatchi.

But Itatchi didn't miss the slight way her face turned towards him. Her eyes sparkled once more before fading back to their calm earthy color.

Shisui lead her away, tossing Itatchi a satisfied smirk. "The river is truly beautiful this time of year Kagome-san."

She chuckled, "If you say so, Shisui-san."

Itatchi watched even as they slowly became smaller, not missing the satisfied smirk from his cousin.

"Of course. The colors reflecting in the water is absolutely gorgeous." his smirk widened, "but not more so than you."

Itatchi never missed her startled embarrassed chuckle even as they turned from the training grounds.

Only after they where out of his sight did he allow himself to scowl.

Shisui, it seemed, didn't know how to keep his hands off that which didn't belong to him.

Itatchi sighed and turned his gaze back to the clouds, their peace lost to him now.

….

She ran from the village, finally allowing her scowl to show. She had only asked Shisui to show her the river that bisected the Uchiha district to get close to Itatchi. But loosing the flirtatious Uchiha had proven more problematic then she had first assessed. He had even taken it upon himself to walk her home, much to her displeasure. He had kept _touching _her. Her scowl deepened and her flesh crawled at the sensory memory of him innocently wrapping his arm around her waist, his fingers gently tracing the flesh of her hip. She knew that if she had given him half a chance he would have groped her.

Her eyes narrowed as a familiar, _unwanted_, chakra signature appeared behind her. She quickened her pace, a mere blur to any one lookers, as she delved deeper into the wood. When would her so called suitors learn?

She went through a series of hand seals before two copies appeared beside her. They veered away from her, taking three different paths, as Kagome continued straight.

After a few moments she was pleased to see her pursuer was no where near. Still cautious though, she circled around a few times, taking many different paths. When she was certain that the tracking shinobi would never be able to find her, she released her clones and slowed her pace to a slow stroll.

She walked for half an hour before her path ended at a slow moving river. She focused her chakra to her feet and strolled idly water. When she reached the center, she released her chakra and fell through the water. Resurfacing quickly, she took a deep breath before diving below the surface. Kicking her feet strongly she swam to the river bed and then to the opposite bank. She swam through a small indention in the rock and darkness surrounded her. Moving with practiced ease, she swam through the nature made tunnels, instantly knowing which turns to take.

Just as her lungs started to burn, she saw a light above. Kicking hard she surfaced, taking a deep breath. She looked around the cave, carved from years of erosion, lit by oil lanterns hanging from the ceiling. A small metal chest sat against the far wall next to metal shelving that held different food items. A bed was pushed against the far wall, the metal frame glistening in the lantern light. Next to it laid the tarp she threw over it when she wasn't there, her attempt at keeping the moisture from sinking into the mattress.

Next to the bed, sitting with his back against the wall, was a sodden Uchiha. He regarded her with dark eyes, a rare smile on his face, as he watched her swim to the embankment and step out of the water. His eyes greedily racked over her figure, her clothes clinging to her erotically. She smiled back at him, ringing out her waist length ebony locks. He stood, his eyes never leaving her, as he allowed her to see the heat forming in his gaze.

"You're late."

She chuckled and continued to wring out her hair, "Or maybe you are extremely early?"

He smile turned dark, "Perhaps."

He stopped just in front of her, their bodies touching while their hands remained at their sides. He watched as her eyes darkened and her pulse sped, but other than that she remained just as stoic as he.

He ran a gentle hand over the side of her face before cupping the back of her throat. He brought his face down until their lips where so close he could feel her hot breath against his own.

"I was curious," he whispered darkly, causing her to shiver, "how I was to punish you for so callously flirting with my cousin today."

He locked his gaze with hers as his nails dug into the skin at the back of her neck. He felt her shiver again and a smile curl her lips.

"I was wondering the very thing on my trip here."

He smirked and crashed his lips against hers, demanding nothing but her compliance. She gave into his brutal onslaught, her petite hands coming to tangle roughly in his hair. He felt her pull at his onyx strands and growled, his arm wrapping possessively around her middle. He dug his nails into the exposed flesh of her hip, delighting in her gasp. He took advantage of her out burst and drove his tongue into her mouth, claiming it hungrily. She gladly submitted, tangeling her own wet muscle with his own. He roughly drew her bottom lip into his mouth and bit down, causing the little woman to mew delightfully at his vicious onslaught.

He broke from her lips to trail down her throat, roughly nipping the tender flesh as he went. Her hands balled tightly in his hair and he hissed, the sharp pain only fueling his need for her.

His hands tore at the back of her clothing, ripping her black midriff in half up the back. She made to protest and he silenced her with a look, letting her know that he would not be denied.

He threw the tattered clothing from her body before stepping back to remove his own shirt. Carelessly tossing it to the side, he brought his lips back to hers again. He wrapped his arms around her, delighting in the feel of her wet flesh against his. He ran his nails down her spine, hard enough that he knew she would bare the markings later. She arched her back, the slight pain adding fuel to the raging inferno she felt beneath her skin. She felt him wrap his hands around her bottom before he lifted her up. Instinctively knowing what to do, she wrapped her legs around him, never breaking her contact with his lips. He carried her over to the bed, roughly depositing her on top of the rumpled sheets. He gazed down at her, his gaze lost in heat. Her breath hitched when he leaned back, taking a kunai from one of the pockets on his legs. She watched with wide eyes as he sliced through the wrappings around her breasts, causing the mounds of flesh to spill forth. He threw the kunai down, the metal ringing out as it connected with the stone floor. He crawled up her body, sliding his skin against hers, stopping when he was face level with her chest.

Kagome watched with dark eyes as he gently ran his tongue over the hardened peak, hissing at the feel of the hot appendage against her cool skin. He smiled and took the rosy nipple into his mouth, pinching it between his teeth. She arched her back as he continued to lavish her, his hand busy torturing her other breast. Her hands buried in his hair again and he growled when he felt her tug.

Letting go of the hardened peak he looked up at her, "Do that once more and you will not like the outcome."

She smiled down at him before he felt her gently pull at the strands again. Though he liked the way it felt, he had to teach her that _he _was dominate. Wrapping his hands around her wrists, he forced her to let go of his hair before pinning them above her head. Smiling down wickedly, he maneuvered both her small appendages in to one hand, using his other hand to tug at the strip of leather he had tied to the head board. He watched as her eyes widened and she struggled for release. He hissed as she bucked her hips up, trying to wiggle her way out of his hold. Quickly he forced one of her hands against the bed and tied the strip around it. He watched as her eyes darkened as he secured the other, effectively pinning her hands above her head.

"Itatchi." she growled, pulling against the restraints, "release me."

He chuckled darkly, "_Never _pet."

He silenced any other complaint with a searing kiss before returning to his earlier ministrations. He watched as her back arched, her hands pulling futilely against the restraints. He kissed a searing path between her breasts before focusing on the other, watching as she threw her head back and arched her back into him. He knew she could feel the erection behind his wet pants and smiled when she whimpered softly.

He released her nipple and trailed heated licks down her abdomen, swirling his searing tongue around her navel. He loved the way her skin tasted, cool and refreshingly sweet. He continued down, delving his tongue under the band of her pants. His palm cupped her sex through the wet material, his fingers playing with her most sensitive parts. She cried out then, her hips bucking up.

He turned his gaze back up to her, smiling wolfishly. "Must I tie your ankles down as well?"

She gazed wide eyed down at him and shook her head. He smirked, "good."

He undid the button and zipper to her pants, sliding the material painfully slow down her legs. Pausing to strip off her shoes and socks before doing so himself, he threw the wet clothing across the floor to join with the others.

He sat back on his haunches and looked down at her, bare all except a piece of black silk. Her face was delightfully flushed, and he could see red marks beginning to form against her pale flesh from his bites. He smiled and kissed back up her legs, nibbling on her inner thigh. His fingers played with the soft skin there, so close to her sex, but refusing to touch her. She let out a growl of frustration and he chuckled darkly.

"something wrong, pet?"

She whimpered at the sounds of his heated voice. "Please Itatchi, this is torture."

He smiled again, "This is punishment."

She whimpered and threw her head back.

He grinned and allowed his fingeres to hook over the edges of her skimpy underwear. Tugging sharply, he was immensely pleased to hear the silky barrier tear. Pulling them from her body, he rolled his eyes up to her and watched her face as her ran a long digit against her satin folds. He nearly lost himself when he felt how ready she was for him. He plunged a single finger into her, growling as her tight heat clamped around him. She cried out, arching her back, as he roughly pumped into her. He added another digit before bending his face down. He blew against the sensitive nub and was delighted when the muscles in her thighs quivered. He rolled his eyes back up to her face and scowled when he saw she wasn't looking at him.

"Kagome, look at me."

She didn't seem to hear him, her head flung to the side in ecstasy. He growled again, "Look at me now."

She blinked, the sharp command breaking through her daze. Her eyes met with his as he bent down to run his tongue over the sensitive bundle of nerves there. She gasped and threw her head back. When he growled threateningly she looked back down at him.

She watched him as he ran his tongue over her, his fingers still pumping in and out of her roughly. She could feel her muscles tensing, the inferno in her building to unimaginable heights.

Itatchi knew that she was close, feeling her muscles quiver around him, her body heat spiking. He ran his teeth over her, biting gently, his eyes never leaving her face.

Just when he was sure she would explode, he stopped and pulled back. She screamed out, frustrated at being so close and denied the release her body begged for.

He chuckled once again and sat back, freeing himself from his pants and undergarments. He crawled up her body until his member was in front of her face.

"Come pet, please me, and maybe I'll reward you."

She was all to eager to comply, wrapping her silky lips around the head of his man hood. He hissed when she raised her head to take him more into her mouth. He balled his hands in the rungs of the headboard as she brought him out of her mouth before taking the length of him completely. He felt the head against the back of her throat, but she made no sound, having practiced the very act many times before.

With shaking hands he reached down and undid her hands. She eagerly sat up, pushing him back until he was prone on the mattress. He watched her as she reclined between his legs, licking the entirety of his member. Turning her eyes up to his, he watched as she took him once again into her mouth. Her hands cupped the sensitive skin of his scrotum and he shuddered, leaning his head back and closing his eyes. He tangled his hand in her inky hair, bobbing her head up and down on him. He growled as she sucked him expertly, her teeth scraping against him gently. She wouldn't dare bite down, knowing that would hurt him more than he was willing to take, but the simple insertion of teeth was more than enough to drive him wild.

He felt his orgasm building, already so close from their earlier foreplay. He forced her head down all the way as he released his seed into the back of her throat. She delightfully sucked him dry, not wasting a drop of his cum as she swallowed it down.

He allowed her to rise from his groin and pushed her down flat on the bed. He needed to feel her tight heat wrapped around him _now_.

He positioned himself at her entrance and kissed her. He blazed a trail from her mouth to her ear, taking the small lobe between his teeth.

She whimpered against his throat as he rubbed his throbbing head against her satin folds. He had already denied her release, and Itatchi knew she was maddened with the need for it .

He grinned again, "Beg for it pet. Beg for me to fuck you like you want me to."

She whimpered and bucked her hips, allowing him to penetrate her slightly. He pulled his hips back and she growled in frustration.

"I said beg, else I will rise and get dressed, leaving you here unsatisfied."

She gasped, _he wouldn't._

Then she remembered who he was. This was Uchiha Itatchi.

_Oh yes he would._

Her throat went dry and she swallowed hard. "P-please Itatchi. Please."

He shook his head, "Please _what _pet?"

He rolled his hips forward, brushing against her heat slightly. She gasped.

"Please fuck me!"

He grinned and rolled his hips forward again, sliding into her in one mastered stroke. He hissed at the feel of her heat wrapping around him. She was always _so _tight.

Kagome gasped beneath him as he set into a hard and fast rhythm. Her blunt nails dug in to his back, her back arching. She felt him pick up his pace, the sound of slapping skin reverberating against the stone walls. She clung to him, feeling the unbearable heat building again. Itatchi was an amazing lover, although not gentle, the things he did…

Like when he rolled his hips _just like that…._

The thought was lost as her orgasm rocked over her. She sank her teeth into his shoulder, biting hard, as her body shattered with the force washing over her. He cried out in pleasure, pounding into her flesh, his second orgasm spilling forth, injecting her with his seed.

Sated and spent, he collapsed on top of her, careful to support most of his weight on his elbows. He buried his head in her throat and kissed the bite mark slowly swelling above her pulse. He could feel her hot breath against his shoulder as it slowed, her pulse slowing with it.

Shaking slightly, he rolled from atop her and pulled her tightly to him, laying her across his body. She sighed and laid her head against his shoulder, their legs tangled together in lazy bliss.

Kagome traced lazy circles across his chest, listening to the steady rhythm of his heart. She loved the sound of his heart beat, so strong and balanced. She could lay like that with him forever, never speaking a word, just listening to the sounds of his life force.

He traced small circles on his lower back, feeling the scratches bubbling up. She made no sound of protest though, and he found himself at ease. No other woman could take him in such a way as Kagome did, he had tried. They all whined that he was much to rough, begging him to be gentler. Sex was a form of release, a way he could get rid of some of the aggression he hid so well. She understood, and even liked it. He knew his limits, knowing that bloodying her would bring about bad consequences. It had happened before, and had ended up with her having to lie to everyone about being injured in a training exercise. He had fully expected her to stop allowing him to come to her after that, but the little minx surprised him by not only inviting him, but allowing him to continue his rough endeavor. Hell, she had even complained that he wasn't going _hard _enough!

They lay together for a few moments in compatible silence, as if they both feared speaking would break the spell woven above them and throw them back into a world neither wanted to go back to.

He was first to move, and Kagome sighed. She knew it couldn't last forever, but the moments she was able to hold Itatchi like that where precious to her. He pulled away from her and sat up. Suddenly she felt achy, knowing that she would be much worse later. Sighing she sat up as well, slinging her feet over the edge of the bed.

Itatchi watched as she stood up and stretched, knowing that her muscles where already starting to ache from their rough endeavor. He closed his eyes and ran his fingers through his hair.

Opening them, he studied the small dots of blood scattered across the blue sheets. He looked back up at Kagome and sighed.

"I bled you."

She looked back at him curiously and cast her eyes down at the minute drops. Smiling softly, she merely shrugged.

"So?"

Thus the reason Kagome was the only woman he could ever take to bed. As long as he didn't break her, she didn't care.

A small smile graced his face as he stood up and wrapped his arms around her from behind, bringing her bare back against his chest. She sighed and ran her fingers gently through his hair, scratching his scalp softly. She loved him, and knew he loved her. Though the words never left either ones lips, they both knew. They didn't need to reassure the other constantly. The small things, small moments such as this, spoke for them.

He kissed her shoulder gently before letting her go. Kagome already missed the feel of his body, wishing they could crawl back on the bed and just lay together. But time waited for no one and they had been together to long as it was. Surely someone had already been sent to find them.

She walked over to the metal chest and opened it. After long ago finding Itatchi liked to tare her clothing, she always made sure to keep a clean out fit on hand.

She smiled and took the sealed packet out of the chest. She ripped open the packet and slid on her underwear, black and red lace covering her sex. She then sighed and took the wrapping tape from the packet.

Feeling a tug at her hand, she turned to see Itatchi, his face back to the emotionless mask, taking the tape from her hands. She watched him as he unraveled a bit of the white material before motioning to her.

"Lift your arms."

She did so with out question and closed her eyes at the feel of his hands gently wrapping her upper body snugly.

He finished, ripping the end and securing it. Bending down, he ran gentle kisses across her shoulders, wrapping his arms around her waist. Itatchi was wasting time. He knew that. But for once he didn't care.

He just didn't want to leave.

Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck and he held her tightly. For once he allowed himself to think of what it would be like to not have to sneak around to be with her, to not have to worry about what people would say. He wondered what it would be like to live a simple life, get married, have a whole slew of children, and grow old with the woman he cared for.

He chuckled inwardly, so they would have to adopt.

He squeezed her gently before releasing her and continuing to get dressed. She kept her back turned to him and he scanned over the dark red scratches. His eyes rested her lower back, a pale scar barely noticeable against her other wise flawless skin. He remembered Kagome coming to the academy, her usual chipper attitude gone. When he inquired why, she said that her father had become angry with her during kunai practice. He had thrown the kunai at her with out warning, testing her reaction time. She had evaded for the most part, the weapon aimed for her spine originally. But the damage was still great. It had gone through her back, piercing her ovary and destroying the small sack.

He shook his head, clearing the memory. That had been the day he had declared that nothing would happen to Kagome.

And he had, so far, made good on his word.

He pulled on his pants and shirt before turning back to her. She was already dressed, her hair loose around her shoulders to hide the dark red marks.

He pulled on his shoes and waited for her by the waters edge. She begrudgingly followed, looking disappointed at having to leave their safe haven so soon.

He brushed her hair from the side of her face and she smiled up at him.

"Shall we?"

He nodded and bent to kiss her gently. Pulling back before he lost control, he turned to the water and dove it.

Kagome begrudgingly followed, leaving their escape behind as she swam behind Itatchi through the tunnel.

….

They emerged out of the river, the moon reflecting beautifully off its surface. Both paused to look back, the image of their previous activities still fresh in both their memories. They both turned and looked at the other, both expressions the same emotionless mask, before disappearing, taking two separate paths through the forest.

Both where oblivious of the twin glares directed to them. Both pairs of eyes turned towards each other before disappearing.

AN-ok that's part one! This will be a short, but at the moment I have no idea how long it will actually be. I know, I know, I should be working on my other fics, but you cant control the creativity! You must go with the flow!


	2. Otouto

Just a dream,

Chapter two- Otouto

And here's chapter two! Whoot!

Please don't kill me for jumping from my one shots, but this idea struck me, and again, you cant deny the creative instinct, else it will leave me and I will be brain dead for another six months!

Any way, no lemons in this chapter, but naughty language!

So, here we go!

Disclaimer- Nope.

Kagome breathed a sigh of relief when she arrived in the Higurashi district. Her home was dark, meaning that her entire family was asleep.

She slipped through the open window of her bed room, silently thanking her mothers wish to keep the house 'aired out'.

She sighed and rubbed the back of her neck, her fingers brushing over the small scratches there. Smiling she allowed her mind to drift back to Itatchi and the smile he reserved for only her.

A soft mewling brought her out of her day dream and she turned to her bed, a curious brow lifting. Laying across her bed was her Otouto, a small but overly fed kitten clutched to his chest. Allowing herself to smile, she slid her shoes off and walked over to the bed. Silently crawling in behind the child, she pulled him to her chest, the kitten released from his sleeping clutches.

She felt him stir and looked down, her dark eyes clashing with his tired ones.

"Ane?"

She smiled down and ruffled his hair slightly, "Hai"

He smiled back, rubbing his eyes cutely, "I tried to wait for you to return Ane. But I was so tired." his smile turned sheepish, "I knew I would find you if I fell asleep in your bed."

Kagome chuckled softly and tightened her grip around Souta. "And find me you did."

He wrapped his arms around her, the shorter appendages, not able to reach all the way around her. He laid his head back against her shoulder and nuzzled slightly.

"I tried to save you some dinner, but Tou-san wouldn't let me."

Kagome felt her muscles stiffen, but not enough to alert her brother of her discomfort. She could almost hear her fathers displeased voice, _"If your Ane doesn't want to eat with us as a family, then she wont eat!"_

She sighed and rubbed her cheek against the top of Souta's head, "That's alright Otouto, I already ate" _Liar._

He believed her though. After all, why would his Ane lie to him?

He sighed and rubbed his eyes again, trying to fight off the sleep his young body needed. Ever since his Ane had become ANBU he had seen less and less of her. Now he had her and he didn't want to fall asleep, in fear that when he woke that she would be gone again.

"Where were you today Ane? I know you didn't have a mission, Kaa-san said so."

Kagome sighed, not liking lying to her younger brother. Quickly coming up with an answer to his simple question, she smiled.

"I was at a meeting."

It wasn't a lie per say. He hadn't asked what kind of meeting.

"What kind of meeting?"

_Bloody hell._

"A secret ANBU meeting."

Again, not a lie per say.

After all, Itatchi was ANBU as well.

He took her half truths with no further questions. Kagome was silently relieved, she wasn't sure how much longer she could lie to Souta with out him knowing. Her brother was far to perceptive for his own good.

He yawned again and Kagome patted his pack soothingly, "Go to sleep Otouto, you have class in the morning."

He pouted cutely and Kagome held back a chuckle, deciding instead to smile.

"You want to become a strong ninja one day, right Otouto?"

He nodded, but still pouted, "But if I sleep I won't be able to spend time with Ane."

Kagome felt her heart clench at his simple statement. It was true, her missions had taken up a lot of her time, dragging her from home for weeks at a time. When she was without a mission she tended to stay away from the Higurashi district, afraid her anger over the way the entire family treated their female children would get her in trouble. She felt a slight twinge of regret at her actions though, knowing how much her younger brother looked up to her even though it angered their father. Higurashi Tai just couldn't understand why his son idolized her so.

Kagome scoffed silently, she knew why her brother was so close to her. It was because she took the time to know him, to see him as more than a legacy. She may have just been a burden to the Higurashi family, but she would be damned if they tried to take her brothers innocence from him. She also silently hoped that her brother would grow against the traits passed down through their family, and maybe someday, when he had children of his own, he would treat his daughter differently then their family heads expected.

"Ane?"

She was brought out of her thoughts by his soft voice. Smiling down at her brother, she kissed him on the forehead.

"How about I make a deal with you?"

He brightened instantly, "What deal?"

"If you go to sleep right now, I'll walk you to the academy and after your classes are done we will spend the day together." her smile softened, "would you like that?"

He nodded enthusiastically, wrapping his arms around her tightly. Kagome chuckled softly and pulled her blanket over the both of them.

"I would like that very much Ane!"

She chuckled and kissed his brow again, repositioning herself more comfortably, her brother still in her arms. "But you have to go to sleep, alright?"

He nodded and snuggled down against her shoulder. Kagome heard a soft mewl before the kitten jumped back up and curled up beside the pair to go back to sleep.

Kagome lay awake until she heard Souta's soft even breathing. She glanced over at her Otouto and smiled softly, he was so cute with his hair ruffled and his face completely relaxed in his sleep.

_I promise you Souta, I wont let you grow up with their bigot opinions._

Her resolve strengthened, she allowed her eyes to slide closed and sleep to gently take her into dreamlessness.

….

Souta was ecstatic, to say the least.

He ran down the hall, careful of side table, and skidded into the kitchen, fully dressed for his day.

Kagome leaned against the counter, her arms crossed over her chest. Tou and Kaa san sat at the table, silently drinking their coffee.

He smiled at his Ane, delighted when she returned it with a small one of her own. His Ane didn't smile around their parents very often, so he knew it was something special for her even to give him a small one. He ran over to her and hugged her around the middle tightly, ignoring Tou-san as he cleared his throat. He never liked it when he hugged his Ane.

_Tou-san doesn't like it when I show Ane any kind of affection. He's always so grumpy about it. I wonder why?_

Souta's child like brain couldn't process yet why his Tou-san didn't seem to like his Ane. She was perfect in his eyes! His Ane worked hard at everything she did, and was strong because of it. She had mastered their families kekkei genkai at the age of thirteen, just three years older than he was now, and had graduated the academy after only two years! One year behind the Uchiha prodigy, Itatchi-sama!

Yes, she was his idol, and he hoped to be just like her.

Souta felt Kagome give him a small squeeze before pulling away from him. "Otouto, eat your breakfast. Wouldn't want to be late, would we?"

He nodded and trotted over to the table where his breakfast was laid out in front of him. He looked down at the chocolaty cereal, most likely his Ane's doing since Tou and Kaa san didn't let him eat things like that for breakfast, and poured milk into his bowl.

Kagome watched her brother with a small smile. His back pack was over his shoulders, his over sized green shirt wrinkled from his rush to get dressed that morning. Kagome didn't have to see his back to know his shirt bore the Higurashi clan emblem, a pink stone surrounded by a circling of thorns. His hair was messy, and she could almost bet that he had yet to brush his teeth. His dark eyes where concentrating on his cereal, his face round and lean from training.

It was official, Souta would be a _heart breaker_.

Her smile slipped from her face as she regarded her parents. Their eyes rested only on their son, and she wondered how people such as they could produce such a loving child as Souta.

_I guess even vultures get lucky sometimes._

"Ane I'm finished!"

She blinked and regarded her Otouto again. She nodded and walked by him towards the back door. Sliding the door open, she waited for her brother to place his dishes in the sink before running out in front of her.

"Kagome."

She turned her head and regarded her father with emotionless eyes, "Hai, Tou-san?"

He regarded her with cold eyes, "Are you going to be getting Souta from school as well?"

She nodded, "Hai."

He nodded and she walked out of the kitchen, closing the door silently behind her.

"Ane! Hurry!"

She looked at her brother, already running down the street through the Higurashi district, and allowed her eyes to soften.

"Otouto, don't run. You'll become sick."

He immediately stopped, turning back to her. She walked up beside him and chuckled softly at his down expression.

"Sorry Ane."

She ruffled his hair and knelt down in front of him. His expression immediately brightened as he climbed on her back. He secured his arms around her neck and wrapped his legs around her waist tightly, her hands clasped tightly under his bottom.

She began to walk through the district, ignoring the looks she got from all the older patrons. It was odd for a male sibling to adore their female sibling and vice versa. In every other house hold there was a bit of ill contentment between siblings if their was a female born into the family. The daughter always jealous of the attention her brother would receive, and her brother would treat her the same way her parents did.

It was just odd.

Kagome felt her brother squirm a bit and smiled, knowing what he wanted, but decided to play with him a bit.

"Are you uncomfortable Otouto?"

He shook his head, "Iie Ane, I was just hoping…"

He trailed off and she allowed a smile to ghost her lips, a true smile. One she reserved for her Otouto and Itatchi.

Without having to finish his sentence Kagome took off, channeling her chakra into her legs to allow her to move faster, her hold tightened on Souta as she zipped through Higurashi district and into the streets of Konohan.

He laughed joyously, his arms tightening around his Ane's neck. He loved it when she would take him to class.

….

They arrived at the academy in record time and Souta slid off Kagomes back. He grabbed her hand and drug her through the doors, not willing to let her leave just yet. She sighed and allowed him to do so, listening to his child hood chatter as he dragged her through the halls.

"And this is my class!"

He slid open the door to the almost empty class room. A few students sat in the class room, each silent from the early morning hour. She ran her eyes over the class as Souta ran up to his seat, a blonde haired boy sitting beside him. Her eyes found four of five twittering girls sitting at the back of the class, whispering amongst themselves, pointing to a boy sitting at the front of the class. Curious, she regarded the boy, running her eyes over him. His shoulder length black hair was neatly combed, his onyx eyes staring, bored, at the front of the class. His blue shirt was neatly pressed, and Kagome didn't have to see his back to know he bore the Uchiha fan.

_That must be Uchiha Sauske. _

She made a mental note at how much the younger Uchiha resembled his older brother. All except he didn't look so tired as Itatchi often did.

Shaking her head, she ran her fingers over the back of her neck. The scratches where gone, thanks to the accelerated healing of her families name sake, but she could still feel his nails as they dragged across her sensitive flesh.

She suppressed a shudder, the sensory enough to cause heat to pool in her abdomen.

Her eyes rested back on her brother and saw he was motioning to her, still talking to his little friend. The blonde's eyes widened and turned to Souta, who nodded.

Kagome shook her head and turned to walk out of the room, her promise to Souta fulfilled for the moment.

"Ane! Your not leaving yet are you?"

She paused and turned slightly to regard her brother. He was walking back to the front of the room, pulling the blonde with him. She turned fully, allowing her hands to slip in her pockets as she waited for her Otouto to reach her.

"I want you to meet my friends!"

Again a small smile curled her lips, "Oh?"

He nodded and motioned to the blonde behind him, "This is Uzumaki Naruto, my best friend."

Kagome regarded the blonde child with cool eyes, recognizing his name immediately.

_So this is bijuu jinchuriki._

She took the hand he procured for her to shake, a smile lighting up the child's features, "It's a honor to finally meet you Higurashi-san! Souta-chan is always talking about you!"Kagome allowed herself to smile, "Oh he does?"

He nodded and Kagome shook her head, "You must be the one that talks my Otouto into pulling those pranks around town."

Naruto's face fell. Suddenly both he and Souta found their shoes very interesting. Kagome inwardly chuckled and ruffled the blondes already messy hair.

"Its alright guys. I'm not here to scold you."

They brightened and Kagome shook her head, "Just try not to get into so much trouble, alright?"

They both nodded and Souta hugged her tightly, "Hai! I'll try, Ane!"

She patted his head and he stepped back, grabbing her hand and dragging her over to the brooding Uchiha sitting in the front.

"This is another one of my friends Uchiha Sauske! Sauske-chan, this is my Ane, Kagome! She knows your brother I think."

Kagome nodded and placed her hand on her brothers shoulder, "Hai Otouto, I know Uchiha Itatchi."

Sauske seemed to brighten at the sound of his brothers name, "It is a pleasure to meet you Higurashi-san."

She nodded to him, "And you, Uchiha-chan."

Souta brightened and turned adoring eyes up to his sister. She looked down and squeezed his shoulder slightly.

"Shouldn't you be getting back to your seat, Otouto?"

He nodded and ran over to his seat. Kagome shook his head, his eagerness to please her a bit disheartening.

She knew, no matter how hard she tried, her brother would change into the very thing she hoped to prevent.

Her eyes becoming hard she turned and made her way back to the door as more students rushed into the class room. She evaded them easily as they ran by her to great their friends.

"Bye Ane! See you after class?"

She turned back to her brother and nodded before walking out of the class room.

….

Itatchi was bored, something that seemed to happening more and more. He had awoken early to train, but even that had lost its interest fast. He had returned just as Sauske was leaving for the academy.

Sauske had asked him to walk him to the academy, but Itatchi had declined. When his brother had looked distraught by his answer, Itatchi had said that he would be outside waiting for him when he the day was over. His brother had brightened and ran through the Uchiha district, excited to his get his day started and over with so he could spend time with his Aniki.

Thus, bringing Itatchi to his present dilemma.

_What to do while I await for the academy to release their students?_

He found walking through the streets bothersome, seeing as every time he passed people they turned to whisper. Girls his age tittered to one another, blushing. He even found that some had taken to following him, which was bother some.

So instead of gracing the streets with his presence, he stayed in the Uchiha district, trying to find something to do.

He sat by the river today, watching the gentle current travel across the top, and found his mind wondering back to the night before. He still wore the bite mark from where she had sunk her teeth into him, the bruise aching slightly. He rubbed said mark slightly, the thrill of having her sink her teeth into him causing his body to react in very _masculine _ways.

He sighed and dropped his hand. It was no use thinking about it now. It would be another handful of days until he could return the favor.

He felt a familiar chakra brush against his senses and his spine stiffened.

"Hello, Tou-san."

Uchiha Fugaku stood behind his eldest son, his dark eyes cold and unreadable.

"Itatchi, why are you not training?"

Itatchi stood and turned to his father, "I was lost in thought. But I shall return to doing such post haste."

Fugaku expression never changed as both Uchiha stood facing each other. Suddenly he folded his hands inside of his yukata and closed his eyes.

"Itatchi, I wish to question you on the…disturbing…information that has reached myself and your mother."

Itatchi felt dread pool in the pit of his stomach, but his outward expression never changed, "And that is?"

Fugaku opened his eyes, the dark color replaced by red, a set of double tome around the pupil.

"That you have been seen coveting with the Higurashi girl."

Itatchi's expression remained tranquil while his thoughts where anything but. Who could have seen himself and Kagome? They had spent countless hours locating the perfect hiding spot where they could be together, and he was certain _no one _knew of their secret safe haven.

"I assure you Tou-san" he spoke evenly, "I haven't the slightest idea of what you speak about."

Fugaku scowled, "Don't try to fool me Itatchi. Your silver tongue will do you no good here."

Itatchi stayed emotionless even as his father seemed to be loosing his temper, "You need to stop fooling around with that girl and return your focus to your training."

Itatchi felt his anger rise slightly, causing his vision to bleed black and red, "And if I refuse?"

Fugaku smirked coldly, "Then I will take care of the distraction for you."

The younger Uchiha nearly snarled, almost loosing his tight grip on his emotions.

"That is your options Itatchi. Either forget about her, or loose her forever."

Itatchi closed his eyes tightly, realizing what his father was saying. Either he roll over and play the good _dog _they expected him to be or he would eliminate one of the only things he cared about.

Fugaku, thinking he had won the argument, walked away, leaving Itatchi fuming.

He had promised himself that nothing would ever happen to Kagome.

It only strengthened his resolve of that which he had to do.

It was bad enough they had used him his entire life, using his skills to their advantage. He could see them doing the same to Sauske, using himself as a motivator for his Otouto to train harder, exhausting himself in trying to compete. And it wasn't like he didn't know what his father was planning once Sauske was old enough.

_Use myself and my Otouto to cause an uprising in Konohan. _

His hands balled into fists at his sides. He had been willing to wait, to try to convince his father differently.

But he couldn't push it off any further. He _wouldn't _allow Fugaku to lay a finger on his Kagome.

Very soon they would all find out that their _dog _had teeth.

….

Kagome stood outside the academy waiting for her Otouto. Children ran out of the building behind her, running either to their escorts or down the street towards their homes, promising to see their friends the next morning during class.

"Ane!"

She smiled at the joyous shout from behind her. Turning, she was met with her Otouto jumping into her arms. Prepared for such Kagome wrapped her arms around Souta and spun him around, delighting in the sound of his laughter.

"I didn't think you would still be here!"

She set him down and took his hand, "We had a deal, didn't we?"

He nodded and clasped his hand in hers tightly, "What are we going to do now?"

She tapped on her chin thoughtfully, "Hmmm…I was debating on taking you to practice your aim…" her smile widened at the sound of his groan, "or taking you to get ice cream."

Souta brightened, "Ice cream!"

She chuckled and nodded, "Kunai practice it is."

He groaned again and threw his hands in the air over dramatically, "But Ane!"

She chuckled and ruffled his hair as a group of giggling girls passed them. One pointed to Souta before whispering something to her friends, causing them to squeal girlishly.

Kagome raised an eyebrow and looked down at her brother who was staring at his feet, a brooding look crossing his face.

"You know," she chided softly, "if you keep that expression any longer your face will freeze like that."

He shrugged nonchalantly, "Maybe that will make those stupid girls leave me alone."

Kagome chuckled before she could stop herself, "What was that Souta?"

He sighed and motioned towards the giggling bunch of girls as they walked down the road, "It just seems like ever since we came back from summer break that they keep giggling at me. Every time I walk down the hall they always whisper and point and giggle!" He groaned, "its so annoying! Why cant all girls be like you Ane?"

She hid her smile behind her hand, "If there anyone else in your class they do that to?"

He nodded and motioned to the young Uchiha standing off next to the building. Sure enough, not ten seconds later, another pair of girls walked by him and blushed before giggling and scurrying away, whispering furiously behind their hands.

Kagome remembered watching the same thing earlier when she had been in Souta's class. But she had never thought that Souta would have his own group of nit wits.

She schooled her face back to a neutral smile before looking back down at Souta, "Don't worry yourself Souta. They just _like _you."

Souta groaned and pulled at his hair, "But I don't like them! All they do is follow me around and giggle! That infuriating giggle! I swear I hear it in my dreams Ane!"

Kagome looked down at her brother, mirth shining in her earth toned eyes. _When did my Otouto start using words like infuriating? He's starting to talk like me more and more. _

Silently she turned back to the Uchiha. By this point most of the children where gone, and yet he still stood alone, looking around.

Kagome frowned slightly. _What is he waiting on?_

Silently she walked over to him. He regarded her with dark eyes that where so familiar but yet different at the same time. Where Itatchi's eyes where cold and calculating from years of training, his brothers still held the soft note that only children who hadn't faced death had. She smiled softly, forcing it into her eyes, and knelt down in front of the shorter boy.

"Why are you still here Sauske-chan?"

He didn't answer her, instead choosing to look around the grounds once more. Kagome stayed patiently kneeling as the minutes ticked by.

Then, suddenly, he sighed, "I'm waiting on my Aniki. He said he would be here to walk me home."

Kagome watched as his expression faltered for a moment, showing sadness, before the indifferent mask washed over him. Kagome held back a chuckle.

_So much like Itatchi._

She laid a hand on his shoulder, "Would you like us to wait with you?"

He crossed his arms, "I don't need to be baby sat."

Again she suppressed a chuckle, "Oh no, of course not. That's not what I meant at all."

He met her amused eyes with his own curious ones. She stood up and stretched, "Its just that me and Souta where about to go get some ice cream." she turned and smiled back down at him, "we could ask your onii-san if you both can join us?"

Sauske's smile was brilliant, and Kagome found herself liking it. But the smile was quickly replaced by a frown.

"Aniki doesn't like sweets."

Kagome's laugh was surprising even to Souta. "Then we'll give him a handful of granola or something."

Sauske laughed along with her, finding that the simple notion was infectious. Kagome looked down at the Uchiha, her laughter shining in her eyes. He was trying so hard to be like his brother, she wondered when the last time Sauske had been allowed to just be a child.

Kagome felt a very familiar chakra brush her own and had to close her eyes for a second as it sent chills down her spine.

Itatchi was _angry_.

"Otouto, may I ask what you find so amusing?" came a soft voice from behind her.

Sauske instantly sobered, but his eyes never lost their shine. Kagome was happy for that as she stood up and regarded Itatchi, schooling her face to the impassive mask.

"Uchiha-san."

He turned his gaze to her and their eyes locked for a second. Kagome could see his anger bleed into his eyes, before he quickly shut it down.

"Higurashi-san."

She was instantly on guard.

_What could be causing Itatchi such anger that he is loosing control even minutely?_

"Aniki,"

He looked down at Sauske, "Yes, Otouto?"

Sauske seemed to falter, so Kagome jumped in "I was wondering Uchiha-san, I was on my way to take my Otouto for some ice cream." she looked back down at Sauske and Itatchi didn't miss the small pull of her lips before it disappeared, "and I would like for Sauske-chan to join us."

He regarded her with carefully neutral eyes, even as his mind thought of different ideas for the sweet treat. Though he didn't like sweets, he wondered what it would be like to cover her in such.

Forcing his mind back to the present he sighed, bored, "I do not like sweets."

She didn't turn to him, "We'll get you some granola or something."

This caused Sauske to smile and Souta to laugh. Itatchi turned back to his Otouto, realizing that he was showing emotion around a person other then himself. It was a pleasant change from his usual silent, neutral demeanor.

Not willing to steal the look of childhood mirth from his brothers eyes, he nodded once. Sauske brightened instantly and walked over to Souta who was beside himself to have one of his friends join him.

Kagome turned back to Itatchi, allowing some of her curiosity to leak into her eyes. He regarded her for a moment before turning to follow the children, not bothering to see if she was following of not. He wasn't surprised to catch her walking beside him, their steps in unison, as they followed their younger siblings down the street.

"Higurashi, I was wondering if you knew of the ANBU meeting scheduled for tonight." he stated blandly, never taking his eyes from the form of his brother.

Kagome never faltered in her steps even as her mind was reeling. There had been no meeting scheduled for that evening.

For Itatchi to say as such meant that he wanted her to meet with him. But that wasn't the way they did things.

So it had to be something dire for the stoic Uchiha to, in other words, ask her to meet him out of their usual schedule.

Nodding, she allowed her hands to slip into her pockets, "Hai, our team leader stated so this morning. I wasn't aware that the entire ANBU was meeting though."

He nodded once, "Hai. Tonight. I know how you tend to be late for such, so don't be tonight."

Kagome forced herself to scowl, having to play the part of being insulted, "And who are you to keep tabs on me and my tardiness?"

Itatchi nearly laughed at the heat in her voice. She could play her part just as well as he could.

….

They arrived at the ice cream shop and both the children rushed in to look at the different flavors behind the glass. After a few moments of indecision, Souta chose a double scoop of chocolate fudge, while Sauske decided on a chocolate vanilla swirl. Kagome paid for both their treats and steered them towards the booth in the very corner where Itatchi had decided to sit.

Upon sitting down, Kagome brightened slightly, "I almost forgot Uchiha-san."

He raised a brow as she dug through her pocket and brought out a small baggy. She handed it to him and Itatchi nearly laughed.

"Granola, just like I promised."

He regarded her with a bored expression but allowed his amusement to leak into his eyes for a moment.

How amusing his pet could be at times.

….

The sun was sinking low by the time the small group stood outside of the Higurashi district. Souta and Sauske exchanged good byes, both stating their less than jovial opinions about going to the academy the next morning.

Itatchi cleared his throat, "Otouto."

Sauske turned back to his Aniki and nodded before giving Souta a final wave and running to stand by his brother.

Kagome's and Itatchi's eyes met for an instant as they exchanged nods, "Remember Higurashi. Do not be late."

She nodded, her face pulling tightly in false agitation, "You shouldn't worry about other people so much Uchiha. Might give the false pretense that you care."

His brows rose in slight amusement. Oh he would have to punish her for having such a sharp tongue.

He turned back to his Otouto and continued their trek to the Uchiha district, leaving Kagome and Souta alone once more.

Souta sighed and Kagome looked down at him, "If I didn't know any better, I would say that you two had feeling for each other."

Kagome felt a smile tug at her lips at how perceptive her brother could be while still being so oblivious.

"Hai, but you do know better Otouto."

He nodded and took her hand as they walked through the district, once again getting odd looks from their family.

When they arrived at their house, Kagome wasn't surprised to see her father standing in the door way. He looked over Souta, his eyes resting on his hand wrapped around her. He glared slightly before turning his gaze up to Kagome.

"Your late."

Kagome schooled her face back to its indifferent mask, "Hai, I was-"

Souta interrupted her suddenly, "It was my fault Tou-san! I wanted to wait with a friend of mine while his onii-san came to get him. Then we started talking and I ignored Ane when she said it was time to go home."

Kagome looked down at her younger brother, her brows raised slightly. Was Souta defending her?

Tai looked down at his son, a stern expression on his face, "Is that so Souta?"

He nodded and looked up at Kagome. He knew that if she had told Tou-san that she had taken him out for ice cream that he would punish her.

He didn't want to see his Ane punished any more.

He strengthened his resolve and Kagome watched as he schooled his expression to a sorry one. He looked down at his shoes, slightly kicking the dirt around his feet, "I'm sorry Tou-san. I just wanted to play. Its not Ane's fault."

Tai turned his expression back to Kagome, his eyes running over her features to see if he could tell any untruths. When he came back with nothing he sighed and nodded.

"Very well. Go to the back yard and prepare for your Kanai practice. Your Ane will be there in a moment."

He brightened and ran past his father into the house, leaving Kagome alone.

They stood for a long moment, eyes clashing. Kagome slid her hands into her pockets, a bored expression making its way to her face.

"Where were you last night Kagome?"

She blinked, her expression never changing, "I was training. I found last time I used my rose whip it wasn't as strong as I would have liked it to be."

The lie slid off her tongue like candy coated cyanide, and she knew her father would believe her with out question. Especially after she admitted a slight weakness to him. That would be his main focus, drawing his thoughts away from the fact that she hadn't been home the night before.

Tai nodded and turned away from her, "I expect you to be able to use both rose whips then. There is no excuse for weakness, even if you are female."

She nodded curtly, "Hai, Tou-san, I understand."

He nodded and walked into the house, "Go help Souta train. I also expect him to be able to use our families kekkei genkai soon. If not I will see it as a failure on your part for not teaching him properly."

Kagome nodded again, her fists clenched tightly in her pockets, "Hai Tou-san."

He dismissed her with a curt nod. She walked by him, careful not to touch. Pausing right behind him, she turned her head slightly, "I cannot train Souta for as long as I would like tonight, Tou-san."

He turned to her, his eye brows knitting together in agitation, "And why is that?"

"My team leader has asked us to meet him tonight. He will be helping me in my training."

He father nodded, taking her lie easily. "You will work with your Otouto as long as possible before leaving."

Kagome nodded again curtly, "Understood, Tou-san."

With that she walked away, going to the back yard to help her brother in his Kunai practice. Though it distressed her to lie to her brother, when it came to their father it was easy. He would believe anything she said so long as it didn't interfere with Souta.

She allowed herself a small smile before forcing it away. Tonight would be something to remember.

Itatchi was an even better lover when angry.


	3. Stronger

And heres chapter three!

Hope you all enjoy it and don't eat my soul!

Chapter three - Stronger

WARNING! LEMONS! Little lemon, but still, LEMON!

_She was late. _

Itatchi should have known she would be, if past experience showed him anything, but it seemed to only add fuel to a already raging fire. He paced back and forth, his bare feet cold against the stone floor. Why was she _always _late?

He heard the water sloshing behind him and paused in his pacing to watched he emerge from the water. For a moment he took in her sodden appearance, her clothes clinging to her as usual. Usually he would have stared at her for a moment, allowing her to see the desire he held for her, but this meeting was different. He allowed his hands to fall to his sides and stalked over to her. She regarded him with a guarded expression, apprehension flickering through her dark eyes. Itatchi smiled coolly and stopped in front of her.

"Do I _scare _you pet?"

Her eyes widened slightly before she could stop them and Itatchi chuckled darkly. With out warning he fisted his hand in her wet hair and brought her face inches from his.

"A wise decision."

He crashed his lips to hers and Kagome immediately knew something was off. There was no playful banter, no hesitation. She felt his hands tighten in hair and his teeth grazing her bottom lip painfully. With a gasp she opened her mouth and he needed no other invitation.

His tongue swirled in her mouth, taking what was his. His kiss left no room for disobedience, and he was pleased to feel her not fight back.

He pulled away from her roughly and took a kunai from his pants. In one quick motion he had shred both her shirt and the under wrappings, nicking her stomach slightly in the process. Kagome gasped as blood welled forth from the small wound to trail down her pale flesh. Itatchi smirked and dropped to his knees, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist to keep her from escaping him. Slowly he bathed the wound with his tongue, lapping at the blood running down her stomach. She shivered, a hiss escaping her lips when he sunk his teeth into the flesh around the small cut.

She felt the blade of his kunai a second before it tore through the belt and clasp that held her pants up. He pulled roughly at the waist band, bringing her to her knees in front of him. He wasted no time, shucking his own clothing in a heated frenzy.

He forced her to her back on the stone floor before roughly entering her, a hiss escaping his tightly clenched teeth. She was usually tight, something he loved about being with her, but this time from the lack of foreplay she was even tighter than usual. He literally had to fight for every inch he took.

She hissed, her back arching up to meet him as he furiously took her. She could do no other than to lay there and take what he offered, even though it was more painful then anytime before.

He suddenly pulled back from her and gripped her waist tightly, "On your knees pet."

She sickeningly complied with his silent command, turning so that she was on her knees in front of him. He gripped her waist and forced her bottom further in the air, her face paralelle with the stone floor. He thrust into her roughly from behind, shuddering at the new deeper angle.

He took her in a frenzied rush, his releasing his anger as he pounded into her flesh. She was screaming his name, the sound reverberating off the walls. He was certain that someone outside would hear her, but at the moment he didn't care. He needed this, needed her, worse than he had ever needed anything before.

He felt her inner walls clamp down around him signaling that she was coming. Growling he thrust into her one final time, spilling his seed deep with in her. Her walls milked him, draining the slick substance from his engorged cock.

He leaned against her back as he grew soft inside of her, She collapsed into the floor, her breathing ragged, and he kissed the spot between her shoulders tenderly.

He pulled away from her and stood, going to his clothing. She stood up slowly after him, her legs shaking. Her knees and hands where scraped from the rough stone floor, but she ignored the slight stinging sensation in favor to study her lover as he quickly dressed.

"Itatchi, what's wrong?"

He didn't look at her as he pulled on his pants. Kagome waited silently for him to answer her, her eyes never leaving his form.

He stood and walked over to her, fully dressed now while she remained nude. He gazed down at her and felt his heart clench.

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to his chest, resting his chin atop her head. How he would miss just seeing her like this.

"We cannot meet like this anymore pet. It is unwise."

He felt her arms tighten around him, "Why Itatchi?"

He opened his mouth to answer, but the words froze on his tongue. He couldn't think of a reason good enough that she would just accept.

Sighing he pulled back from her and walked towards the small alcove that would lead him out of the cave. With out turning he spoke, straightening his spine.

"This will be the last time you see me in this way pet."

He dove into the water, leaving Kagome standing alone in the dark cave. She stood silently as minutes ticked by, his words still not registering to her.

Suddenly her legs turned to jello and she fell to her knees, eyes closed tight. Had she done something wrong? Why was he running away from her?

She felt an unfamiliar stinging sensation in her eyes before moisture ran down her cheeks. Disgusted with herself, Kagome kept her eyes closed tightly to dispel the tears. She would not cry of Uchiha Itatchi.

Forcing herself to stand, she regarded her torn clothing with a sigh before walking over to the chest that held her extra outfits.

….

Over the next few days Kagome became, if possible, even more distant. She pestered the Hokage for missions away from the village, going solo when her teams was otherwise indisposed. When she wasn't on missions she trained until all hours of the night, the trees around the Higurashi district bearing the brunt of her anger and her rose whip. Her training sessions with Souta seemed to be strained as she tried to teach him their clans jutsu, which he seemed to be picking up on quiet fast. Though the kekkei genkai had yet to awaken in his younger brother, making it impossible to form his flowers into what he wanted them to be.

Which, in their fathers eyes, was his daughters fault.

Kagome stood outside watching Souta try, once again, to force the rose clutched in his hand to elongate into the deadly rose whip. He went through the hand seals as she had showed him, but when he flung the flower out it merely withered and fell to the ground.

He groaned exasperated, "Why cant I get this!"

Kagome didn't respond and walked over to pick up the small flower, "Your focusing to much of your chakra into the plant. It cant handle it, there for it withers and dies." she threw the withered flower away before taking a small blossom from the bush next to them.

"You have to regaurd the plant's natural life force." she channeled her chakra into the plant, before performing a series of seals and flinging the blossom from her body. The petels flew away, cutting into the target like a blade. She cracked the whip across the target and watched as the stump fell in two, sliced vertically through the middle.

"Try again Otouto."

He nodded at his Ane's silent command and took a blood from the bush.

Kagome stepped back and watched her brother try again. He closed his eyes in concintration and she watched as his chakra bled into the small flower. He opened his eyes and did the seals for the jutsu before flinging out the small bloom. To her satisfaction the petals released like hers had done, a throny cord wrapping around his feet. Souta, over joyed that he had completed the jutsu, lost his concintration and the whip withered around his feet.

Kagome shook her head at his dejected expression, "Otouto, as I have told you before, your chakra control has to be constant. Once the whip is formed it only stays so with a constant flow of chakra."

He nodded and allowed the withered cord of thorns to fall from his hand. Kagome shook her head again and patted his head.

The door to the house slid open behind them and Kagome let her hand fall away from her little brother.

"Souta, dinner is just about ready."

He turned and regarded his father with a sullen expression before walking into the house. Tai slid the door closed behind his son before regading his daughter with a slight frown.

"he has yet to master the jutsu."

Kagome nodded, her expression blank, "it takes time. He doesn't have proper chakra control to be able to do the jutsu right."

A cold smile crossed his face as he walked into the yard. He paused beside the rose garden where the Higurashi family grew their weapons and plucked two blossoms from the bush.

"And you?"

Kagome felt her spine straighten, her hand reaching for the bloom she kept hidden behind her ear.

"Hai father, I have the proper control."

He turned back to her, his smile turning from cold to cruel, "We shall see."

He didn't need to go through the hand signals, simply flinging both blooms down. Kagome evaded the petals easily and had mere seconds to dodge as her father charged after her.

She rolled and quickly went through the hand seals as her father swung his whips, forming ruts in the ground milimeters from her.

"Still to weak to form the whip with out seals." he sneered, lashing back at her.

She flung her bloom down, not worrying it her blades came in contact with him, and rushed back at him. He chuckled coldly.

"And still only usuing one. But what can I expect from a woman."

She glared at him and lashed back. To her surprised her Tai reached out and allowed the whip to wrap around his hand. She smiled and did a simple hand seal.

"Thorn release."

His eyes widened slightly as thorns sprang up down the whip, causing him to hiss when they sunk into his flesh. He released her transformed weapon and regarded his daughter with a calculating look.

"I did not think you had progressed to the second stage of the weapon yet." his smile formed again, "that shall make this even more interesting."

He held up his hand in a simple seal before thorns sprang out across his own weapons. Kagome regarded him with cold caluculation, realizing that their little spar had just been turned into something deadly.

Kagome evaded well while still lashing back, but her father was just a hair faster than she. She lashed out with her weapon, delighted when she saw small cuts starting to form on her fathers clothing. He smiled as blood trickled from the shallow wound on his shoulder before lashing back. She had enough time to evade the first, but not the second. A stinging sensating came from just above her eye, making her loose her concintration and drop her whip. Dropping to her knees, she covered her eye with her hand, slick blood already coating her palm.

Tai chuckled coldly, "You should know better than to allow your defenses down even when it appears you are winning." he dropped his whips and turned away from her, "the next time it may cost you your life."

Kagome glared at his back as he walked into the house, cold determination pooling in her stomach.

One day she would bring him to his knees.

….

The wound hadn't injured her eye, much to Kagome's reliefe. But the wound was deep, cutting from just above her eye to the end of her nose.

_This will leave an interesting scar._

She sighed and rubbed the bandaged area softly, feeling the stitches even below the gauze. The medic nin had been astonished that she could still use her eye, seeing as the wound had stretched over her eye lid.

The night was quiet, almost eerily so. Clouds flittered across the moon, casting the land in half darkness. She found herself staring at the moon, its beauty lost on her.

Silently she turned from the sky and continued her trek through the forest. It was best to not train near the Higurashi district, her family becoming irritated by the constant damge to the trees.

She walked out of Konohan, ignoring the sentries at the gate. They where used to her leaving at all hours of the night by this point, so they had stopped questioning her every time she left. After all she was ANBU, they weren't worried about her being captured.

She walked in silence through the forest, her feet making no sound even with the fallen leaves around her. The past couple of days ran through her mind, causing her heart to clench painfully. She had avoided Itatchi at all expenses, even when his pestering cousin seemed to be every where she went. He had told her he hadn't wanted to be with her any longer, and as much as she detested to admit it, it hurt worse than any wound her father could inflict on her. Not only was it a blow to her emotionally, it was a blow to her pride. It was like he was saying she wasn't good enough for him to grace her with his pressence any longer.

Pushing her thoughts away she walked into a a small clearing of trees, a small smile ghosting her face. Next to the tree line was a small garden, the bushes full of blooms of different colors. Though rose bushes grew all around the Higurashi district, she had taken the time to grow these herself. They where infused with her chakra, making the thorns hard as stone, the petals rigid from being fed raw power.

She knelt down in front of a small bush and touched the black petals affectionately. They where by far her favorite. Once they had begun to sprout she had taken to injecting the roots with a brand of rare toxin, making them blood their particular onyx color. She ran her fingers over the bloom fondly, marveling at the dark red veins running through the bloom. She had yet to use them as a weapon, seeing as she didn't have an antidote for the toxin yet. She had no delusions that the plant would not only kill her opponent, but could very well do the same to her.

Kagome sighed and walked over to the more tranquil looking red roses and plucked two blooms from the bush. It would be much harder trying to focus on both plants, to keep the chakra flow even to both of them.

Determination set her shoulders as she took a deep breath and concentrated.

….

Itatchi watched as the clouds over took the moon, his mind an angry whirl wind. It had been 14 days, thirteen hours, and fourty two minutes since had had given Kagome his news. She had avoided him, staying close to her team anytime the ANBU where all called to a meeting. He told himself it was for the best, fore he would soon be leaving Konohan and her behind.

That didn't stop him from being angry about it though.

He glanced down at the Uchiha district, a perfect vantage point from the trees. He watched as they walked about, prepairing to head to their homes for the night. How he dispised them all.

Taking out his katana, he tested the blade against the pad of his finger gently. A cold smile graced his hard features when the skin split against the sharp blade.

Jumping gracefully from his tree, he set forth the plan he had been concoting for months now.

Delight filled him when the first of many fell to his blade.

….

Kagome panted slightly, the trees around her bearing the brunt of her training. Sweat gleamed on her skin, shallow cuts gracing her arms. She didn't move as fluidly with two as she did with one, but that would all change with more training.

Thunder cracked above her, the only warning before the sky opened up and poured above her. She allowed the twin whips to fall from her hands, turning her face to the torrent. The ran stung her wounds, but she made no motion to protect her from the freezing on slaught.

Sighing, she ran her hand through her sodden hair. The rain often gave her a sense of peace, like it was washing away the past. Tonight was different though, some memories to deep to wash away.

She heard a startled out cry from the village and was instantly on guard. No alarms ran forth, no sound came to here other than the rain.

Uneasy she turned and sprinted down the path she had traveled before, dread pooling her stomach.

Something was not right.

….

Sauske was returning home, silently knowing that his Tou and Kaa san where probably worried about his absence. But he couldn't be in the Uchiha district, knowing that when ever they looked at him all they saw was a smaller Itatchi.

He scoffed, glaring at the ground. He would grow to surpass Itatchi, then they would see him as Sauske, instaed of Itatchi's Otouto.

The rain started to fall and he cursed, running the rest of the way to the Uchiha dictrict, knowing his Kaa-san would be upset with him for showing up soaked.

He walked through the gates of the Uchiha district and paused, his mind not fully comprehending what he was seeing.

_Blood. _

Gallons and gallons of blood.

He stared, eyes widened in horror, as he regarded the corpses of his family. They all lay where they had fallen, blood soaking the ground around them.

Suddenly his mind ran back to his parents and he sprinted towards his home, hoping that his presumptions would be proven wrong.

He ran into the house just as a crack of lightening flashed above him. With out bothering to shut the door he ran into the house straight towards his parents bedroom.

What he saw made his stomach lurch, spilling its contents all over the floor.

Itatchi stood above their parents, his katana blood soaked, red eyes flashing with triple tohmoe around the pupil.

"Aniki…What have you done?"Itatchi regarded his Otouto with hard eyes, his sharingan spinning.

"You wish to kill me, don't you Sauske?"

Sauke shook his head, tears welling up in his eyes. Itatchi glared down at him, "You will never be able to kill me. Not in the current state of sniveling weakness."

His eyes locked with Sauske's and Sauske felt weariness over take him. Itatchi walked right up to him and knelt down, locking their eyes together.

"If you wish to kill me, become stronger than me. Fore if you don't, and you come after me, I will not think twice to kill you."

Sauske's eyes went wide and glassed over before he collapsed. Itatchi stood and strod away from the carnage he had caused and into the icy down pour.

….

Kagome wasn't sure what had prompted her to go to the Uchiha district, and she had suddenly wished she hadn't.

The corpses of the Uchiha family lay across the ground, glassy eyes staring up into the rain. She felt her stomach roll, bile rising in her throat, but she swallowed it down. Quickly she rushed through the district, her heart hammering in dread as she came to her destination.

The door was open and she quickly walked through the door, her senses on high alert for traps. She walked into the mater bedroom and her heart plumited.

Strew across the floor, soaked in their own blood, where the Uchiha clans head patrons. Her eyes flittered across them before landing on the much smaller form lying away from them. Eyes widening she walked over to the child and knelt down, checking his vitals for signs of life. She could have cried when she felt the strong pulse beneath her fingers.

"Sauske-chan." she stated softly, shaking the boy gently. He didn't respond so she shook him harder, "Uchiha Sauske! Wake up!"

He still didn't wake which worried Kagome. She let him go before running through the house, in search of the one person she wouldn't find.

But the house was empty.

Kagome felt her eyes widen as the realization of the entire situation washed over her.

_No._

_No, it couldn't be._

_Itatchi would never-._

Her thoughts came up short.

Oh yes, Itatchi would.

Cursing, her voice laced with venom, she disappeared from the house in search of a certain Uchiha.

…

Itatchi had timed it perfectly with no surprise.

The guards where switching shifts, which left a two minute window open for him to stroll from the gates and away from Konohan for good.

He was outside the gates before he heard the sharp intake of breath behind him.

Hand flying to his katana hilt, he crouched into a defensive pose and turned.

Crimson clashed with brown and he allowed his hand to fall away from his katana hilt.

He had not expected to see her.

Her eyes where wide, shock plainly on her face as she took in his blood stained appearance. He stood, frozen, as she walked towards him.

"I didn't want to believe it." She whispered, stopping just in front of him. Her face was turned away from him, her bangs covering her eyes.

"Why Itatchi?"

He didn't answer, instead he hooked his finger under her chin and gently lifted her face to his. He regarded the bandages over her eye and felt anger shoot through his veins.

"I did it to strengthen myself."

She swatted his hand away, her expression angry. It was possibly the most emotion he had even seen her display.

"Power? That's wy you slaughtered all those people?"

He nodded curtly and she glared, "That's a half truth."

He almost laughed.

How perceptive his pet was becoming.

Instead of speaking he brought his lips down to hers. He paused, expecting her to pull away from him.

Needless to say he was delighted when she didn't.

He kissed her passionately, for once not demanding anything of her, and allowed all the emotion he held for her to transpire into the simple motion.

He pulled back from her, his eyes shutting down once more.

"I must leave."

She shook her head, "If you leave, they will hunt you."

"You will hunt me."

She shook her head harder, "I wont."

He sighed, looking behind them to the sentry post. They had yet to arrive, but how long would it be?

"You will hunt me because it is your job. You will come after me with the intent to bring me back to the village, or kill me." he met her pain filled eyes with his own hard expression.

"And when you do, you will fight me like your life depends on it. Else I will kill you with out a seconds hesitation."

Her eyes widened and he allowed his sharingan to activate. He watched as her eyes lost their shine and she tumbled forward. He caught her before she could topple to the ground and gently placed her on her back.

"Strengthen yourself pet. I am sure we will meet again."

He kissed her once more before disappearing, leaving both Konohan and Kagome behind.

Ok, I feel I have to address this. I am sorry Itatchi is OOC. I really am. But when you think about it, so it Kagome, so It kind of evens out. Any who, please review!


	4. A note from your author

Chapter four,

A note from your Author.

Well, here we are, chapter four. I feel like I have some explaining to do. When I first started this story I was originally planning on it just being a simple one shot with Itachi/Kagome rough lemony goodness. Then as I was writing the story it occurred to me that I have way to many ideas for it to be just a simple one shot. So, Just a Dream was born.

Any way, the point of all this is to clarify some things. Later on this will probably turn into a Sauske/Kagome/Itachi story because I feel that they both deserve a little love. Now before you go flaming me, or telling me how gross I am, here me out. I never specified Kagome's age. Or, for that matter, any of their ages. Thus, they shall be specified now.

Kagome-15

Itachi-16

Souta-11

Sauske-11

All the rest of the gennin-11.

I think somewhere it says that Itachi is six years older than Sauske, but I'm not sure. I think it might have just been in a different fan fiction I read. But even if that is so, I am warping the story a little bit. Again, don't go flaming me. I do not own the Anime's Inuyasha or Naruto. And I have clearly stated so at the beginning of all my chapters. So basically the characters are at the mercy of the key board.

But don't worry, when I do decided to bring Sauske into the romantic picture, he will be older. I'm a freaky, but I'm no pedophile.

So to clarify things a little more about the back round of my story (because I really don't feel like making a chapter full of flashbacks) Kagome learned her clans jutsu at twelve and had it mastered by fourteen. She graduated the academy after two years of attending (so putting her in the year behind Itatchi, that would make her ten where as he graduated at nine.) I am also implying that it takes four years to graduate at normal levels, meaning the shinobi start when they are 8 and graduate normally at 12.

I again apologize for making Itachi and Kagome both OOC. I just couldn't think of any other way to do it. Kagome's regular characteristics would never attract Itachi, and Itachi has to feel something to be attracted to her in the first place. Right?

Don't worry, this may end up being ten to fifteen chapters long, because I am going to incorporate the Akatsuki into the picture. Not sure how to do it yet, but I am sure it will be a lot of fun.

Oh and I must thank you, all my faithful reviewers, for correcting my misspeslling of Itachi's name. I'll go back and fix the first two chapters when I get the story finished. And it was brought to my attention that Souta may be calling Kagome Ane out of context. I believe when he is talking to her he should call her onee-san, but when he is talking to everyone else it should be Ane? That was from another faithful reviewer. I'm not sure if I am going to change that around, because I don't want to confuse you all. If you want me to change it though send me a review and I will go back through and change it quick fast and in a hurry!

Anyway, I'll get back to my writings. Just so everyone knows, Never Again, my one shot between Sauske and Kagome, will be taken down as soon as I get the first chapter typed out. Yep! I am turning it into a full blown story as well!

So yea, that's all from me at the moment. If you have any questions, don't hesitate to review or send me PM.

Forever your faithful author,

Discord.


	5. Sparring

Chapter five

Wow! Thank you all so much! Reviews make me feel all warm and fuzzy! And because I have been so tempted by bribery cookies, here is another chapter! Maybe two, depending on how much work I get done today!

Here we go!

Disclaimer- Nope.

_Beep…Beep…Beep…Beep…_

"She still hasn't woken up?"

"I'm afraid not. We don't know what happened, so we don't know what's wrong."

_Beep…Beep…Beep…Beep…_

"What about the boy? Has he woken up yet?'

"You mean youngest Uchiha? No he hasn't woken either. That poor dear. Having his entire family-"

"Hush! You know were not supposed to talk about that!"

Kagome groaned, causing both of the nurses to stop talking.

"Oh speak of the devil! She's awake!"Kagome frowned at the sound of the voice. For some reason it was grating on her nerves. She moved to sit up and felt a something tugging at her arm, causing her to wince.

She forced her eyes open and looked around, realizing at once she was not in her bedroom. White walls, white sheets, machines, tubes, and the smell of antiseptic.

_Why am I at the hospital?_

She forced her body to comply, fighting the stiffness in her muscles as she did so. Why was she so stiff?

She felt a cool hand on her arm and looked over at the nurse as she checked Kagome's vitals. She offered her a smile which Kagome didn't return.

"Do you know where you are dearie?"Kagome nodded, "The hospital."

She was surprised at how rough her voice sounded. The nurse handed her a glass of water, which Kagome downed in a few gulps. Clearing her throat, she regarded both the women in her room with caution.

"Do you know why you're here?"

Kagome shook her head, the motion causing her to become dizzy. The nurse placed her hand on Kagome's forehead, checking for a fever.

"The guards found you at the gates unconscious. You've been here for four days dearie."

Kagome blanched. Four days? How was that possible?

Red flashed before her vision, reminding her what had happened that stormy night.

_That's right. I went after Itachi. _

Her eyes became cold as an unfamiliar pain lanced through her chest. _I let him escape. _

She grabbed the needle sticking from her arm and ripped it out. The nurses, alarmed, grabbed her shoulders.

"Higurashi-san! You cant do that!"

She leveled them both with a cold look, "I have to get out of here. _Now._"

They paused at her icy tone but still didn't release her, "We have to make sure you are fit to leave! You have been unconscious for four days!"

Kagome shook her head and tried to throw their hands off, "I don't care if I've been out for four weeks. I need to leave."

_He's already got a four days head start._

She threw the blankets off and growled when she saw that her clothes where missing.

"Where are my clothes?"

The nurses took a step back from her, one running out into the hallway to yell for assistance.

"You where covered in mud. We had to take them off to see if you had any injuries."

Kagome glared at her, "Bring them to me now."

Just as Kagome was about to stand up the other nurse ran back in the room, a doctor following behind her, as well as her mother.

She regarded the elder Higurashi with a cold look, "Tell these fools to release me."

She shook her head, "Calm yourself Kagome and let them do their job."

Kagome growled, "Tell them to release me or I will make them do so."

The elder woman shook her head again. Kagome glared as the doctor walked over to her, his hand digging into his pocket. She struggled, but she was still to weak to fight off the nurses as the doctor stuck a needle into her throat.

Suddenly the world was spinning. She sat back on the bed, feeling to weak to stand.

Then the world went black again.

When she awoke it was dark and the infernal beeping was still there, signaling she was still in the hospital.

She sat up, grasping her head in her hands as the world spun around.

"I apologize for earlier Higurashi-san. But I couldn't have you hurting my doctors or nurses.

She recognized the voice instantly and looked over at the elderly man sitting in the only chair.

"Hokage-sama."

He offered her a soft smile before standing. "When they informed me that you had awoken, I was relieved."

Kagome nodded, leaning back against the pillows on her bed. She liked the Hokage, he had never treated her with disrespect. He was more like a grandfather to her, more so then her own Sofu was to her.

"I wanted to wait until you where well enough to leave the hospital, but I fear that it cannot wait that long."

His face was grim, causing Kagome to be instantly on edge. He sighed and stood, walking over to the window to stare out at the empty streets below.

"Do you remember what happened before you became unconscious?"

Kagome gave him a cautious look. She did indeed remember, but was it safe to tell the Hokage?At her silence the Hokage turned back to her, "I know about your relationship with Itachi, Kagome-chan." he paused as her eyes narrowed, "there's not much that escapes me."

"How long?"

He sighed and stroked his beard, "Since the beginning. I saw no harm in it, there fore I allowed it to progress." he sighed and dropped his hand, turning to stare back out the window. "I thought that you would be good for each other. That you would be able to quell the anger in Itachi and he in turn could help you change your clans egotistical opinions on their women." he sighed, his face down cast, "but I was wrong."

Kagome wouldn't look at the older man, choosing to focus on a spot on the wall. He sighed and returned his gaze back to the shinobi.

"Kagome, I don't know why Itachi slaughtered his family. I have an idea, but I have no fact behind it."

He walked over and stood at the foot of her bed, obscuring her view of the spot. She met his gaze with her own cold indifferent one.

"And what does that have to do with me, Hokage-sama?"

He sighed and stroked his beard again, "I don't know what happened between you and Itachi, but the fact remains you know him better then any one else. I need to know weather he told you where he was going or not."

Kagome broke eye contact, leaning her head back to stare at the ceiling, "I do not Hokage."

He nodded, knowing she wouldn't lie in a situation so serious. He sighed and patted her leg below the blanket.

"But I could find him."

She spoke so softly the Hokage nearly missed it. He sighed and shook his head, "I cannot allow you to go after Itachi on your own or in your current state."

She closed her eyes, "Then once I am healed I will go after him."

Again the Hokage shook his head, "Let the hunter nin do their job, Kagome. You are not strong enough to take him if he has activated the full power of the sharingan."

Kagome's fists balled in the blanket. Even though she knew the Hokage spoke the truth, she didn't want to admit any kind of weakness.

"Even with strength aside, you wouldn't be able to do what you needed to in order to bring him back." the Hokage spoke quietly, "your emotions would cloud your judgment."

Kagome felt her heart clench painfully. Her feeling for Itachi would interfere with tracking him?

She remembered back to the final words Itachi had spoken to her, how he had stated that she would hunt him because it was her job to do so. She had denied it then, knowing that she wouldn't be able to do what needed to be done. If she had, Itachi would be in a holding cell or she would be dead.

_My emotions are my weakness._

The Hokage cleared his throat, bringing her back to their conversation, "I know that you care for Itachi, Kagome. But you need to understand." he took a deep breath, seeing no easy way to confront her, "he slaughtered his entire clan. No one survived. Not man, not woman, not child."

Kagome caught his gaze, "He spared Saskue."

The Hokage nodded, not sure how she knew that, but choosing not to question her, "And that fact baffels me."

He took a step away from her towards the door, "The fact still remains. You will not hunt Itachi. Not until you can look beyond your feelings for him."

Kagome watched him leave, making sure the door was shut behind him, before she allowed herself to stare back at the wall.

_I will get over this. I will become stronger. Then I will find you Itachi, and you will regret leaving me alive. _

Her resolve strengthened, she allowed her mind to drift off into peaceful sleep, hoping that it would be one of dreamlessness.

….

As the weeks ticked by, Kagome became even more distant, shutting down all connections with the outer world. Souta was depressed, when she wasn't on a mission or training, she was locked in her room studying scrolls. She barely trained with him, always saying she was busy, but promising to later.

Later, it seems, never came, because she would disappear again.

He sighed, walking through his home, rubbing his forehead protector. At least she had shown up for his graduation and when they had been separated into teams. But by the time he had met his sensei she was gone again.

He walked up to Kagome's door and paused, wanting to see his Ane, but not sure how to go about it. Taking a deep breath, he pushed open the door silently.

She was sitting on the floor, a scroll laid out in front of her, a small seed held between her fingers. She looked up from the inscriptions and gave Souta a blank look.

"Yes Otouto?"

He sighed and closed the door behind him, "I was just wondering if you could help me train some. I still cant seem to make the rose whip do what I want it to." he motioned to the gauze on his arm.

Kagome glanced over at the gauze, and Souta watched her eyes soften a bit. He shuffled his feet slightly, waiting on her to answer him, preparing for her to say no.

She shook her head and stood, pocketing her seed, "Does your sensei know that your hurt yourself while training?"

He nodded and watched as she walked over to him, "It has been a while since I sparred with you."

He brightened instantly, and hugged her "Thank you Ane!"

She was startled by his show of affection. She wasn't used to it, forcing herself to distance herself from everyone. Patting the top of his head he let her go and ran out of room. Kagome followed at a much slower pace, her fingers fidgeting with the seed in her pants.

_I have been wanting to try out this new jutsu._

They didn't go the usual Higurashi training grounds, instead Kagome led Souta away from their district to the public training grounds. When he asked why, she hadn't answered, instead favoring to find more secluded spot away from the other students training.

"Hey Souta-chan!"Souta turned, his smile blinding. "Hey Naruto-chan!"Kagome turned slightly and watched the blonde run over to them, his team mates dragging behind him. Her eyes scanned the small group, her expression never changing. Her eyes rested on the young Uchiha and felt an unfamiliar pang. The light she had once seen in his eyes was gone, replaced by a cold distant look.

_What more should I expect from a child who knows that his idol destroyed everything dear to him?_

Their eyes clashed and she turned away, choosing to study the pink haired genin at his side. She looked up at the Uchiha, her eyes sparkling with adoration. She said something to him, at which Saskue didn't reply. Kagome watched as she seemed to depress before she brightened and continued to ogle him.

Kagome shook her head, the ghost of a smile appearing on her lips, the thought of a different Uchiha flashing through her mind. Itachi had many followers while at the academy, but he had ignored them all.

Until he met Kagome, who was the only one that seemed to ignore _him._

She pushed the memory away, shaking her head slightly. It did her no good to reminisce. It was just distracting, deterring her away from her goal.

Her eyes landed on the older nin walking behind the team, a bored expression on his face. He looked up from his book and nodded to Kagome, which she returned curtly.

"My Ane has finally agreed to spar with me!"

Kagome looked back down at Souta, her expression softening. How simple it was to just make him happy.

Naruto looked up at her, a wide grin splitting his face, "That's awesome! Can I watch?"

"Hai." she stated unemotionally, "but stay out of the way."

The blonde nodded enthusiastically and Kagome turned back to Souta. Reaching behind her ear, she pulled out a double stemmed rose, the flowers barely blooming. She broke the stem in two and handed Souta one.

He took it, still smiling, and walked away from his sister.

"I wont go easy on ya Ane."

Kagome's lips pulled, forming a small smile. "Then I guess I will have to kick my game up a notch."

Souta went through the hand seals before releasing his jutsu. Kagome easily side stepped the petals and held her hand above her head. Souta watched in amazement as the rose whip fell behind her, the petals gently falling around her.

"Y-you didn't even use hand signals!"

Kagome nodded before she moved. Souta immediately switched into the defenseive position, scanning the area to pin point his sisters chakra.

"There!" he shouted, lashing out behind him.

"to slow, Otouto." she whispered, appearing inches in front of him. He yelped and dodged as her whip lashed out at his legs.

Kagome smiled and moved again. Souta, now thinking it may not have been such a good idea to ask his sister to train, tried to find her again.

He felt something wrap around his legs moments before they where pulled from under him, loosing his grip on his own weapon and sliding through the grass to Kagome's feet.

He crossed his arms across his chest and she knelt down next to him, "You need to move quicker, Otouto."

He harrumphed before turning away, "Just get me out of this damn thing."

Kagome shook her head and unwound her vine from his legs. He stood up, brushing off his backside, and crossed his arms.

_When did Ane get so fast?_

He regarded his sister out of the corner of his eye as she stared off at the sky, apparently lost in thought.

Saskue had watched the entire spar, not able to tear his eyes away. He was amazed by her speed. He had seen Souta fight and knew that he had some skill, but his sister had literally _blown him away. _

He took a moment to study her. She stared up at the sky, her arms crossed under full breasts, her hip jutted out slightly. Loose onyx strands twirled as the soft summer brreze swirled around them. Dark eyes sparkled gold in the sun, dark pouty lips pulled into a small frown. Even the scar over her eye didn't take away from her beauty. Her clothing left nothing to the imagination, a sleeveless black cotton shirt and dark jeans complete with a silver belt molded to her like a second skin. Proportionate breasts, a flat stomach, full hips, and long legs. She was taller than him, but not by much, and Saskue knew he would out grow her once he finished puberty.

_She beautiful._

He scoffed at the idea, turning his face away from her. He remembered her from his youth, how she had dotted on Souta. She smiled a lot more back then.

He glanced at her out the corner of his eye and wondered what it would be like to spar with her. He was just itching to try out his newly activated sharingan, the mission to the land of waves not really giving him a chance to try it out.

Before he could even suggest the idea, he heard his team mates voice, and immediately became irritated.

_Dobe._

"Wow Higurashi-san! That was cool!"

Kagome turned back to the blonde and regarded him with a bored expression. Souta rubbed the back of his head, "What else would you expect from my Ane, Naruto-chan?"

The blonde chuckled and ran up to them, "Now I want to spar with you!"

Kagome looked down at him, her eyes sparkling slightly even as her expression didn't change.

"Oh?"

The blonde nodded, excitedly, "Oh yea! So will you?"

"Naruto, I don't think that's a very good-" Kakashi began, but was interrupted by Kagome.

"Hn. I don't think you could handle it, kid."

Naruto's face fell and Kagome returned to her cloud gazing, acting as if she hadn't just broke the child's heart.

"Ane, why don't you-"

She looked down at Souta, her expression hardening slightly, "Because it would be a waste of time, Otouto. I only spar with you because it teaches you something, else I wouldn't even do that." She motioned to Naruto, her expression never changing, "He would learn nothing, not able to even comprehend our clans jutsu," she shook her head, "again, just a simple waste of time."

Naruto looked close to tears and Souta gave his sister a bewildered look. When did his Ane become so cold?

He looked back at his friend and patted him on the shoulder, "Its alright Naruto-chan. Just ignore her. She's been in a pissy mood for a while."

Kagome regarded her brother with a cold look he had never seen before, "Hn. The mood I am in has nothing to do with it."

Souta sighed and opened his mouth to retort, but was interrupted.

"Then spar with me."

Kagome turned away from her brother and met the one eye of Kakashi. He had closed his book and was regarding them with a bored expression.

"What was that, Kakashi?"

He shrugged and walked forward, folding his hands behind his head, "If sparring with Naruto is a waste of your time, then spar with me." his eye focused on her, all joking gone, "I'll give you the fight that you seem to itching for."

Kagome regarded him with a cold expression. True, she was a little disappointed that she had beaten her brother so fast. She was certain he had progressed further.

_Maybe I should have toned it down some and tested his abilities a bit more?_

She scoffed, _no, he needs to be able to defend himself even against an opponent much faster than he is. Else he will never survive against an actual enemy. _

She returned her gaze back to Kakashi, the ghost of a smile appearing on her face.

"Hn. But I do not think we should do so here."

Once the statement left her lips, she disappeared, a slight rustling of leave the only indication of where she had gone.

Naruto seemed back to normal as he ran up to his team, Souta at his side.

"Come on Kakashi! This going to be so awesome! I cant wait to see you wipe that smug expression of Higurashi-sans face!"

Souta didn't speak, lost in thought, a worried expression on his face.

"Dobe." Saskue stated quietly, "are you really that stupid?"

Naruto glared at Saskue, "What did you say teme?"

Saskue sighed, "Must I spell it out for you?"

Naruto paused, and again Saskue sighed, "Did you see how fast she was moving? And with Kakashi still recovering from his injuries, how do you expect him to beat her?"

Kakashi sighed, "Thanks for the vote of confidence, Saskue."

Saskue turned his dark gaze to his sensei, "I merely state facts."

Sakura looked up at the silver haired nin, her teeth scraping over her bottom lip, a worried expression on her face.

"Saskue-kun is right, sensei. Your still recovering. Are you sure this is a good idea?"

Kakashi rubbed the back of his head, "Well, I cant take back the challenge now, can I?"

Clapping his hands together, he smiled, his eye crinkling, "So, now that its decided, we best go catch up with Kagome-chan."

Souta looked up at Kakashi, worry plain in his eyes, "Just watch yourself, Kakashi-san. Something's off about Ane. She's never been so harsh, and she's not usually so anxious to fight." he looked off into the forest the way his sister had gone, "she's up to something."

Kakashi nodded, taking the boys advice to heart, before he too disappeared.

Three of the four genin exchanged worried expressions before following after, Naruto just grinned.

"Kakashi sensei is so gonna kick her ass!"

Souta looked back at the blonde nin, before focusing on the trail of chakra that Kakashi had left.

_As much as I don't like the idea, I hope Kakashi does win. Ane is acting weird, and I think if she beats Kakashi she is seriously going to hurt him._

….

They broke through the trees to see Kagome leaning against a tree, Kakashi with his hands folded behind his head.

"Nice of you four to finally arrive."

Naruto smiled, "So you guys didn't start yet?"

Kagome 'hn'ed again, "Your sensei thought it would be a nice learning experience for you to watch." he gaze landed on Souta, "and I thought it would be productive to show Souta what can happen if he keeps to his training."

Souta nodded, noticing that her voice had thawed a bit. She wasn't patronizing him anymore.

It was just another lesson.

_Yea, and pigs will fly out of my ass._

Saskue regarded both older nin with watchful eyes. He scanned over Kagome, looking for a weapon of some kind. Her clothing was so tight there was no way she could be hiding even the smallest of kunai, and he knew she wasn't hiding another rose.

_So what is she planning on fighting with?_

Kagome straightened and sighed, "Shall we get this started then Kakashi?"

He nodded, his hand sliding into his pocket for a kunai.

Kagome regarded the younger nins for a moment before looking back at Kakashi.

"Souta, I want you to move into the trees. You can still watch, but I want you safe."

He nodded and did as she said. The other genin exchanged looks before backing away, but not joining Souta in the tree.

Kagome smiled coldly at Kakashi, "Make your first move, copy nin."

He nodded and disappeared.

Kagome smiled and closed her eyes, before moving also, avoiding Kakashi as he appeared behind her with his kunai, slashing at where she had been a minute before.

"To slow."

He nodded and they both disappeared. Kagome appeared a moment later kicking off the side of a tree, before launching back into the air. She met Kakashi still in flight, grabbing his arm and twisting so that she threw him back at the ground.

He landed nimbly before throwing his kunai. Kagome dodged, the kunai flying right by her face, slicing a few hairs as it flew past.

She smiled and landed nimbly away from him. He watched her as she did a quick conjuncture of hand seals and placed her hands on the ground.

Souta gasped, causing the other genin to look up at him. His eyes where wide, his face a shade paler then before, fear clearly written across his face.

"No, she couldn't be…"

"My turn." came Kagomes cool voice, causing them to turn back around.

The ground around Kagome's hand began to split and tear as new sprouts pulled to the surface right before their very eyes. The sprouts seemed to fan out, popping up all over the clearing, stretching to under Kakashi's feet. He jumped up, expecting the sprouts to grab him.

To his shock they just trembled slightly before unfurling, revealing small, dark purple flowers with a black center.

Sakura squealed and walked up to the one closest to her, "Their so pretty!"Souta jumped from his tree and grabbed her wrist before she could touch them.

"Don't touch that! Get back and cover your faces! Don't even look at them!"

He drug Sakura back up into the tree before covering his mouth and nose, his face turned away from the flowers.

Saskue and Naruto exchanged looks for a moment before returning their attention back to the battle.

"What's got you so freaked out Souta? There just damn flowers!"

He reached out, intent to pluck the little flower from its spot. Grabbing it around the stem, he pulled back as if he had burned.

"Dammit! What is that?"

He looked down at his hand to see blood seeping from many small puncture wounds on his hand.

Suddenly the world started to spin, causing him to fall to his knees. He heard Souta curse and drop down next to him.

"You idiot! I told you not to touch them!"

He placed his arm around Naruto's waist before leaping into the trees.

Saskue, now curious, activated his sharingan and looked down at the little flowers. To his immense surprise, the flowers where emitting a strong chakra signal. He inspected them all, and saw that their roots where just under the soil, all interconnected across the field, leading back to where Kagome had her hands pressed to the ground.

Kakashi came back down, standing in the flowers.

Kagome smiled, "Got you."

OOO….Did I just do that? For real's?

Yep! The cliff hanger of doom!

Review!

Oh and thank you all so much! I really do like all my reviews. Thank you all for your help in my mistakes. I am going to go back through and replace all the mistakes when I get the story done. I am just trying to get everything typed out. Oh and I have to say, the idea for Saskue coming into the relationship is kinda a jump in thing. I found that some of you like the idea, but some of you don't, so I will leave it up to a majority vote.

Oh and yes, in this chapter genin are twelve. I just wanted to clarify what age they where before this chapter.

Alright, so theres that. Again, if you see any more mistakes that you would like to let me know about, then feel free to tell me so!


	6. Death of a higurashi

And here we go! The exciting conclusion to our cliffy from the last chapter!

I hope you all enjoy this! Please keep reviewing. Even the criticism is helping me grow as an author! So, here we go!

_Recap_

_Kakashi came down, landing in the flowers. _

_Kagome smiled "Got you."_

…

Kakashi looked down at his feet, unsure of how to address the flowers.

Suddenly the small stems wrapped around his ankles and up his legs, cutting through the fabric of his pants, before sinking into the flesh. He hissed and cut them away, quickly jumping out of their grip.

Kagome stood and smiled as Kakashi landed outside of her meadow. He stumbled slightly, grabbing his head.

Her smile turned cool _I didn't think that would work so well._

Kakashi shook his head and regained his bearing, even as the world continued to spin slightly. He looked over at Kagome to see her walking towards him and immediately went on the defensive, throwing another kunai her way.

She evaded easily enough and watched as he disappeared. She sighed.

_So the toxins haven't taken full effect._

She looked down at her deadly little blooms before a cold smile curled her lips, _I guess I can try another jutsu out, seeing as he is still conscious._

Kakashi knew this was bad.

The wounds on his legs where burning and didn't seem to be clotting. Though they where shallow, he would need to wrap their spar up before he lost to much blood.

He landed in a crouch outside of the flowers and lifted his head band, showing his sharingan, and scanned the area. First he would have to get rid of the troublesome blooms.

Then he could deal with their creator.

"Oh Ka-Ka-Shi~"

He frowned at her taunting tone. He looked her over, realizing something was amiss instantly.

Her chakra was darker, causing her features to distort slightly. Her skin looked paler then before, her eyes dark with specks of purple with in them.

She laughed coldly before disappearing and reappearing right before him.

"Found you Kakashi!"She grabbed his wrist and threw him into the field of flowers. He made to get up, but the flowers wrapped around his legs and arms, keeping him pinned in a crouching position.

Kagome did a few hand seals before three copies formed. They walked and stood in a small circle around Kakashi, grinning down as they each went in a series of hand signals.

Sauske watched her, his sharingan still activated. The flowers no longer where connected to her chakra, in stead it was something much darker. He noticed that they seemed to leaking the chakra into the air, focusing around Kagome and Kakashi.

"Souta." he stated, not looking away, "What is going on?"

Souta looked deathly pale, his eyes transfixed on his sisters movements. "those are Kuruizaki no Hana." he stated softly.

"Kuruizaki no Hana?" Saskue stated, watching as Kagome and her copies began to spin around Kakashi.

"Yes. They are flowers that where once used by the Higurashi family to strengthen their chakra and subdue our enemies."

His fist clenched, "The flowers carry a rare toxin that they leak through razor sharp needle like thorns, so fine that they cant be seen with out a magnifying glass. The toxin literally stops the blood from clotting and paralyses the person stupid enough to grab hold of them."

He looked down at Naruto, who had passed out. Sakura gasped, "That's horrible! Why would such a flower be allowed to exist, let alone used?"

Souta growled, "Its not."

Saskue looked away from the battle for a moment, "Well it appears as if your sister is."

Souta shook his head, "The seeds where all but exterminated. They found at that not only where the plants dangerous, but they caused weird effects on our clan when the chakra's mix."

Saskue looked back at the battle and was astonished to see the plants where shedding their petals to form a whirl wind around Kakashi.

"What's she doing now?"

Souta opened his eyes and nearly toppled out of the tree. "We have to get out of here now!"

Saskue, now on guard, reached for a kunai as Souta lifted Naruto on to his back. "Tell me what's happening _now._"

Souta paused, looking down at the Uchiha, "Shes going to do the thousand thorn rain. But that's not why we have to leave. The pollen off the flower can cause you to go into hallucinations. If we breath any of it, we'll be trapped as well as Kakashi-sama. We have to go get my Tou-san. He'll know what to do."

Saskue nodded, but didn't move, "Take Sakura and Naruto then. I'm going to held Kakashi-sensei."

Souta grabbed his arm and shook his head, "No Sauske, we have to leave. If you rush in there, you'll get caught in the jutsu and there wont be enough time to save you both!" he pulled on his arm, "Come on, we have to get-"

"What is going on here!"

Souta looked up to see the only person he believed could help in this situation.

Higurashi Tai didn't look down at his son, instead focusing on his daughter as she continued to circle Kakashi, now nothing more than a blur.

"Tou-san!"

He looked down at his son and nodded before rushing into the battle.

Kagome laughed, looking out at Kakashi from where he was trapped. He was bleeding, the dark substance coating the ground around him.

_But it isn't enough!_

She finished the complex line of seals and stopped, her clones doing the same.

"Now copy nin." she laughed coldly, "_die."_

"Kuruizaki no Hana- Thousand thorn-"

She was cut off by a different voice, "Kuruizaki no Hana- vein restrain jutsu!"

She hissed when the vines of her flowers shot up and attempted to wrap around her. She jumped away, landing nimbly away from Kakashi. The plants released him and he fell forward.

She glared at the copy nin before turning to her interruption.

"Higurashi Kagome, what the fuck do you think you are doing?"

She regarded Tai with cold eyes, "What the fuck does it look like?" a cold smile flittered across her lips, "I was sparring with Kakashi."

He regarded her, cold fury written across his face, "How the hell did you learn a jutsu such as this? The only know scrolls don't describe it well enough to be able to actually accomplish raising the Kuruizaki!"

She chuckled darkly, "There are a few, Tou-san, still living with in our very own district that know how to accomplish the jutsu." she rolled her shoulders, "it just took some persuasion on my part to get them to explain it to me."

She laughed again, throwing her head back, "I don't know why we don't teach the children this! This power is like nothing I have ever felt!"He took a step towards her, "Because its forbidden!"

He rushed her then, but Kagome was prepared. She disappeared just as he was about to grab her and reappeared right behind him.

"To slow old man."

He felt something sharp against his throat and growled, "I'll kill you for this."

She laughed and he took his chance, grabbing her shoulders and flipping her, hard, into a tree.

The jar seemed to bring Kagome back to her senses. Her eyes widened as she watched her father rushed forward, twin whips at his sides.

She had barely enough time to evade him, the tree she had once leaned against splitting in half behind her.

"Tou-san! No!" cried Souta. He had never expected this to happen. He had expected his father to knock some sense into Kagome, scold her a little, but not this!

He let go of Naruto and rushed towards his fighting family members.

_I have to stop this! I have to! Before he can-!_He thoughts halted immediately when he watched the Kuruizaki wrap around his father, halting his movements. Kagome stood outside the patch of flowers, her eyes wide.

"Tou-san!"

She dropped the kunai and rushed forward, intent to tear the flowers from her father.

"_Katon gyokaukku no jutsu!"_

She halted as the field suddenly erupted in flames, destroying the flowers. She looked over to see Saskue, smoke billowing from his mouth.

He rushed over and stood by his sansei, turning to watch as Kagome and Souta rushed over to their fallen father.

"We have to get him help Ane!"

She nodded and lifter their father from the scorched earth. His breathing was shallow, blood already soaking his legs.

She may have hated her father, but she didn't want to be responsible for his death.

She nodded to Souta who was shocked, "Go help your friend. I'll get Tou-san back to the Higurashi district."

He nodded and rushed back over to Naruto as Kagome disappeared from the clearing, forcing her chakra into her legs to aid her in moving faster.

_Please Tou-san _she prayed silently as she ran through the branches, _please don't die before I can get you back home. _

….

Exhaustion.

That's all she could feel.

She was finding even difficult to stand.

Her house was quiet as they waited for the elders to heal her father. They had been trying for the past two hours, but hadn't seemed to make any progress.

She stared at the door to her parents bedroom, flashbacks of what happened playing through her mind.

_What could have possibly caused me to loose control so badly? Than senile old man didn't say anything about that!_

She cursed herself under her breath. He had stated that the Kuruizaki no Hana affected people differently. Why hadn't she paid better attention?

_That chakra…No, it wasn't chakra…That's not the right word…That power is so amazing. It did something to me, it was like before Itachi left, when things where ok. The pain was gone._

She scoffed and leaned her head back against the wall. What had happened wasn't a good thing, no matter how much it made her feel good.

She heard footsteps and looked up to see Souta standing over her, his eyes hidden behind his bangs.

"Ane…Why?"

She regarded him with a cautious expression, not sure how to go about answering his question.

Instead of speaking, she grabbed his wrist gently and pulled him down to her. He complied and she sat him between her legs, wrapping her arms around him tightly.

"I-I'm not sure Otouto. I never expected this to happen." she whispered against his hair.

He sniffled, "Why did you even raise the Kuruizaki in the first place? You know from the stories all the elders tell that they are dangerous."

Kagome sighed again and just held her little brother, "I wanted to test it. To see if it was as powerful as the stories say."

He nodded, accepting her answer. After all, he knew her. Knew that she was always striving to become better, become stronger.

Ever since the Uchiha massacre, he had figured she would do anything to reach that goal.

The door to their parents room opened and their mother stepped out, tears rolling down her face.

"He…He's…"

Souta's pain filled cry rang through her mind and he clutched onto the front of Kagome's shirt. She leaned her head against the wall, unable to cry.

She heard her mother sniffle, "How did this happen? He wouldn't tell me, other than that someone erected the Kuruizaki."

Kagome closed her eyes, wondering what her Kaa-san would say if she knew that her daughter was the one to rise such a deadly flower?

"We didn't see who did it." Souta sniffled, his face still buried in his sister shirt, "Me and Ane where training and she noticed the flowers before I did. Then Tou-san came and tried to get rid of them, but they caught him."

Kagome kept her eyes closed. It seemed that her brother was surprising her more and more as he grew.

Higurashi Kunloo accepted the answer with a nod.

Kagome nearly chuckled. Her mother would believe anything that came out of Souta's mouth.

The doctor walked out from the room, sighing, "He's awake."

Kunloo nodded and looked down at her children, "You two should go see you Tou-san. He doesn't have much time left."

Kagome nodded and lifted Souta from her lap. He scrubbed at his face before walking into the room.

Kagome waited for a moment before attempting to move. Her legs shook dangerously, but she forced their compliance as she stood.

Kunloo was looking at her daughter, eyes sorrowful, "Kagome, I know you have never seen eye to eye with your Tou-san." she gave a watery smile at Kagome's scoff, "maybe that's not the right way to discribe it. But he is still you Tou-san."

Kagome nodded and walked by her mother into the master bedroom.

She felt her heart clench painfully at the scene before her.

Higurashi Tai laid on the bed, looking pale, a fine sheen of sweat apparent on his brow. Souta knelt by his side, the older mans hand clutched in his much smaller one. They where whispering back and forth to one another, Souta nodding, tears running down his small face.

Tai looked over at his daughter as she walked up to the bed. He offered her a smile, something he had never done before, before turning to Souta and nodding.

Souta stood from beside the bed and smiled at Kagome before leaving the room and shutting the door.

The silence stretched on as father and daughter just looked back and forth between one another. Kagome was blown away from his smile, her mind still trying to wrap around the fact.

"Come Kagome, sit by your Tou-san."

He patted the bed next to him and she complied, unsure of what else to do.

He again did something that he had never done before, blowing Kagome's confused mind even further.

He placed his hand gently over hers and squeezed.

She couldn't remember a single instant her father had touched her willingly.

"you have turned into a truly beautiful and strong woman." he whispered.

Kagome was sure the old man was delusional.

He laughed at her shocked face, "I state only the truth. I am proud…"he paused, a look of uncertainty crossing his face before his smile reformed, "I am proud to call you my daughter."

She nearly fell off the bed.

Was this the same man that told her almost every day of her life that she was nothing more than an obstacle? That she was weak, nothing more than a woman in his eyes?

His face became solemn, "I want to apologize to you, Kagome."

She laughed at that, "For what, Tou-san?"

He gave her a serious look, "For the bigoted opinions drilled into me from birth. I should have never allowed it to happen, I should have tried harder to be a father to both Souta _and _you."

She shook her head, "Your only saying that because your afraid your going to hell."

Tai chuckled, "Possibly, but it doesn't make the words any less true."

He released her heand and reached up to a cord wrapped around his neck. He struggled for a moment, but eventually pulled the strip of leather off. He held out his hand for hers, which she hesitated to give.

When she finally did, he deposited a small stone in her palm. The surface was polished and it sparkled pink in the sparse lighting of the room. Wrapped around the babble was a set of stone thorns, giving the stone a sort of foreboding beauty.

She looked up at her father, shock clearly written in her eyes, "Tou-san, I cannot take this."

He nodded and closed her fingers around the babble, "Yes, you can. With my passing, I make you the clan head."

Kagome shook her head, still shocked. He laughed, the sound raspy now, "Kagome, you are the only one I know that is strong enough to change the way this clan views people, views our _women._"

She clasped the babbled tightly, "They will never accept me. Why not give it to Souta? Or to the clans second in command?"

He shook his head, "Because though Souta is strong, the clan would warp him. And my second is a man. He will continue to rule this clan as it has been for years. No," he smiled and looked at the canopy above the bed, "you are the only one strong enough to take the hardships and to make an actual change."

He looked over at her, and Kagome could tell that he was close to the end. "You are the only one in centuries to call the Kuruizaki to you. The flowers protect you Kagome, that has only happened in a handful of instance in the history of our clan."

She nodded, remembering it was because of those same infernal flowers her father was dying.

"Change them Kagome. _Make _them accept you. Do anything you have to do to make them change. Use force if you must, but make sure that those you _weed _from our garden are worth the trouble."

Kagome nodded and squeezed his hand, knowing exactly what her father was saying. If it came down to it, kill those who wouldn't change.

"Hai, Tou-san"

He squeezed her hand and let it go, "You truly are my shining rose, Kagome."

He went silent after that, and she watched as his breathing slowed, then completely stopped. She continued to watch him even after his body shut down and he was no longer amongst the living.

She still had yet to cry.

The door opened behind her and she heard her mother anguished cry. That seemed to snap her out of her stupor. She looked over at her mother and stood. The pink babble still clutched tightly in her hand.

"Wh-what's that Kagome?" she asked, looking at her hand.

Kagome lifted her hand up, holding the babble up to the light. Her mother gasped, "He-he made you clan head?"

Kagome nodded and strung the cord around her neck. Kunloo gave her daughter a watery smile.

"I knew it."

She nodded and hid the stone beneath her clothing.

_I never thought change would come from me._

She walked silently to the door, ignoring the weakness she still felt, and walked out into the hall.

Souta stood there, smiling at her, "So Ane, how does it feel?"

Kagome regarded him, the shock of the conversation before still whirling through her mind.

"I'm not sure Souta." a small smile curved her lips, "I'll let you know when I do."

He nodded and watched as she took a step forward before her knees gave out. She heard her brother rushing over to her, his started cry filling the empty hall.

_I promise you father, _she thought as blackness ate at her vision, _I will make them see._

….

News spread like wild fire through the streets of Konoha. Of course, with the news of the Higurashi's head of household passing, came the news of his named successor. It seemed like people flocked by every day to just see if it where true.

Kagome sighed and sat on the steps outside her house. It had been nearly two weeks since her fathers death, but it still felt to real. True, she never liked him, would even go as far as to say she _hated _him, but his decision to make her the Higurashi clans head was something she couldn't seem to get used to.

She sighed again and watched as the children played around in the yard. After the burial Kagome had made it clear that the children of their compound where welcome to play together, boys _and _girls. She had also stated that if any of them had a problem with such, they could take their complaints up with her personally.

And complain they did.

Kagome rubbed her temples, wondering if the Hokage's job was anything like hers. There wasn't an hour in the day that one of the men of her clan didn't come up to her and complain that they didn't want their precious son playing with the weaker girls. They had even gone as far as to challenge her claim as clan head, stating there was no way that Higurashi Tai would make her clan head.

After such accusations she would challenge them by saying if they thought they could make a better leader that they would have to _take _the position from her.

Needless to say, she certainly wasn't becoming rusty in her fighting skills.

"Kagome-sama!"

She smiled slightly at the sound of the little girls voice. She returned her gaze back to the little girl, a tuft of dark hair pulled up on the side of her head, her dark eyes filled with child hood mirth.

"Yes, Rin-chan?"

Rin grinned, showing that she was missing one of her front teeth, "I found this for you!"

She held out her hands, a small pink flower held tightly. Kagome nodded, her smile still on her face, and took the small flower from her. The petals where bruised and the stem was broken from the child's harsh clutches, but she over looked the small flaws and placed the flower behind her ear in front of the roses she carried there.

"Thank you Rin-chan."

Rin smiled and ran back to her friends.

She heard a chuckle from behind her and turned to see Souta walking out of the house.

"All the children seem to like your new decrement."

Kagome nodded and returned her gaze back to the children. "Yes, they seem to be getting along well despite their parents protests."

Souta sat down next to her, "You know that some of the elders are talking about rising up against you."

Kagome nodded, her face slipping back into its emotionless mask. "Hai, I realize this Souta."

He sighed and stared up at the sky, "Why don't you seem worried about it though, Ane?"

She shook her head, "If they rise against me, it will be the worst mistake they have ever made."

He regarded his Ane out the corner of his eye. He had been more than cautious around her ever since the battle that had resulted in Kakashi ending up in the hospital and their father dying.

"Have you heard from Kakashi yet?"

Souta shook his head, "Last I heard he was released from the hospital. Seems as if his sharingan fought off the poison long enough for them to administer the antidote."

Kagome nodded, her gaze locked on the sky. "That's good."

Souta nodded and sighed, standing up, "Well, I gotta get going. Koga sensei said he has something he wants to discuss with us today."

Kagome nodded and watched him walk down the stares. He walked idly through the district, laughing as some of the children ran up to him. She watched Rin run up to him and blushed. Kagome raised an eyebrow as she extended another little pink flower to him.

Souta laughed and pushed the small flower in his pocket so that the top would poke out. Rin blushed and hugged him quickly before running away.

_Well even looks like the children aren't immune to my Otouto's charm._

She chuckled and shook her head, standing.

A pair of teens walked by her, glaring. She returned their heated expression with her own cold one.

"There a problem, Hiten?"

He scoffed, but wasn't one to let a comment like that slide. "Yea there's a problem."

Kagome raised an eyebrow, her expression still cold "pray tell."

He sneered before walking up to her. He stopped inches in front of her face, his smile never wavering.

"My problem is you, _you _little bitch."

Kagome acted as if she hadn't been insulted, continuing to meet his angry gaze with her own cold one.

He never faltered though, "That a little bitch like you is in a position of power over me makes me sick."

Kagome smile was cruel, "Oh? And what are you going to do about it, Hiten?"

He stepped closer to her, at this point she could feel his breath against her face.

"I think that you need a real man in your life. One that can show you where your place is."

Kagome felt fury well inside her, but held it back, "Where is my place, _Hiten?"_

He grinned and leaned in until their lips where nearly brushing, "On your knees in front of me, or in my bed under me. Your choice."

He smashed his lips on hers and Kagome was shocked. He took her shock for an advancement so he grinned and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer to him.

"Get your filthy lips off of her!"

Hiten stepped back, his arms still wrapped around Kagome. He glared at the blonde boy that was running up to them.

"What did you just say to me, kid?"

Kagome, her senses snapping back, glared at Hiten and put her hands flat against his chest and pushed him away. He stumbled down the steps, landing on his rear in the dirt. She walked up to him, her eyes slits as she glared down at him.

"If you ever, _ever_, kiss me again, I will cut your lips off and make you swallow them."

He laughed, standing. "I always like my woman with a little fire. Make it so much more of a challenge to break them."

She growled down at him and moved to the rose hidden behind her ear.

Before she could even grasp it, Hiten was being pulled away from her. Curious, she looked up to see Naruto, his hand around Hiten's collar, dragging the older boy through the dirt.

Hiten swatted his hand away and stood, glaring down at the shorter blonde nin, "Why you little fuck! I'll kill you!"

Kagome walked up, her rose whip formed at her side, and laid a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"You lay a finger on these children, I wont just hurt you," she smiled coldly, "I'll kill you."

She glanced over at the boy that was walking with Hiten earlier, "And that goes for your goons as well."

Hiten scoffed and motioned to his friend, "Come on. This is a waste of time."

They walked back down the road, Kagome never taking her eyes from their retreating forms.

Once they where out of sight, she turned to Naruto.

"Why are you here, Naruto-chan?"

He looked up at her and smiled, his memory of her incident with the Kuruizaki all but forgotten.

"The Hokage sent me to get you. Something about him needing a favor from you or something."

Kagome nodded, "Show me the way."

And there's chapter six! Don't worry, Itachi will be making an appearance with in the next couple of chapters. I hope you all enjoyed it!

Oh, and BTW Kuruizaki no Hana roughly translates into Demon flower. They will be making an appearance later as well!

Wonder what will happen?


	7. The tale of Loki

Here we are folks! Chapter seven! I want to thank you all for your reviews. Without you I would be spelling names wrong left and right! Sorry about this misspelling of our youngest Uchiha's name. I will go back through to the beginning of the story and start to repair what I did wrong. Hopefully we wont see any more mistakes here on out!

So here we go!

Disclaimer- If I did claim them, I have this feeling the lawyers will beat me, repeatedly about the skull with a claw hammer, grind me up slowly from the feet up, and then feed me to cannibal midgets. And because this doesn't sound all that pleasant, I must decline any ownership of Naruto or Inuyasha.

Naruto was restless.

Kagome walked silently beside the blond nin as he rambled on about his day. She suppressed a sigh as he mentioned ramen, once again.

"But my favorite type of ramen is the chicken ramen at Ichiraku's! It's the freakin best!"

Kagome swore she could feel her brain cells screaming in agony.

She was about to ask the child it he enjoyed anything _other _then ramen when out of no where a small chuckle flittered through the bushes.

She was reaching for her kunai, preparing for their unknown assailant, when a small boy walked out of the brush. His brown hair was sticking up, literally defying gravity, a long blue scarf was wrapped around his throat, and a pair of goggles where attached to the top of his head.

"Oi! What are you doing here Konohamaru? Did the academy let out already?"

She glanced down at Naruto then back at the child.

_Maybe I can pawn Naruto off on him and continue my walk to the Hokage tower on my own…_

"I was just walking by and I saw you walking. I was gonna throw something at you but then I realized you where walking with a girl."

Naruto blushed, his hands folding behind his head, "Yea, I'm taking Kagome-chan here to see the Hokage."

The child, _Konohamaru Naruto called him?, _smiled at both of them.

"Shes really pretty! I didn't think you where into older women though Naruto!"Kagome blanched. If she where less composed she would have fallen over.

Naruto looked as if someone had slapped him, "What? I would never-! Not that Kagome-chan isn't pretty, but she's-!"

He looked up at Kagome to see her looking down at them, her delicate eye brows raised in amusement.

He turned and glared at the younger boy, "I'll get you Konohamaru!"

The young boy yelped before taking off, Naruto hot on his trail. Kagome chuckled and shook her head.

_That was not the plan, but the end results are the same at least. _

She sighed and continued her walk to Hokage tower, seeing no need to rush. It wasn't very often she ventured outside the Higurashi district, and when she did it was to train. She silently walked down the streets, nodding to the vendors that greeted her. No doubt they where shocked to see the young Higurashi clan head, but none the less they paid her the respect of her position.

A group of girls walked by her and glared heatedly, though she wasn't sure why. Upon further inspection of them, she realized they where the same girls that used to follow Itatchi around. Hiding in trees, stalking his movements, even going as far as to rummage through his trash for anything that belonged to Itachi. She remembered, quiet vividly, sitting beside the Uchiha in class and watching as his things suddenly started disappearing from his pack.

She shook her head, the memory a pleasant one, but still unleashing the same pain at the very thought of her missing lover.

Closing off that part of her mind, she focused on the sky. White fluffy clouds littered the other wise unmarred azure sky. Birds flew by, circling around each other, before flying away.

_I wonder what Itachi would say if he knew I was made clan head?_

She smiled bitterly at the thought. It seemed like no matter how hard she tried to push him out of her mind he weaseled his way into her thoughts.

_The little snake. _

She was cut short of her musing by a started out cry.

"HEY! Put Konohamaru down you painted freak!"_That's Naruto's voice. _

Thinking it best to check the situation out, she forced chakra into her legs and disappeared, leaving bewildered looking shop keeps in her wake.

…

"Now apologize and maybe I will let you live!" the painted face nin sneered.

Konohamaru was held by his scarf in front of the boy. A female with a large fan on her back stood off to the side, looking distraught over her team mates coarse of action.

"Kankuro, you know this is only serving to defeat our purpose of not being noticed, right?"

The painted nin, dubbed Kankuro, sneered, "He's not here yet. Whose to say we cant have a little fun?"

"I said put him down!" Naruto shouted, reaching for his kunai.

The older boy looked over at him before busting into laughter, "And what are you gonna do about it small shit?"

The moment Kankuro took his eyes off his captive, Konohamaru drew back his leg and kicked, hard, forward. He connected successfully with the older nins groin and was released immediately.

Kankuro bent over, clutching his broken balls, and glared at them, "I'll kill you!"

He pulled the wrapped object from his back and slammed it down.

"That would not be a wise decision." came a cold voice from behind them.

Kankuro twirled to see a older female standing behind him, her expression blank, lips pulled together in a slight frown.

"Yea, and who asked you, you dumb bitch?"

_Why does it seem like everyone is calling me a bitch today? _She sighed, running her fingers through her hair.

"Hey! You cant talk that way to Kagome-chan!"She turned to see Naruto, the smaller child safely behind him, was advancing slowly towards them.

Kankuro smiled at the female before him, "Kagome is it? I like the name _bitch _myself."

Kagome scowled, looking him over. He appeared to be just a few years older than Naruto, his clothes plane black, his face painted with purple. At his side was a wrapped bundle that appeared to have a tuft of hair sticking out from the top.

_Now that's just odd. _

"Come on Kankuro, you've had your fun."

"Shut it Tameri!"

Kagome glanced over at the sound of the females voice. She looked bored with the whole confrontation, but Kagome could see that her blue eyes where calculating. One of her hands gripped the over sized fan on her back and Kagome could only assume that it was her weapon.

The only thing the two had in common was their hitai-ate, which born the symbol for sand.

"Hey! Don't ignore me, you bitch!"

She glanced back just in time to see the sand nin had pulled out a kunai. She narrowed her eyes and grabbed his wrist.

"Why are sand nin with in the walls of Konoha?" she asked bluntly, squeezing his wrist painfully.

He yelped and dropped the kunai, grabbing his wrist. Kagome saw out the corner of her eye as the woman, afore dubbed Tameri, was reaching for her fan.

_This is going to end badly. _

Kagome released Kankuro and did a quick leap over him. Landing in front of Naruto, she took a defensive position in front of the two children, her hand reaching for the rose she carried.

_I didn't think to bring two. I know I can take out one, but will it be in enough time to dodge the other?_

She glanced back at Naruto, who had taken out a kunai.

"Dobe."

Kagome glanced up into the tree to see Sasuke standing there, his red gaze focused on the two opposing nin.

"Must you always have someone come save you?Naruto glared, "What did you say teme?"

Kagome rolled her eyes and continued to focus on the sand nin.

"I'll kill you and that little runt!" The painted one yelled.

He was reaching for his wrapped bundle when a cold voice cut through the air.

"That's enough Kankuro, Tameri."

Kagome whirled, staring at the new addition. Indigo eyes clashed with brown as they stared at each other. His eyes where rimmed in black, making him look slightly like a raccoon, his skin was lightly tanned with a red kadaj tattooed into his forehead. A large gourd rested on his back, making Kagome wonder if all sand nin carried around large objects as their weapons.

He broke eye contact with her and was gone. Kagome narrowed her gaze as he reappeared beside his two teammates.

"G-Gaara…" stuttered the woman.

"Gaara, they started it!" Kankuro complained, his hand still on his weapon. "Just let me-"

"silence." the raccoon eyes boy stated quietly, "or I'll kill you."

Kankuro seemed to take the threat at heart. Kagome eyed the three, noticing that they seemed to fear the red haired boy. He was much smaller than them, but something in the way he acted made her think that size didn't matter in the instance.

He turned and glanced back at the hidden leaf nin, his eyes resting on Kagome, before he turned and walked off.

"Gaara! Wait!"

His team mates ran after him, leaving the small group.

Kagome let out a breath she hadn't known she'd been holding. She heard Sasuke land beside her and turned slightly to acknowledge his presence.

"Something was off about the one they dubbed Gaara."

Kagome nodded _took the words right out of my mouth. _

"We could have taken them! Cowards!" Naruto yelled.

Kagome turned back to the blonde nin, "Naruto…"

He seemed to shrink away from her cold look, "Yes, Kagome-chan?"

"Do not go around picking fights you are unable to finish. I will not always be there to stand between you and danger."

She turned and started to walk away, her mind whirling.

_I hope the Hokage can clear up this mess._

She sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. _And the day started out so good to…_

….

Kagome stood outside the Hokage's office, trying to gather her thoughts. The door swung open in front of her and she was immensely surprised, even though her outward expression never changed.

Kakashi stood there, his eye crinkled with a smile, "Hello Kagome-chan. Nice of you to finally arrive."

She nodded, "Kakashi,"

He continued to smile as he stood from the doorway and allowed her entrance. Once he closed the door behind her, he resumed his place against the wall, silently watching the younger woman's back.

He had informed the Hokage of her unique flowers while he had been recuperating in the hospital. He had never even thought that flowers could do such damage. When the Hokage had sent a team to investigate, they had found nothing but the burnt remains of what had been their sparring field.

He still felt lightheaded from the toxin they had poured in to his blood stream, and his dreams had taken on the weird side. In search to find out exactly what they where, he had delved into every scroll the village had to offer, hoping to dig something up on the Higurashi's and their strange little plants.

What he found hadn't been helpful.

"Hokage-sama, you called for me?"

The Hokage smiled and motioned for her to take a seat. Once she was seated, albeit rigidly, the Hokage sighed.

"First let me express my condolences for you and your family."

Kagome nodded, "Thank you, Hokage-sama."

He nodded, "Also my congratulations. I had no idea your Tou-san would make you the clan head."

Kagome let a ghost of a smile curl her lips, "Hai, it…shocked…a lot of people."

He nodded, his face falling in to seriousness, "Now, down to the issue at hand."

He straightened in his chair, regarding her with a hard expression, "Kakashi gave me a report on your little sparring match."

Kagome's smile slipped into a frown, her eyes going cold, "I would expect no less after he was put in the hospital."

The Hokage nodded, "I need to ask you though, what happened?"

Kagome took a moment to think. What _had _happened? She didn't know how to explain it.

She sighed, "I'm not sure Hokage-sama."

The Hokage sighed and stood from his seat. "Your family is one of the youngest here in Konoha. They arrived here in the time of the last major war, bringing with them their unique abilities. They where a great help in keeping Konoha free from invading nin."

Kagome nodded, she already knew this. It was common history. It was one of the reason her family was still regarded as beneath some of the clans such as the Hyuga and Uchiha.

"I have personally seen many of your clan members fight, but never before I have I ever seen them use the jutsu that Kakashi described."

Kagome remained silent, waiting for him to finish. He didn't look at her, instead choosing to stare out the window at the streets below. He seemed to be trying to word what he was going to say next.

"After Kakashi was admitted into the hospital," he began, uncertainty in his voice, "I sent my best people to gather more information on your clan. Even though the Higurashi's are new here in Konoha, they are an ancient clan. But despite our best efforts, they weren't able to bring me any information on the origins of that plant."Kagome nodded. She could have told him as much. The history on the Kuruizaki had been all but abolished from her clans history records, in fear someone would raise them. The only reason she had learned was because she had…persuaded…one of her clans elders to teach her.

_Yea, hallucinogen inducing drugs are a great form of persuasion. _She thought bitterly.

"Kagome, do you have any other information on the Kuruizaki no Hana?"

She blinked, silently pondering his question. She didn't want them to think she had intentionally raised the flower knowing what it would do.

But lying would probably get her thrown into a holding cell and interrogated.

She sighed, "The only thing I know is from legends, Hokage-sama."

"Legends sometime hold truth, Kagome." Kakashi spoke quietly.

She turned to look at him, trying to decipher through his calm facade. He appeared as if he didn't care about their conversation as he leaned against the wall. But she didn't miss the fire of curiosity with in his eye.

She sighed, not sure where to begin, "It is said that once, the Higurashi clan was nothing more than humble farmers, being oppressed by a fearsome war lord." She closed her eyes, the memory of being told the very tale many times by her mother washing over her.

"It is said that the war lord taxed his people to the point they where starving. He took many young women from the village and made them into harlots. The people prayed form someone to come help, for someone to free them from their oppressive over lord. Every time it seemed the villagers would go against him, he would wipe out their forces with no more than a blink." she rubbed her temples, trying not to keep any details away from them.

"Go on Kagome." the Hokage gently urged. Kakashi was no longer leaning against the wall, his attention focused on the woman as she weaved her tail.

"One night, the lord came down, enraged. He began to slaughter everyone, sparring only the women old enough for him to take to bed and the female children. One man ran out of the village away from the carnage. Staring back his blazing village, he dropped to his knees and prayed for a miracle."

_And here's where it gets weird. _

"As the legend goes, a blinding purple light engulfed him. When the light cleared a young man stood in front of him, his eyes a dark purple, his skin as white as the first winters snow. He stood taller than the man, regarding the village with cold indifferent eyes. He then returned his gaze to the man and said 'I am the demon Loki. I have heard your cries and have come to offer you a means to save yourself and your village."

Kagome shook her head, a wistful smile appearing on her face, "Of course the man agreed. Loki nodded and the purple light engulfed him once again. He disappeared and in his wake was the Kuruizaki no Hana. The man heard Loki's voice ring through his mind, telling him to pick the flower and use it as his weapon. The man of course did, and was filled with the information on how to use the jutsu."

Kagome looked up at the Hokage to see he was still staring out the window, his eyes closed at he listened.

"Thus the birth of our clans control over flowers came to be. As the villagers attempted to rebuild, he taught all the young men how to defend themselves. After they mastered the use of the Kuruizaki, they learned they could control roses as such. So they used both flowers. Loki returned though, and seeing that the village was prosperous, he turned to the man he had originally given his gift to. He asked for payment. He stated that all he wanted was a woman, someone to bear him a son to be his heir. When the villagers refused, he went in and took one of the girls. Before he could escape with her though, the villagers struck him down with his own creation. He laid a curse on the flowers before he disappeared."

She looked up at the Hokage, "The legend goes to say that after Loki vanished, they took their women and hid them away, protecting them fiercely, fearing he would return. They didn't notice until it was too late, that the Kuruizaki where leaking a strange chakra, until it drove them mad with a kind of blood lust."

She pulled the babble from under her shirt, the trinket dignifying her as the Higurashi clan head, and showed to the Hokage. Holding it up to the light, she could see the small flower embedded in the center of the glass.

"They say this is the last Kuruizaki to bloom before they destroyed the plants. The ring of thorns is symbolic for showing my clans switched to predominantly using roses, to ward off any one from using the demon flower."

She finished her tale and leaned back against the chair, memories of the story rushing through her head. She remembered it was something like a bed time story to her family, showing that they had defeated the demon and that they had turned to the noble roses.

The Hokage remained silent as he digested the tale. Kakashi was regarding Kagome with a strange look.

_Demon power? That would explain the weird chakra coming from the plants. _

The Hokage sighed, bringing Kakashi's attention back to him, "Though it is a fascinating tale, it doesn't really help."

Kagome nodded and stood, "So it seems"

He turned to her, his expression softening, "I will continue my search in this matter. I have one more subject I have to address with you, Kagome."

She felt a small smile tug at her lips, "You wish for me to tell you more bed time stories, Hokage-san?"

He chuckled and shook his head, "No, no more tales of mystical demons. No, what I wished to address with you it the fact the Chunin exams are being held in Konoha this year."

_That would explain the appearance of the sand nin._ She thought, remembering her earlier confrontation. Nodding, she slipped her hands into her pockets.

"I wish for you to be a…regulator…so to speak, during the exams."

Kagome raised an eyebrow, "It is under my understanding that the genin had to do the exam on their own."

The Hokage nodded, "I am not asking you to help them. Just through the last two stages of the exam, I need you to watch the foreign nin. I fear that the Kazekage is planning on using this entire thing to start something."

Kagome nodded and rolled her shoulders, "I can do that."

The Hokage smiled softly, "One more thing, Kagome."

He reached beneath his desk and pulled out a mask. It wasn't an ANBU mask, fore it wasn't shaped like the face of an animal. It was polished white with a strand of blue thorns running across the center. Slits where in place of the eyes, and there was no mouth piece.

"I have decided," he paused, pushing the mask towards her, "To upgrade you from ANBU."

Kagome's eyes widened slightly, "Oh?"

He nodded, "Once the exams are done, I would like you to join the ranks of the hunter nin."

Kagome nearly fell, her legs turning to jello. A hunter nin?

_He's giving me the chance to go after Itachi._

She swallowed, hard. Going after Itachi had filled her thoughts since he had left the village nearly a year before.

But would she be able to find him?

She felt like someone had poured acid down her throat. She was doubting herself, _again, _because of Itachi.

Steeling her resolve she picked the mask up from the desk and nodded, "It would be an honor, Hokage-sama. But what of my clan?"

He sighed, "You need to name a second any way. Why not your brother? He shares your ideals. I will make sure he has a team of well trained nin at his disposal should trouble arise."

Kagome nodded and bowed, "When should I report back for my duty to the Chunin exams?"

He smiled, "The second stage will begin promptly after the test, in two days time. Go to the forest of death at sunrise and set up a scouting position there. Do not wear your hunter nin mask, stick to the ANBU."

Kagome nodded and walked out of the room.

Kakashi watched her go before clapping his hands together, "That reminds me, I need to give my team there entrance papers."

The Hokage's eyes twitched, "Kakashi, you where supposed to have done that at the begging of the month!"Kakashi smiled before poofing out of the office. The Hokage sighed and plopped down on his chair.

His mind ran back to Kagome's tale and shook his head, _demons indeed. _

…

Kagome walked silently home, staring down at the mask in her hands. Her mind came back to the tail and snorted.

_The protected their women so much that they started to view them as possessions, instead of people. _

She scoffed and shook her head.

"Kagome-chan!"_What the hell! Does that kid have a tracking device in my ass?_

She sighed and turned as Naruto was running up her, Souta running behind him.

"Ane! You'll never guess what sensei wanted to tell us!"

Kagome smiled down at him, "What's that Otouto?"

His smile split his face in half, and Kagome silently wondered if he was going to pull a muscle.

"Koga sensei signed us up for the Chunin exams Ane!"

She smiled, "That's good Otouto. Are you prepared?"

He nodded and pumped his fist in the air, "Of course! I'm your Otouto! Why wouldn't I be prepared!""Yea! Me and Souta, plus our teams, are gonna smoke this exam Kagome-chan! Don't you worry about it!"

Kagome regarded the smiling blonde and shook her head, "If you think you are. Don't come crying to me if you fail though."Souta laughed, "As if!"

She sighed and turned to the two others that seemed to have followed her brother and Naruto.

"And you Sasuke-chan? Do you think you are prepared for the exams?"

He scoffed and rolled his eyes, "Hn. It is merely a stupid test."

The pink haired girl from before, whose name Kagome had yet to get, latched on to Sasuke's arm, "Of course Sasuke-kun will be the best!"

Kagome saw the look of annoyance cross his face before he snatched his arm out of her grasp, "Sakura," he stated blandly, "stop touching me."

Her face fell for an instant before she brightened. Kagome shook her head.

_That girl, Sakura, will not make a good ninja. She displays her emotions to much._

Sighing she turned and began to walk back to the Higurashi district.

"Hey Ane, what's that?"

She looked back at Souta to see him motioning to her new mask, now tied at her hip.

She looked down at the mask and smiled softly, "I have been given a promotion. I am now a Hunter nin for the village of Konoha."

He brightened, "Really?"

Kagome nodded, "Hai."

Then his face fell, "But Ane, the only way the clan is going to stay on this path is if you're here!"She sighed, "No, that's not true. You'll keep them on the right path. As my second, that's your job. To enforce my laws even when I am not around."

His mouth gaped open, "Y-your second?"

Kagome nodded, chuckling lightly at the sight of his shocked expression, "Hai, Otouto."

He brightened instantly and Naruto clapped him on the shoulder, "Wow Souta!"

Kagome shook her head and continued to walk.

But Sasuke didn't miss the hesitation in her step.

He watched as she righted herself and walked away from their small group. Naruto and Souta where talking about celebrating at Ichiraku's, but he tuned them out.

He knew that Kagome and Itachi had once had feelings for one another. They hid it well from everyone, but he knew his Aniki. Had even seen the marks on him a few times when he had returned late.

Sasuke continued to watch her as she faded from view. She idly stroked the surface of her new mask, the notion lost to all those who weren't as perceptive as he.

He knew exactly why she had taken the job.

_She wants to hunt down Itachi. She wants to see him again, to either bring him back or to kill him, either of which I am unsure of. _

He felt a small uncomfortable feeling curl in his stomach. He had never really been jealous of Itachi before. Yes, it irked him when their Tou and Kaa-san used Itachi as a motivator, but he was never actually jealous of his Aniki.

Watching as Kagome disappeared from view, he realized, that he was jealous about one thing.

The simple fact that Itachi had _her_.

Scoffing he pushed the thought into the back of his mind and turned back to where Naruto and Souta where still gushing about Kagome's decision to make him her second.

_Dobe's. _

There it is! Kinda a filler chapter, I know. But I needed to explain about Loki because he will be making an appearance! Just to let all of you know before hand, I am not going to make Kagome in to a demon or some all powerful being. I find that I don't like fan fictions like that, so why would I write one?

Any way, hope you enjoyed it! Next chapter is the Chunin exams… ooooo….gonna be good! You don't wanna miss it!


	8. Exams and Dreams

Ok everyone! I am going back through my other chapters and fixing my atrocious spelling. I'll replace them as I get them fixed, But until then, please don't murder me!

Disclaimer- I have been informed by the lawyers that if I do claim them, I will be referred to Lusiphur. And if you have no idea who he is, I refer you to the Graphic novel Poison Elves. Believe me, I do not want to see that elf.

She awoke well before dawn and dressed silently, pulling on the regulation ANBU uniform. It wasn't often that she was required to be up before dawn, and adding that she hadn't slept well, her movements where anything but fluid.

Her dreams had been a bit on the odd side. Full of silver haired purple eyed demons and flowers.

She shook her head and grabbed her ANBU mask, _I'll figure it out later. I have to get to the forest and set up a scouting position. _

She silently walked out of her room, careful of sleeping occupants in her home. She paused beside Souta's door and slid the screen open.

Souta was standing in front of his closet, already dressed. When he heard his door slid open he turned and smiled at his sister.

"Morning Ane."

She smiled and leaned against the door frame, "Morning yourself Otouto. Your up early."

He shrugged, "I wanted to get some last minute training in before I went to the exams."

She nodded and straightened, "Well, I'm off. Do your best, alright?"

He nodded, his smile slipping a bit, "Ane, what if I don't pass?"

She scoffed and walked over to him. "Don't talk like that. You must keep your head held high." she smiled and laid her hand on his shoulder, "just remember, never give in. For every bruise they give you, give them five broken bones."

He nodded, still looking unsure. Kagome ruffled his hair, "Just do your best Souta. I know you can do this."

He nodded again, but still looked down. Kagome, not sure of what else to say, walked out of his room.

_If he continues to worry about failure, then he will never have the confidence to do this._

Shaking her head, she tied her mask over her face and exited the house.

…

She arrived outside the forest just as the sun broke over the horizon. She greeted her team as they stood, waiting for her to give the order to enter.

She sighed and rolled her shoulders, memories of her own exam flashing through her head. She knew she couldn't interfere with the exam, but worry gnawed at the back of her mind like a rat trying to escape its prison. There where a lot of beasts in the forest, and she didn't know if her Otouto or his friends where prepared for the challenge.

_If I see that they are in dire need, I will step in. Exam be damned, I will not let them be badly hurt. _

"What are your orders, fox?"

She looked over at the other ANBU, his mask that of a raccoon. She had a brief flashback of the sand nin and the little rat gnawed harder. Not only would the rookie nin be facing the forest, but other enemy nin as well.

She did not want her brother going against the sand nin.

"I didn't think the Hokage was serious about appointing ANBU, but I see I was mistaken."

Kagome turned and watched as a female walked up to them, Her eyes where void of any emotion, a cold gray, her purple hair was pulled back into a pony tail that protruded from the back of her skull like a porcupine.

"Anko."

She nodded and regarded the ANBU with a hard expression, "I guess I cant disobey the Hokage's orders, but let me make something clear." she balled her hand in to a fist, "you and your team are to not interfere with the exam. Got me?"

Kagome nodded once before turning back to her team. She had never really like Anko, but she couldn't dispute the fact that she was powerful.

Being trained by Orochimaru seemed to have its pay offs.

She nodded to her team and they disappeared into the forest, leaving the irritated nin alone once more.

She stared at the spot they had been standing in for a moment before scoffing and walking away.

….

They dove deep into the forest, searching for the perfect cover. Kagome issued the order for the team to split, taking three different vantage points. When she was certain they where far enough away, she halted and stared at the tower in the distance.

_I wonder if Souta's arrived at the exam yet?_

She smiled, changing course back towards where she knew the beginning of the exams would be held. Her team was in the forest, they would be able to tell her if something was amiss. After how nervous Souta had been that morning, she saw no harm in reassuring him a bit more.

She ran from the forest, oblivious to the eyes watching her from the below

Kagome arrived to the building where the first exam was to be held and smiled. Below were Team seven and Team Guy facing off against one another. She scanned the area and saw her Otouto standing off to the side with his team, looking bored over the entire situation. It was a facial expression so like hers, she wondered silently if it was a bad thing or not. She sighed and returned back to the battle. A boy in spandex and Naruto where facing off. Kagome watched as the boy in spandex wailed into the blonde, knocking him down with out much of an effort.

Suddenly the boy in green turned to the other occupants of team seven and his eyes went wide. Kagome watched, barely withholding her laughter, as the young genin walked up to Sakura and declared his undying love for her.

She did laugh at Sakura's horrified expression.

Souta looked up, apparently hearing something, and his eyes connected with her. She raised a hand in a simple salute and he smiled slightly before returning his attention back to the fight before someone could notice where he was looking.

She leaned against the window, intent on watching the little scrimmage. Now the boy was squaring off against Sasuke, who was getting beaten despite his sharingan.

_Kids fast ._

Just as it seemed she would have to interfere before someone was seriously hurt, an older man in green spandex appeared between them.

Kagome felt her eyebrow twitch. She knew there was something about the black haired genin that was familiar.

_I really hope I can get out of here before Guy-_

"Look its fox!"_Dammit all to fucking hell in a hand basket!_

She sighed and dropped down from her perch, nodding to Guy. He smiled and walked up to her.

"Its been a while since I've seen you! How have you been?"

She nodded, unsure if she should speak. After all, half the genin around them knew the sound of her voice.

"Oh sensei! Is this your lady friend?" came the smaller genin dressed like his sensei.

_What did he just-!_Guy grinned, his teeth literally sparkling, "My personal life is my own, Lee!"

Kagome wanted to beat her head against the wall until she fell in to unconsciousness.

"Even though we cannot see her face," his pupil went on, "I am sure she is both youthful and beautiful! Because you would be with nothing other than that Guy-sensei!"

Kagome wondered if she could cut out the boys tongue before he realized what was happening.

"Fox, last I heard you where supposed to out on a scouting mission."

She was never so glad to hear the other sensei's voice.

She turned and regarded the other jonin. He was her brothers sensei, and was constantly hitting on her, but that moment she was glad he was there. Souta was grinning at her, his hands folded behind his head.

"Koga-sensei is right. I thought you had a mission today?"

She nodded the affirmative and walked over to them.

She pulled the small team away from the onlookers and knelt down in front of her brother.

"I just wanted to make sure that you took my words to heart, Otouto." she spoke quietly, making sure that no one but his team could hear her.

He nodded, smiling, "Of course I did Ane. I'm going to get through this and become a great ninja, just like you."

She nodded and stood before regarding the other nin. Guy was lecturing Lee about his actions, giving him a punishment for acting out before the exam even started. Sakura was fawning over the annoyed looking Sasuke, who was ignoring her. Instead, his eyes rested on her mask clad form and she swore he could see through it.

She was more than shocked to see the slight pull of the Uchiha's lips.

Her heart stopped, memories flooding her mind. He was so like Itachi it made her heart ache just looking at him.

Averting her gaze, she studied the other nin. Another female, her hair pulled into identical buns on the side of her head, was watching her team mate and sensei with bored eyes. The other team mate stood off to the side, his arms crossed, as he stared up at the ceiling with pupil-less eyes.

Sighing she looked back up at the window. The sun had risen fully now, and she relieved her team was probably waiting to report their preliminary scan of the forest. It would have been easier for them to do so had she not switched off her communication device.

She gave her brother a final nod before leaping back into the window she had originated from and disappeared.

_If I had thought it would cause such a scene I would never have gone._

She shook her head and made her way back to the forest, feeling a slight bit better about her brother. His confidence was one of his strongest points; if he didn't have it, he was lost.

She immerged back into the forest to have her theory proved correct. Her team was waiting silently for her in the heart of the wood, and even under their mask Kagome could feel their curious gaze.

"Where did you go Kagome?"

She turned to one of them, his mask the shape of a dog over his face. Black hair fell behind him in a dark wash, and Kagome knew better than any that he had eyes as dark as her own beneath his mask.

"I went to check on my Otouto, Inuyasha."

He harrumphed, crossing his arms, "We are here on a scouting mission for the Hokage, not to play nurse maid for the genin. You where made leader of this mission, you should know that before any thing else."

She nodded, "It wont happen again."

The other ANBU cleared his throat and Kagome peeled her mask off her face, "Yes Miroku?"

He sighed and removed his own, his in the shape of a bird, before regarding her with cautious purple eyes.

"I wasn't able to pick up any enemy nin in the forest. In all actuality, I wasn't able to pick up anything. The forest is to quiet."

Kagome nodded and turned to the other ANBU, their eyes clashing.

"I have to agree with Miroku. The forest is to quiet. I have this feeling that something is going to happen."

Kagome nodded and leaned against the tree behind her, "Well, the best thing we can do it wait for something _to _happen. Right now things seem calm. Until I give the order otherwise, we are to just observe the genin as they try to complete this part of the exam."

They nodded and took up more relaxed positions, "So now what?"

Kagome shrugged, "We wait."

Inuyasha fehed and leaped into the tree over Miroku, "This is a huge waste of time. We should be at the tower awaiting for the genin to arrive there to make sure no trouble starts."

Kagome closed her eyes and leaned back against the tree. _Inuyasha never is one for waiting. Always fight now, ask questions later. _

She heard footsteps and then felt someone sit beside her. She cracked open an eye to observe Miroku as he stared off into the trees.

"You know," he stated quietly, "I can think of such better ways to pass the time." he turned to her and smiled, "don't you think so, Kagome-chan?"

She rolled her eyes, "If you touch me Miroku, I will be sure to inform Sango."

He paled at the mention of his girlfriends name. "I didn't mean anything like that, Kagome! I was just saying that we could find a way to amuse ourselves as we wait for the genin to finish the written portion of the exam!"

Kagome chuckled lightly, "Yea, and I'm a forest nymph."

Inuyasha laughed from his post, "don't say that Kagome. Next thing you know he's going to be fantasizing you as a nymph."

Miroku just smirked, "I'm sure, with a little green paint, you would make a startling forest nymph."

She rolled her eyes and wondered again about the idea of beating her head against the tree until she fell unconscious.

….

It was early afternoon before even the first inclining of movement came to their senses.

Inuyasha sighed and stretched before tying his mask back over his face, "That took longer than I expected."

Kagome stood and brushed off her bottom, silently agreeing with her team mate. She looked over at Miroku who once again had his face covered, and they exchanged nods.

"Take your positions. Communicators are to be only used in an emergency. Other than that, keep them off. I will keep my on in case you need to contact me."

The two ANBU nodded before disappearing into the foliage. Kagome ran her fingers through her hair and scanned the area for a familiar chakra signature.

She was pleased to see not only had her brother passed, but as did his friends. Smiling, she rushed towards the flares of color.

She stayed hidden in the trees as her brother and his team walked into the forest. To her pleasure Souta had rose bloom hidden behind his ear. It had no petals, which she knew was the reason Souta picked it. He would be caught dead before he carried around a fully bloomed rose.

Seeing that they were an the defensive, she left them alone, but made sure to keep his chakra flare in the back of her senses.

The next scene she came upon was slightly daunting. The exam had just began and already see team seven fighting. She glanced around for the blonde haired nin, her curiosity peaking when she didn't see him.

_What has he gotten himself into?_

She returned her eyes back to the battle to see both the genin frozen, trembling. Both their eyes where wide, and the grass nin was just standing there.

Forcing herself to remain calm, seeing as neither of the nin where in emanate danger, she watched as Sasuke seemed to snap out of his daze and grabbed Sakura. She raised an eyebrow as he fled, running like hell was at his ankles. She saw the grass nin laugh and follow.

Fearing that contacting her team would give away her position, she gave chase. There was something off about the grass nin. His chakra was dark, darker than any other she had come across yet.

_Just keep your cover, _she thought, watching as they continued their game of cat and mouse, _only interfere if you have to._

She chased after them, masking her chakra as to not be sensed. When they finally stopped, Sasuke was in front of Sakura, his eyes still wide with pure terror. Kagome felt her throat burn as Sasuke took the scroll from his side and held it forward, trying to exchange it for their lives.

She was about to turn away, his display of weakness making her angry, when a familiar chakra brushed up against hers. She returned her gaze to the fight to see Naruto, his hand around the scroll, glaring at Sasuke.

"Naruto! Give him the scroll! He's going to kill us!" Sasuke shouted, fear in his voice.

Kagome watched as Naruto walked over to him and punched him, hard, in the face. Raising an eyebrow, she watched as the two bantered back and forth, Naruto vehemently saying that Sasuke was an imposter, that the real Sasuke would never be so weak and cowardly.

Silently she watched, fighting against every instinct she had from rushing into the fight.

The grass nin summoned a giant snake, laughing as he lunged at the leaf genin. She brought her hand up to where her own rose whip was, gripping the stem.

She watched as Naruto took on the snake, but its size got the better of him. He was flung away from the battle and into a tree.

She watched as the grass nin then turned his attack on Sasuke, who was paralyzed once again. Her muscles tightened as she prepared to move, sure that she only had a few moments before the snake swallowed the Uchiha.

She paused once again though, surprise widening her eyes.

Naruto stood in front of the snake, a kunai embedded in its nose. Kagome studied the child, realizing instantly that something was off. He was exuberating a weird chakra, one she had never felt from the child before. She watched as he turned to Sasuke, his eyes having taken a red tint, and she felt her heart quicken.

_The seal on kyuubi is weakening._

She watched as the grass nin laughed and attacked Naruto. As she observed, the grass nin did a series of hand seals before the tips of his fingers started to glow. He slammed his glowing fingers into Naruto's abdomen, causing the young boy to double over and loose consciousness.

Again she was about to act when a kunai flew towards Naruto, pinning him to the tree. She watched as Sasuke finally decided to fight.

He and the snake caller exchanged a few blows before Saskue spat fire into his face.

Kagome felt chills roll down her spine when the grass nin laughed.

She watched as he pulled the burn flesh from his face to reveal a much paler one.

The snake man extended his neck forward and bit into Sasuke, causing the younger Uchiha to scream out in pain before loosing consciousness.

Kagome, having seen enough, activated her rose whip and dropped down just as the grass nin was about to attack Sakura.

Sakura's eyes went wide, "What are the ANBU doing here?"

Kagome didn't take her eyes away from her target, "Sakura, get Sasuke and Naruto. And stay _behind _me."

Sakura nodded and rushed forward to where Sasuke had fallen.

"Orochimaru, what are you doing here?" Kagome hissed, circling the snake nin.

He laughed and straightened, "Higurashi Kagome. My spies tell me you have acquired a strong jutsu. I must say bravo."

She glared at him, "I wont need the Kuruizaki to defeat you."

He laughed and she rushed forward, releasing the second stage of her weapon as she did so. The snake nin dodged, but her whip still nicked the side of his face. His smile was gone as blood welled to the wound.

"Your fast Higurashi. But not fast enough!"

He lunged forward, his arm turning into that of a snake. She evaded its fangs as they snapped shut just before her arm. She lashed back at him with her whip, her mind joyous as its thorny girth wrapped around his throat. She pulled, hard, and brought him to his knees.

Her victory was short lived though as he began to laugh, "You think you can defeat me!"

She watched as he opened his mouth wide and snakes poured out, wrapping up her whip and around her arm.

She brought a kunai out and stabbed at the snakes, effectively releasing some of the hold around her arm.

She cried out at the feel of fangs digging into her flesh.

Growling, she released her whip and cut the head of the snake off. Orochimaru stood and unwound her whip from his throat as she fell to her knees, her hand gripping the wound tightly as the veins around it started to bleed black.

He walked over to her and knelt down as her breathing became labored, "My venom wont kill you. But it will keep you out of the way."

He snatched her mask from her face, dropping it to the forest floor, "You are not strong enough to go against me, Higurashi. Konoha is mine, and there is nothing you can do to stop me."

He smashed his foot against her mask, successfully shattering it, before chuckling and turning back to Sakura. She stood over her team mates, a kunai ready in her shaking hands.

"He will come to me, girl. He will seek the power that only I can provide. And when he does, I shall be waiting for him."

He turned and disappeared into the forest, leaving them alone once more.

Kagome felt like someone had just injected her with molten steel, the pain burning all the way up her arm.

_How could I have been so careless? I should have intervened before then. _

"Dammit." she cursed, sweat beading up on her forehead. She could probably force the venom out of her, but that would take chakra she couldn't spare.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up at see Sakura's worried tear filled gaze.

"Are you alright, Kagome-san?"

Kagome chuckled, "I don't think so Sakura."

At that the dam seemed to break and Sakura fell to her knees, sobbing.

"We're gonna die! You're our last hope to make it out of here alive! With Naruto and Sasuke knocked out and you hurt, there's no was we're gonna make out of this forest with the scrolls!"

If she didn't feel like someone was trying to saw her arm off, Kagome would have slapped her.

"Sakura." she growled, her teeth grit together, "shut up."

Sakura stopped wailing, but her tears still ran freely. Kagome gasped and fought the black spots eating at her vision.

"I need you to reach into my pocket," she stated, her voice rough, "and get my the solider pills there."

Sakura nodded and began to dig through Kagome's pockets. Her fingers clasped around a vile and she pulled the glass tube from Kagome's pocket. Kagome opened her mouth for the pink haired nin to push a pill into it.

She snapped her jaws shut, breaking the pill. The rush was almost instantly. The pain ebbed slightly and she sighed, releasing her arm. The veins where still turning dark, the venom still there, but at least she could move with out to much difficulty.

Kagome forced herself to stand, her knees still weak. Looking back, she watched as Sakura pulled Sasuke and Naruto into the roots of a large tree.

_At least she knows how to take cover. _

She walked over to them and sat down outside of the ring of roots. She desperately wanted to run to her brother, to make sure he was alright. But the nagging feeling that Orochimaru would return for Sasuke kept her beside the small group.

….

Souta looked down at the twin scrolls in his hands. It was almost ridiculously easy to acquire the other one. He wondered what his Ane would say if she knew he had acquired both his scrolls with in the first day of the exam.

Sighing, he turned back to his team, "You know, if we pick up the pace, we can arrive at the tower before sunrise tomorrow."

His team groaned, "Souta-kun! Your becoming to much like your sister!"He turned to the owned of said voice and leveled her with a flat look.

"Shiori, don't call me that."

Shiori laughed and latched on to his arm, "You're so cute when you are trying to be all serious, Souta-kun!"He sighed, giving in for the moment.

He felt his sisters chakra brush up against his and was instantly on alert.

_What is Ane doing here?_

Turning to the direction he had sensed her chakra, he took off, leaving his team standing there, bewildered.

"Kohaku-chan, what was that all about?"

Kohaku shook his head and followed his team mate.

_Something's got him worried, if his expression means anything._

Shiori sighed and followed the two boys, grumbling under her breath about how confusing they could be.

When she caught site of them, she shouted "Hey! The towers that way guys!"Souta ignored her and forced his legs to move faster. He could hear fighting.

The team arrived through the tree and where shocked by what they saw. Souta's hand immediately reached for his rose, unused so far, and he jumped down.

Kagome and Sakura where facing off against three sound nin. Kagome's left arm hung limp at her side and Souta could see blood dripping from her fingers. In her right hand she held a kunai as she tried to defend herself against the sound nin. Sakura was on her knees, her long pink hair cut short,, the female sound nins arm in her mouth. The female was bashing at Sakura, trying to get her to let go.

"Ane!"

Kagome head whipped around at the sound of her little brothers voice, taking her attention away from the enemy nin in front of her. He took advantage of her divided attention and did a series of hand signals before lunging at her. Kagome narrowly evaded the hit, but wasn't so lucky with the after effect. She dropped to her knees, clamping her hand over her ears.

Souta rushed over to her and dropped down beside her, "are you alright Ane?"

She looked up at him and he could see blood dripping from her ears.

Anger clouded his vision as he stood over her, facing the sound nin, his whip formed at his side.

Shiori and Kohaku joined him, Shiori holding a small round red object, Kohaku wielding a scythe made from stone.

"I'll kill you!" Souta growled, lashing out. The sound nin smirked and rushed forward, only to be repelled by a nearly invisible force. Cursing, he regained his bearing and saw a small red dome over the group. His eyes rested on Shiori and she glared back.

"Your skilled for a bunch of genin." he sneered, "but that doesn't matter. I'll still kill you all!"

Souta smiled cruelly, looking very much like his sister, and lashed forward. The sound nin evaded the whip, but he didn't account for Kohaku's scythe. The blade hooked into his collar bone, blood spraying outwards as he punctured the artery there.

"Good job guys!" came a cocky voice from beside them. Souta looked up to see Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji walk forward.

"We'll take it from here!"

Souta nodded and dropped his whip. He turned to Kagome, who was laying on her back, the blood on the side of her face drying slowly.

She smiled up at him, "I am so proud of you Souta."

He smiled back down at her and knelt beside her shoulder, "Can you stand Kagome?"

She shook her head, her vision spinning slightly. It was a miracle and a curse at the same time that she didn't feel any pain, because that said she was hurt worse than she really felt.

Souta thread his arms behind her shoulders and lifted her. With Kohaku's help, they dragged her over to where the other nin where passed out. Shiori knelt down in front of them and cast her barrier over all of them as they watched team ten take on the sound nin.

The battle wasn't going well and she cursed herself. Why had she allowed the snake nin to get the best of her?

She glanced over at the unconscious nin next to her and watched as the mark on Sasuke seemed to expand. A dark chakra leaked from him and she cursed again, this time her inability to help him.

She closed her eyes tight, for the first time in a long time, feeling completely and utterly helpless.

A sound brought her out of her stupor, causing her to snap her eyes open and look back over at Sasuke. Her eyes widened when she saw his eyes snap open. Red clashed with brown for a moment before he stood up and walked out of Shiori's barrier.

Kagome watched in both fascination and horror as Sasuke took out the other two sound nin with out a problem. When she was certain he was about to kill them, Sakura grabbed his arm and begged him to stop. He looked down at her with a mixture of disgust and pity, but stopped.

The sound nin relinquished their scroll and disappeared, apparently thankful to do so with their lives.

She felt Souta stiffen beside her when Sasuke turned to them. He gripped her hand hard, his eyes never leaving the Uchiha as he walked over to them.

Shiori was a cautious, her barrier not faulting. Sasuke stood outside of it and looked down at them.

"Girl." he spoke quietly, "remove your barrier. Else Kagome will die."

Souta gripped her hand harder, nearly painful. "Ane?"

She looked away from Sasuke to stare at her brother, trying to think of a way to answer his unspoken question. Should she trust the Uchiha? He looked to be anything but stable.

She felt the muscles in her arm jolt, bringing her back to the reality that she was hurt, _badly_.

_Does it really matter how unstable he is? He's my only option at the moment._

She grit her teeth together, feeling like someone was shoving a white hot blade in her arm.

"Souta," she bit out through grit teeth, "let him help me."

Souta turned back to his Ane, his expression still unsure. Upon seeing how much pain she was in, he nodded to Shiori who allowed her barrier to drop.

Sasuke walked over to Kagome and knelt down by her head. She closed her eyes, fighting off the wave of nausea that was rolling over her. She felt a cool hand brush against her brow and a low curse.

"She' running a fever."

Kagome cracked open an eye and looked up. Sasuke looked down at her, his black eyes full of worry. She smiled up at him.

"Take the flare from my pocket," she stated softly, "light it. My team will come to the light."

"No need Kags."

They all turned and watched the two masked ANBU drop from the tree. The one with long dark hair was supporting a cut on his arm, but the other appeared just fine.

Kagome smiled as they walked over to her.

"How'd you get that wound?"

Inuyasha laughed, "So much like you Kagome. Always gotta worry about everyone else."

She tried to laugh the air caught in her throat. She tried to take a breath but her lungs wouldn't expand. Her vision became blurry as she fought just to breath. She could hear Inuyasha and Miroku screaming her name, but it sounded like they where too far away.

_It's a shame, _she thought, just a darkness began to over take her, _that I will die before I can see you again, Itachi_

….

Something wasn't right.

Her head felt heavy, as if she had been asleep for a long time. Other than that, there was no other pain.

She could hear someone whispering her name. The voice sounded so familiar, but for the life of she couldn't remember.

"Kagome, come along pet, wake up."

She forced her eyes open then.

Only one person had ever called her pet.

She looked around, taking in her surroundings. She wasn't in the forest of death, or even the hospital for that matter.

Stone walls glistened in the light of oil lanterns, water slowly sloshed somewhere behind her. She looked down and saw dark sheets underneath her, a kimono she had never seen wrapped around her body.

"There's a good girl."

She froze at the sound of the voice, looking around the room. Her eyes landed on the one person she never expected to see again and her heart sky rocketed.

Crimson clashed with dark brown and she saw his lips quirk up into a smile.

"I-Itachi." she whispered, her eyes going wide.

His smile broadened, "How very observant of you pet. I was beginning to think you called me just to watch you sleep."

Kagome was instantly suspicious, "Where am I, Uchiha?"

He chuckled, the sound brushed against her senses like silk, dark and inviting.

"My, so bitter. I brought you here because it was always a safe place for us before. I figured it would help to disarm you."

She slid over the edge of the bed. Though she was elated to see him, her mind went back to their last encounter.

"Why are we here? And what am I wearing?"

He shook his head and walked over until he was standing at the foot of the bed, "I have never seen you in the colors of the Uchiha clan. I thought it would be a nice change from your usual uniform."

She nodded, "That still doesn't answer why you are here. How did you even get in Konoha?"

He chuckled again and she barely with stood a shudder, "We are not in Konoha, pet. We are in a dream, _your _dream."

She scoffed, "I do not dream of you, Uchiha Itachi."

He sat down on the edge of the bed, "No. But you called to me. It is the first time you have done so since I left."

Kagome regarded him with cold eyes, "I _never _called to you, Itachi."

He looked at her, the mirth gone from his eyes, replaced by cold steel.

"You where dying. You called to me, and the call was so strong I came."

Kagome's eyes widened now, remembering what had happened, "That's right, Orochimaru and the sound nin."

He nodded, and she regarded the room with soft eyes, "So is this the world between life and death?"

He shook his head, "As I said before, this is a dream. Your team rushed you to the hospital where they pulled the venom from your blood."

Kagome let out a sigh and regarded him again, her eyes softer this time.

"Why did you come, Itachi?"

He sighed and looked up at the ceiling, "I wanted to see you. To see how much you have grown."

She nodded and sat down beside him. He looked over at her, his eyes going soft again.

"You have strengthened yourself, Kagome. I knew you would. They even made you clan head."

"I never said that."

He sighed, "your thoughts and memories are like an open book to me here. You killed your Tou-san."

She looked down, nodding. She felt his fingers grip her chin as he forced her face back up to him.

His fingers lightly traced the scar over her eye, "Do not feel guilt for dispatching that man to hell, Kagome." he stated softly, "he deserved much worse."

She smiled then and he let his hand drop away from her.

"You will hunt me now."

She nodded, looking up at the ceiling, "Hai."

His eyes never wavered from his face, "I will not come back to Konoha, Kagome."

She nodded again, "I know this."

He sighed grabbed her arm. She was surprised, but didn't fight as he pulled her into his lap. She felt his arm wrap around her and sighed.

"I will kill you, Kagome." he whispered, his hands tightening around her.

She nodded, "I realize the risks, Itachi."

He sighed and buried his face in her hair. By the gods how he missed just holding her.

She pulled back from him, her eyes serious, "I tell you know Itachi. I loved you." his brow raised, as this was the first time she had ever uttered the words.

"A part of me still loves you. But I will not let that stop me. When we meet in the flesh, only one of us will be the victor."

He nodded and leaned forward until their lips where barely a whisper apart, "Hai, pet. But for now, let us remember what we once where to each other."

His lips smashed against hers, his hand tangled in her inky locks. She mewled slightly and completely submitted, as hungry for the kiss as he was.

He sucked on her bottom lip, nibbling slightly, his own silent plea for entrance. She relinquished, much to his pleasure, and he drove his tongue into her mouth, claiming what was his.

What was always his.

He pulled away from her, both slightly panting, "Our time is short pet. To short to continue further."

She nodded, already feeling a slight pull at her subconscious. "Until we meet again Itachi."

He nodded and kissed her forehead, even as everything started to fade away, "Hai, love, until we meet again."

She felt her heart clench as he faded away, taking with him the cave, leaving her in darkness.

….

Kagome awoke slowly. She kept her eyes shut, trying to judge where she was.

_Beep…beep…beep…beep…_

She sighed, the infernal beeping causing her irritation already.

_Thus the reason I hate hospitals._

She slowly tested her muscles, clenching and unclenching her fingers and toes. Satisfied that she only felt a slight bit of uncomfortable pressure, she squinted her eyes open.

The fluorescent lighting caused her to hiss, feeling as if some one was driving needles into her eyes. Blinking through the pain, she forced her eyes open the rest of the way.

"Oh Ane thank god!"

She smiled when she felt her brothers arm wrap around her.

"Easy Souta, she's still healing."

Kagome smiled over her brothers shoulder at the sound of his team mates voice. Kohaku smiled back at her, "Its good to see you awake, Kagome."

"Keh! Stupid woman! Over exerting herself!"

Kagome sighed and pulled back from her brother. She looked over at Inuyasha who sat against the wall, his arms crossed over his chest, his nose stuck up in the air.

"Thanks for worrying Inuyasha."

He fehed, but looked over at her, "Next time you wanna go out and get yourself killed, make sure its not on my watch, alright?"

She smiled, "will do."

The door to her room slammed open, "Hey Souta! Is Kagome-chan aw-"

She looked over as Sakura hit Naruto in the back of his head, "You idiot! She's recovering! She needs her rest!"

Souta chuckled, "Um, guys?"

They stopped glaring at each other and turned to Souta. Naruto's frown turned into a full blown smile at Kagome's raised eyebrow.

"Kagome-chan! Your awake!"

She rolled her eyes, "So it would seem."

He chuckled and rushed over to her, pulling her into a hug, "Sakura-chan told us what you did! That's amazing Kagome!"

She awkwardly patted the blondes back. She heard Inuyasha growl before the boy was wrenched away from her.

"Look twerp, I let her brother get away with jumping on her, but your not him. She's still healing, so hands off!"

Kagome shook her head and laid a hand against Inuyasha's arm, "Its alright Inuyasha. Why don't you go home? I'm sure Kikyou is worried about you."

He rolled his eyes, but smiled, "When is she not worried about me?"

Kagome patted him on the arm, "Go. I don't need a body guard."

He nodded and turned to glare at the blonde nin, "Remember, hands off!"

Kagome sighed as he walked out of the room. She returned her gaze back to the new comers and sat up against her pillows.

"Where's Sasuke?"

Sakura's eyes narrowed for a moment and Kagome was sure she saw jealousy flash through her eyes before it was replaced by a smile.

"Sasuke-kun has been off training with Kakashi since after the preliminary matches."

Kagome raised an eyebrow and looked at Souta, "Preliminary?"

He rubbed the back of his head, "There where too many people to pass the second part so they gave the teams that did a preliminary match."

Kagome sighed, "What aren't you telling me, Otouto?"

He sighed and Kohaku stepped forward, "Our team rushed to the hospital with you and the ANBU. We didn't even make it to the tower."

Kagome felt her heart clench painfully, "Oh."

Souta laughed whole heartedly, "don't do that Ane. There's next year so we're not worried about it." he smiled and laid his hand over hers, "you needed me here."

Kagome smiled up at her brother and relaxed against the pillows. Closing her eyes, she felt a peace wash over her she hadn't felt for a long time.

Sighing, she allowed her mind to drift back into peaceful darkness, for once not praying that her sleep would be a dreamless one.

….

Somewhere miles away, Itachi slowly blinked back into reality. He sighed and stood up from his seat, not bothering to look at his giant blue partner.

"Hey Itachi! What was that about?"

Itachi ignored him and continued on the path they had been walking before. Under the collar of his black robe, he smiled slightly.

_Soon pet…_he rolled his eyes up to the cloudless sky, _very soon. _

"Kisame."

The giant blue skinned male nodded and walked along side his partner.

_Damn Itachi is weird. If I didn't know any better, I would say he was smiling!_


	9. Sasuke

I have decided, for my own peace of mind, that this story shall be broken into two parts, but under the same title, IE their will not be two separate stories floating around , just this one. I will clearly state when part one ends and part two begins, and there will be a small interlude between them. So sit back, relax, and please continue to read and review 'Just a Dream'.

Disclaimer- I say again, Lusiphur. Nope, no thank you. Do not want to say good night to the sand man. Oh, and thank you Drew Hayes and your team for your magnificent artwork.

The streets of Konoha where positively livid with excitement.

Kagome found it daunting to venture forth into the streets. It had been years since the exams had been held in Konoha, so not very many people had seen it taken place in quite some time. She was slowly getting tired of people walking up to her and asking about the exam.

She found it much easier to remain in her district. Even though doing paper work and listening to her clans men complain was still irritating, it wasn't nearly as bad having all the teens run up to her and ask about the exam.

She sighed, rubbing her temples, as she tried to work out the bills for her household. It was usually the male of the household that did such, but seeing as her brother was much to young and her father was…dispatched….she was forced to take up the job. Once, she had asked her mother why she didn't do it, to which he mother explained her ignorance of the subject and continued with her cooking.

Tired brown eyes flashed over the paperwork once again, but the numbers seemed like they where all running together. Exasperated, she slammed her head on the desk.

_Why didn't I pay more attention in math?_

She kept her head down, trying to remember how much was in their bank account. Sure, she had a recite for it, but it was not right in front of her and she didn't feel like digging through the desk to find it. She made enough on ANBU pay to support the household, even with out Souta chipping in with some of his earnings. But it didn't help that she didn't know how much was in the account, which was information she would need before filling out the bills.

The door to the office slid open and she didn't look up. Whoever it was would have to wait until she could get through her mental mind rant about bills and missing account information.

A chuckle caused her to pick her head up, though her chin still rested on the desk.

"What is Otouto. I'm busy."

He laughed again and walked over to the desk, a steaming cup in his hand.

"Kaa-san said I should bring you some tea. How long you been at this?"

She grumbled and slid her head back down so her forehead was resting on the desk once more.

"To damn long. How does one family use a hundred and fifty dollars in water?"

Souta laughed again and set the cup down in front of her, "You should take a break."

Kagome shook her head, "If I leave now, I wont come back to it and they'll shut off our utilities."

Souta shrugged and sat on the edge of the desk, "Would you like me to take a crack at it?"

She sighed and shook her head, "I just need to find the account statements before I send off the bills."

She heard drawers start to open and papers rustle as Souta dug through the mess trying to find the elusive statements.

"You mean these?"

She rolled her head over and saw him waving the accursed papers. She sighed.

_Well, there goes my break._

She sat back up and reached for them, just to have Souta pull his hand back.

"Not to sound bigoted or anything, Ane, but this is a job for the man." he grinned down at her, "And not to mention I am much better at math then you are."

She glared but slid away from the desk, standing from the seat "Fine, you want to do it so badly, you can do it."

He laughed and took the seat before sliding back forward and looking down at the bills. She couldn't help the smile that curved her face as her effortlessly started jotting down amounts and subtracting them from each other.

_Who would have guessed you would actually surpass me in something, Otouto?_

She sighed and took the tea Souta had brought her and sipped from it. The heat washed down her throat to pool in her stomach, bringing about a sense of uncommon euphoria.

She sighed in contentment and walked out of the room, leaving Souta to do the job. She felt slightly guilty, knowing that Souta was four years younger then her and doing her job. But the guilt wasn't enough to make her make Souta stop. Her detest for bills outweighed her sisterly instincts by two to one.

As she flittered through the house, intent on retiring to her room and going over the paper work she had to file as clans head, a soft knock came from the front door. Looking around and noticing her mother was no where in site, she sighed and walked towards the front of her home.

_I swear if this is another person coming to complain, I am going to rip their vocal cords out and stran-_

Her mental tirade was cut short as soon as she opened her door.

"Oh, Sasuke-chan. What are you doing here?"

He regarded her with a bored look. "I was…curious."

She nodded and moved out of the doorway, inviting him in.

"I'll get Souta. Is he expecting you?"

Sasuke shook his head and she nodded, closing the door behind him. She motioned to the sitting room and sipped from her tea again.

"I'll tell Souta that you're hear. Just…make yourself at home."

He nodded but didn't sit. Instead his eyes locked with hers for a moment. She frowned slightly before turning and walking back towards the study.

_What was that look for? Have I done something to him that I don't recall?_

She shook her head. Why did she care if she did something to the Uchiha. It didn't matter. If he was mad at her for something, it was his own fault for not coming forth and saying so to begin with.

She opened the study door and leaned against the frame, "Yo."

Souta looked up from the paper work in front of him, a pen stuck behind his ear, "Yes, Ane?"

"Sasuke's here."

Souta raised an eyebrow, "Oh? Why?"

Kagome shrugged, sipping from her tea, "I didn't ask. I figured he was your friend."

Souta sighed and looked back down at the calculator in front of him, "Go…entertain him…or something. I should be through with this in a few moments."

Kagome felt like rolling her eyes but instead chose to take another sip from her tea, "Cant I just ask him to come back later?"

Souta glanced up at her, his face still down, "Do you have an aversion to entertaining a guy four years younger than you?"

She did roll her eyes at that. He was poking at her pride, almost guaranteeing that she would do as he asked. She sighed and closed the door before walking back to the sitting room.

Sasuke was staring out the window, which gave her a moment to study him. His usual clothing was gone, replaced by a solid black shirt and bottoms. His hair was slightly longer and rough looking, his eyes cold and calculating. This was not the child she remembered from her time with Itachi. She focused on the cursed mark on his neck, wondering what side effects it had. Certainly the boy was having trouble with it, seeing as he had immersed himself in training.

_It could just be that he wants to become stronger. Don't jump to conclusions, Kagome._

He glanced over and she met his gaze with her own impassive one. She didn't look away, like most of the girls his age would. Sure he was cute, but he was just a kid in her eyes.

She saw something flicker through his eyes before they returned to their impassive inky black. She was curious about this, but didn't voice her questions. A voice in the back of her mind told her that it was a possessive look, but she quashed it instantly. There was no way he would look at her as such.

She leaned against the wall and averted her gaze down to her tea. She missed the look of satisfaction Sasuke shot her for being the first to break eye contact.

"Souta asked me to…entertain you as he finishes the bills."

Sasuke leaned back into the couch, switching into a more comfortable position. Truth be told he didn't come to see Souta, it had been a clever cover story that she had supplied for him. He was more curious about her well being. The last he saw of her was as her team mates rushed her from the forest, her Otouto and his team hot on their heels. He took a moment to study her, and found that he liked what he saw. She wasn't dressed for battle or even a mission, dawning a pair of dark sweatpants that flared out at her ankles and a tight green shirt with no sleeves, her clan emblem stitched into the back. Her inky locks where constrained in a loose braid ending just before the swell of her bottom. He watched the light play off of her hair, making it shine blue in the sun. Dark eyes focused on her cup and he could barely make out the scar above her eye. Light pink lips pulled together in a slight frown, causing her bottom lip to pout slightly.

He felt a yearning well up in side of him, one that he had never had with any of the girls that constantly flocked to him. He wanted to walk over and smash his lips to hers, to see if she tasted as good as she looked.

He pushed it away though, irritated at himself for a moment. He knew it was more than her beauty that called to him. It was the idea at having something Itachi had had, something that his brother could no longer have. He wanted to take _everything _from Itachi, just as he had done so long ago to him.

He heard Kagome sigh and brought his attention back to her. She drained the rest of the liquid from her cup before turning to him.

"I'm going to the kitchen. Would you like something to drink?"

He nodded, "Water, please."

She nodded and walked away. He couldn't stop his eyes from traveling to the way her hips swayed as she walked away.

Once she was gone he allowed himself to groan. Why did Itachi have to choose her? If he had chosen any other girl in the village, it would have been easier for Sasuke. He could make almost any woman in the village swoon by just looking at him. Of course the ones that where in his brothers class still viewed him as a child in some aspects. But that didn't stop them from swooning at the resemblance he held to the older Uchiha.

But no, Itachi had to choose someone _just like him. _

Sasuke allowed his head to rest against the back of the couch, his thoughts racing. When he had first decided to surpass his brother, it had been all about strength. Then as time wore on, he realized he not only wanted to destroy his _brother,_ but his brothers memory as well. He wanted to take everything from him, and his life just wasn't enough.

So when he had started to study Kagome, he remembered how Itachi always acted like he hated her. Like she wasn't good enough. But as his Otouto, Sasuke knew different. He saw the way Itachi's eyes had softened when he looked at Kagome. He wasn't an idiot. Being friends with Souta did have its pay offs even at a young age. Sasuke had put two and two together when he had mentioned to the youngest Higurashi that his brother had come home late and he confirmed that his Ane had also come home late. Itachi had said it was a meeting with the ANBU.

_Yes, with one ANBU in particular. _Sasuke thought bitterly.

He heard soft footsteps and looked up to watch Kagome walk back into the room, a glass of ice water held in one hand and a steaming cup in the other. She set the glass down on the table in front of him and situated herself in the chair next to the couch.

"So," she began, a bit hesitantly, "how goes your training?"

He sat up fully, reaching for the water she had brought him, "Its training. What else is there?"

She sighed and rubbed her temples, her delicate eyebrows coming together in a frustrated frown.

"I guess you're right."

He took a sip of the water, the cool liquid helping to quench the fire slowly building inside him. This was a different woman than he had seen outside of her home. She seemed much more relaxed, her facial expressions actually expressing her emotions. Outside she was impassive, untouchable. Here, she was a normal woman, though still untouchable.

_I'm damned if I do and damned if I don't. _He thought bitterly, taking another sip from his glass.

"I see you healed nicely." he stated, setting his glass back down.

She nodded, swirling the steaming liquid in her cup with her fingers slightly. "The medic nin are trained well."

_Why is this so hard? He's just a kid! _Kagome mentally bereted herself. It didn't matter if this was Itachi's younger brother, or that her heart wept for something she would never have every time she looked at him.

_Dammit, why does he have to look like Itachi? _

She continued to stare down into her tea, as if seeking her answers from its dark depths. When it showed nothing but swirling foam from the melted sugar, she inwardly scoffed.

_Figures. Stupid tea and your lack of answers. _

The silence stretched on between them, becoming strained. Neither one was willing to break it though, so they sat silently as their thoughts whirled in two separate typhoons.

"Ok, I'm done."

Kagome inwardly sighed, _about damn time!_

She stood up and walked to her brother, "Everything all balanced out, Otouto?"

He nodded and stretched before regarding their guest, "what brings you here, Sasuke?"

He sighed and stood, "I was wondering if we could train a bit. There is no other techniques in the village like the one your family uses." a slight smile curved his lips, "I want to be prepared for the exams."

Souta nodded and turned to his sister who was slowly making her way to her bedroom, "I'll be back before sundown, Ane."

She waved him off, not turning around "Don't make me come after you. You know how Kaa-san worries."

He nodded and folded his hands behind his head, "What are you going to do today any way Ane?"

She shrugged, turning her head to regard her brother with a bored look, "I very rarely get a day to myself anymore. I was thinking about reading over some scrolls and taking a nap."

Souta chuckled, "You've become lazy, Ane."

She shot him a glare, but her small smile diffused it slightly, "I'll show you lazy when I tie you to your bed."

He grinned and watched as she turned the corner before turning back to the silent Uchiha.

"Shall we then?"

Sasuke nodded and followed Souta from the house. Outside he glanced back at the house, his gaze landing on an open window with dark green netting for curtains. He watched Kagome walk into the room and stretch her hands above her head before taking a scroll from its place and sitting on her bed.

"So where do you want to do this, Sasuke?" Souta stated, bringing him back from his silent observation. Sasuke quickly looked away and regarded the back of the boys head in front of him. He was lucky Souta hadn't noticed him staring at his sister.

"Your choice. But lets get there quickly."

Souta nodded, "Well, it will have to be out of the Higurashi district. The family tends to not like it when their training grounds are clear cut from our rose whips."

Sasuke nodded and followed the other boy as they walked out of the Higurashi district, his thoughts running back to the one thing he would need to finally concur his brother completely.

_Higurashi Kagome, you will be mine. Weather you realize it or not. _

…

That night Kagome dreamed, which was an oddity in itself. She almost never dreamed, and when she did they where always filled with blood and gore with a pair of dark red eyes. This time it was different.

She was in a field, one she had never seen before. Below was a village, the small huts flaming, the people running away from a man seated atop a white horse. He mercilessly slaughtered the people, sparring only certain women. He instructed his soldiers to take the women though, their screams piercing through the night air, grating against her mind like nails against a chalk board.

She turned away from the carnage to see a man beside her, kneeling, his hands clasped together.

"_please," _he begged_, "please help us to fight against the tyrant!"_

A purple light engulfed the air, causing her to look away. When the light faded, a new man stood in front of the one crouched.

"_Higurashi Soten. I have heard your call and come to your aid."_

The man, Soten, scooted back from the new creature, "_W-who are you?"_

The man smiled, baring overly sharp canines, _"I am the demon Loki."_

Kagome's eyes widened. This was the story she had been told so many times as a child.

"_L-Loki?"_

The demons smile widened, _"Hai. Do you wish for my help or not, Soten?"_

Soten nodded, throwing himself at the demons feet, _"Please great demon! Help me to protect my family! Before the over lord takes both my wife and daughter from me!"_

Loki laughed, _"Very well. But my assistance comes at a price. Are you willing to pay this price?"_

Soten nodded, _"anything! Just please help me!"_

Loki nodded, _"My price is this. I have watched your village for some time now. I find that one of your woman is of my interests. I wish to take her as my mate, but I find that I need the permission of her father before I do so." _His smile was amused, _"as her father, I guess I seek your permission."_

Soten looked shocked, _"My Kagome?"_

Kagome's eyes widened at the sound of her name. Loki looked down at the man, his smile gone.

"_that is my conditions Soten. Do you accept? I would think quickly if I where you." _he smiled once again, turning his gaze back to the village, _"it appears as if your village is doing poorly."_

A look of disdain passed over Soten's face. Another scream ripped through the night and his eyes widened, _"yes! Anything! Just help us!"_

Loki smiled and held his arms up in the air, purple light engulfing him once more. When the light cleared once again, a small bundle of purple flowers grew where he once stood.

"_Use them Soten. Defend your village. Teach them as well. We will be meeting again. Very soon."_

Soten nodded and pulled the flower from the earth. His body glowed slightly as the technique he needed to use was etched into his mind.

Kagome watched as he flung the Kuruizaki no Hana down, turning it into the whip her family often used from roses. But this was different. Instead of green, the whip was a dark purple color and seemed to exuberate chakra all on its own.

Kagome watched as he ran into the burning village, determination hardening his features.

….

She awoke with a start, sitting up in her bed. She took several gulps of air, her heart beating quicker than she had ever felt it before. A fine sheen of sweat covered her skin, causing it to pebble up from the breeze blowing through her open window.

She took a few deep breaths, trying to calm her racing pulse. Where had that dream come from? She had never heard that in the legends. Her mind raced for a logical explanation. In all the times she had heard the legend, she couldn't remember her Kaa-san saying the name of the villager who had prayed to Loki. Or the fact that Loki had asked for a woman, a womanwith the same name as _her_, when he had given her clan the Kuruizaki.

Kagome put her head between her knees, her thoughts running out of control.

_What was that? And why did I see it? _

She leaned back against her pillows and ran her fingers through her hair, pulling back with a disgusted look at the feel of her sweat sudden locks. Grimacing she stood and stretched. Looking around her room her eyes landed on the scroll she had been reading before she had fallen asleep.

_That's gotta be it. The names where just something my mind conjured up. _

Shaking her head, she rolled the scroll back up and placed it on her nightstand.

"I really gotta stop reading clan history before bed. Makes for weird dreams."

She sighed again and glanced at the alarm clock on her bedside. It seemed like her dreams had perfect timing.

_Gives me enough time to get a shower and wake Souta up so we can get over to the arena._

She walked over to her closet, her mind still trying to decipher her weird as hell dreams.

…

Souta yawned as he walked through the village, Kagome at his side. People rushed in front of them, trying to get to the arena as early as possible.

"Ane." Souta yawned again, "Why are we up so early again? I didn't think you cared about the last part of the exam."

She sighed, "Its not so much that Souta. I am kind of required to be there as a regulator."

Souta sighed, still moving sluggishly, "I thought that was only for the forest of death thing?"

Kagome shook her head, "as I understand it, it was for the entirety of the exam. If it isn't, then we can either watch the fighting or go home."

He nodded, trying to shake himself awake, "Why where you up so early anyway, Ane? Couldn't sleep or something?"

Kagome averted her gaze, not sure how to answer with out freaking him out. Hell, she was freaked out and she had been the one having the dream!

"So how was your training with Sasuke?"

He gave her a look, knowing she was trying to change the subject. That usually meant it was something she wasn't at liberty to discuss, or something she couldn't figure out yet.

Shaking his head, he returned his gaze back to the street that walked on, "It went well. We called it even though, seeing as neither one of where hurt afterward. It seemed like Sasuke was trying not to use his chakra."

Kagome nodded, curious about his statement. Her mind was still over run by the meaning of her dream though, so she didn't voice her confusion as they continued their walk to the arena.

…

"Hey! Souta! Over here! We saved you guys a seat!"

Kagome allowed a smile to curve her lips as they made their way up to her brothers team. Shiori bounced out of her seat and hugged Souta, much to his dismay. Kagome hid her amused smile behind her hand as the girl dragged him over to sit beside her.

Kohaku shook his head and greeted her with his usual nod. Kagome took the seat beside him and scanned the crowd behind them.

_Seems like everything's normal. Its kind of hard to get a reading around all the excited chakras though. _

She sighed, relaxing minutely in her seat, and returned her full attention to the grounds in front of her. She could see the Hokage sitting on the other side, in between two people she had never seen before. Behind him stood her team mates, both dressed in full ANBU uniform. She watched Inuyasha nod to her, which she returned, before he continued to watch the crowd.

She watched as the referee came out into the middle of the arena. She recognized his face, but couldn't think of his name to save her life.

"The genin whose names are flashed on the screen are to report to the stage promptly to begin their match. Just because you loose your match does not mean you will not be progressed to Chunin. The final decision shall be tallied at the show of skill."

Kagome glanced up at the screen and was pleased to see the first two combatants where Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuga Neji.

_Hopefully this promises to be a good fight. I know Naruto has grown, but I don't know about the Hyuga. It will be interesting, to say the least. _

Kagome watched the match begin. She found herself rooting for the annoying blonde, though her outward expression never changed. She was astonished to see him summon so many clones, and even more so when Neji destroyed all of them. Naruto didn't give in though, summoning more clones to attack him.

_Doesn't he realize that brute force will not win the battle? What has Kakashi been teaching him?_

Kagome shook her head, disappointed that Naruto didn't seem to be thinking things through. When Neji employed his families jutsu and seemed to block off Naruto's chakra flow, Kagome felt the battle was over. Turning her attention away from the battle, she found her gaze directed towards the Hokage. Studying the people seated to his left and right, she took in the man with his face covered completely. She assumed he was the Kazekage of the Sand, her senses going into full alert mode. He was the one the Hokage feared would attack Konoha.

A ruckus in the crowd had attention returning to the battle. It seemed that she missed something very important, for now Hyuga Neji was laying on the ground, Naruto standing above him. Behind Naruto was a large hole and Kagome silently wondered why she ever doubted the young blonde.

The referee called the match in Naruto's favor and the crowd silently murmured amongst themselves. She mentally scowled.

_Of course they would not see the victory as something good. They all view him as a monster despite his every attempt to prove them wrong._

Sighing she applauded slowly as her brother and his team cheered loudly. Naruto beamed up at them, but she could tell that his chakra had reached its limit.

Neji was cleared from the field and the next match was called. Kankuro, the sand nin that had called her a bitch, and Aburame Shino. She sat up straighter, anticipating a good show, but was highly disappointed when Kankuro forfeited.

Crossing her arms over her chest in disappointment, she leaned back in her seat. Bored she stood from her seat and walked to the back of the stands even as the next match was called.

She passed by an ANBU and nodded to him, his face covered in a cat mask. It looked similar to the one Itachi had once wore, except this one didn't have painted lips. He nodded back to her and she felt a strange chakra brush against hers. One all to familiar for her liking.

She studied the ANBU even as he turned away from her. His chakra was eerily similar to that of Orochimaru, but different at the same time. Deciding to wait and see if he posed a threat, she leaned against the wall and faked interest in the battle in front of her.

It appeared she had missed something important once again because the spectators where disappointed. She looked up at the screen to see that the next match was supposed to be Gaara of the sand against Uchiha Sasuke. But the screen quickly flashed away, showing two new names.

Uninterested, she allowed her gaze to float up to the ceiling. She knew why the spectators where disappointed, they had become excited to see the famous Uchiha fight. Truth be told, she didn't want to see Sasuke again. Their failed conversation still irked her.

_If he didn't look so much like his damn brother it would be much easier. _She inwardly scoffed, a frown marring her otherwise bored exterior.

The match below came to an end, and Kagome wondered who the next would be. Again the screen flashed Sasuke and Gaara's names and she felt her pulse quicken slightly. She had yet to see the sand nin perform, and couldn't help but be a little curious.

As the minutes ticked by the crowd started to become restless. Kagome, fearing their would be a riot, felt her muscles tense and allowed her concentration to fall away from the masked nin at her side.

When both the fighters immerged she allowed herself to relax. When she looked over to see if the ANBU had been affected at all, he was gone.

On edge now, she scanned over the crowd. Not finding the masked nin, the feeling began to swell.

_I should have taken him out when I first felt the chakra similarity! Dammit, what is Orochimaru doing in Konoha?_

The crowd gasped in horror and she looked down at the arena to see the sand nin had formed a encasement of sand around himself. Sasuke held what appeared to be a glowing ball of lightning in his hand. The chakra coming from him made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up.

She watched in astonishment as Sasuke rushed at the sphere and slammed his attack into it. It effectively crumbled around the sand nin and Kagome was shocked to see Gaara seemed to be disfigured slightly.

Suddenly a new scent whirled around her, making her drowsy. Kagome tried to shake it off, but the feeling just strengthened. She looked up and watched as the audience started to fall asleep.

_Dammit! Dammit! DAMMIT!_

She dropped to her knees, shaking her head vigorously in a feeble attempt to dispel the jutsu. She slowly slid to the ground, her eyes fluttering closed, as the jutsu over powered her and put her to sleep.

Wow! Ten pages! I know that's not a lot, but hey, I felt this was as good as place as any to end this chapter! But…Unfortunately…Its kind of a (dun dun dun!) cliffhanger! (EEEP!)

Yea and the whole Sasuke thing, it was the only way I could actually think about bringing him into the picture. He plays a much bigger part in part 2, but I don't know if I am going to make him romantically involved. Its kind a possession thing for him, wanting to take everything away from Itachi and such. So yea, you know the drill! Review! Else I will leave you all wondering about my tale!

Pretty please? I'll give you Itachi!

Itachi-::Glares::

Me-Uh…heh…Well, maybe not. I'll give you all a cookie then?

Itachi- That's what I thought, Discord.


	10. The lack of strength and resolve

And here we are again! Chapter ten! Yea!

Disclaimer- Nope.

_**Ka~Go~Me….**_

She grumbled, shaking her head, "five more minutes…"

_**Higurashi Kagome, wake up. **_

She didn't recognize the voice, but the command was enough to stir her from sleep. She sat up and blinked rapidly, disoriented for a moment. Why was she laying on concrete, and why was the entire village asleep around her?

Her eyes widened as the memory of the Chunin exams rushed over her. Jumping to her feet, she rushed down to where her brother and his friends silently snoozed.

Grabbing a hold of Souta's shoulders, she shook his roughly, "Souta! Wake up!"

He blinked awake and glared at her, "What's the big deal Ane?"

She sighed and motioned to the sleeping village, "We where all caught in a jutsu that put us to sleep. Wake up as many people as you can. I'm going to see what's going on in in the village."

He nodded and she took off, cursing herself for allowing the masked nin to escape.

Forcing her chakra into her legs, she ran through the village. Battles where breaking out all across the village and she noticed that the invading nin wore either hitai-ate with the symbol for sand or sound. A sand nin noticed her and attacked, his kunai flying through the air with deadly accuracy. It tore through the fabric of her yukata, ripping the sleeve and barely missing her shoulder. She dodged and pulled a rose from behind her ear. The sand nin laughed until he saw the tiny flower transform in to her weapon. Wasting no time, she summoned the weapons second stage and lashed back, wrapping around his throat and puncturing the jugular veins on both sides of his neck. She pulled back on the whip, forcing it to shred the flesh beyond repair, before rushing further into the village.

She came upon her least favorite masked nin as he battled three others. Sakura stood beside him, trying to help him battle off the three nin.

Kagome smiled and rushed over to them, coming to stand by Kakashi's side.

"Seems like the fun started with out me." she laughed as she lashed at a sound nin as he tried to do hand seals.

Kakashi chuckled and threw a kunai at another of the nin "Nice to see your awake from your nap."

He turned his attention to Sakura and ordered her to go wake Naruto and Shikamaru. Sakura nodded and disappeared, leaving Kakashi and Kagome to finish off the nin.

"You know." he stated as he knocked out the last sound nin, "I usually wouldn't condone the use of forbidden jutsu, but I think this is a great instance to use your Kuruizaki."

Kagome nodded, "I'll keep that in mind."

An explosion rocked the ground under them, causing both hidden leaf nin to look into the forest. Sand whirled into the air, causing Kagome's eyes to widen.

"Kakashi, that sand nin, Gaara, is he a jinchuriki?"

Kakashi didn't answer, pulling a scroll from his pocket. Kagome watched him with little interest as he summoned forth a small pug looking dog. She smiled.

"Pakkun, nice to see you again."

The dog nodded to her, "And you Higurashi. What do you guys need?"

Kakashi straightened, "I need you to find Sasuke."

Pakkun nodded and stuck his nose in the air, searching for the boys scent. Once he caught it he nodded in the direction.

"He's that way."

Kakashi nodded and turned back to Kagome, "I'll go after Sasuke and Gaara. The Hokage was taken prisoner by Orochimaru."

Kagome nodded and looked towards the Hokage tower, "I'll do what I can."

He nodded and then looked to Pakkun. The two leaf nin split up, Kakashi rushing into the forest while Kagome ran towards the Hokage tower.

She felt a dark chakra flow through the village and paused, turning towards the path Kakashi had taken. What she saw had her pulse nearly choking her. Gaara, or what she assumed was Gaara, was flying above the trees, his face even more grotesque, a deformed arm prturding from his body. For the first time in a long time she felt icy fear curl in her stomach.

Shaking the fear away she turned and continued through the village. _Kakashi can handle it I hope. If not…_

She shook her head, not wanting to go there.

She scaled a wall and up onto the roof, taking a moment to look over the village. The hidden leaf was putting up a good fight, but it seemed that the sand and sound nin where never ending. Kagome's eyes landed on her brother and his team. Shiori had her barrier erect and every time someone would get close to it they where shocked by her strange chakra. Souta and Kohaku both held their weapons, using them expertly. Kagome smiled when she saw that her brothers whip had sharp thorns down its shaft, proving that he had awakened the second stage of his weapon. It was daunting to see that every nin they took down two more took their place.

Kagome scowled and pulled the second flower from behind her ear. Releasing the second whip into its second stage, she jumped down in front of them. A sand nin took a step back, a bit weary of their new combatant. She smiled cruelly and lashed forward, using her training of vital points to incapacitate the enemy easily.

"You know." Souta chuckled, "I could have handled it."

Kagome turned back to him and smiled, "Well, I'll keep that in mind for next time."

He nodded, "Well, go on then. I can take care of my self."

Kagome nodded and continued on her trek towards the Hokage tower.

…

Two delays later, she curled both of her blood splattered whips up and secured them to her side. She didn't need to hold them constantly to supply them with the chakra they needed to keep their form. She looked up at the Hokage tower, the sight daunting to say the least. Four sound nin surrounded the Hokage and Orochimaru as they continued to fight.

Kagome watched as the Hokage stood beside two clones that looked like the First and the Second. She growled and forced her chakra into her legs and leaped the distance between herself and the battle.

One of the sound nin broke from the barrier and attacked her, causing Kagome to flip backwards and come perilously close to the edge of the tower. The sound nin sneered and prepared an attack that would fling her from the top.

Kagome grinned and lashed forward with her whip, wrapping the thorny weapon around the nins arm. She pulled back wards, imbedding the thorns deeply into his arm, some even tearing the flesh deep enough for nerve damage. He screamed and brought out a kunai, intent on cutting the whip from his arm. Kagome pulled once more, forcing her chakra into the plant more. She was immensely surprised when the plant didn't wither, instead it began to glow a purple color, and the thorns seemed to leak a clear liquid from their tips.

The nin screamed once more before falling to his knees, his eyes rolling into the back of his head. Horrified, Kagome pulled her weapon free and he fell the rest of the way, sliding off the roof.

Looking down at her weapon, she felt an uncommon thrill pump through her. Looking up at the other nin, she smirked.

"alright." her voice sounded rough even to her, "whose next?"

The exchanged looks between each other before two more rushed her. She chuckled and leaped into the air. Brining both her hands up to do a simple hand seal. Two clones appeared at her side and flew down at the two, both lashing a whip downward.

Kagome landed and ran towards the last nin, intent on destroying her before she went to the Hokage's side.

She paused before rushing at the female, noticing the Hokage was doing something she had never seen before. It looked like he was pulling the soul from Orochimaru.

Her pause was enough for the sound nin to attack her. Kagome glanced over in just enough time to dodge a potentially deadly attack, but it forced her to totter dangerously over the edge. She regained her balance in just enough time to watch Orochimaru procure a sword from his mouth and stab the Hokage.

Her eyes widened, horror filling her as she watched the Hokage stumble. She lashed forward with her whip, her anger blinding her. She wrapped her whip around the sound nins legs and pulled, forcing her to loose her balance and go toppling off the roof. She stood in horror as she watched the Hokage's jutsu pulled Orochimaru's souls arms and sliced them off.

Orochimaru cried out as his arms turned a sickly gray color. He turned to the sound nin that where still engaged with her clones.

"Retreat!"

Kagome watched as the barrier around the Hokage dissipated and the sound nin threw down a smoke bomb. Kagome, recognizing the smoke as the one they had used once before, covered her mouth and nose.

By the time the smoke dissipated they where gone and the Hokage was prone on the roof. She rushed over to him, dropping to her knees beside him.

"Please, Hokage-sama. Sarutobi! Wake up!"

She shook him hard, his head lolling back and forth limply. She felt tears prick her eyes and for once allowed them to fall.

"Please just wake up."

To her dismay he didn't open his eyes, a look of immense peace covering his face. She laid across the man she looked up to like a grandfather and screamed her pain, not caring who heard her.

A demonic roar snapped her from her grief induced haze and she turned to see what appeared to be a giant raccoon standing outside of Konoha. She stood up, wiping her tears away, and assed the situation. To her amazement and horror, she watched as Naruto jumped from the back of a the boss toad and head butted what appeared to be Gaara, sticking from the head of the demon.

Everything seemed to slow down then. She watched as the demon dissipated in a swirl of sand.

Looking down she saw the villagers, both adults and children, fighting against the remaining sand and sound nin. She relaxed back on her haunches and ran her hand through her hair, allowing the tears to fall freely.

_The village main be winning,_ she thought, turning back to the fallen man behind her, _but it will never be the same._

….

The next few days went by in a flash for Kagome. Everyone turned up for the funeral, and almost everybody was crying.

Unfortunately she couldn't bring herself to share in their sorrow.

The people in her district surprised her though. For the time being they where putting aside their better than thou attitude and helping in the rebuilding of the village. She was certain it wouldn't last though, and bided her time until her clan stuck their righteous noses in the air and left the village to their own reconstruction.

Today she walked around her district, observing the children playing. It had become a past time of sorts, making her feel a little better when observing their antics together.

Kagome observed Rin and her eyes softened a little. She viewed the little girl like she was her own sibling, wanting the best for her. Her eyes brows knit together when she noticed that Rin wasn't running with her friends, instead favoring to walk. She also noticed, though it seemed to escape everyone else, that she was moving with a small limp.

Serious now, the older girl made her way over to the child. Rin looked up and beamed at her. Kagome couldn't help the smile the curved her lips, even as her eyes still held their hard edge as she observed the child. A dark bruise peaked out from the sleeve of her small dress, like someone had grabbed her roughly. Kagome also noticed a fading bruise on her face, just below her eyes.

"Rin, are you ok?"

She nodded, walking up to Kagome. "I'm fine Kagome-sama. Why do you ask?"

Kagome smiled and knelt down in front of the child, smoothing her hair out of her face, "Oh, I was just wondering. Hey how about you come home with me and I'll get you an ice cream?"

Rin brightened and flung her small arms around Kagomes neck. Kagome smiled and lifted the small girl into her arms gently. She smiled down at her as they walked through the district towards the Higurashi main house.

Sitting Rin down at the table, Kagome turned to the freezer and pulled out a colorful popsicle. Unwrapping it, she handed it to the small child and sat down across from her.

"Rin," Kagome began softly, watching the child as she delightfully stuffed the popsicle in her mouth, "where did you get those bruises?"

Rin's eyes widened and her hand went to the fading bruise on her face, "I-I got them while training Kagome-sama."

Kagome leveled her with a disapproving look, knowing that the child was hiding something.

"Rin…"

Rin looked close to tears, "Kagome-sama, you cant tell anyone, not even Souta-chan."

Kagome nodded and folded her hands beneath her chin, "I promise Rin. Now tell me the truth."

The tears escaped then and the child looked down, as if ashamed by something, "I was playing outside past curfew. Tou-san got angry and punished me."

Kagome felt her anger boil hot beneath her skin. She was careful not to change her outward expression though, in fear of upsetting Rin further.

_Those bastards. _she inwardly seethed, _no matter what I do they will never change._

Kagome closed her eyes and sighed, "Show me your leg Rin."

The child nodded, sniffling. Kagome opened her eyes and watched as she stood up and rolled her dress up over her legs.

What she saw made Kagome sick.

Dark bruises covered the child's legs, thin like some one had taken a strip of leather to them. Dark purple and yellowish green covered the top of her legs, and Kagome had to bite her tongue to keep from screaming.

_It's a wonder she's not in the hospital._

Kagome closed her eyes again and took a deep breath, then another. She couldn't loose control, not in front of the girl.

Opening her eyes again she noticed that Rin seemed to recede into herself. Fearing that she had scared the child, Kagome knelt on the floor in front of her. Gently placing her hands on her shoulders, Kagome mustered up the biggest smile she could.

"Its alright Rin. I'm not angry at you."

Rin nodded but still seemed unsure. Kagome pulled the child into a soft embrace, her heart breaking when she felt the girl shaking with silent sobs.

Kagome held her, unsure of what else to do. She knew it wasn't going to be easy, trying to reform her clan with some many against her, but this? Turning their aggression on a child?

She closed her eyes and ran her fingers soothingly through the girls hair. She would make it right.

_There's only one thing left I can do. _

She found the thought a lot less horrifying then she figured it would be. In all actuality, the thought brought an uncommon joy to her.

After all, her father said that _weeding _their garden was ok.

Kagome smiled and pulled back from the child, "Finish your ice cream Rin. I'll call my Otouto and he can come and show you his new jutsu. Ok?"

Rin nodded, brightening at the idea of Souta showing her anything. She pulled back from Kagome and sat back down at the table, sticking her now half thawed ice cream in her mouth.

Kagome walked through the house to Souta's room, knowing he was inside reading a book his sensei had given him.

Kagome opened the door and regarded her brother with a flat look, "I want you to take Rin and show her your jutsu. Entertain her until sundown and then put her in my room for the night."

Souta looked up at Kagome, confused, "Where will you be Ane?"

Kagome didn't answer his question, turning from his room to go back to her own.

_Soon, _she thought, sliding the screen closed behind her, _soon I will make them all see the error of their ways. _

…_._

Itachi stood outside the village of Konoha. His mission was simple, find Uzumaki Naruto and bring him back to the hide out. They would extract the nine tailed beast from him and use its chakra for their own purposes.

Kisame chuckled from beside him, "Bring back any memories, Itachi?"

Itachi didn't answer, his heart rate doubling.

_Will I see her?_

He pushed the thought away. If he did see her, she would try to kill him. And he would be forced to retaliate.

_I was unable to kill her once, _he thought as they disappeared into the village, _am I so sure I will be able to do it this time?_

His thought where brought to a halt by the appearance of two nin in front of them.

"Uchiha Itachi!"

He regarded the male with cold red eyes, "Sarutobi."

Asuma took a fighting stance, regarding the two cloaked nin in front of him. He mentally knew that odds weren't in his favor, even with Yuhi at his side.

"Kisame." Itachi stated, turning to his blue partner, "get rid of these pests. I'll go on ahead."

Kisame smiled, showing sharp shark like teeth, "My pleasure Itachi."

He gripped the hilt of his sword and pulled it free, "Its been a while since my Samehada was able to dine on chakra. This shall be a treat."

Itachi rolled his eyes at his partners banter and continues forward, only to be stopped by Kakashi.

Kakashi glared at Itachi, "You will go no further."

Itachi glared back, "And whose to stop me?"

Kakashi lifted his head band to reveal his sharingan, "I am."

Itachi closed his eyes, wondering why so many people where so eager to rush to their deaths.

Itachi opened his eyes, his sharingan swirling, as Kakashi attacked him quickly. Unfazed by the rushing nin, Itachi stared at him. Capturing his eyes, Itachi did a simple hand seal and trapped Kakashi into his jutsu.

Kakashi struggled against it, though he could feel his resolve weakening. Glaring at the Uchiha, Kakashi spat on the ground.

"Why have you returned to Konoha?"

Itachi didn't break eye contact, "We are here for Uzumaki Naruto."

Kakashi's eyes widened, realizing that Akatsuki where up to, "You wish to use the nine tailed fox."

Itachi's eyes narrowed, "Kisame."

Kisame paused in his battle with the two other nin, "Hai, Itachi?"

"Kill the others, but bring Kakashi with us."

Kisame smiled once again, "You are just full of surprises today Itachi."

Just as Kisame was about to do as his partner said, a new fighter showed up. Guy stood between the blue skinned nin and the other hidden leaf shinobi.

Itachi sighed, "We did not come to Konoha to start a war."

With that said, they disappeared, leaving the injured nin alone.

_Hmmm…_Itachi thought as the hidden village of leaves disappeared from behind them, _it appears as if my pet is otherwise engaged. Else she would have run to me as soon as she felt my chakra._

He smiled, being sure to leave a small trail of it behind them. He knew that she would follow, knew that she would come to him.

_I want to see her in the flesh once more, before I disappear again. _

…

Kagome walked from her home, intent on going to the elders and calling a clan meeting. She paused, feeling something brush up against her senses. It felt like the caress of a lover, dark and tempting.

Her eyes widened and she turned to the source of the feeling, her pulse jumping into her throat.

_No, it couldn't be…_

She ran through the village, pushing her body faster then she had ever before. She paused when she saw three nin running the opposite direction, an unconscious Kakashi with them.

"What is going on here?" she demanded, dropping in front of them.

Asuma regarded her with cautious eyes, "We had a little problem at the gates."

Kagome crossed her arms, her expression cold, "Oh? And what little problem is this?"

Asuma floundered for an explanation. Yuhi stepped forward, knowing of Kagome's upgrade from ANBU to hunter.

"Itachi was at the gate. He and his partner are searching for Naruto."

Kagome felt like her heart had stopped.

_Why is Itachi after Naruto? Could they be planning on using the nine tailed fox?_

Shaking the thought from her head, she nodded, "I'll go then. They shouldn't have gotten to much of a head start."

Yuhi nodded and watched as Kagome disappeared. She turned back to Asuma and Guy, "I think it best Sasuke does not know of his brothers appearance in Konoha."

They both silently agreed, neither one noticing a pair of red eyes watching them from the shadows.

…

Naruto sat in the hotel room, bored out of his mind. He couldn't believe Jirya had left him to go do _research _on his new book.

Sighing he laid on the bed, flipping a kunai in the air. When they had been sent to find this Tsunade, he had expected it to be an adventure. But now he was starting to doubt that his sensei knew anything other than being a pervert.

A knock came from the door and Naruto sighed, catching his kunai before walking towards the door.

"You know, pervy sage, this would be a lot more productive if-"

His statement died on his lips as he looked up at the two cloaked nin. He stumbled back, fear in his eyes.

"Wh-who are you?"

Itachi said nothing and grabbed Naruto by his collar.

"That was easier than I thought it would be!" Kisame exclaimed, a little disappointed.

Itachi dragged Naruto out into the hall, "Hn. We still need to get him back to the hide out."

"ITACHI!"Itachi sighed and turned to the owner of the voice. He regarded his Otouto with bored eyes. Sasuke glared back at Itachi, their eyes clashing.

"Release Naruto."

Itachi sighed and threw the struggling blonde. Sasuke regarded Naruto silently as he regained his balance.

"Run dobe. Get as far away from here as you can."

Naruto scoffed and stood beside Sasuke, "As if, teme."

Itachi chuckled darkly, "Seems as if your boyfriend doesn't want to leave you. How touching, Otouto."

Sasuke glared. Itachi watched him plant his hand towards the ground, a crackling mass of lightening appearing in his palm. He stood his ground as his brother rushed at him. Scoffing, Itachi grabbed his brother hand before he could land the Chidori attack and evaded it effortlessly.

"Haven't changed at all, have you Otouto. Still weak and useless."

Sasuke growled and kicked at his brother. Itachi evaded effortlessly and struck Sasuke hard in the abdomen, sending him flying back down the hall.

Naruto, watching Sasuke failing, decided there only way to actually survive was to summon Boss Toad. He went through the hand seals and bit his thumb, but before he could complete the summon, he felt his chakra being drained from him.

Kisame laughed, holding his giant wrapped sword, "Not so fast, brat."

He repositioned his sword in preparation for his attack, but was stopped by the appearance of an older man. He stood between the missing nin and the hidden leaf genin, preparing to defend them.

"Jirya, this doesn't concern you." Itachi stated emotionlessly.

Jirya turned slightly to Naruto and Sasuke, "Get out of here. I'll hold them off."

Sasuke glared, "No. I will kill Itachi."

Itachi looked over at his brother, meeting the younger rage filled gaze with his own impassive one. Sasuke, not daunted by his brothers impassive gaze rushed forward, his Chidori crackling.

Again Itachi evaded it. With Sasuke, worn from using the attack twice, in his grasp, he began to pummel his younger brother.

Landing a kick to his gut, Sasuke flew across the hall once more, and Itachi scoffed.

"You are still to weak for me to even bother fighting against you, Sasuke. You will never be strong enough to take my life."

He activated his sharingan and trapped Sasuke in his Tsukuyomi. He watched impassively as his brother lost consciousness and shook his head.

A building of chakra brought his attention back to Jirya, who was preparing a strong attack. Seeing there was no way they where going to complete their mission this day, Itachi turned to Kisame and nodded.

They turned and made their escape, bursting through the wall at the end of the hall, disappearing into the village before Jirya could attack them.

….

Kagome rushed through the forest, the taste of her pulse on the back of her tongue. She was both excited and fearful as she followed the chakra trail into the small village. Excited at the prospect of seeing him again, fearful at the fact that she knew it would come to blows between them.

She heard an explosion and paused on the outside of the building. She looked up at watch the side of a building blowing out and two cloaked figured jumping from it before disappearing.

She cursed and ran back into the forest, hoping that she wasn't to late.

She could feel Itachi's chakra, he was so close, she just needed to move a bit _faster_.

To her immense surprise her chakra spiked, causing her to flash through the trees.

She saw a flash of black underneath her and slowed her speed, coming to a complete stop at the base of a large oak. Pulling her rose from behind her ear, she counted back from five as she awaited them to come through the foliage.

When they did, she wasn't sure if she was more pleased of terrified.

Itachi came to a complete halt, his eyes returned back to their cold black. They stood across from each other in silence. He regarded her with a blank expression, taking in her appearance in one lingering look. Her hair was longer then he had last seen, her skin a bit more tanned. Her clothing wasn't that of the ANBU uniform, a pair of black shorts, a black midriff with a fish net matting over it. In her hand she held two roses, and he knew from her chakra spike that she could use both of them. Her usual earth colored eyes where speckled with purple, which was odd. Beautiful, but odd all the same.

"Hey Itachi, you want me to kill her?"

Itachi regarded his partner with a heated look, "you will not touch her, Kisame. This fight is mine."

Kagome scoffed and formed her whips, "Then lets fight, Itachi. Lets end this."

He nodded and undid the cloak that dignified him a member of Akatsuki. She smiled a little sadly and rushed forward. She flung her whip out and Itachi dodged it easily. He didn't account for the second one though, and it lashed by him, nicking his face slightly. He wiped the blood from his face and activated his sharingan.

Kagome quickly evaded his gaze and flipped backwards. Itachi rushed forward, displaying an impossibly amount of speed, and did a serious of hand signals. Kagome barely evaded the giant fireball as it flew by her, the heat causing her skin to burn slightly.

She lashed back catching him off guard slightly. Her whip wrapped around his arm and she had a split second to decide. She forced more chakra into the vines and forced them into their second stage, thorns springing up down the weapon and imbedding into his flesh.

Itachi winced slightly as her weapon sliced through his skin. Kagome watched in astonishment as he did not reach forward to free himself. Instead, he wrapped the vine further up his arm, forcing her either to pull back or be dragged across the space between them. Deciding it would be best to not come with in reach of Itachi, she pulled back. His smile was cruel as he pulled the whip tight, forcing her to loose her balance. With a final pull he pulled her towards him.

When she was with in reach, he released his grip on her thorny weapon and buried his hand in the back of her head. She hissed as he forced her to meet his gaze.

"You have become stronger _pet_" he whispered, his sharingan spinning, "but you lack the one element that would make you victorious."

Itachi tightened his grip in her hair, delighted when he tore a whimper from her throat. He brought his face down until they where so close he could hear her pulse beating rapidly beneath her flesh.

"You wont kill me." he whispered, before smashing his lips over hers. When she didn't respond, he tightened his hand in her hair again, causing her to gasp. He delved his tongue into her mouth, demanding her response. She kissed him back slowly and he was overjoyed.

Pulling back from her he caught her gaze. Casting his jutsu over her, he watched her eyes dull before they closed. Releasing her to fall to the forest floor, he walked back to his cloak and picked it up.

"Hey Itachi, you want to take her with us?" Kisame asked, motioning to the now unconscious woman. Itachi re-dawned his cloak and turned back to Kagome's prone figure.

"Iie, leave her here."

Kisame chuckled, "After that exchange I would expect you to want to keep her, not leave her out here to be eaten alive by beasts."

He turned to Kisame, his eyes going cold, "I said leave her. And do not mention to the others about her."

Kisame held his hands up in mock surrender, "Alright! Alright! Damn! No need to bite my head off!"Itachi 'hn'ed before turning away and disappearing into the forest. Truth be told he wanted to take her, wanted nothing more than to rush her back to their hide out and keep her tied to his bed.

But he knew she would never allow that. She would fight him and he would be forced to kill her. Something he did not take pleasure in the thought of doing.

But her reaction to his kiss gave him hope that maybe, someday, she would come to him.

_I can wait pet. _He thought as they disappeared into the forest, _I can wait until you finally see that there is no other way but mine. _

Oooo! One more chapter after this and part one is done! Hope I get tones of reviews, because you know how much I love them! Their like cake to a starving author! So please keep reviewing and I'll keep posting!


	11. By fire and blood

Well here we are! I hope you all enjoy the last chapter of part one!

Disclaimer- ::shakes head morbidly::

_More weird dreams. _

This time she was standing inside the village, watching as a group of the villagers gathered around the demon Loki. Loki regarded them with bored eyes, uninterested by there close proximity to him.

His eyes landed on a face in particular and he smiled, _**"Soten. I have come to hold you to your end of the bargain."**_

Soten glared at him, _**"Demon, I-"**_

He was cut off by a joyous female outcry from behind him. _**"Loki!"**_

Loki psychically brightened and Kagome raised an eyebrow. She turned and watched as a girl with long black hair cut through the people and ran up to the demon. Loki held out his arms to catch her, lifting her in the air and spinning her around.

"_**Hello koi. I see you have missed me."**_

She laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck before bringing her lips to his in a passionate embrace.

"_**Kagome!"**_ Soten shouted.

The girl drew back from the kiss and regarded her father. The real Kagome gasped when she got a look of the girls face.

_Sh-I-I don't even know how to go about this! I mean its my dream, so that means she looks like me, right? Or if this is a vision of the past, then does that mean I look like her? Dammit why does this have to be so confusing!_

The dream Kagome turned back to Loki, her smile never faltering, _**"Tou-san, why do you think he would ask for me? Loki has come to me many times. When he asked me to be his mate, I said he would have to get your permission, Tou-san."**_ she smiled, her eyes full of love and admiration for the demon in her arms. "_**The over lord attacking was just coincidence."**_

Loki smiled and set her back down on her feet, "_**We will be taking our leave now Soten. Do not worry, you will see her again."**_

Soten was fuming. He took a step forward, halting their leave, "_**Get your hands off my daughter you filthy demon!"**_Loki turned and leveled the village leader with a glare, _**"you dare insult me, ningen?"**_

The others in the village surrounded them. One went to grab for dream Kagome, in which Loki wrapped his arm around her and growled.

"_**It you want her, you will have to go through me."**_

Soten smiled cruelly and formed his whip. Loki, sensing a potential danger to his soon to be mate, stepped in front of her.

"_**You would dare attack me with the weapon I gave you?"**_

"_**You will not take my daughter from me, demon. I wont allow it."**_

Loki snarled, _**"Leave it ningen to go back on their word!"**_

He rushed forward, swinging his claws at the people. Dream Kagome screamed and real Kagome tried to help the demon to fight. It was her dream dammit! She was in control of what happened! And she wanted to see the demon live happily ever after!

When she went to grab Soten, her hands sank right through him. She took a step back, looking down at herself for the first time since her strange dreams had begun. She was translucent, like a spirit. She tried again, only to fail as the villagers all attacked Loki at once.

A sense of helplessness rushed over her as she watched them strike the demon mortally. Dream Kagome screamed and tried to rush forward to her demon lover, only to held back by the villagers. She kicked and clawed at her captors, trying for release, but they held fast. Real Kagome watched in sadness as Loki looked back at his lover before a purple light engulfed him. The villagers took a step back, blinded by the light, and when it cleared Loki was gone.

His voice seemed to be carried by the wind, full of anger and pain, _**"I will be back for my mate, Soten. But until that day, I curse you and my gift to you."**_

Then suddenly he was gone, leaving the villagers nervous about his parting words. Soten sighed and looked back at his daughter, who was on her knees crying.

He walked over to her and fisted his hand in her dark tresses, "_**You, my little whore, will never see that demon again."**_

Dream Kagome looked up at her father, her eyes filled with hate, _**"He will come for me Tou-san, and I will leave with him! And I will never return!"**_

Soten slapped her, _**"Do not speak to me in such a way!"**_

_The image became blurred and Kagome watched the dream scape melt around her. When it cleared again, she was standing in a sparsely light hut, a woman laboring on a mat in front of her. _

"_**Come on Kagome! Push!"**_

She screamed, her hands digging into the dirt around her. Her face contorted in pain as she did as the older woman said.

Real Kagome watched, her eyes wide, as the older woman pulled a writhing mass from the woman. A few moments of tense silence later and the piercing wail of a baby cut through the hut.

Dream Kagome laid her head back against the cot, her hair matted with sweat. The older woman cleaned the child and wrapped him in swaddling before handing dream Kagome her child.

"_**it's a girl, a beautiful baby girl."**_

Dream Kagome smiled and looked the baby over, _**"I shall call you Hana."**_

The child opened her eyes, showing a piercing dark color. Her mother smiled and kissed the child on her forehead.

She looked up at the midwife to see the color drain from the older woman's face, _**"Kaede, why do you look so troubled?"**_

The older woman looked up at the young mother, tears in her eyes, "_**Child, ye haven't stopped bleeding."**_

Dream Kagome sighed and leaned back against the cot, _"__**Its quiet alright Kaede. I knew my time was drawing close."**_

Kaede shook her head, "_**I can mix a poultice for thee, there is no need to give up child."**_

Dream Kagome scoffed, _**"I have lived my life Kaede, I have watched the love of my life be torn from my grasp, been forced to marry a man I do not love, and I have given birth to a beautiful baby girl. I have no reason to live anymore."**_

She looked down at the child and kissed her brow affectionately. All the while the child stayed silent, looking at her mother with confused dark eyes. Tears welling forth in her eyes, dream Kagome handed the child to the midwife, _**"Take he to her Tou-san and her Sofu and leave me in peace Kaede."**_

Kaede did as she was asked, wiping her tears away and standing. Cradling the child closely, she walked from the hut.

Dream Kagome smiled, _**"So you have come to watch me die."**_

Loki seemed to materialize beside her. Real Kagome watched as he knelt down beside her and took her hand gently in his own.

"_**You don't have to die, koi."**_ he whispered, sounding as though his heart was breaking.

Dream Kagome scoffed, _**"Loki, my love, it will be alright. We will be together again, someday."**_

Real Kagome watched as the demon closed his eyes, tears streaming down his cheeks, _**"I cant watch you die, Kagome."**_

She chuckled and looked up at him. Real Kagome could see the way her skin was paling and her breath was becoming labored.

"_**Be happy, my love. I always have loved you."**_

Real Kagome felt her heart clench as they kissed, feeling as if she was intruding on a personal moment between the two. She heard Loki howl in pain and turned back to see him holding the limp form of his lover.

….

"Kagome!"

She groaned, forcing her eyes open. Her vision was blurry at first, making her head spin. Closing her eyes once more, she sat up, fully expecting to hear the sound of hospital machines beeping.

When she didn't, she forced her eyes open once more, delighted in the fact that her vision had cleared immensely. She heard someone sigh from beside her bed and looked over, meeting the worried gaze of her brother.

"You where crying in your sleep." He whispered, "I thought you where trapped in Itachi's jutsu."

Kagome gave him a bewildered look before reaching up to feel her cheeks.

_He wasn't lying, _she thought, shocked when she felt the moisture there.

"That's what happened right, Kagome?" Souta whispered, his gaze focused on the floor, "You fought with Itachi?"

Kagome sighed and leaned her head against the bedrail behind her, "Do I even have to confirm that?"

Souta slammed his hands into the bed beside her, causing her to jump slightly.

"What where you thinking Kagome? Do you realize he could have killed you! Why didn't you wait for someone to help you? Hell, Jirya was right there!"

Kagome regarded her brother in new light. She had never seen him as upset as he was right now. He stood up suddenly, his chair toppling to the ground, "I know what you and Itachi had." he held up his hand as her shocked look, "I was one of very few people who put it together. You're my Ane, Kagome, there's not much that happens in your life that I don't know about. But that's beside the point. The key word is you _had _with Itachi. He is not the same person! Don't you get that?"

She regarded him with cautious eyes. Of course she knew that Itachi was different. She had known the risks when she had rushed to confront him.

She had not expected for Itachi to kiss her though.

She broke her gaze from her brothers and sighed, "Do not beret me as you would a child Souta, I will cut your tongue out."

Souta glared, "Well, until you start acting like more than a child, I will speak to you as such!"

She moved in a blur. Suddenly Souta was slammed against the wall, Kagome's hand wrapped around his throat.

He looked at her, shocked. Her eyes had a hard hint that he had never seen directed at him. She growled at him and put pressure on his trachea, making sure he knew the situation he was in.

"Listen to this then. I have been through a lot. You have had a perfect life compared to me. You have never had to work hard a day in your life! I have protected you from everything! You know nothing of what I feel, know nothing about what I think! Have you ever looked at the person you once loved and knew that you have to kill them one day because its what's expected of you?" she growled again and Souta's eyes widened.

"No! Of course not! Because Souta is perfect! Who would dare let him go?"

She released him and he crumpled at her feet, coughing. She glared down at him, "Don't think you know what I am going through, _child_, until you have walked a day in my shoes. Then you can talk to me like you are my superior. But until that day, my threat stays." she knelt down in front of him, her eyes still emotionless, "If you ever talk down to me again, I _will _cut your tongue out and shove it down your throat."

She stood and walked from the room, slamming the door closed beside her.

Souta remained still for a moment. He wanted to be angry at her, but couldn't bring himself to raise the emotion. She was right, he had never looked at it from her point of view.

And he probably never would.

He rubbed his throat gingerly before standing up and following after her.

Kagome stood in the kitchen bent over the sink. The water ran, and her face dripped like she had just splashed herself.

He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. She tensed slightly, but relaxed a moment later. He laid his head against her back and just stood there, his silent way of apologizing without voicing the actual words.

He felt her shoulders start to shake. Fearing that she was convulsing, he released her and spun her around to face him.

To his immense shock, she had her face buried in her hands and her shoulders where shaking. A ragged cry tore from her throat and Souta wasn't sure what to do. It had been odd enough to see his sister cry in her sleep, but this was something he had never expected.

He wrapped his arms around her and she fell to her knees. He went with her, kneeling beside her. He tucked her head under his chin and held her while she sobbed, not sure what else to do. He didn't know what was wrong with his Ane, and knew asking her would be futile, so he did the only thing he could think.

He held her while she cried like she was in psychical pain.

…

Kagome looked out her bedroom window as the sun started to set, causing the sky to take on the color of fresh spilt blood. She watched it with half lidded eyes, her early breakdown still fresh on her mind. She blamed her dreams. If they hadn't been so heart breaking, she would have never snapped. She couldn't think of another logical excuse to why she had attacked Souta. It was something that had never happened before. She loved her brother, more than anything, so laying hands on him was taboo in her book.

And she had not only laid hands on him but threatened to rip out his tongue.

She ran a shaky hand through her hair, pushing her thoughts away. She had a mission to complete.

Turning from the window, she walked over to her closet and pulled her bag out. Opening it, she scanned over the contents with a grim smile before closing it once more and shouldering it.

Moving from her room, she walked to the dinning room where she knew Souta would be.

"Otouto, I need you to do me a favor."

He looked up from his dinner and cocked his head to the side, "What's the Ane?"

She repositioned her bag, "I want you to gather all the children of the district and take them to the river outside of Konoha. The moon flowers bloom tonight and I know they would like to see them."

Souta rolled his eyes and sighed over dramatically "The moon flowers don't bloom until sunrise though Ane!"

She smiled and nodded, "Then you best get started. Its nearly a five mile walk. Call Shiori and Kohaku, I'm sure they will be delighted to go."

Souta nodded and stood up, still grumblings, "And what are you going to be doing that so damn important? Don't _you _usually take the children to the blooming?"

Kagome nodded, a small smile slipping over her face, "I'll be busy tonight, I'm sorry."

He sighed and nodded before walking out the back door, "You owe me one Ane!"

Kagome nodded and watched him leave. She had an hour or so until he would leave the district with the children. Another forty five minutes until they where far enough away for her to put her plan in to action.

_Tonight will be a cleansing by fire and blood_

….

Kagome expertly ran the oil soaked line away from the its target. She had mapped it out to the very last detail. She walked backwards, linking the line with the dozen others that ran up the center of the district. Examine her work, she sat back on her haunches and surveyed the district. She would have tried to make them see reason, but knew that it would never stick. Not so long as they had every elder in the district going against her every word.

Kagome shook her head, clearing her thoughts. This was the only way.

A reset.

She pulled her hunter nin mask over her face and did a series of hand seals before pressing her palms flat against the ground. She felt the ground eat up her chakra as the ground of the entire district began to bud up. She watched with satisfaction as the purple flowers bloomed, pulsing slightly in the moon light.

Standing, she brought a match from her pocket and stuck it against her side. Taking one last look at the village, she dropped the match on the oil soaked wire and watched as it shot up in flames, eating down the wire and branching off towards the homes.

She knelt back down and watched as the flames slowly started to eat up the sides of the buildings before her. Silence surrounded her as her pulse sped up slightly.

Then the first scream was heard.

She watched as a man ran from his home, terrified of the flames, and was grabbed by the Kuruizaki at his feet. And then suddenly there where more people running forth. She saw some people pause at their doorways, watching as their peers where killed by the demon flowers. Kagome watched with impassive eyes as they seemed to try decided which fate was worse, the fire or the plants.

Sighing she stood and walked slowly through the district, the heat coming from the many flames making her forehead bead in sweat. She walked out of the gate and closed it firmly behind her, wrapping a heavy chain link around the handles. It would ensure that nobody could get out or in before the damage was complete.

Casting one final look at her district, the flames leaping over the walls, she disappeared.

….

Souta lead the children back into the streets of Konoha the next morning in a sour mood. They had waited up all night to see a stupid flower, and now he was tired and cranky.

He saw people rushing around him, forcing him to think beyond his exhaustion induced haze. Grabbing the nearest person, he held them by their shoulders.

"What's going on? Is Konoha under another attack?"

The man regarded Souta with shocked eyes, "Are you from the Higurashi district?"

Souta nodded and motioned to the children behind him, "We all are. Why?"

The nin stared at him in shock, "You mean you don't know?"

Souta felt his heart sink, "What don't I know?"

The man shook his head, "Your entire district was burned to the ground. Nobody could get in to help. Everyone is dead."

Souta shook his head, his eyes widening. "No."

He let go of the nin and rushed towards his home, certain the man had been lying.

He slid to a stop outside of the charred gates of his village. Smoke still billowed from the homes, and people lay dead all over the ground. Some of them didn't appear to be burnt though, which made him wonder who could have caused this?

He rushed towards his house, his heart racing. He silently prayed that he would find her amongst the corpses.

He skidded to a halt in front of his house, searching the ground for her body. When he didn't see it, he felt tears spring to his eyes.

_Kagome…_

He dropped to his knees and pounded at the ground. Why? Why had he left? He knew Kagome had been planning something, but he had no idea it would be this drastic!He shook his head and forced his legs to work. Regarding his burnt home, a glint of silver caught his eye. Walking slowly over to it, he pulled a large metal chest from out of the shrubbery surrounding the house.

Wiping away the tears, he opened it, his eyes widening. Inside, glittering back at him, was more money than he had ever seen or probably ever would see in his lifetime. A note laid atop the piles of paper and when he flipped it open, he couldn't help the watery chuckle.

"Same old Kagome. Always gotta take care of everybody else."

He shook his head and pushed the note back into the chest before closing it again. Shaking his head again, he picked up the chest and began to walk back towards the district gates, her words playing back through his mind.

_Souta, _

_I know you will probably never forgive me, and I don't expect you to understand. No matter how hard I would have tried I would never be able to change their minds. So I give you a fresh start, born from fire and blood. With in this chest is enough money to start again. The children will be fine in the village until you can build an adequate shelter for them else where. _

_If someone asks you about me, tell them I died in the fire. Do not come after me Otouto, for you will not find me. _

_I'll be watching over you though. _

_Live your life, Souta. Fall in love, have lots of children. But do not spoil this chance, for there will not be another. _

_Love, _

_Kagome. _

So ends part one! Part two shall be coming your way very shortly! I hope you all enjoyed the first half of my story! Please review! Next chapter will be the interlude, so watch for it!

I bid you all deuces for now, and hope to see you all again in out exciting conclusion!


	12. Interlude: salute to you!

Interlude.

Yes my faithful reviewers, I am taking this time out to thank you all personally. If you all where here I would be sharing my strudel with you. But alas, you are not, and I have a feeling by the time you would get it in the mail, it would probably be all moldy and resemble something my dog would probably eat (and believe me, he's not the smartest of canines.)

So here's my own little personal salute to you reviewers. You have no idea how elated it makes me to look at this story and see that I have 65 reviews! It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside! And believe it or not, I am so glad that I don't have any flames. I would have at least thought I would have had one, but I don't have any! I mean, yes, you guys have corrected me on my atrocious spelling, and I do believe I am getting a little better. Don't you? I'm not spelling Itachi's name wrong anymore! Or Sasuke's for that matter! Lol.

Well here you all go,

To:

_**Cosmic-lover**_

_**Crazyness101**_

_**LadyMusa**_

_**Valleygoat**_

_**XXkUmiKoXx**_

_**Gale of the Heavens**_

_**Banana Flavored Eskimo**_

_**Betstar**_

_**WraithReaper**_

_**kakashixangela**_

_**SweetHunniiBunnii**_

_**Ichigo Mirai**_

_**SugarOo**_

_**Wicken25**_

_**Mariquisha**_

_**Bloodcherry**_

_**Naratree**_

_**Aason21**_

_**Cherry-Blossom-Love**_

_**And the 7 reviews that I have that are not signed. **_

I thank you all. You have all been such a supportive group, not a flame amongst you, just a lot of help for everything that I needed. Just so you all know, when part two begins, it will be three years after Kagome left. So after Naruto has gone to train with Jirya, they search out for Sasuke, and everything. So in the last chapter, the genin/chunin are twelve, Kagome is sixteen, Itachi is seventeen. When part two begins, the genin/chunin are fifteen, Kagome is nineteen, and Itachi is twenty.

So I hope you all enjoy it, I will make sure to have to have the first chapter up as soon as I get it typed up. The first chapter may not have as much action as I would like, also, because it will be a lot of explaining about the past years of Kagome's life. So I hope you all sit back, grab a drink, and hold on!

I love you all!

Keep reviewing please.

Hugs and kisses

Your ever faithful author

Discord


	13. Three Years

And here we are! Chapter one of part two! Technically is chapter 13, but who's counting?

More familiar faces from Inuyasha show up, and I hope you enjoy reading them as much as I enjoy writing them!

_Three years._

Kagome sighed, trying to relax. The hot water around her did a number on her knotted muscles. She couldn't believe it had been three years since she had left the village. At first it had been hard, worry constantly gnawing at the back of mind. What if she hadn't done the right thing? What if it was too much of a responsibility to lie on Souta's shoulders? What if she had acted to hastily, condemning her entire clan to their deaths?

The 'what ifs" nearly had her running back to the village more times then she could count.

She had steeled her nerve though, constantly reminding herself that her Otouto was smart, and had a stubborn streak that could rival her own. He would do what he had to for the children. And with out the old fools over him, he could do it right.

She slipped down further, the water almost to hot to stand. Thigh length black hair fanned out behind her, looking as if someone had spilled ink into the water. Flesh tanned from her many days in the sun glistened almost ethereally, half lidded dark eyes stared out over the disserted spring, carrying a hard edge that only came about with the sight of death.

"Kaaa-goooo-meeee!"

She rolled her eyes and sank further into the water at the sound of the familiar feminine voice. She watched as the owner came into view, sporting a dark towel wrapped around their lithe form. If one where to look at the new comer, they would assume that it was female. Dark hair pulled back into a small pony tail, indigo eyes with twin purple markings running down their cheeks, deep crimson lips, and a face that looked purely female.

Yes, they would say female.

Kagome, on the other hand, knew much different.

"What is you need Jakotsu?"

Jakotsu pouted, "You can't still be upset at me. I didn't know you had marked that guy as yours!"

Kagome rolled her eyes and straightened a bit. "Who says I can't still be mad?"

Jakotsu stomped his foot, crossing his arms over his flat chest, "You're just being pissy. And it's not like I took the fight from you!" he sighed, "look, next time you've marked a target as yours, tell me!"

Kagome regarded him with an amused look. She had to admit, though the words would never slip out of her mouth, that Jakotsu was cute when he threw his temper tantrums.

She sighed and dipped her head back, wetting the top of her hair, "You getting in or not?"

Jakotsu squealed girlishly, making Kagome wonder if he actually had the equipment to be a man underneath all the clothing he wore.

She heard the water slosh as her feminine companion slipped into the water. She felt the water stir beside her and looked over to see that Jakotsu was sitting right next to her.

He sighed contently and relaxed against the wall behind them, "This is so nice! Just some simple girl time!"Kagome scoffed, knowing Jakotsu all to well to allow her guard to slip. The male may look feminine, but she knew first hand that he was ruthless. Kagome trusted him at her back, but if where to come down to a fight between the two, Jakotsu wouldn't hesitate to kill her. Not before playing with her until he grew bored or Kagome stopped screaming.

Originally Kagome had set out in search for Itachi. When her search came up empty after a few months, and her money was depleting quickly, she had taken a job for one of the smaller villages. It was simple; the village had been having trouble with mercenaries in the area and they wanted her protection. Simple had become deadly when she had faced against Jakotsu and his brother. The two of them where a well oiled machine, working against her to get to a target with in the village. She put up a valiant fight, wounding them both severely before they where able to incapacitate her. In her own defense though, their where two of them against just her. Couple that with exhaustion and blood loss, it was no wonder she had passed out.

When she had awoken, she had been in a strange hotel, her wounds bandaged, and felt like she had been hit by a truck. Jakotsu had been pouting over in the corner, complaining to his brother that she wanted to cut Kagome's pretty little eyes out and wear them as a necklace. When her brother had seen Kagome had awoken, he had smiled cockily and gave her his name coupled with a business proposition.

"_You fight well for a woman."_

_Kagome scoffed, the motion hurting her damaged ribs. _

_The man had laughed, "And an attitude to boot! I'm Bankotsu and that's my brother Jakotsu. Don't worry," he grinned, "his bite is much worse than his bark."_

_Kagome looked over at the feminine man and watched as he polished his wicked looking blade. She remembered what the blade could do, and thanked her lucky stars she was alive. _

_Kagome returned her gaze to Bankotsu, stubbornness leaking into her eyes, "Why am I alive?"_

_Bankotsu squatted down on his haunches and rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "In all actuality, I don't know. Just something about you and the way you fight intrigued me." his cocky smile flashed to life once more, "would you have preferred we leave you out in front of the village to bleed to death?"_

_Kagome rolled her eyes "Depends. Are you going to kill me now?"_

_Bankotsu laughed, "I wouldn't have taken the trouble to get a medic in here to wrap your wounds if I just planned on killing you."_

_Jakotsu scoffed, "I would."_

_Bankotsu twirled his long braid idly, "I have a proposition for you."_

_Kagome nodded, forcing herself up into the seated position. Her midsection burned but she grit her teeth. Keeping the blanket pulled to her chest, she regarded the man with a calculating look. _

"_And what proposition is that?"_

_Bankotsu looked down at her, his eyes full of appreciation for her very female form, before answering her, "I find that in our line of work that we can always do with one more strong ally."_

_Kagome raised a delicate brow, "What, pray tell, is your line of work."_

_His grin flashed again, "We're mercenaries."_

_Kagome scoffed, "You mean merciless killers with no beliefs."_

_He laughed at that, a deep chuckle that was both amused and purely male, and looked down at her. _

"_Oh no. We have and fight for our beliefs. We're mercenaries' honey," he leaned in a little closer, "and we believe in money."_

_Kagome couldn't flaw his logic. After all, there had been wars raged over stupider reasons. _

_She sighed and ran her fingers through her hair, "I take it I have to answer now?"_

_Bankotsu straightened and shrugged, "You can answer now, or I can turn you over to Jakotsu. He's itching to play with you."_

_She side glanced at Jakotsu to see he had a cruel smirk on his face, his eyes trained on his blade. Kagome sighed and rolled her eyes back up to Bankotsu. _

_She did not want to be his companions play thing. _

"_Alright. But can I heal first?"_

_Bankotsu brightened considerably, "Of course! I can't have you slowing us down because you're injured, you dumb ass!"_

_Kagome rolled her eyes and slumped back down on her cot, wondering what she had gotten herself into. _

Kagome blinked, shaking away the memory. They had been traveling for nearly two and a half years. At first she had been skeptical about killing people that she held no grudge against. But when it came to somebody that actually deserved it, _wife beaters, child rapist, people who couldn't sully their hands in the blood that they had spilt, _she found it was much easier. Simply put, she had a cause, and left the mindless killing to her two partners.

"You know Kago-chan." Jakotsu cooed, "You have such pretty eyes."

Kagome turned to him, her eyes slanting slightly, "If memories serves correctly you have said that before." she sighed and leaned against the wall, "just before you said that you wanted to cut them out and wear them as a necklace."

Jakotsu laughed and waved his hand, "That's all water under the bridge! I wouldn't cut your eyes out! I like them to much." he leaned in close, his smile never faltering, "their just so unique! All dark brown with these little flecks of purple! If they weren't your eyes I would tear them out because their almost prettier than mine!"

Kagome sighed and sank down to her nose in the water. Sometimes Jakotsu was too feminine for his own good.

"You have to let me take you out when we get to the next village and get you some new kimonos! I'll find the perfect color to make them stand out!"

Kagome cringed, remembering the last time she had let Jakotsu take her shopping. They had come back with a kimono that Kagome wouldn't wear into public to this day. Oh it was pretty enough, that was for sure, but it had slits running from her ankles to her hips, and it was too snug in the front, making her breasts nearly fall out of it. Jakotsu, who didn't have the problem, had picked it out because it had reminded him of Kagome.

"Well look what I found!"

Kagome rolled her eyes and looked up the new comer. Also in nothing but a towel, wrapped around his muscled waist, he regarded the two people in the water with dark blue eyes. His long hair was braided behind him par usual, his front bangs parting around the purple diamond in his forehead.

"This is the girl's spring." Jakotsu stated, crossing his arms over his chest, "you should be over in the guy's area, Bankotsu."

He rolled his eyes and hooked his fingers beneath his towel. Kagome closed her eyes, not willing to get a view of Bankotsu's manliest attribute, and listened as he slid into the water.

"You can open your eyes Kagome, I'm still wearing underwear."

She leveled him with a flat look, "A first for everything I guess."

He chuckled and slid onto the other side of her, "Even if I wasn't, its not like you haven't seen me naked, and vice versa."

Kagome sighed and rolled her eyes up to the dark sky. He was right of course. In their line of work it was kind of hard not to when your team mates where always coming back with injuries. Which, now that she thought about it, always ended up being in the weirdest places.

_Like the time Bankotsu came back with a kunai in his ass. Not the thigh, but dead in the ass. Still trying to figure that one out. _

Bankotsu sighed and undid the tie holding his braid. Turning his back to Kagome, she sighed and began to gently work his braid loose.

"You know," she stated, unwinding the soft silky strands, "I don't see why you have anointed me the caretaker of your hair. You managed just fine before I came along"

He chuckled and stepped away once she was done, "It's just soothing when someone else does it. You should feel privileged; I don't let any one other than you touch my hair."

Kagome chuckled at that, "Because Jakotsu is jealous that you can keep your hair so soft and every time he touches it he threatens to chop it all off."

Bankotsu chucked and dunked below the water. Kagome reached behind her to the hair care products she had purchased earlier that day and dollied a small amount of shampoo into her hand. Bankotsu resurfaced and turned his back to her again, waiting for her to work it into his hair. Rolling her eyes, Kagome worked the lightly scented product into his hair, gently scratching at his scalp. It was such a mundane act, but one she enjoyed doing to a point. It brought back memories of the life she had left behind; her hands buried in a different head full of soft silky black hair.

She shook the thought away before it could bring up the old pain. She had never stopped looking for Itachi. When they arrived at a new village, she always spent the first night there searching the village, asking people if they had seen someone by his discretion. She had gotten lucky a few times, but the trail always went cold by the time she was able to follow it.

Sighing she pulled Bankotsu's head back until the back of his head was submerged and started to rinse the product from his hair. Turning back to her purchases, she picked up the matching conditioner and worked it into his hair, repeating her earlier actions.

_I never thought in a million years I would be where I am. If you had told me five years ago that my life would turn upside down and that I would be sitting in a spring, naked, washing a mercenary's hair, I would have referred you to the psychiatric department of the hospital. _

Sighing again she helped him to rinse out the conditioner before reaching behind her and pulling her towel from the stack.

"You're sighing an awful lot tonight, Kago-chan." Jakotsu stated, standing out of the water. Kagome watched him reach for his towel, her eyes expertly trained on his face. Even though she had seen both her partners naked, it wasn't something that she enjoyed. There was a difference between necessity and pleasure, and she took no pleasure in watching a man more feminine then herself flounce around like a fairy.

"I'm just…thinking."

Bankotsu grabbed for the bar of soap amongst her products and lathered a wash cloth, "What about?"

Kagome eyed him, wondering if she should tell them. They all had pasts, but had made it a point to avoid speaking to one another about it. They believed that past was just that, _that past_. There was no need to allow it to affect their future.

She shook her head, "Another life."

Bankotsu lathered his arms and chests, giving her a flat look, "What ifs will drive you mad Kagome. Don't go there."

She nodded, but couldn't help the thoughts that rushed forward. Part of her was angry. Standing in front of her was a great picture of male beauty. It wasn't her own observation, just a simple fact. Bankotsu was tall, nearly six foot, he toward over her own five foot five inch form. Lean muscles contorted and flexed beneath evenly tanned skin, a face that looked as if it was chiseled by a god, and piercing eyes boasting a color that would make jewelers weep with envy. Long black hair fell down his back in a wet cloak, the ends fanning out in the water around his waist. He was, truly, a perfect piece of eye candy.

And she couldn't even muster a _female _reaction to him.

Not when her heart ached for something else.

There where many women that would kill to be in her shoes. She got to travel with him, got to sleep in the same room as him, and was able to touch his most prized feature. She wrapped his wounds when he needed, and even had the pleasure of having his hands touch her in ways that most women would die for the chance to have.

But he wasn't Itachi.

Bankotsu caught her eye and grinned, "You know Kagome, you don't have to stare. I could give you a _private _display later, if you would like."

And with that the spell was broken. She chuckled and shook her head, "That's alright Bank. I wouldn't want the village woman breaking into our room tonight and slitting my throat in my sleep for depriving them."

He shrugged and rinsed the soap from his flesh, "Yea, well, they would have to go through me and Jakotsu before they could even get to you."

Kagome smiled and shrugged, "You couldn't handle me any way Bankotsu."

He gave her a lecherous look, "Is that a challenge?"

Kagome actually laughed, the familiarity of the same argument making her feel better. Bankotsu was a pervert to say the least. He had made it apparent when they had first started traveling together that if she wanted him, all she would have to do would be to say something. Constantly he poked at her self imposed celibacy, stating that a good _fuck _would give her a whole new outlook on life.

"Finish your bath Bankotsu. I'm sure theirs many a woman in this village that will be delighted for you to warm their beds."

He laughed and shook his head, "Very true. But you cant go yet!"She raised an eyebrow, "Oh?"

He waded over to the bank and pulled himself up until he was sitting on the ground, his back to her.

"You have to finish my hair."

Kagome chuckled and tied her towel more snuggly around herself before taking a seat Indian style behind him. He handed her back the band he used to tie his hair and sighed when he felt her fingers gently start to run through his wet locks.

"I don't know what I would have done had we not found you when we did Kagome." he stated, completely relaxing as she began to part his hair, "Jakotsu was beginning to scare me when it came to my hair, and I cant braid it myself."

She chuckled and began to do the tight weave, "I'm sure you would have found some woman to do this for you."

He scoffed, "I don't even let those whores touch my hair during sex. What makes you think I would let them braid it for me?"

Kagome shook her head and finished the braid, securing it tightly at the end, "Some days I feel like a mother when it comes to you two."

Bankotsu leaned back until he was nearly lying in her lap, looking up at her, "You know that could be kinky. I'll call you momma all you want me too."

Kagome shook her head and pushed him away, standing. Jakotsu was laughing, nearly toppling back into the water.

"There's a special ring in hell reserved for you two." she grumbled, gathering her clothing.

Bankotsu shrugged, but didn't want to stop teasing her. He did not hide the fact that he was attracted to his young teammate, so the way her eyes would shine when he picked on her just added to the appeal for him.

"If we're going to hell, then you are too for putting up with us." his grin broadened, "and I don't see how I can call that hell if I get you all to myself."

Kagome felt an uncommon heat flare to her face and glared, causing him to laugh. She huffed and pushed against his back hard enough to make him slide off the embankment and back into the water.

He resurfaced, sputtering. He watched as Kagome turned, intent on walking back toward their room.

Grinning, he cupped his hands around his mouth and shouted after her, "I always did like my woman feisty!"Kagome stumbled, nearly falling, causing Jakotsu's giggles to start all over again. Bankotsu chuckled and shook his head, getting out of the water.

….

Sasuke drummed his fingers against the table, watching as his mentor silently talked to Kabuto. There failed attempt to procure an adequate body for the snake nin was causing distress in his otherwise peaceful life.

Take the fact that the stupid snake had gotten himself injured in a battle with the kyuubi jinchuriki; things weren't going well at all in the sound village.

He continued to drum his fingers, his mind going back to all he had left behind. All in the pursuit of power. His old team still continued their futile attempt to find him and bring him back, no matter how many times he had told them their efforts where fruitless.

He was _never _going back to Konoha.

Bored with their conversation, Sasuke stood and exited from the room. He had originally concerned about his training, seeing as Orochimaru was incapacitated. He hated when he wasn't working toward his goal.

_To destroy Itachi, that is all that drives me anymore._

He walked out of the hideout, his thoughts in a blood soaked whirl wind. He had consumed his life with hatred of his brother, driving away the only people who could call friends. He listened for rumors about the village, trying to keep an eye on things as best he could from his current situation. And he had his memories, which he couldn't say was a very good thing.

He could still remember the day they had told him the Higurashi district had been burned to the ground.

_It was a quiet day for the most part. After the excitement of the chunin exams, things seemed as if they would return to normal. _

_He was walking through Konoha, intent on finding Kakashi and furthering his training with the Chidori. It was unacceptable that he could only use the technique twice. _

_He was more than certain if he had been able to use it more, Itachi would be dead. _

_Commotion around Sasuke broke him from his trance. It was still early morning, so seeing this many people out on the streets was an uncommon occurrence. He heard shouts of alarm and quickly went into a defensive mode, the thought of someone else attacking the village filling his mind. _

_A shinobi ran by him and he grabbed the male by the arm, forcing him to halt, "What's going on? Is it another attack?"_

"_I don't know Uchiha-san! The Higurashi district is in flames!"_

_Dread pooled in Sasuke's stomach and he released the shinobi. Moving quickly, he ran through the village towards where the smoke was billowing. How had he not noticed it before? _

_He came to the outside of the district to see many of the leaf nin trying to open the doors. They where sealed by a thick chain, but that wasn't what was hindering them. _

_Around the lock and doors wove a thin green vine, purple flowers blooming from it. _

_Sasuke did his Katon jutsu and burned the flowers away, effecting melting the lock with it. The nin pried the doors open, but had to step back from the smoke billowing out of the district. _

_Once they where able to move with out choking, Sasuke followed the nin into the district._

_He froze, eyes going wide at the scene laid out in front of him. _

_Corpses littered the ground; some of them burnt other not. Every house in the district was either a pile of ash or a skeleton of what the home had once been. _

_He studied the corpses, noticing that the one that where burnt beyond all recognition only boasted small wounds to their person, but the blood around them was so great it made the ground squish beneath his feet. _

_He shook the thoughts from his head, discouraging them before they could fully take root. There was no sign of the Kuruizaki, so he couldn't point the blame at __**her**__. _

_Not yet at least. _

_He rushed to the Higurashi main house and froze, his eyes widening. The house was in ruins, flames still licking hot from the foundation of the home. He wanted to rush in, to see if she where there. He hadn't seen her body amongst the ones on the ground, so surely she would be with in the home._

_He felt a hand clap on his shoulder and turned to see Kakashi, staring at the house. His sharingan was exposed and Sasuke knew he was trying to pick up any lingering chakra left in the area. _

"_I know for a fact," Kakashi stated, not taking his eyes off the building, "that Souta was away from the village when this happened. I saw him leave last night with the children when I was on scouting patrol."_

_Kakashi looked down at him, and Sasuke could see his eye crinkling slightly from the small smile hidden beneath his mask, "The Higurashi's take the children every year to the river that marks the edge of Konoha. They watch the moon flowers bloom there for the first time during the season. Your friend is Ok, Sasuke."_

_Sasuke nodded, not feeling like arguing with his sensei. _

_It wasn't Souta that had him concerned. _

Sasuke sighed and shook closed his eyes, forcing the memory away. When the fire had finally been put out they found no sign of her body, but that was not an uncommon occurrence. There had many people to go missing, the fire simply burning to hot for the body to survive. Remains where found, but they where unidentifiable. Even once they got them to the coroner, Sasuke wasn't granted the information to know if she had been one of them.

When he had looked in the Bingo books, days later, she had been classified missing and presumed deceased.

Shaking his head he searched the grounds for someone to spar. He didn't like the feeling of lose that those memories brought.

Spotting one of the sound shinobi, he made his way over to him, his sharingan swirling.

He had meant to take her from Itachi, not to have her taken from _him. _

….

Itachi scanned the outside of the hide out, trying to make his eyes work. It was becoming harder and harder for him to see at night.

Sighing he gave up for the moment. He hated the fact that he was slowly going blind.

_But its all for a reason._

He allowed his mind to slip back to his memories, something he had been doing a lot as of late. He couldn't believe that it had been three years since he had last seen her. Longer than that wince they had been able to be together in the simplest way a man and woman could be.

He brought her image into his mind; the details still clear even in his failing eyes sight. The way her eyes sparkled, holding an emotion he hadn't even seen in his familiar faces. He remembered the way her hair had shined in the sun and in the light of oil lanterns. If he forced it, he could almost smell her skin and feel her breath against his throat.

Sighing once more he opened his eyes and turned towards his room. It was a rare instance he got a moment to himself, and Kisame was off doing something or another, he would have a moment's peace.

Despite his better judgment, he had kept tabs on Konoha after their first failed attempt in procuring Naruto. He had heard about the fire, about no one making it out.

But he hadn't believed a word of it.

_His _Kagome would have made it out.

Shortly after he had heard of what had happened, he and Kisame where in a village gathering supplies for the rest of Akatsuki. Somehow Itachi was able to get his hands on a Bingo book. He read that she was missing and presumed dead. A part of him hadn't wanted to believe it, still didn't want to believe it.

Another part was resigned to the fact that there was a chance she was dead. That he would never see her in this lifetime again.

He couldn't fool himself. Being in Akatsuki, he traveled a lot. In all his travels, Itachi hadn't heard a word of her.

The last part of his humanity, the part that was her, had died when he realized that she was gone.

_My Kagome. _he thought, lying down. _will you be there, waiting? Or will I be damned, forever in your prescience and never able to touch you? _

He closed his eyes and sighed, allowing his mind to imagine what it would be like to stand in front of her and not be able to touch her. That would be hell, nothing more.

Ok, I don't so much like this chapter, but I'm tired. I've done three chapters in the past 24 hours, so my brain is running low on creativeness at the moment. If you don't like it I am sorry. The next will be better. Oh and no, Bankotsu is not going to be romantically involved. I just think Bankotsu is too scrimptions to leave out! And I think Jakotsu is just too cute!

I wonder what Itachi will think when he sees his woman with two males. And what will Kagome think when she figures out that Itachi is dying? And how about this, what does Loki have to do with it all?

Well, keep reviewing and you'll find out!


	14. Matchmaking, No clothes, and Kabuto

Yea! Chapter two of part two! Hope you all enjoy it!

Disclaimer- nope.

It was raining, a heavy yet steady downpour, soaking the small group of mercenaries to the bone.

Kagome sighed, her usual calm exterior melting into aggravation. It had been on Bankotsu's insistence that they left the inn earlier that morning, despite the thick black clouds already marring the sky.

She had suggested they stay at the inn.

Jakotsu had agreed.

Bankotsu had ignored them.

She glanced over at her equally sodden partner and he stubbornly refused to meet her eyes. He knew that she was irate, and didn't feel like getting bitched at any longer. Lord knows Jakotsu hadn't shut up since the rain had started.

"Bankotsu!" Jakotsu wined, "this is doing murder to my hair and clothes! Cant we find a suitable shelter for now?"

He glanced over at him, "If we keep moving we'll be at a village before the rain stops."

Kagome scoffed and looked forward into the tempest. In front of them where trees. Beside them where trees. And behind them?

_Surprise! More trees. _Kagome inwardly seethed. They had been traveling through the same forest for the better part of the day. Sure it would have been much easier on the main road; Kagome almost guaranteed that they would have happened on an adequate shelter by this point.

But seeing as what their job consisted of, sometimes the main roads brought too much attention to them.

She pursed her lips and sighed, making a motor boat sound and causing both her team mates to look at her.

"That's the first sound you've made all day." Bankotsu stated.

Kagome's eyebrows knitted together, an irritated look forming on her face.

"I'm cold, wet, and I know I am going to end up sick from this. I agree with Jakotsu." her irritation melted, replaced by a bored look, "I don't care if it's a cave, as long as we can build a fire and dry out, it doesn't matter."

Bankotsu rolled his eyes and threw up his hands, "If it had just been Jakotsu complaining, I could've ignored it. But not the both of you." he let his arms fall, crossing them over his chest like an irate child, "fine. But just until the rain let's up. I heard that there's someone in the next village with a need for our special skills."

Kagome nodded and Jakotsu skipped over to latch onto Kagome's arm, "If I had known it would have been that easy I would have prodded Kagome until she said something too!"Kagome rolled her eyes, "Let's just get this train wreck moving. I'm tired of being wet, and I can already feel a cold coming on."

Jakotsu pouted slightly, squeezing her arm, "Well if you where feeling sick why didn't you speak up before now?"

Kagome rolled her eyes and rubbed her temples, "I'm not feeling sick. I will be later, I know this. So can please get moving?"

Jakotsu nodded enthusiastically and started walking, still attached to Kagome's side, "If you do get sick, me and Bankotsu-nee-san will take care of you! Wont we, Bank?"

Kagome couldn't hold back the chuckle at the heated look Jakotsu gave Bankotsu. He scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. Let's just find some shelter."

….

_Aachew._

Kagome sniffled, glaring at the small fire in front of her. The cave wasn't the most comfortable, and far from dry, but it got them out of the rain still pelting down outside. She grumbled and pulled the hood of Bankotsu's spare traveling cloak over her head. It was the only thing dry, he being the smart one out of their small group, protecting his pack under his cloak to keep it dry. Everything she owned, meager as they where, was soaked from the rain.

Jakotsu poked at the fire and gave her a sympathetic look, "You gonna be ok, Kago-chan?"

She grumbled but didn't answer, pulling the thick wool like fabric closer. Her clothes where laid out next to the fire, a vein attempt to get them dry.

Bankotsu sat against the wall, his eyes closed and arms crossed over his chest, "Getting sick will slow us down."

Kagome glared at him, "I wouldn't be sick if we had just stayed at the inn when I told you it looked like rain."

He scoffed, "I thought you where a shinobi? Shinobi don't get sick!"Kagome rolled her eyes, "Yea, well, despite my training, I am still human. I have an immune system and everything."

He rolled his eyes and shook his head, "Stupid women and their stupid weaknesses."

She growled but let the comment pass. She could feel a fever building, signaling that this was more than a cold.

_Dammit all. Knowing my luck I've caught the flu. Hopefully we can get somewhere safe before it transpires into phenomena._

A hand in front of her face brought her out of her mental tirades. She blinked and looked up to see Bankotsu was no longer seated against the wall. Instead, he was kneeling in front of her, his hand pressed to her forehead.

He sighed in irritation, "You're running a fever."

She glowered at him, "And this is news to you how?"

He sat back, crossing his legs over each other, and regarded her with a disapproving look. Even though he was trying to be hard, Kagome could see the glint of worry in his eyes.

"Look, if it means anything, I'm sorry."

Kagome scoffed, "the mighty Bankotsu admitting he was wrong. The world is ending."

He brightened at her light teasing, a small smile curling his lips, "I didn't say I was wrong. I just apologized."

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Same thing."

He poked her in the forehead, "No, its not."

Kagome swatted at his hand, "Sure, tell yourself anything you need to Bankotsu."

Jakotsu laughed girlishly, "Will you two just kiss already?"

Kagome leveled her companion with a flat look, "What's gotten into you, Jakotsu?"

Jakotsu sighed, "As if it's not obvious! You're both attracted to each other! I saw it the first time Bankotsu brought you into our lives! And I think that two years of sexual frustration is unhealthy for anyone."

Kagome couldn't help it. The serious look on Jakotsu's face was just too much. She burst into a fit of laughter, rolling around on the cave floor. Bankotsu chuckled as well, shaking his head.

Jakotsu, oblivious of what was going on, gave the two a confused look, "What did I say?"

Bankotsu shook his head and looked out the cave entrance, "The rains letting up some. If we leave now, we might be able to make it to the village with out getting completely drenched."

Kagome sobered a little, her face still red from laughing so hard, and nodded, "Alright. Let's go then."

….

The day seemed to go from bad to worse. Though the rain had stopped completely, the wind had picked up, causing Kagome to shiver violently. When they finally reached the village, she was nearly falling over from exhaustion, making both her team mates worry.

"Come on Kago-chan. I got us a room in the inn. You'll feel better with a hot meal and a good night's sleep."

She nodded and allowed her feminine companion to lead her into the inn.

The room was miraculous, boasting two queen sized beds and a fold away cot. Kagome sighed and allowed Jakotsu to lead her over to the bed.

"Shouldn't I get out of the wet clothes first?"

Jakotsu nodded and helped to undo the traveling clinging to her small form. She wore only the wrappings around her breasts and underwear underneath, as Bankotsu refused to let her get dressed in her previous clothing stating that they where far to wet.

Jakotsu didn't blush at her apparent lack of clothing. He had bandaged her body, was the one to help her wrap her breasts on more than one occasion. To Jakotsu, Kagome was sexless.

_But that doesn't mean Bankotsu views her the same way. _

Kagome gave Jakotsu a wary look when a smile broke across his face. Kagome knew better then to trust Jakotsu when he got that mischievous look. It just screamed _I'm-going-to-do-something-that-I-know-you-won't-like-but-I'm-going-to-do-it-anyway._

She rolled her eyes and pulled the blanket down, not really caring what Jakotsu did, as long as she could crawl under the sheets and sleep.

Jakotsu took this as his sign to leave. Standing, he tucked the blankets in around her, almost like a mother would do, and smiled when Kagome's eyes fluttered closed the moment her head touched the pillow.

_Shes more tired then we thought._

Walking silently to the door, he smiled once again, _time to play matchmaker!_

….

Kagome slept the rest of the day and night. Her team mates weren't worried though, instead choosing to entertain themselves in other ways while they waited for her to recuperate. For Bankotsu, it was the perfect time to grab a drink and flirt with the local girls. For Jakotsu, it was perfect for shopping and unabashed flirting with the local gentlemen who had no idea she had a surprise between his legs.

He walked past a clothing store, a few of the village men carrying his bags, and paused. In the window was a beautiful kimono. Well, one he thought was beautiful.

It was cut short with no sleeves, the neckline dropping low to show off the cleavage of the wearer. The fabric shined, showing it was made out of fine silk, the color of a starless night sky. A deep purple obi tied around the back in a simple butterfly knot, the ends of the sash stretching past the hem of the kimono, which meant that it would go to the ankles of the wearer.

Jakotsu grinned and walked into the store, _I told her I would find the perfect thing to bring out her eyes!_

He paused, taking looking back at kimono once more. Kagome would never wear it. That much was evident from her refusal to wear the other one he had purchased for her.

A thought struck him and a devious smile curled his lips, _she'll wear it or go naked._

He motioned to the shop keeper and purchased the kimono. Rushing out of the store, he blew a kiss to the guys following him.

"Wait here for me my lovelies! I have to attend to some matters quickly and then I'll be back!"

Skipping off towards the inn, he chuckled at the reaction Kagome would give once she awoke.

_Almost makes me want to stick around to watch it. _

He chuckled again; realizing that sticking around would probably be hazardous to his health. After all, Kagome didn't get angry very often, but when she did she was known to be a little irrational.

_No, I think I'll go back to my shopping. After all, if I'm there, she will have no reason to leave the room, and she will continue to be sexually frustrated!_

Firming his resolve in his self imposed mission, he snuck into the sleeping girls room and walked over to where their packs where sitting. Kagome continued to sleep soundly, but was showing the signs of waking. Quickly gathering every scrap of clothing other than his earlier purchase, Jakotsu made his exit and ran back to where his followers were waiting.

"Alright boys, where to next?"

….

Kagome stirred from her sleep, slowly opening her eyes. She yawned and stretched her hands above her head, feeling immensely better than she had the day before. Though she didn't feel one hundred percent, she felt well enough to get out of bed and explore the town a bit.

_Maybe they have information on Itachi?_

She pushed that thought away, not willing to get herself excited. After all the failed attempts, she doubted that it this time would be any different.

Sighing she stood up and looked around the room for her pack, intent on getting dressed and finding her teammates. To her immense displeasure, their packs where gone.

_They wouldn't leave with out me, would they?_

Pushing that thought away, she shook her head. She knew better than to think Bankotsu would just leave her.

Then where were their things?

To her immense displeasure, she noticed a bag sitting where their packs had once been. Looking around, she noted that her pack was gone as well, leaving nothing but the strange bag and the bed sheets.

Cautiously, she knelt down next to the bag, pulling it open. A flash of black and purple caught her eyes and she raised an eyebrow, gingerly taking the folded material out of the bag.

Standing, the kimono unfolded on its own. Her eyes widened. Not from the beauty of the outfit, but the fact that it was so…so…

"Dammit Jakotsu, what the hell did you do?" she hissed, laying the kimono out on the spare bed. It was pretty enough, but so not something she would ever be caught dead in. Her eyebrow began to twitch when she realized that it was either this or go naked.

She debated on going naked.

Seething she sat on the bed beside the small garment. She could just as well remain in the room, but she knew that wouldn't work either. When Jakotsu got these ideas, he was determined to see them through.

_He probably won't give me my clothes until I wear this stupid thing. _

Seething, she begrudgingly wrapped the fabric around her body. Heat pushed it ways up to her face when she realized the black fabric fell to her upper calf, barely covering her personal parts.

Grabbing the obi, she tied it around her waist as tightly as she could before storming out of the room.

Somewhere in the village, Jakotsu felt a cold chill run down his spine.

_Guess Kagome is awake. _

He chuckled and turned to the gentlemen sitting beside him, "so who wants to buy a girl a drink?"

They jumped at the chance and he chuckled. Men where so stupid.

….

Kagome was very aware of the eyes on her as she stormed through the village, a murderous glint in her eyes. She heard the sound of skin connecting against skin and glanced over to see a woman storming off, her gentlemen caller lying on the ground with a large red handprint on the side of his face. He sat up and rubbed his cheek, but his eyes roamed back to her. Kagome felt her eyebrow begin to twitch again as he shamelessly roved down to her very exposed legs to her bulging chest. She had tried to hide her female assets after she had walked out of the inn and seen every eye turning to her. She had gone back to their room and wrapped her breasts tighter then she had ever done, but she couldn't make them sink into her chest and that would be the only way to conceal them completely wearing the kimono Jakotsu had given her.

Seething she continued stalk through the village, her eyes searching for her pray.

_As soon as I find him, I will cut him to pieces. _

She heard a cat call from behind her and felt her nails bite into her palm. The pain made it easier to ignore the people leering at her.

"Damn you Jakotsu. I hope you enjoy your last day alive." she seethed, expanding her senses to try to locate her soon to be ball-less team mate.

Much to her dismay, it seemed as if he was masking his chakra, making her fume even hotter.

"Hey baby! How about I buy you a drink?"

She knew if she didn't get off the street, she was going to kill someone.

Ducking into the first shop she saw, she let out a long sigh. The shop seemed all but deserted, save herself and one other patron.

She looked around, noting the herbs and what not hanging from the ceiling. She had never seen a store like this.

"Something I can help you with miss?"

She blinked, regarding the elderly shop keep. Smiling at the elderly woman, she shook her head.

"I'm just…looking."

She nodded and returned to the other patron, asking the same question. He denied and continued to look at the herbs dawning the wall.

Kagome took in a deep breath and walked further into the shop, running her eyes over the jars. She recognized a lot of the names, though their where many others she didn't know. It was unsettling to say the least, seeing as her clan was so familiar with plants.

She picked up a jar, the name catching her eye.

A deep chuckle brought her out of her observation and she looked over at the other patron. He smiled down at her disarmingly, his dark eyes shining behind his round glasses.

"That can cause partial paralysis."

She nodded and set the jar back on the shelf, "I know."

He smirked, "Seems like you want to cause someone partial paralysis."

Kagome felt a cold smile curl her lips, "You can say that."

He laughed then, "well then by all means. I'm Kabuto."

She regarded him for a moment, having never heard the name before. Silver hair pulled back away from his face, skin lightly tanned from out side exertion. He wore typical shinobi attire, but boasted no headband signifying where he was from. She allowed her senses to span out a bit, searching for his chakra signature. When she came back with nothing, her gaze became suspicious.

_Why would he be hiding his chakra? Do I know him from somewhere?_

She turned back to the herbs and picked up another jar, noticing it was a common sleeping agent. She had used it many times when Souta had had nightmares in his youth to help him fall back asleep.

_I wonder if I can feed enough to Jakotsu hog tied and throw him in a river? _She scoffed at the idea. No, throwing Jakotsu in a river wouldn't do. She wanted to hear him scream.

She turned to see the nin, seeing he was still standing way to close to her, still smiling.

She 'hn'ed and set the jar back on the shelf, "My name is…Kage."

He nodded, his smiled never faltering, "It's nice to meet you Kage. I don't mean to pry, but what are you doing here all by yourself?" Kagome raised an eyebrow when his gaze flickered down to her…assets…before his eyes met hers again.

"I'm sure someone as beautiful as you has a gentlemen waiting on bated breath for your arrival."

Kagome scoffed, "You could say something like that."

He bowed then, "Would you allow me to escort you, Kage-sama?"

She was weary, but rationalized it would give her a few more moments to ponder what he was hiding from her.

She forced herself to smiled and bowed slightly, "That would be nice, Kabuto-san."

His smiled broadened and he hooked his arm with hers before leading the way out of the shop.

…

Kagome grumbled through her entire search. Not once did Jakotsu's chakra flicker to life, and strangely neither did Bankotsu's.

She huffed when they circles back through the village, irritation plane on her face.

"Are you so eager to be out of my company?"

She side glanced at Kabuto. He wasn't looking at her, choosing to stare at the streets in front of them.

Kagome sighed, "It's…not that."

He looked down at her and quirked an eyebrow, "Oh?"

She sighed and ran her free hand through her hair. Though she was thankful for his company seeing as people didn't linger on her, she was ready to be rid of him. He had talked the entire search, asking her questions about herself that she wasn't sure she should discuss. It also irritated her that every time she thought she saw Jakotsu it turned out to be wrong.

On top of all of that, she was starting to feel lightheaded. Obviously her body hadn't had the adequate time to fully fight off her illness.

"Kage-san, your looking flushed. Would you like to sit down?"

She nodded and he led her over to a bench. Cursing her own weakness, she watched as Kabuto ran over to a vendor and bought a drink for herself and him.

Returning he opened the cap and held it up to her, "Here, drink this."

She nodded and took a sip from the bottle, the liquid running down her throat was refreshing and cool.

Sighing she downed half the bottle in a few large gulps.

"If you where that thirsty you should have said something before."

She looked down at him, her eyebrow cocking up at the sound of his voice. It sounded…wrong.

He looked up at her, his smile a bit darker. She pushed herself to her feet looking down at him with hard eyes.

"Who are you?"

He chuckled, "I am who I said I am. But you are not who you said you where."

She opened her mouth to retort, but dizziness over took her. She pressed her hand to her head and sat back down, feeling nausea curl in her stomach.

She glared up at Kabuto, "What did you do?"

He chuckled and leaned in close, "I am a master with herbs, Kagome-san, much like you are."

She growled and fought off the nausea, "I'll kill you for this."

He chuckled as her world started spinning, "No Kagome. You won't"

She glared at him for a moment before she felt wooziness overcome her. She slipped from the bench and landed on the ground.

She could hear Kabuto reassuring the villagers that she had had too much to drink, and that he would take her home.

Growling her eyes closed much to her dismay. She tried to force them open, but found that they weighed a ton.

It wasn't like normal passing out. She could still hear and feel everything going on around her. But she couldn't move, not even to open her eye lids. To the people passing by she would look like she was asleep, and she was unable to tell them otherwise.

She felt Kabuto lifting her from the ground into a bridal like position before he began walking. To where she didn't know, and she silently fumed.

"Don't worry Kagome-san. I won't harm you." she could hear the smile in his voice. Something inside of her was raging, proclaiming how stupid she had been to take a drink offered to her by someone she didn't know.

Her fever had made her delusional, and in her delusion she believed for a second people could be trusted.

_I swear the moment I get out of this I am going to skin you like the pig you are and dip you in lemon juice. Then once I'm done, if you survive, I am going to make you my test subject for the Kuruizaki. You will rue the day you ever heard my name, Kabuto. _

She inwardly smiled, something inside of her pleased with the idea of torturing the man that was kidnapping her.

I know what you guys are thinking. _Kagome sure is getting knocked out a lot in the story._ it's the only way I can think to make her be where I want her to be! because the character I have portrayed her as is a badass. So getting drugged and kidnapped or knocked out are the only ways I can seem to make her cooperate with me!

So we all know where Kabuto is taking Kagome. Question is, what does Orochimaru want with her?

Read on, my reviewers! And guess what? Loki finally makes an appearance! Yea!


	15. a avatar is not exactly a jinchuriki

Hello everyone! So hey, here's chapter three of part two! Hope you all enjoy it! Oh and guess what, Lemons! And Limes! The lemons aren't between Itachi and Kagome, unfortunately, and neither are the limes. But there will be some very, very soon! Oh and Kagome is going to get a major character change. No, it is not permanent. But she will be having a different personality, just a little tweak. Please review! Please? Pretty, pretty Please?

Disclaimer-the only thing I own are my ideas. Hell, Loki isn't even my character. He's my husbands!

Sasuke was irate. Not irritated, not even angry, just irate.

Kabuto had yet to return, which left Sasuke with the job of entertaining Orochimaru. The young Uchiha hated entertaining the snake nin, for obvious reasons.

_Orochimaru is a sick fuck and I want to spend as little time with him as possible._ He thought begrudgingly. Up until this point he had more than once successfully avoided the pale faced man. The few times he had not still scared his mentality even more.

"Sasuke, will you bring me my tea?"

Sasuke felt his eyebrow twitch at the way the other man said his name. Far too sweet to mean anything good for the Uchiha.

Begrudgingly Sasuke poured the brown contents of the kettle into Orochimaru's cup before setting it back down on the small burner.

How he _hated _this man.

_As soon as Kabuto gets back I am going to hand him from his ears and watch him get eater by bears._

As if on cue, the silver haired nin walked into the room, boasting a shit eating grin. Sasuke, curious as to what the hell he was so pleased with himself about, narrowed his eyes slightly but remained quiet.

Orochimaru set his tea cup down and regarded Kabuto with a smile, "Is it done?"

Kabuto nodded and bowed, "Much easier that I thought it would be. The other two weren't with the target."

Orochimaru hmmed before chuckling darkly, "You would think they would have stuck closer to their partner. No matter." his smile was cruel, almost making Sasuke wince. "Their loss is my gain."

Kabuto laughed, "The drugs I gave the target have yet to wear off, if you would like to see it, Orochimaru-sama."

Orochimaru nodded and stood. He regarded Sasuke for a moment before his smile widened, "You are dismissed Sasuke. I have work to do, so no training today."

Sasuke nodded, "As you wish."

Orochimaru walked past him and out of the room, followed by a grinning Kabuto. Sasuke inwardly felt sorry for who ever they had captured.

He sighed and stood, _might as well have someone dig the grave before hand. They won't last for long with the both of them playing._

…

Kagome could feel the cold metal around her throat, wrists, and ankles. She inwardly smiled, they where smart to keep her chained.

_No matter, when I wake fully, I will kill them all._

She heard the cell door open and close. Her body still wasn't cooperating with her; else she would have leveled the new comers with a glare.

She heard a dark chuckle, "Very well don't Kabuto. She will do nicely."

"Thank you, Orochimaru-sama."

Kagome inwardly seethed. _Orochimaru. Dammit, what the hell have I gotten myself into?_

"Kabuto, wake her."

There was an awkward silence before he replied silently, "Orochimaru, I'm not sure that would be-"

"I said awake her. If you must keep her drugged so she cannot excape. I want to see her eyes."

She heard footsteps come closer to her before a sharp sting came from the side of her throat, quickly followed by a second one almost instantly.

She felt the weight on her body start to lighten, but not enough to be able to actual move. It felt like she hadn't slept in days, her limbs heavy, and her eyes lids heavy. But she forced them open, refusing to allow herself any weakness.

"Ahh. I see our new _toy _is finally awakening."

She glared at the pale faced man. Suddenly a blinding anger filled her, wiping away the exhaustion for an instant. She lunged at him, reaching out to claw his eyes out.

Orochimaru took a step back, turning to look at Kabuto, "I thought you made sure she was still lethargic."

Kabuto stammered, "That's what the second injection was for."

Orochimaru narrowed his eyes, "Does that look like she's lethargic?"

Kagome settled back against the chains, preparing to rush against them once more. One more good lunge and they would come out of the wall, she was sure of it.

Her thoughts stopped momentarily and she felt the exhaustion wash over her once more. Moving so she could sit against the wall, she leaned her head back.

"It looks like the second injection was just delayed. It's taking effect now."

Orochimaru tisked, "You should have thought of that before you let me get so close."

She looked up to see Kabuto bowing low in front of apparently irritated master, "Forgive me Orochimaru-sama."

He rolled his eyes and returned his gave to Kagome. She glared at him, picturing the many things she could do to him before she killed him.

"Seems like I have offended you, Higurashi-san." Orochimaru chuckled.

Kagome balled her hands into fists, "I will kill you, snake nin. Make no mistake of that."

He threw his head back and roared in laughter, "Oh my new toy has some bite to her! This will be fun!"

He returned his gaze to her, "Hopefully you won't break as easy as the others."

Kagome felt a cruel smile curve her lips, "Oh it will take a bigger man than you to break me."

He stood back and smiled, "We will see, _pet_, we will see."

She felt a twinge at the nickname. Something must have shown with out her knowing, because Orochimaru smiled again.

"Oh don't like when I call you _pet_ do you?"

Kagome glared, "Call me what ever you want. It makes no difference. When I'm freed, and believe me I will be freed, I will kill you and wear your hide as boots."

Orochimaru laughed and turned to Kabuto, "Have fun Kabuto. Before you injure our guest to badly, be sure to give her our proposition."

Kabuto smiled and bowed as Orochimaru walked out of the room.

Kagome's eyes narrowed at Kabuto as he walked over to the far wall. Hanging there was an assortment of weapons, glistening dangerously in the over head light. Most she had never seen before, and she didn't want to figure out how they where used.

"Orochimaru wishes me to keep your body in as perfect condition as I can. Just in case you don't agree to his proposition, so that he may use it once you pass on."

Kagome growled, "I will never let him take my body."

Kabuto sighed, "Then your only option is to agree. You see, your clan has knowledge of herbs I have never heard of. I know there are ways to mix them that would heal my master and allow him to continue using the body he has now while he prepares the next one."

Kagome narrowed her eyes but remained silent as he fingered the weapons with a nostalgic smile, "Help me to help him and you can go free."

Kagome scoffed, "Free? I doubt that."

Kabuto shrugged, "Free as you can be. You will not be allowed to leave the hidden village of sound, and if you do it will be with an escort at all times."

Kagome scoffed, "I would rather die then to help that snake."

Kabuto shook his head, taking a blade from the wall, "That's too bad."

He walked forward and knelt down in front of her, "Don't worry, I will spare your pretty face."

Kagome rolled her eyes, _gee, thanks._

….

It was odd, to say the least.

Everyday Sasuke watched Kabuto walk below to the dungeons, sometimes carrying a batch of his newest poison, others with food. And everyday Sasuke listened for the familiar sound of screaming that he was sure to follow.

But he heard nothing.

He had nearly gone down to see what the hell was going on. Surely if he was torturing a new captive the person would have broken after the first couple of days.

This had been doing on for damn near three weeks.

But his curiosity wasn't strong enough for him to walk down into the dungeons with Kabuto. He was not afraid, far from it; he just didn't want to see Kabuto's newest grotesque creation.

Sasuke had even gone as far as to ask him one evening what he was doing. Kabuto merely smiled and stated that Orochimaru could answer his questions.

And Sasuke hated being _forced _into Orochimaru's presence; he would under no means go to him willingly.

So his curiosity grew. Each day he half expected Kabuto to come up lugging a body to be disposed of. And each day he was proven wrong. Many times he had seen the nin walk up covered in blood. When he had inquired what had happened, again Kabuto shrugged and stated that the captive was becoming harder and harder to get a reaction out of.

This particular day Kabuto returned sporting a wound in his shoulder, a spike lodged so deep into him the tip came out the other side.

"Dammit. I misjudged the amount of drugs. No matter, I will make sure she is incapacitated next time." he whispered, walking by Sasuke holding his bleeding shoulder.

_So it's a female._

Sasuke felt a tiny bit of anger bloom at this newly discovered fact. This entire time they had been down below torturing a woman?

And she had yet to scream out?

What was she made of, steel?

His curiosity became too great. He quickly snuck down the stairs, being sure to avoid any curious on looked as he went, and scanned the cell blocks.

He walked down the hall, looking into each barred cell, trying to get an idea who this woman was. She had earned his respect from her simply from surviving this long.

He doubted ever he could take it.

Coming to the end of the cells he found that they where all empty. Turning towards the adjoining hallway, he scowled slightly.

This is where Orochimaru kept his favorite play things.

This hall wasn't composed of cells, rather rooms with half inch thick steel doors with a small window at the top. The rooms, he knew, where rather spacious. One wall held chains for the subject to be subdued, the other held different weapons for the use of their captor. A drain was situated in the center of the room, so that blood could be washed away easily. The only comfort the prisoner had was a toilet to do their basic needs in, and they where lucky if they got that. Some of the rooms only boasted a bucket in the corner for their excrement.

He walked slowly down the sparsely lit hall, taking head to peer in every window as he passed. When he came to one with the window blacked out, he knew he had come to the right room.

Testing the door, he was unsurprised to see it locked. He could simply pick the lock, but then Kabuto would know he had been down there. He wanted to keep this as private as he possibly could.

Sighing he turned away from the door, his curiosity still running rampant. Why would Orochimaru need a female? Could he be testing her for a new body to have?

Or was this a healer, someone that could possibly give the snake nin the time he needed to find an adequate vessel?

Shaking his head he turned from the door and started to walk away.

_Whoever you are, I hope you can continue to hold on. Perhaps they will release you into the village after they are done? It would not be freedom, but at least you wouldn't be in anymore pain._

He continued walking, his mind racing, trying to remember all the women who would cause Orochimaru to have such interest that he didn't just simply end her life.

Then he felt a slight brush up against his senses, feeling so familiar he nearly tripped. It was gone the moment he had felt it, but there was no denying the familiarity of it. But for the life of him, he couldn't remember _who _carried the familiar chakra.

Turning back to the hall he strode away, a cold look settling over his face. He

He had to find out who was behind that door.

And the only way he could do that with out picking the lock or melting the door was to get the key.

He knew just the person he had to find.

…

Three days ticked by in boredom. Sasuke trained with Orochimaru from the morning to the afternoon, after which the snake nin would retire. Sasuke had taken notice that he had started to go into the chambers below with Kabuto.

His curiosity grew into near obsession. With both of them down below, there was no chance he was going to be able to see her before she was killed. He had actually expected the first day they went below together for the sound nin to carry up a blood soaked bag to be disposed of.

But again, the captive surprised him. Three days she had survived both their attentions. Three days she had resisted simply giving up and dying.

What was she?

Or, better yet, _who _was she?

He had taken to studying Kabuto. Every night the nin came back upstairs with a grim smile, shaking his head and muttering how he couldn't understand how she was surviving. Sasuke shook his head and looked down the stairwell in awe. He knew from a personal aspect that he would have given into anything the two sound nin had wanted had he suffered their attentions for half as long as she had.

He had to know.

He watched carefully every night as Kabuto came up from the stairwell. The key, he had digressed, was hidden beneath the silver haired mans shirt, hanging from a silver chain wrapped around his throat. That complicated things a bit, but not to the point it was undoable. He would simply have to drug the nin with something he would never suspect and take the key.

Then he could finally lay his curiosity to rest and focus on his true mission.

…

Kagome was sure she was going to die.

Every day he would walk into her cell and give her the same deal over and over again. And she gave him the same answer. Then he would think of a way to make her bleed, to cause her the most pain he could, and ask her again if she would submit into healing his master.

She stuck to her answer, though, stating she would rather die then to help the snake nin.

Hours, and many inventive ways of torture later, he would leave again. At first he would wrap her wounds in bandages soaked in a healing salve to speed her recovery. But after the first week, to his astonishment, Kagome had started to heal the wounds on her own, stitching together the most heinous of wounds appealingly over night. Curious, he had started making small cuts on her in different places and studying how fast they healed. To his amazement and Kagome's shock they seemed to knit together in front of their very eyes. Kabuto had logged his findings and a new game was born. How badly could he injure her and she still heal from it?

So far, his findings had astonished him. He had even brought Orochimaru down to watch as she healed.

Orochimaru had been pleased.

Kagome, on the other hand, was not.

She sagged against her chains, her precious time of solitude dwindling down. Kabuto had just left, which meant she had roughly eight hours until he came back down again.

Her entire body ached; blood stained her skin, some flaking off from having been there for too long. It seemed her capture didn't care if she was blood soaked unless it interfered with his research. Then he would hose her off with an icy blast and return to his macabre fun.

She was uncertain how long she had been a captive. She knew it had to have been days, but how many she was unsure of. Where Bankotsu and Jakotsu looking for her? Where they alright?

Or had Orochimaru killed them to keep them from interfering?

She pushed that thought away. Surely Kabuto would have told her of such, if for nothing more then to see her reaction to the fact that they had killed her only hope of rescue.

She allowed her eyes lids to flutter shut, exhaustion marring her face. She would need to rest while she could.

Kabuto said he had a surprise for her in the morning.

"_Well Kagome," he stated, washing the blood from the floor and his instruments. He turned hard black eyes to her, "you seem to have become resistant to all forms of torture I can muster. Perhaps its time to dip into the history books?" he smiled then, "I have been wanting to see what white hot irons do to your flesh. Do you think you will be able to heal them as well as you do when I cut you open?"_

_She suppressed a shudder, instead smiling at him, "White hot irons? Now Kabuto, I use those as fore play." she tsked, shaking her head slightly. The motion hurt, seeing as how her throat had small yet deep puncture wounds all over it, "I didn't think you where that much of a freak."_

_He had scoffed, a frown replacing his smile. Kagome watched him go, knowing that she had struck a nerve. _

Sighing she relaxed against her restraints. It hadn't taken him long to realize that drugged of not he would need to keep her chained. He had learned that the hard way, unchaining her once, thinking that his poultices would keep her docile. She had effectively taken the spike he had been wielding to use on her and drove it through his shoulder, muscle and bone.

Kagome delighted in the memory as she allowed her body to slip off into an uncomfortable sleep.

…

It was another weird dream, though this one was different then the ones she had had before.

She was sitting in a field of flowers, and upon further examination she realized what kind they where. The Kuruizaki no Hana bloomed all around her, though they weren't attacking her like she had come to expect of the flowers. No, they seemed to actually wrap around her, as if caressing her like a lover would.

"They show my appreciation."

She jumped at the sound of the smooth voice, her eyes going wide. Standing in front of her was a man she had only seen in her dreams. Long silver hair was pulled away from his face in a half pony tail, the rest free to fall down his back in a glistening cape. Deep purple eyes regarded her gently, a smile parting his pale pink lips. Pale flesh covered his tall form, standing at nearly seven feet tall, and glowed with an unnatural light. He wore a white yukata, dark purple swirls stitched into the shoulder and cuffs.

He was beautiful.

Kagome's eyes widened, "The demon Loki."

His smile widened, a bit of fang poking out over his bottom lip, and did a shallow bow, "The one and only my dear."

She stuttered, then closed her eyes. Shaking her head, the demon gave a surprised look when she began to laugh.

"I'm either insane, or I'm dead."

He chuckled and took a seat right in front of her, "You are neither, Kagome."

She looked up at him, her eyes still shining with laughter, "Then how do you explain your presence here? I must be insane. My brain had thought of you as a last ditch attempt to save me. Or I am dead and this is the after life." she shrugged, still smiling, "either way, it doesn't matter."

Loki raised an eyebrow, "Oh?"

She nodded, "If I'm dreaming then I'm not in pain. And if I'm dead, also, no pain. So I don't see a down side to this at all."

He chuckled and shook his head, "So perceptive of you."

She leaned back until she could stretch her legs out in front of her, "So, what are you doing here?"

His face hardened, "I am here for you, Kagome."

She sighed, "Doesn't answer my question."

He sighed and ran his clawed fingers through his hair, pulling the half pony tail down.

"Who do you think showed you those images, Kagome?"

She shrugged, feeling spontaneous, "I don't know. I figured they where dreams brought on by reading to many family legends before bed."

He shook his head, "no, that was the actual events that took place to bring me into your clans lives." he looked up at the sky, his eyes anger.

"I gave up a great deal of power to call the Kuruizaki forth from their pit in hell, all for the promise of getting the one thing I truly desired."

He returned his gaze to Kagome, his lips pulled into a grim frown, "I went back for her, and they attacked me."

Kagome nodded, "I remember. She loved you, and you her. But what I can't understand," she cocked her head to the side, looking puzzled, "is how you expected to keep her. I mean, she was human, she would have dies eventually."

Loki smiled sadly, "I would have given up as many years as I had left to live a mortal life with her."

Kagome nodded, not sure how he would have done so, but not asking either. There were magic's older then she knew.

"So what happened after she died?" Kagome asked softly, not wanting to ask him but feeling like she needed to know the truth.

Loki scowled, "I watched over your family for sometime. I watched my Kagome's daughter grow into a beautiful woman. And I watched as her Tou-san and Sofu warped their clan into believing that their women where possessions." he smiled coldly, "I guess that's partially my fault, though."

Kagome nodded and continued to listen.

He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair once more, "I could not stand by and watch as they treated her daughter like that. So I left. I traveled far, trying to free myself of the memory of all that I had lost." he sighed and closed his eyes, "I went into the mountains. There my body began to freeze. In a moment of panic, I forced my soul to depart from my body. I have since watched over your family, waiting for someone to become sickened by what they had changed into."

He opened his eyes and met her gaze with a small smile, "Imagine my surprise when a child was born resembling my Kagome so much it stopped my heart."

He reached out, slowly; as if afraid she would pull away. Kagome sat there, unmoving; as he ran his fingers gently over her face and then cupped her cheek.

"And imagine my surprise again when she called the demon flowers to her? It was I that protected you from your father that day, Kagome. Not the flowers. I could not watch him slaughter you." his thumb gently caressed the flesh under her eye, "I couldn't watch you die again."

She sighed and nuzzled into his hand, "I thank you."

He smiled and scooted a little closer to her there legs brushing up against one another's.

"I was immensely surprised when you acted on your own and killed your elders."

She stiffened at that and he chuckled, allowing his hands to fall and caress her shoulders.

"Do not feel sorry for killing them. They are not worth your pity. Your brother is doing well with the children by the way." He chuckled softly when she smiled, "you helped him to change."

Kagome chuckled and felt her eyes start to prickle. For once she allowed her tears to fall with out fighting it.

She was overjoyed to know that her brother had stayed on the path she had set out for him.

She felt Loki gently pull her forward until she was sitting in his lap. He wrapped his arms around her, sighing in contentment.

"Your scents are even the same. It makes my heart ache for everything I had." he whispered, running his fingers through her hair.

Kagome smiled and gently ran her fingers over the fabric of his yukata, "I am sorry, Loki. Sorry for everything that my forefathers did to you."

He chuckled and allowed his hands to drop down until they encircled her small waist.

They sat like that for a few moments, but just enjoying the others company. Kagome, unwilling to break the silence but knew she must, pulled back enough so she could look up at the demon.

"Why are you here, Loki? If you are not here to lead me into the next world, then why?"

He sighed, "I have been watching you Kagome. I am the reason you are healing so quickly." he chuckled at her curious look, "I did not take pleasure in the fact that what they where doing would scar you. So I allowed some of the power I have left to enter you and heal you. But I fear that they will kill you soon." his face turned serious, "this I cannot allow."

Kagome nodded and ran her fingers through her hair, "So what do you plan to do?"

He smiled, "I plan to join my soul with you."

Kagome's eyebrows knitted together in confusion, "you mean to make me a jinchuriki?"

He shook his head, chuckling slightly, "Not quiet. No, you will not be a jinchuriki in the way you believe. More like an avatar until you can locate my body. When that happens, I will leave your body and enter mine once again."

She nodded, "alright, but what will you want in return?"

He sighed, "I ask of you the same thing I asked of your fore fathers. I wish for a mate." he held his hand to stop her protest, "not you my dear. Though I would like nothing better than to be with you in my psychical form, I know all to well your heart lies with another. No, I ask for your first daughter." again he held up his hand to stop her protest, "No, I will not take her from you. I will stay by her side through her life, shower her with love, and when she is ready I will take her as my mate."

Kagome nodded, the demon having answered her questions with out her asking. But he hadn't answered one that she couldn't get around.

"How do you expect me to bear a daughter?" she looked down at her hands, her eyes saddened, "my father took that from me at a young age."

He chuckled again, "Once we leave here, Kagome, the joined process will heal you of all your wounds. Every. Single. One."

Kagome's eyes widened, tears springing back to her eyes. She could have children? She had never even dreamed of the possibility, and now this demon was sitting her telling it was going to give her the option back.

She closed her eyes and smiled, her tears running down her face, "How do we do this then?"

He smiled and leaned down until their faces where nearly touching, "we need to join together, here."

She opened her eyes and looked up at him, a curious look on her face, "join together-?….OH! Oh now I understand!"

He laughed and shook his head, "Are you still willing, Kagome?"

She stayed silent, thinking it over. It wasn't like it was happening in real life, so it would basically be like a wet dream.

Right?

He chuckled, "it's a little more complicated then a wet dream, love. You will feel the after effects even when you awake. But no, it is not in a psychical instance."

She smiled and met his eye, "I think that you deserve as much from me, Loki, For all that you have done for me, and all that you will do for me."

He smiled and brought his lips to hers in a gentle kiss. Of course he knew what she liked, having observed delved into her memories of when she was with her lover Itachi. But he was determined to take it slow at first, he was no mere mortal. Though he couldn't cause her harm here, he was determined to make it a pleasurable for her as he could.

She fisted her hands in his hair and pulled slightly, tearing a growl from his throat. He pushed harder on her lips, nipping at her bottom lip. She opened her mouth with a warm sigh and he delved his tongue within, the taste of her sending his senses into over drive.

He grabbed her shoulders and repositioned in his lap so that her legs wrapped around him. Breaking from the kiss he allowed his lips to travel down the length of her throat while his hands ran up to where her kimono parted and pulled it apart. She gasped as his clawed hands cupped her breasts, needing them gently. Arching her back, she mewled delightfully as he tweaked her nipple slightly.

"I know you like things a bit _rougher _dear," he breathed against her throat, "but please inform me if I make you uncomfortable."

She nodded, her mind lost in a bliss filled fog. It had been so long since she had been touched in such a way her body responded instantly, the scent of her arousal clogging Loki's senses.

He growled and nipped at her throat while his hand pushed the thin fabric off her shoulder and to the ground. He leaned back, taking her bare form in with one long lingering look.

Kagome blushed slightly and moved her hips against the bulge between his legs, tearing a gasp from her throat and another growl from him.

"Don't do that. I am trying to make this last, my dear."

She smirked and moved her hips erotically again. He growled at her and lifted her from his lap and set her in the grass beside him. With swift movements he had removed his top and bottom before taking a seat again. He let her gaze at him for a moment, delighting in the way her eyes widened when she took in the sight of his manhood.

"My dear, I am a demon. Where you expecting anything else?"

She licked her lips slightly drawing his gaze to the dark appendages. He grinned and held out his hand, "come here."

She did so, crawling over to him slowly. He groaned at the way her hips swiveled as she slowly crawled closer. When she was with in touching distance, he grabbed her hips and turned her so that her back was pressed against his chest. He kissed the back of her throat, running his tongue down to the top of her spine and then back up to the base of her ear.

"Are you ready?"

She nodded, panting. He smiled and lifted her slightly to slide her slowly onto his throbbing appendage. She threw her head back, moaning in ecstasy as he slid further into her. It was slightly painful, her muscles not used to be stretched like this. But the pain was drowned in a sea of pleasure as he slid fully into her.

He paused for a moment, allowing her to adjust to his size. When she started to gyrate against him he smiled and began to gently lift her up wards and back down.

There gentle rhythm didn't last long, and soon the sounds of slapping flesh echoed through the field. Kagome was screaming, her hands buried in his hair as he continued to thrust into her.

Growling he could feel the tightening of her muscles. It was driving him to his peak. Determined to bring her first though, he allowed one of his hands to reach down and fondle the tight bundle of nerves hidden between her spread thighs.

She screamed, her inner walls clamping down on him with her orgasm. He growled as he felt his own about to break forth. In the last second he moved her hair and sank his teeth into the back of her neck, marking her in the most primal of ways.

He thrust his hips up into hers as his orgasm spilled forth. He stopped moving, keeping himself buried with in her as he came.

When he was spent she collapsed against him, satisfied. She reached behind her to feel the closing wound on the back of her neck and frowned. didn't demons only mark their mates in such a way.

He chuckled and kissed the back of her head, "It is not a mating mark, my dear. It is more of a symbol. When you return to your body, the mark will not bear my teeth. Instead it will be in the shape of the Kuruizaki, symbolizing that I chose you for my avatar."

She nodded and sighed, relaxing against him.

"So when I awake, will I be able to feel your presence?"

He nodded, "And you shall hear my voice. Also, if there is ever a situation that you feel you can not handle, you may relinquish your body to me. In doing so, I will be able to fight for you."

She nodded, "sounds like a jinchuriki to me."

He chuckled, "Again, similar, but not. I am only with you until you find my body. And then I shall return to my psychical form and remain with you in that way until I am able to take my mate."

She nodded again, a sense of drowsiness overcoming her.

He chuckled and kissed the back of her neck softly, "Sleep, Kagome. When you awake, we will get out of your prison."

Kagome nodded and relaxed against his chest, taking in his warmth. For the first time since she had fallen into the clutches of Kabuto, she felt safe.

…

Sasuke was more than aware that something was happening below in the dungeons. The chakra levels where astonishing, and he wondered what could be happening.

Deciding that it was now or never, he snuck into Kabuto's room silently. He had given the shinobi a concoction that would cause him to fall in a deep sleep, allowing the Uchiha to extract the key with no resistance on his part.

Sasuke took a deep breath and lifted the chain from the sleeping nins neck. Gently tugging it from beneath his shirt, he sighed softly when all Kabuto did was roll over.

With the key in his palm, Sasuke exited the room as silently as he had come in. Quickly assessing his surroundings to make sure that no one was watching him, he activated his sharingan and made his way to the dungeon.

There were no guards, much to his pleasure, and he nearly ran down the steps. Darting through the hall and down the next, his sharingan watched as a dark purple chakra curled around the door.

He took a deep breath and shoved the key into the lock, mentally preparing himself for what he was sure to find behind the door. Her heard the lock click open and grabbed the handle, turning it silently.

He pulled the door open and froze, his eyes going wide.

"K-Kagome?"

He watched her for a moment as she seemed to writhe erotically against the chains. His pulse quickened and his mouth went dry when she ushered a throat moan.

He felt blood rush to his groin as the scent of her arousal bereted his senses. He could almost guarantee that she was soaking wet.

Taking a cautionary step forward, he watched as she arched her back and cried out, having reached her orgasm in her sleep. With wide eyes he continued to watch as the strange chakra seemed to swirl around her before concentrating on a spot at the nape of her neck. He made sure to close the heavy door behind him before venturing further into the room.

He walked forward, intent on waking her, but froze again; the scar above her eyes began to glow before it slowly started to melt away, revealing perfect unflawed skin. He allowed his eyes to roam over her and was astonished to see any other injury she had knit together before his very eyes, the only remembrance being the blood still dried on her skin.

Shaking himself out of his daze he walked over to her and knelt down beside her.

"Kagome." he stated gently.

When she didn't respond he gingerly shook her shoulders, "Kagome! Wake up!" he hissed, trying to force her back to the world.

She groaned and he breathed a sigh of relief when her eyes began to open. He watched in astonishment as they seemed to swirl, two different colors battling for dominance. When they stopped, he was amazed by the new sight.

Dark brown was still the main color, but around the pupil was a dark purple ring that seemed to shimmer as she looked up at him.

"S-Sasuke?"

He smiled, a rare occurrence now a days, and nodded, "What are you doing here, Kagome?"

She shook her head, looking a little dazed. He watched as a slow smile spread across her face, one he had never seen her portray before. "Kabuto kidnapped me. I've been here for a while, haven't I?"

He nodded, a little bewildered at the sound of her voice. She sounded almost stoned.

"How long have I been here, Sa~Su~Ke~?" she asked in a husky voice.

He swallowed hard and looked away, "I do believe nearly a month."

She laughed, "A month! Wow, Jakotsu and Bankotsu must be tearing things apart in looking for me!"

He had no idea who she was talking about, but wouldn't voice his questions. For now, he needed to get her out of her chains.

As he leaned down, intent on breaking the chains around her wrists, he was stopped once again. Kagome leaned in until their noses where touching, her eyes half lidded. She rubbed her nose again his, her breath hot against his lips. Sasuke felt an unwelcome heat well up in his cheeks and she leaned forward a little more, their lips nearly brushing.

"You are so cute Sa~Su~Ke." she sighed, punctuating the syllables of his name like they where separate from each other.

"I could just eat you up."

With that said she pressed her lips against his, leaning harder against the chain around her throat. Sasuke's eyes went wide for a moment, his mind not able to comprehend what was happening. He felt her smile against his lips a moment before her teeth scraped against his bottom lip, causing his mind to completely shut down.

Running on instinct, he leaned forward, his hand burying in her blood stiffened hair. With a moan he plunged his tongue into her mouth, dominating the wet cavern instantly. She submitted, moaning slightly when he pressed her back further, he back connecting the hard wall behind her. Her hands, now loose from the slack released on her throat chain, tangled in the back of his head, pressing herself harder into the kiss. Sasuke pressed his body against the front of hers, delighting in the feel of her breasts pressed against his chest.

He felt her hands slip from his hair and travel down his chest, dragging her nails against his clothing. He felt her hands dip lower and he had to push through the lust induced fog over powering his mind. Forcing himself to pull back from her lips, he quickly grabbed her wrists and stopped her decent.

Trembling slightly, he shook his head, "Enough."

She pouted, another motion he had never seen her do before, and pulled her hands out of his grasp.

"Don't you like me Sasuke?" she whispered huskily.

He forced himself not to lean forward to capture her lips. Taking in a shaky breath, he gave her a wolfish smile, "You have no idea how much I _like _you Kagome."

She smiled and leaned forward, intent on kissing him again. She had no idea what had come over her, but whatever it was, felt too good to deny. So what if this was Itachi's little brother? He looked too much like Itachi for her not to kiss him again.

Sasuke forced himself to back away from her. She leaned back, cocking her head to the side in a cute demeanor.

"You don't want me?"

He ran a shaky hand through his hair, "Please Kagome. I'm begging you, just stop for a moment. Let me catch my breath."

She smiled, a very erotic look passing over her face. She leaned forward, her kimono parting slightly. He swallowed, hard, and forced himself to keep strict eye contact.

"What if I don't want you to catch your breath?" she whispered huskily.

He swallowed again, his mouth suddenly dry.

_What in the seven hells have I done to deserve this punishment? _

He shook his head and walked around her to the chains still attached to her wrists. Her eyes never left him as he attempted to pick the lock. If he had tried to use force he probably would end up hurting her.

When she didn't reach out to him he let out a sigh. He didn't know if he could deny her again.

When he finished releasing her hands he moved to her throat, refusing to look in her eye. He missed her smirk when he freed her and wasn't able to move in enough time before she grabbed him again.

Eyes wide, his entire body went limp as she pulled him to her once more and crashed her lips against his. He growled and fisted his hand in her hair, pushing her back until her back was once again flushed against the wall. Breaking from her lips, he kissed down her throat, blazing a fiery trail down her flesh. She moaned and raked her nails against his back, making him hiss and sink his teeth into her throat.

His hand fisted in her kimono, intent on tearing the silky material, when a noise outside in the hall tore his attention away.

He glanced behind him, the spell broken for the moment, and cursed. Turning to her ankle restrains, he broke the chain holding her to the wall and helped her up, the metal cuffs still around her ankles.

He heard a key scrape the lock outside the door and sighed.

_Ah shit. _


	16. Man eatingflowers?

The exciting conclusion! Yea!

Here's where we will notice Kagome's character change. She is not a floozy! Just flirty!

Disclaimer- There mine! Mine! MINE ::runs screaming from lawyers brandishing spiked clubs:: Ok! I lied! I don't own them!

::RECAP::

_His hand fisted in her kimono, intent on tearing the silky material, when a noise outside in the hall tore his attention away. _

_He glanced behind him, the spell broken for the moment, and cursed. Turning to her ankle restrains, he broke the chain holding her to the wall and helped her up, the metal cuffs still around her ankles. _

_He heard a key scrape the lock outside the door and sighed. _

_Ah shit_

She was giddy.

There was no other word for it.

Well, Sasuke would call her _mad, _but she was not mad!

Merely…giddy.

She could here the person outside and smiled, stretching her arms above her head.

_**Let's test this out, shall we Kagome? **_Loki purred inside of her head.

Kagome smiled _you took the words right out of my mouth. _

She looked around the room for a moment, deciding what she would use as a weapon while the door swung open.

Kabuto froze, the tray he had been carrying crashed to the floor. "What the hell is going on here?"Kagome smiled and moved faster then Kabuto or Sasuke had ever seen. Grabbing one of the spikes from the wall, she walked slowly up to Kabuto.

He seemed to be frozen in his place, fear making its self evident in his eyes. Kagome smiled cruelly.

_You wanna take this Loki? I know you haven't had a chance to 'stretch your legs' in a while._

She could feel his smile from inside her mind. When he stepped forth, Kagome felt like someone had dumped a bucket of ice water down her back. Shivering slightly, she opened her eyes and the room bust into definition her mortal eyes hadn't been able to comprehend. She felt her muscles flex and knew she wasn't the one doing it.

Her hand came up in front of her face, boasting a deadly set of nails. Kagome felt herself smirk and reclined back, intent on enjoying the show from her vantage point.

"Damn, this feels great!" Came her voice, sounding just a bit rougher than usual.

Kagome cracked her knuckles, regarding Kabuto with purple eyes. That was truly the only thing that had changed in her appearance, other than of course the claws. She ran her tongue over her teeth, delighted when she felt the points there.

_**Kagome, this is so exquisite. I don't think I'll ever leave you.**_

Kagome chuckled inside her head, _have your fun Loki. I'll just sit back and watch. _

Kabuto was showing signs of terror now, watching as Kagome tossed the spike from one hand to another. She looked up at him with cold eyes and smirked before disappearing. He attempted to turn and run, he really did, but she was much to fast.

He felt the spike penetrate through the back of his throat and gasped. No air filled his lungs, instead a sickening gurgle issued from his throat. He dropped to his knees, clawing at the object lodged in his esophagus. Kagome chuckled.

"That was too easy."

Sasuke stood wide eyed, watching as Kabuto fell face forward into a pool of his own blood. He then returned his gaze to Kagome, but he knew that something was different about her. Her eyes where predominantly purple, drowning out the brown that had been there moments ago. Two sharp canines curled over her bottom lip when she smiled, giving her an almost animalistic look.

She turned back to Sasuke and her smile broadened, "Will you remain here Sasuke?"

He shook out of his stupor, hardening his gaze, "I don't see how I can. Kabuto will run to Orochimaru and he will surely kill me."

Kagome sighed and tapped her finger against her lips, "That wont do. Nope, not at all. Do you want to remain here?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. Did he want to stay here? That answer was easy, hell no.

But did he need to stay here?

_Unfortunately. _

"I must remain. I must complete my training."

Kagome nodded and turned back to the bleeding Kabuto. She looked him over, seeing that he had stopped breathing, but he wasn't necessarily dead yet.

"I will take this upstairs. You will need to knock yourself out or something and when you awake, _lie._"

Sasuke nodded as she reached down and grabbed a handful of Kabuto's hair. Turning back to Sasuke, she smiled once more.

"I'll be back for you soon Sasuke. So finish your training fast, because when I _do _come back, I will kill your master."

Sasuke nodded and watched her drag Kabuto out of the room, leaving a blood stained trail behind her.

Sighing he ran his hand through his hair.

_That was not Kagome._

He rolled his eyes up to the ceiling, hearing the first sounds of alarms ringing through the building upstairs. He allowed his eyes to close while his mind thought of a good excuse why he was in the chamber she had once occupied.

_I could say I came down to have a little fun with her and she over powered me. Once Orochimaru sees the shape Kabuto is in, he won't think to question me._

Sighing he leaned against the wall and allowed a sibilance of sleep wash over him. He could still taste her on his lips, could still feel her body pressed against his.

Groaning he felt his engorged manhood twitch.

_Damn you Kabuto. Couldn't you have waited another hour or so?_

…

Loki dragged the bleeding Kabuto into the hall just as Orochimaru ran from his room. Smiling, he dropped to his knees and plunged his clawed hand into the shinobi from behind, ignoring the bones that cut him as he wrapped his hand around his heart.

_**This is too easy Kagome. Are you sure we can't kill the snake guy?**_

He saw Kagome shaking her head, _Sasuke needs him to train. Just kill Kabuto and be done with it. I want to get out of here and get a bath._

He chuckled outwardly and turned to look at Orochimaru as he tore Kabuto's heart from his chest. Even if he could fake his death, no one could survive getting their heart ripped out.

He stood and smiled at Orochimaru's shocked face. Allowing poison to enter his claws, he pierced into the heart, making sure that even if they could somehow find a way to reinsert the organ, it would be of no use.

He dropped it to the floor and turned, striding pointedly towards the door. Orochimaru growled and attempted to give chase, much to Loki's amusement.

He turned just as Orochimaru was reaching him and reached out to grab the snake nin by his throat.

"Do _not _make me kill you."

Orochimaru smiled and opened his mouth, intent on summoning his snakes.

Loki did something that surprised both Kagome and Orochimaru

He drew back his fist and shoved it in the snake nins mouth. He ignored the way Orochimaru smiled and bit down, smiling.

"Obviously you don't know who I am is you think you can poison me."

He leaned forward, forcing some of his chakra into his hand. Orochimaru's eyes went wide when he could taste the venom he had injected into Loki with ooze back into his mouth.

"I am _not _some weak ningen, snake. You will not be able to poison _me _so easily."

Kagome huffed in the back of her mind; _you got something against ningen, Loki?_

He smiled and shook his head, tearing his fist from Orochimaru's mouth and throwing him across the room. His smile widened when he saw Orochimaru connect with the far wall, causing it to crack with the force.

Turning away he walked out of the hideout and into the sun outside.

He saw many wide eyes turn to him and grinned; _**Time to try out my true ability. **_

Kagome sighed from with in the back of her mind, _just don't over do it. _

He chuckled at the mere thought and held his hand up, palm flat. Kagome watched with interest as the center of her palm began to glow before small seeds filled it. Loki smiled, watching as the sound nin began to rush at him.

"Fools."

He scattered the seeds at his feet and allowed his chakra to meld with the ground. To Kagome's immense surprise, the Kuruizaki no Hana began to sprout forward, looking deadlier than she had ever seen. Where when she had summoned them they had been small petite blossoms, Loki's where huge, the petals unfurling and looking like a full grown man could step in to the center of them.

_**This is the Kuruizaki after they mature. Now, watch what happens when someone comes to close. **_

Kagome sat in the back of her mind and watched as the sound nin continued to rush forward, obviously intent on capturing her once again. One of the men brushed up against the flowers petals and Kagomes eyes widened at the reaction.

The flower sprang forth, wrapping its vines around the nin. He screamed, blood welling forth as the larger vines shredded his skin. His companions could only watch in terror as the flower dragged him forward until he was in the center of the flower. Kagome watched in a sense of fascination and horror as the flower snapped closed around him. The man continued to scream for a moment before a sickening crunch resounded through the air. Kagome watched as blood oozed around the sealed petals and the flower began to glow. A moment later the flower unfurled, the only resemblance that the man had ever been trapped with in was the fact that blood still covered the beautiful petals.

Loki laughed, "who else wants to feed my plants?"

The sound nin seemed to snap out of there stupor and rushed forward, skirting around the flowers as best as they could. Some where still caught, there screams ringing forth, startling the others. Loki watched as they seemed to snap, turning their attention away from him and towards the flowers.

Smiling he knelt next to one of his flowers and tore one of the vines that writhed around the base of the massive bloom. He straightened, forming the whip he had given to her fore fathers beside him.

"Let's have some fun, shall we?"

Kagome rolled her eyes and he chuckled before rushing into the men trying to attack his flowers.

They weren't sure who to fight, the flowers that seemed to be eating their comrades, or the woman rushing at them and cutting through their forces.

Some of the nin turned and ran, trying to save their lives. Loki smiled and lashed forward, wrapping his whip around their ankles and dragging them back. Once the Kuruizaki would grab a hold of them he would turn to the next man, a cruel smile curling his face.

_**This is too easy. **_

…

Jakotsu watched his partner rage again, brandishing his large weapon and hacking at the trees around them. He sighed and looked back at the path they had been walking, seeing different spots where Bankotsu had inflicted the same damage.

Even since Kagome had gone missing they had launched into a search. Bankotsu had not been pleased to know that she had been carried out of the village right under their noses.

He had killed the informant, much to the others villagers displeasure.

Shaking his head, Jakotsu turned his gaze back to the sky. They had barely taken time out to sleep since they had began, pushing at a murderous pace throughout the land. Where ever Bankotsu went death followed, angry at the fact that the people he talked to had no answers for him.

He was becoming unstable, and Jakotsu feared that his actions would cause them to have to flee the country before ANBU swooped down on them.

"Bank," Jakotsu began softly, "you need to calm down. Cutting through everything is not going to help us find her."

_And all he's doing is leaving a perfectly followable path behind us. It's like he's holding up a giant neon sign that says 'hey look at me! I'm right here!'_

Bankotsu turned back to Jakotsu, his eyes holding a murderous intent, "Well if _someone _had kept a better eye on her then going off and shopping, maybe I wouldn't be running around all over the damn country side looking for her!"

Jakotsu huffed, crossing his arms across his chest, "and if _someone _had also been there instead of off gallivanting with the many whores she wouldn't have been kidnapped in the first place!"

Bankotsu pointed his Banryuu at Jakotsu, "What are you saying? This is my fault?"

Jakotsu huffed, "As much as it is mine, you jackass!"

Bankotsu growled, his grip tightening on the hilt of his massive sword. Jakotsu reached for his sword, knowing if Bankotsu attacked him there would be no talking him out of it.

They stood in tense silence, both waiting for the other to do something.

A pain filled scream tore through the air, breaking both of their concentration. Bankotsu whipped around to the direction it had come from and turned to Jakotsu. More screams filled the air and they nodded to one another before running towards the screams.

The sight they came upon had their jaws dropping.

Their Kagome, their sweet little _doesn't kill with out a cause _Kagome, was striding from the village behind her, blood caked all over her body, and a vicious looking whip at her side. Behind her they saw massive flowers blooming all over the village, grabbing people and pulling them to be devoured with in their blood soaked petals.

Bankotsu took a step forward, "Kagome?"

She turned to them and they noticed something was off. Her eyes weren't their usual earthy color. Instead they boasted a color purple so dark it nearly black. They watched in stunned silence as she blinked a few times before the brown color bled back through, but the purple didn't fully leave her eyes. Instead it ringed around her pupil, glowing slightly for a moment before dulling.

She waved to them and ran over. Bankotsu braced himself as she collided with him, wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. Stunned, as Kagome had never been one to show affection so freely, he acted on reaction and wrapped his arms around her to keep her from slipping off of him.

"Bank-kun! Jak-kun! Where have you guys been?" she stated happily, nuzzling her cheek against his.

Bankotsu looked over at Jakotsu and they shared a confused look, "We've been looking for you Kagome-chan." Jakotsu said quietly.

Kagome smiled at her team mate and continued to nuzzle Bankotsu.

_Bankotsu smells really good. How is it I have never noticed before?_

She smiled and nipped at his neck, causing her team mate to jump and drop her. She landed on her bottom and looked up at him, cocking her head to the side. It would have been a cute action had she not been caked in blood. Because of that one factor the cute action was turned into a macabre display, making Bankotsu and Jakotsu share another confused look.

"Why'd you drop me Bankotsu?"

He shook away his confusion and forced himself to smile, even though his eyes never lost their cautious look.

"Kagome, are you alright?"

She smiled, and nodded, "Of course I am. I am better than ever!"

He ran his hand through his hair and shook his head. This was _not _the Kagome he was used to.

_**Darling, **_Loki whispered in the back of her mind, _**I know you are riding the high from my power, but I think you should tone it back some, alright? I think your freaking your friends out. **_

Kagome, listening to the demon, regarded her companions with a curious look. They seemed much more cautious then she had ever seen them, like they weren't sure what to do. She decided to take the demons advice and pushed back at the giddy feeling welling up inside her.

_Is it going to be like this every time we switch back?_

She saw Loki shrug his shoulders, _**I don't know. Best say yes, for now. At least until you get used to me.**_

Kagome nodded and stood up, running her hand through her hair. She still smiled, but it was a toned down version of her last one.

"I…apologize Bankotsu. I don't know what got into me."

He nodded, seeing the change almost instantly. Though she still wasn't acting _normal,_ she was acting more normal than she was a moment before.

Jakotsu, obviously unable to control himself anymore, launched forward and wrapped his arms around Kagome.

"We missed you so much!" the male sobbed, burying his head in Kagome's shoulder. She patted his back a little, smiling. _Same old over dramatic Jakotsu._

Bankotsu chuckled softly, shaking his head, "Uhm, how about we get out of here before someone else hears the screams and comes running?"

Kagome nodded and pulled back from Jakotsu, "come on Jak. Let's go. I really need a bath."

Jakotsu nodded and sniffled before latching on to her arm and smiling, "I'm not letting you out of my sight ever again! Look at all the trouble you get into when I'm not around!"

Kagome sighed and rolled her eyes before allowing Jakotsu to lead her away from the village. Bankotsu paused, taking one look back at the large flowers devouring all those who got near them.

Shuddering slightly, he turned his gaze back onto the receding vision of Kagome and Jakotsu. Her hair swished out from behind her back, revealing a purple marking for a split second before it was hidden again.

Curious he ran and caught up with them, agreeing with Jakotsu, but for different reasons.

_Something is different about Kagome. And I'm going to find out what the hell it is. _

….

It took nearly an hour for them to find an adequate body of water for her to bathe in. Though despite her arguing with both Jakotsu and Bankotsu, they still refused to leave her alone for more than a minute. So Bankotsu sat on the bank, his Banryuu in his lap, while Jakotsu was off finding wood for a fire.

She disrobed with her back to Bankotsu and he scanned her back side. Not in psychical instance, his mind was so far from sex it was shocking, but instead he was searching for wounds. She toed the water and hissed, jumping back.

"That's fuckin cold!" she exclaimed, hissing.

Bankotsu laughed, "Well it's the best we can do for now. So get in and get yourself cleaned up. You're starting to stink."

She tossed a heated look at him over her shoulder and scowled, "Well, you try being locked in a dungeon with some sicko for nearly a month and see if you don't stink a little."

He laughed as she took a step back and took in a deep breath. He watched as she vaulted into the water, submerging herself completely for a moment before she broke back through the surface, exclaiming a line of expletives that would make a sailor blush.

Bankotsu was roaring in laughter on the bank and she wrapped her arms around herself, shivers raking her body.

"N-n-not funny, you jack ass." she hissed, running her hands up and down her arms. She sighed when she saw the water around her start to turn pink as the blood started to run from her skin.

"T-t-toss me the soap, w-w-will you?" she shivered.

Bankotsu straightened enough to wrap the lightly scented bar of soap in a wash cloth and toss it to her. She caught it with ease and wet the wash cloth. He watched her start to scrub at her skin, the white suds turning red from the blood on her skin.

She dunked down and rinsed it off repeating the action. He watched her wash quickly before she waded over to the embankment.

"Bankotsu," she whispered, her eyes down cast, "will you wash my hair?"

He smiled and nodded, reaching for the hair care products she often used on him. He rolled up his pants legs and scooted over until his legs where submerged in the water. She smiled and settled in between his legs and he shook his head, squirting a sizable amount of shampoo on top of her head. He rolled up his sleeves and began to work the product into her wet hair.

She sighed in contentment and leaned her head forward a bit, giving him better access to the back of her head. Bankotsu was right; it _was so _much more relaxing when someone else washed your hair.

He continued the slow ministrations, running his fingers through her dark locks to loosen the dried blood. He piled her hair atop her head, intent on scrubbing at the underneath, and paused.

"When the fuck did you get a tattoo!"

Kagome sighed and leaned back until she was looked up at him, "It's not a tattoo, Bankotsu."

He rubbed his fingers roughly against it, "Oh yea? Well it's not coming off, so I know it's not dirt. And its way to colorful to be a bruise, so what the fuck is it?""What's with all the screaming?" Jakotsu stated, walking back through the foliage, his arms full of wood.

Bankotsu lifted Kagome's hair up further and pointed to the flower on her neck, "Kagome's got a tattoo!"Jakotsu laughed, "Way to go Kagome! Why didn't you tell me?"

Bankotsu growled, "You idiot! This is not something to be happy about! This was _not _there when she left!"Jakotsu set the wood down and walked over to them. Bending so he could get a better look at the little flower, he hmmed.

"Bankotsu is right Kago-chan. When did you have the time to get a tattoo?"

She growled, pulling out of Bankotsu's grip, "It's not a tattoo dammit!"Bankotsu glared as she rinsed the shampoo from her head, "Then what the hell is it?"

She regarded him with a flat look, "it's a long story, Bank."

He crossed his arms and huffed, "We've got time."

She sighed, her shoulders slumping in defeat, "Can I at least finish my bath first?"

He nodded and motioned for her to come back and stand in front of him while grabbing the matching conditioner for her hair.

She sighed and stood in front of him, allowing him to work the product into her hair.

_How am I going to explain Loki to them?_

_**Would you like me too?**_

Kagome scoffed. She could just see that play out now. _No, I'll do it._

Loki laughed and sank back into her subconscious, intent on watching the show.

…

After Kagome's bath they all sat around a small fire, courtesy of Jakotsu, and she began to weave her tale of Loki.

She began with the legend she had told the Hokage, but this time making sure to tell it accurately. `She told them how Loki had fallen in love with a mortal and of how he had helped her ancestors in the promise that they would allow him to be with her. She told how her distant grandfather wouldn't allow it and struck Loki down, and how Loki had claimed he would come back for his mate.

Jakotsu sniffled, "That's a beautiful love story!"

Bankotsu rolled his eyes and Kagome smiled, "Yes, but it is tragic."

Jakotsu sniffled again, "Go on!"

Kagome continued her tail, telling of how Loki's love died shortly after child birth. Sh continued on with the story, telling them of how he had watched her clan turn into the people they where and how he had gone into the mountains and froze himself.

"Wait, he died?" Bankotsu stated, crossing his arms, "I don't see the reason for you to be telling us a story about a dead demon! How does it even connect with your strange tattoo?"

She glared at him, "Stop interrupting and I'll get to that."

He went silent and she eyed him for a moment, waiting on his outburst again. When he remained silent she sighed and continued, going into detail about her first time raising the Kuruizaki and how they had killed her father. She paused, expecting them to have another outburst, but to her astonishment they remained silent.

She took a deep breath. This was the most she had ever talked about her past to her team mates. They seemed enamored with her story as she continued on, stating how her rose whip had acted differently during the battles after the chunin exams.

When she got to the part about killing her clan, her companions frowned.

"You killed them all?"

Kagome shook her head, "I spared the children."

Jakotsu beamed, "That's out Kagome!"

She shook her head and jumped forward in her tale, telling them of her experience in the dungeon with Kabuto. Bankotsu's fisted his hands in his hakama's, his knuckled white, as she told them in as little detail as possible what had happened. When she got to the part about her dream she left a lot of detail out, not wanting to recap the erotic moment. She also deliberately left out the part of almost raping Sasuke.

She finished her story soon after, leaving the both of them in shocked silence. She leaned back against a tree and watched them for a moment, trying to figure out what they where thinking. Jakotsu was staring into the fire while Bankotsu still had a murderous glint in his eye.

"So that was Loki who was controlling the plants we saw eating people?"

Kagome nodded but Loki disagreed in the back of her mind, _**I do not control the Kuruizaki. I can call on them and even influence them to do what I want them to do, but in the end the flowers have a mind of their own. **_

Kagome nodded and filed that information away for later. No used in berating Bankotsu and Jakotsu with more information.

Bankotsu closed his eyes and took in a shaky breath, "If I ever find this Orochimaru, I will skin him alive."

Kagome smiled, "I figured as much."

He gave her a small smile and sighed, "So, I have a question."

She nodded, leaning forward a bit. He met her gaze, his expression unreadable, "Was it this Loki that made you act so….weird?"

Kagome closed her eyes and heard Loki laughing in her subconscious. Shaking her head, she regarded Bankotsu with half lidded eyes.

"I don't believe so. I think that is just the reaction to his power."

Bankotsu smiled then, "So his power makes you want to rut?"

Kagome laughed, "I think it's a bit more complicated then that."

He laughed at that, "Well, next time it happens, I'll be sure to be ready next time!"

Jakotsu laughed and Kagome dead panned, giving her friend a flat look.

He chuckled and shook his head, "Well, that's enough story time for tonight. We should get some sleep. We've got time to make up for."

Kagome nodded and slid down until she was lying in a more comfortable position on the ground, Jakotsu and Bankotsu did the same, closing their eyes and relaxing.

Only when Kagome heard their even breathing signifying they where asleep did she open the connection to Loki a little wider. She closed her eyes, the scents and sounds of the forest coming to life around her.

_**You should sleep. I'll be able to sense anything before it gets to close. **_

She nodded, exhaustion rolling over her. She yawned and allowed her body to relax further.

_Thank you Loki. For everything. _

She saw his smile in her subconscious, _**Sleep dear.**_

She nodded and allowed sleep to claim her, trusting in Loki's enhanced senses to tell her if they where going to be attacked.

So there we go! Next chapter, done! I know you are all wondering "Where the hell is Itachi?"

Well, hold your horses, he's coming! But he won't be the one to find her first!

Can any body guess who it will be?

Review!

Oh and Sasuke will be coming back. I just thought leaving him with Orochimaru for the moment would be a good idea.

So again, review!


	17. Purple flower pixie princess

Thank you for my over a hundred reviews! I am so overly thrilled, you have no idea. Big hugs for all!

Disclaimer- under penalty of dismemberment, I must respectfully decline any ownership of Inuyasha or Naruto

She could hear something, but wasn't sure what it was.

Grumbling she rolled over getting more comfortable. Damn she could remember when the ground had been this soft…This warm…

Her eyes bolted open and she sat up. Immediately she thought she had been eaten by a monster in her sleep.

She was incased in what looked like a fleshy purple sack, large enough for a full grown man to lie down and stretch out. The sun shined outside of the flesh, showing her thin dark veins running up and down the walls.

She looked down to see she was lying on a black center and realization hit her like a tone of bricks.

_I've been eater by the Kuruizaki!_

She began to panic, her breathing coming out labored. She closed her eyes, waiting for the pain that was sure to come.

When nothing came she opened her eyes once more. The plants petals still remained around her, but they where unmoving. She half expected them to start to cave in to crush her, but it seemed like they where straining themselves to open wider while still being closed.

_**Now this is interesting,**_ she heard Loki chuckle from with in her mind.

_How is this interesting? I've been eaten by a giant damn flower!_

Loki chuckled, _**if the Kuruizaki were to eat us Kagome, I'm very sure we would be dead by now. **_

She paused, thinking through her irrational fear. He was right, of course. If the flower had indeed attacked her during the night, she would be dead by now.

_What's it doing Loki?_

He hmmed and she slowly reached out to touch the flower. The petals pulsed slightly, as if it enjoyed her carass. She smiled and traced the thin veins through its flesh, mesmerized by the beauty.

_**It seems as if the flowers are protecting you, Kagome.**_

She sighed and ran her fingers through her hair; _I thought they only did that with you influencing them, Loki._

He chuckled; _**it appears as if the flowers themselves like you.**_

She sighed again and looked up at the petals sealed over her.

"Kagome! Are you in there?" She heard Bankotsu's worried voice, He sounded muffled, and the flower vibrated around her, tightening its hold.

"Yea, Bankotsu. I'm here." she shouted back.

"What the hell is that thing?" Came Jakotsu's worried voice next.

Kagome shrugged and realized they couldn't see it, "it's the Kuruizaki."

"I'll get you out Kagome!"

She gasped, not wanting Bankotsu to attack the flower. She was afraid it would clamp shut permanently around her.

"No! Just, step back Bankotsu!" She shouted, hoping he would listen. Waiting to see what he would do, she allowed her eyes to take in her protective force. It encompassed her from all sides, giving a complete three hundred sixty degree protection. It was warm, but not as hot as she would think it would be with the sun beaming down on her. The scent of the flower wrapped around her, making her eyes droop and every muscle in her body relax.

_**Again, very odd. **_

Kagome blinked through the haze settling over her mind and regarded the demon in the back of her mind, _what's that Loki?_

_**Its not only protecting you, dear, its soothing you. It's like the plant itself wants you as comfortable as it can make you. **_

She sighed and pulled her knees to her chest, resting her cheek against the top of them.

_I don't get it. All this weird shit is happening. What did I get myself into, Loki?_

He didn't answer, which made Kagome's uneasy feeling rise more. In response the flower flexed around her, and the sweet scent became stronger. She growled and glared at the flower.

"I don't need to go to sleep you stupid plant! Just let me out of here!"To her surprise the petals trembled around her and began to open. Soon she was sitting in the center of the fully bloomed flower, blinking owlishly at Bankotsu and Jakotsu.

Bankotsu crossed his arms across his chest, "What the hell Kagome? I mean, sure, the flowers pretty, but we don't have time for you to play pixie!"

She sighed and stood up. One of the petals bent down, forming a small ramp in front of her to walk off the bloom. Shaking her head, irritated, she walked off the flower and stood in front of Bankotsu.

"You think I meant to do this?"

He rolled his eyes, "How the hell else would you get inside of a man eating flower?"

Kagome could feel her breaking point coming. Her nerves where shot, she was still tired, and dammit all she didn't want to deal with Bankotsu and his patronizing tone.

She took a deep breath, trying to calm down, but obviously her team mate had other plans, "We wasted all that time coming to save your dumb ass, and then when we find you, your acting weird and all that shit."

"Uhm, Bankotsu, don't you think-" Jakotsu started, but wasn't able to finish as Bankotsu continued.

"Then you sit down and tell us that not only have you slaughtered an entire village, but that you have a demon inside of you that wants you to find his body! I mean, I knew you had issues when we first started traveling together, but dammit, if I had known all this would happen, I would have let Jakotsu kill you to begin with!"

Kagome felt like he had twisted a knife in her heart. She felt tears spring to her eyes but stubbornly refused to let them fall.

"If that's what you want, you ignorant little _fuck_," she seethed, growling. "Then let's see if you have the balls to take me on yourself!"

He chuckled harshly, "I won't fight you Kagome."

She chuckled harshly, "What are you, scared? After all, I have a demon sharing my body. Who, by the way, was the person to save me from the hell I endured waiting on your dumb ass to come and rescue me!"

She was angry and hurt, so she didn't realize what she was saying. She looked up at see a hurt look flash behind Bankotsu's eyes before it was replaced by stubbornness.

"If you hadn't gone and got yourself kidnapped-"

"Will you both just shut up!" Jakotsu shouted.

They both paused and looked over at their companion. His hands where balled at his sides, and he was shaking slightly. Stomping his foot on the ground, he regarded the two people who meant most to him in his life.

"This is so stupid! You two never fight!" She turned her gaze to Bankotsu, "We where both worried about Kagome. But she's fine! The flower didn't hurt her! We should be glad for that! And you!" he turned his gaze to Kagome, "You know better than to think Bankotsu would fight you, demon or no! Dammit, so just stop it!"Kagome crossed her arms and huffed, sticking her nose in the air looking very much like a spoiled child, "He started it."

Bankotsu glared, "why you little-"

Jakotsu sighed and walked forward. Standing between the two of them, he reached out and hit them hard against the back of their heads.

"Shut up and make up so we can get this show on the road!"

Kagome rubbed her head and glared at Jakotsu, before crossing her arms over her chest and huffing again.

"I am not apologizing to that arrogant prick."

Bankotsu mimed her, crossing his arms and sticking his nose in the air, "and I'm not uttering a word to that psychotic bitch!"

She growled. Why did every one call her a bitch? Taking a step forward, "I'll show you a bitch!"

He regarded her with a hard look, "Bring it on!"

Jakotsu smacked his palm against his forehead, wondering why he even tried. They where too stubborn to see reason, no matter where it came from.

"I give the fuck up!" he threw his hands up in the air, storming away, "Fight! Kill each other for all I care! But don't come crying to me when you are both broken and bloody because I will not bandage either of you! I'll shove my fingers into each of your wounds and laugh while you squirm!"

He stormed off through the forest, leaving both Kagome and Bankotsu standing there watching his back fade into the foliage. Glancing back at each other, they both huffed and turned away from one another.

…

Jakotsu continued to grumble, storming through the forest. He couldn't believe how childish they where being.

_It's not like I wasn't worried about her too! And Bankotsu has to go say all those mean things! And Kagome! Damn that girl has a temper! I swear those too are so sexually frustrated that they probably fell into rough angry sex the moment I left!_That thought had Jakotsu giggling. That would be something indeed.

He silently felt bad for any travelers that stumbled upon them. _They'll probably stop long enough to kill the person for interrupting!_

He giggled again and shook his head, feeling better. How perverted thoughts always made him feel better, he wasn't sure, but they always did.

"Hey look over there! It's a woman!"

Jakotsu jumped slightly, forced from his inner musings by a surprised voice. He looked up to see a blonde teen running towards him, followed by his two others.

Jakotsu sighed and crossed his arms over his chest, "What do you want, kid? I'm kinda busy."

The blonde slid to a stop in front of Jakotsu, letting the feminine man get a good look at him. He was as tall as Jakotsu, spiky blonde hair, a head band boasting the symbol for the hidden village of leaves. Deep azure eyes and a tanned face that looked like he had whiskers tattooed on his cheeks. He dressed in orange and black, the colors looking strangely good on him.

But Jakotsu's main focus was his eyes.

_There almost as pretty as Bans!_

He squealed and grabbed a hold of the boys face, pinching his cheeks, "You're just too cute!"

The boy swatted at his hands and Jakotsu grinned, "Feisty are you. I like my men like that."

The blonde paled slightly and back peddled to hide behind the pink hair teen that had followed him. Jakotsu didn't pay her much attention. He liked very few women.

_Actually, the only woman I can really stand is Kagome, and even she annoys me. _

Sighing he shook his head, regarding the last boy. He was strikingly pale with dark ink colored eyes. He was smiling, but Jakotsu knew it was fake. There was no emotion in his face, which made his smile creepy.

"Excuse us miss." the pink haired girl stated, smiling softly, "but we felt a large gathering of chakra in the direction, so we were wondering if there was anyone in need of assistance."

Jakotsu regarded her with a bored look.

She was such a _bad _liar.

Shrugged he turned back to the direction he had come. _Bankotsu and Kagome will be distracted for a few minutes at least. _

Turning back to the younger nin, he smiled. His hand clasped the hilt of his sword as he regarded the three in front of him.

"You are a bad liar. I suggest you start explaining why you are hear, else I and Jakotsoutou will have some fun."

They instantly tensed and Jakotsu smiled and unsheathed his sword. "Start talking, brats."

"Hey! I am not a brat! The names Uzumaki Naruto, you better remember it!"

Jakotsu rolled his eyes, "Ok, _brat_, you're starting to annoy me."

He growled at him and was about to run forward when a set of voices cut his attention in half.

"I know he went this was you dumb ass! For a big bad mercenary you sure as hell can't follow a trail!"

A male responded, "What the hell did you say? Don't make me kick your ass again!"The first voice laughed, "Kick my ass? You fight your way out of a wet paper bag with a pair of scissors."

The woman in front of them sighed and re-sheathed her sword, "Well, there goes my idea that sex will help them to calm down."

The pair stumbled through the underbrush, glaring at each other. The female looked over at the other woman and smiled.

"There you are Jakotsu!"

She ran up to the female and smiled, completely ignoring the others in front of them, "Look, we'll stop fighting. But I am not apologizing to that jack ass."

The male huffed and crossed his arms, "Yea, now we need to get a move on before flower princess decides she gonna curl up inside another one of her plants."

The female turned and smiled at him, "You're just jealous that I got to sleep inside of a soft warm flower and you had to sleep on the ground."

Naruto stared at the new pair in front of him, his eyes focused on the female. There was no way she was who he thought she was.

"Kagome?"At hearing her name she turned to face the new people. Her eyes landed on the blonde and recognition dawned in her dark eyes. Her smile instantly slipped off from her face, forming a frown.

"Naruto, what are you doing here?"

For a moment he forgot that she was supposed to be dead and made to rush towards her. A hand on his collar stopped him and yanked him back. He turned confused blue eyes to Sakura, who was glaring at Kagome.

"Naruto, she is a missing nin, presumed dead. Remember what the bingo book said?" she looked down at the confused jinchuriki and sighed, "If she was ever found to be alive, she was to be apprehended for the slaughter of her clan."

Naruto scoffed, "Kagome-chan wouldn't kill her own clan! Let go of me!"A harsh chuckle brought his attention back to Kagome. She had her arms crossed over her chest and was shaking her head side to side.

"Naruto, you where always so gullible." she opened her eyes, still smiling, "Sakura is right, Naruto. I killed them. Every. Single. One."

The blonde's eyes widened and Sakura released him. He gaped at the woman he remembered from years before in a new light.

She had just admitted to killing her family.

And she showed no remorse over the fact!"Higurashi Kagome," Sakura stated, balling her hand into a fist, "ex Hunter for the hidden village of leaves, you are under arrest for the slaughter of your family and the desertion of Konoha."

Kagome tapped her chin thoughtfully, "I guess they haven't added everything to the Bingo book yet. So of course those would be my crimes."

She turned back to her male companion, "You think we can spare a few moment from your precious schedule to take care of this?"

He smiled and grasped the hilt of his massive sword, "Only if you don't mind sharing in the fun. How about you Jakotsu, you wanna join in on this man?"

He smiled and pulled his blade out again, "I want the little pink haired one. It will be fun to hear her scream as I pull her fingernails out one by one."

Kagome nodded to her comrades and cracked her knuckles above her head, "allow me to introduce my companions. This is Bankotsu and Jakotsu, there names may ring a bell."

Sakura swallowed hard as her eyes landed on Jakotsu. She should have remembered the name before, but she hadn't thought about it. Not until Kagome had paired them together.

"Who are those two, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked, reaching into his pack for a kunai.

"They are two of the most ruthless mercenaries to ever live, Naruto. They make some of the Akatsuki's work look tame."

Bankotsu laughed at that and shouldered his massive blade, "it's a good thing you know who we are. But the sad thing is they don't couple Kagome in with our reputation." he smiled at the raven haired woman to his left, "after all, some of those are her work, not mine."

He wrapped his spare arm around her waist and laughed, "Come on Kagome. These are just kids. I think we scared them enough."

Kagome sighed and pinched his side, hard, and skirted from under his arm, "No touchy."

He chuckled and turned to Jakotsu who appeared to be pouting, "Come on Jak. I'll let you play with the next target to your hearts content."

He scoffed and crossed his arms, "But I really don't like her. She threatened Kagome-chan!"Kagome laughed and linked her arm through her companions, "Come on, their not worth our time."

Naruto was furious at this. He was tired of every one just writing him off.

"Hey! We are taking you in weather you want to go or not!" He shouted.

Kagome turned back to him and scoffed, "Like I said before, you're not worth my time. It was the same when I wouldn't spare against you, and it's the same now. All you would receive is a beating and go home broken and bloody."

She shook her head and continued to walk away, her companions flocking her sides. Naruto balled his fists at his sides. She was right; she _had never _seen him as a worthy advisory.

An idea clicked in his mind, and he smiled, "what about Souta? Is he worth your time?"

Kagome froze and Naruto watched with satisfaction as her spine stiffened. She turned and stalked up to him, anger flashing in her eyes.

"What did you say, brat?"

Naruto chuckled, "So I guess you do care about him. Could have fooled me, running off after you killed the only family he knew."

Kagome glared, "Where is my brother, boy?"

Naruto smirked and glanced behind him. "Hey Sai, how far are they away?"

Sai sighed, "About ten clicks north east."

Kagome turned in the direction the unemotional boy had said and disappeared, leaving Bankotsu and Jakotsu exchanging looks between each other.

"Well hell, if she gets kidnapped again, I'm not saving her dumb ass!"

Jakotsu blew a raspberry in his direction, "That's a dirty lie and you know it."

Bankotsu sighed and shrugged, "So?"

They turned back to the young shinobi and smiled, "Shall we indulge ourselves while shes off gallivanting to her brother?"

Jakotsu smiled, "Took the words right out of my mouth."

…

Rin sighed from her spot beside Souta. He looked down at her and smiled, "Every thing alright, Rin-kun?"

She blushed and nodded. Kohaku laughed from her other side, "You sure? You're sighing an awful lot."

She blushed deeper, "It's just….I'm tired of walking."

Souta chuckled and ruffled her hair. Shiori had been promoted to a personal body guard for the new Hokage, though he hadn't understood the decision. Tsunade was a scary individual and wickedly strong, there was really no need for Shiori to be her body guard.

But he didn't mind. He enjoyed having Rin on his team. She was so easy to fluster it was comical.

"How about we take a break?" he suggested.

Rin brightened and skipped over to a well endowed tree. Plopping unladylike in the shade, she sighed.

"This is so much better than walking. How much longer till we get there anyway?"

Souta sat down next to her and shrugged, "Suna is a couple days journey even if you run. But seeing as we don't have to run, I say it will take us another day and a half to get there."

Rin sighed and flopped back, causing Kohaku to chuckle, "You would think that for just graduating the Academy you would be happy to get out of Konoha. I mean, you're lucky they put you on our team, Rin-chan. If Shiori hadn't taken the job with Tsunade you would be stuck doing menial tasks like the rest of your team mates around the village."

She smiled and nodded, "I know this. But it doesn't mean that I'm not bored."

They both laughed and Souta dug into his pack for a bottle of water. Handing it to the younger girl she smiled her thanks and took a deep drink.

They sat in silence for a moment, just enjoying the beautiful day. Something brushed up against Souta's senses, sending a chill down his spine.

He exchanged looks with Kohaku, seeing that his team mates had felt it too. Rin's spine stiffened and she screwed the cap back on her water.

"What was that?" she whispered, looking around.

Souta held his finger up to her lips motioning for her to be quiet. She did so and watched as he silently stood up and went for the kunai and shuriken in his pocket.

"Kid, I wouldn't fuckin do that if I where you."

He froze at the sound of the male voice. Looking around he noticed a shadow in the trees above them before it was gone. Crouching low in a defensive position, he waited for their enemy to show themselves.

As if on cue a figure jumped from the trees and landed in front of them, tearing a surprised scream from Rin's throat.

Souta reached for the rose he kept behind his ear and regarded the enemy with hard eyes. He wore a long black cloak with red clouds all over it, a wicked three bladed scythe thrown over his shoulder. Dark purple eyes regarded the teen with a wicked look, slicked back silver hair fell under his cloak, catching the sun and shining slightly.

He tapped his red bladed weapon against his shoulder, "Master Jashin will love this sacrifice! Children are most succulent!"

Souta paled a little, wondering what the hell he had gotten himself into.

A wave a power filled the area, and the silver headed man jumped up, barely missing a wicked looking purple vine that shot out from the underbrush. Souta's eyes widened as a figure from his past walked out, retracting the whip.

She wasn't looking at him, her gaze murderous, set on the silver haired man that was now standing some distance away.

She glanced over at them and her eyes clashed with Souta's. He watched as her lips pulled at the corner, forming a small smile.

"A-Ane."

She nodded and turned her gaze back to the silver haired nin.

"What do you want with these children?" she hissed, unrolling her whip.

She took a moment to analyze his form. He looked normal _enough, _but something was off. She ran her eyes over his body, her gaze landing on the black cloak.

_Now where have I seen-?_

Her thoughts screeched to a halt, her eyes widening, _Itachi._

He looked over at her, his smile never faltering, "Even better! Another heathen to sacrifice to my lord Jashin!"

Kagome's eye narrowed, "Jashin? What the hell are you ranting about?"

He seemed to be insulted by the fact that she didn't know who he was talking about. Brandishing his scythe, he glared at her.

"I shall send you too meet him then! The children can wait; you can be my next sacrifice!"

Kagome readied herself for his attack, preparing her Kuruizaki whip.

_**Be careful Kagome. There's something about this one that's…off.**_

_Right. And the fact that he is mumbling about a fictional god didn't give that away?_

She was brought out of her inner musings by the deadly three bladed scythe flying at her. She evaded barely and turned to look at her opponent. She watched it sail over her head and then redirect, coming straight for her. She barely missed it this time; one of the blades nicking her arm as if flew past. She looked up to the silver nin rushing at her, his smile maniacal.

"I will cut you open slut! And use your blood for my next sacrifice!"

Kagome readied herself with her whip and rushed towards him, lashing out. She was surprised when he didn't move out of the way and her weapon cut a wide wound across his face.

To her astonishment and horror, he started to laugh.

She paused and watched him for a moment, wondering what the hell was so funny. She had nearly taken his eye out, damaging it to the point that he couldn't see out of it.

And he was laughing?

"Oh you little fucking whore! You like whips huh? To bad I'm gonna fuckin kill you, else I would make you realize the full potential of your little jutsu!"

Kagome took a step back, watching him. She had meant for her attack to wound him severely enough to retreat. Then she would be able to follow, and, if luck was on her side, her search would finally pay off.

She watched as he turned to her arm and watched the blood leak down her flesh before turning to the scythe gripped in his hand. He smiled at her and brought the blade down, licking it.

"You're fuckin dead bitch!" he yelled as his body started to change.

Kagome watched for a moment as his skin became black with white marking, looking very much like a living skeleton.

_**Stop him Kagome! Before he can draw the seal! **_Loki roared in the back of her head.

Not taking time to question the demon, she rushed forth.

The silver haired man laughed, "To late bitch!"

He cut his palm and started to smear the blood on the ground. Kagome felt a prickling sensation run down her spine and enhanced her speed, wrapping her whip around her hand. She got to him just as he finished the seal and punched him, hard, in the face with her thorn wrapped hand.

Pain exploded over her eye and she took a step back, her hand flying to her face. She felt blood well up there and looked over at the psychopath. He had been forced out of his seal by the impact of her hit, and he lay on the ground laughing again. She watched as blood welled to his face in the exact same spot it was for her and cursed.

_Loki…_

_**I know, I know. Finish this before he can step back into the seal!**_

She nodded and unwound the whip around her hand. Moving swiftly before he could stand, she lashed it so it wrapped around his throat. She pulled, hard, severing the major arteries in his throat.

She expected to watch him claw at his throat like so many others had done. At the least she expected him to fall forward from the venom the Kuruizaki held.

He, unfortunately, did neither. He rose to his knees, still laughing, blood pouring down his throat.

_He's not dying. _

_**I see that. This has turned into a potentially deadly situation, love. Allow me?**_

She nodded and allowed Loki to take control. Instantly she felt the wound above her eye heal and Loki wiped the blood from their face.

The crazed voodoo looking priest paused for a moment, looking at her strangely, "How the fuck did you do that bitch?"

Loki smiled, cocking his head to the side, "What do you mean?"

The Jashinist scowled, "Your chakra just changed. It's completely different now."

Loki's smile turned cold, "Surprise?"

The silver haired nin glared, not liking the new chakra. It was unlike anything he had felt before. And he had felt some dark shit.

"Who are you?" he spat, attempting to get to his feet. She pulled tighter on her whip, forcing him to fall face first into the ground.

"Kagome."

The Jashinist's eyes widened, before he started cackling again, "You've gotta be fucking kidding me! Kagome? As in fuckin Higurashi Kagome?"

Loki slacked the pressure on his whip slightly, surprise marring his features, "What does it matter?"

"You are, aren't you? Well fuck me running with a wooden dildo! Itachi is gonna shit bricks when I tell him I killed his pretty little past fuck buddy!"Loki glared down at the man, "Who are you?"

He laughed and moved quickly, using her surprise to his advantage. He brought a Kunai out from his robe and severed the whip around his throat and hopped to his feet, his pale skin blood soaked.

"I am Hidan, High priest of the almighty lord Jashin, and your executioner bitch!"

He brandished his scythe again and swung it. Loki evaded, springing back. He landed a few feet back and turned to the children who seemed to be frozen in shock.

"Run. As fast and as far as you can. I have friend's ten clicks northwest of here. Tell them I am in dire need of assistance."

Souta nodded and grabbed Rin around the waist before disappearing into the trees. Loki watched him go; feeling Kagome's satisfaction at knowing her brother was safe.

"It doesn't matter how many people you bring, bitch! I'll kill them all!"

He stepped back into the circle. Loki felt the odd tingling sensation from before and glared.

"Let's get this fuckin show on the road! I have children to hunt down."

Loki growled, "Over my dead body."

Hidan laughed, "That can be arranged!"

He drug his scythe across his chest, cutting a deep wound there. Loki watched curiously until a burning sensation erupted across his chest. He dropped to one knee and folded one arm across where the pain was exploding. Pulling his arm away he looked down at his blood soaked pale skin.

_**This is bad. **_

He heard Kagome gasp in pain, feeling what he felt as well. He forced himself to stand and tore the over shirt off his body. A long ragged wound, exactly the same as Hidan had inflicted on himself, stretched across his abdomen. He snarled and looked over at the laughing priest.

"Hurt didn't it, bitch?"

Loki grinned as he felt the flesh start to knit together. Hidan stopped laughing and glared.

"How the fuck are you doing that?"

Loki shrugged and rushed forward, intent on knocking him out of the seal again. The Jashinist saw it coming this time and pulled a kunai from his pocket and shoved it into his knee.

He hissed delightfully at the pain and heard Kagome fall, clutching her bleeding leg. He didn't remove the kunai, despite the pain it caused him, and drew another from his coat. He watched as she struggled to get up, the wound on her leg not healing this time.

As long as the wounds he caused remained open, she couldn't heal them.

She stood and growled, her hands forming fast hand seals. Hidan slammed the kunai into his other leg, causing her to halt in her hands seals and cry out in pain.

She looked up at him, her purple eyes glowing with a murderous intent.

_Wait, purple? Weren't they just fuckin brown? How did I not notice that before? Is she a jinchuriki that we don't know about?_

His thoughts where interrupted as a purple light began to engulf her palm. He narrowed his eyes when the light cleared and saw that she held in her hand seeds.

He laughed at that, "What are you going to do, plant a fuckin garden?"

He watched as Kagome smiled, fangs curling over her bottom lip, "Something like that."

She threw the seeds at his feet and her turned down and watched them sink into the ground.

He laughed maniacally again, "That's it? What the fuck are you thinking? You didn't even hit me you fuckin-"

His statement was cut off as fines shot out of the ground and wrapped around his arms and legs. Kagome hissed as the wounds of the vines appeared on her arms and legs, but the pain faded as he was lifted out of the circle.

Hidan laughed as a giant flower immerged from the ground, destroying his sacrificial circle. He smiled over at the little woman laying on the ground still bleeding as the vines lowered him into the flower.

He felt the petals close around him and watched with interest as spikes appeared on the inside, impaling his body in many different directions.

He laughed and gripped his scythe, _no wonder Itachi won't talk about her. He doesn't want any of the others to find out about her; else someone might try to recruit her!_

He laughed and swung his scythe, cutting free off the plant.

Loki was getting to his feet, the wounds in his legs knitting together since the Jashinist was forced out of his circle.

Loki looked behind him to see if the maniac was dead, just as he sliced free of his prison. Blood cascaded down his body, and Loki wondered how the hell he hadn't died from simple blood loss. His body had returned to normal, but instead of a scowl he boasted a smile that would haunt him in his nightmares.

"That was a neat trick bitch."

Loki went into a defensive position, irritated at Hidan's resistance to death. "How the fuck are you still alive?"

Hidan scowled, "Watch your fuckin mouth, your fuckin heathen!"

Loki rolled his eyes, and rushed forward, pushing his power into the remaining seeds at Hidan's feet.

_If I can get them to restrain him, I can take his head._

The vines shot out of the ground and wrapped around the Jashinist again. Hidan laughed, "This trick again?"

He swiped his scythe at the vines but they continued to grow, shooting back at him. He turned to Kagome and reached in his robe just as the vines wrapped around his body, immobilizing him completely.

The kunai flew through the air, Hidan's aim deadly and true, and embedded in the center of her throat.

He smiled when she dropped to her knees her hand reaching up for the kunai. He expected her to fall over, her amount of blood loss already great, and bleed to death.

He was surprised to watch her fist her hand around the kunai and pull it from her throat, spraying blood on the ground. She fell to her hands and knees, coughing violently, blood dribbling from her mouth as the wound in her throat began to slowly heal.

"Why wont you fucking die!" he screamed, raging against the vines that held him captive. Could she be immortal like him?

No, that wasn't possible. He knew she wasn't a follower of his lord Jashin.

_Then what the fuck is she?_

He raged harder against his captor, the vines shredding his skin underneath. Though he felt pleasure from it, he couldn't take the time to enjoy himself. He needed to get free and finish her off before someone came looking for him.

_It wouldn't do to have - to find me like this. He's sure to run off and tell Itachi and I don't want him cutting me to pieces and hiding the parts._

…

Having to carry Rin had slowed him down, but eventually they made it.

Naruto was panting, his shirt looking burnt. Sakura was bleeding heavily from a many large cuts up and down her body. Sai didn't look wounded, but he was breathing hard, his scroll laid out on front of him.

Their opponents where in better shape, but still not good, The one he assumed was female had her kimono ripped open, exposing what appeared to be a plate of armor underneath, a wound bleeding profusely over her eye. The male at her side sporting claw marks down his throat, his clothes shredded sporting bloody wounds underneath.

He set Rin down and cupped his hands around his mouth, "Hey! Are you Kagome's companions?"

They all paused, "Maybe, what of it?" the male called, brandishing a large sword.

Souta ran up to him, "She's in trouble."

The female walked over, "Where is she?"

He turned and ran back towards the forest, followed closely behind.

_Hold on Kagome, _he thought, forcing his legs to move faster, _we're on our way!_

Ooooo…Kinda a cliffy! And if anyone is curious, the only reason Kagome is able to keep healing is because of Loki. If he wasn't there, she would have bled to death. Please review! Who will get there first? Will it be Souta? Or will I bring back an old hero to come and decapitate Hidan? Oh and don't worry, the next chapter will have Itachi in it. Promise.


	18. I'm a WHAT!

Here we are, the exciting conclusion! I'm sorry, but Kagome doesn't kill Hidan. But I make up for it! Promise! You just cant kill me when you get to the end of the chapter, k?

Disclaimer- No.

This was going to hurt.

This was going to hurt _a lot. _

She could feel Loki growing weaker, which meant that his healing abilities where slowing exponentially. She could feel the wounds Hidan had continued to inflict upon her still bleeding.

Kagome could feel it even from her place in the back of their mind. If he relinquished control of the body to her, she would go into shock. She could tell he was hiding her from the better part of the pain, but she could still feel it leaking around the edges of his barrier.

The only plus side was Hidan appeared to be slowing down as well.

The Jashinist was covered in blood. His cloak, thrown off to better allow him to move, was lying in a black heap outside of their battle. To her pleasure he was riddled with wounds, his healing abilities no match against Loki's, but the simple fact that the man continued to stand was a testament to his strength.

_**Dammit Kagome. Where are your friends? I'm running out of energy. And I don't want my blood lust to kick in while I'm in control.**_

_Bloodlust?_

Loki grunted, avoiding another well aimed kick to his abdomen.

_**Yes love, blood lust. I will not be able to distinguish friend from foe. I fear I may hurt someone you care about. **_

He saw her nod in his subconscious. _I know this sounds like a pansy move, but maybe we should cut our losses and run for it?_

Loki chuckled despite the pain raking through his chest. Oh he just _knew _they had broken a rib or two.

_**I think that is a splendid idea. **_

He straightened as much as he could and turned to the panting Hidan, "Its been fun you sick fucker, but I'm done playing."

Hidan smirked and shouldered his scythe, "I was waiting for you to just give up and face facts that you where going to die."

Loki scowled, "Not exactly."

Forcing what little power her had left into his legs, Loki took off, disappearing into the foliage. Hidan growled.

"You are so not getting away you fucking bitch! Not after the damage you have caused me!"

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a solider pill before shoving it into his mouth. Feeling his chakra rush he laughed and gave chase.

_Shes fast. _he thought, running from branch to branch. He spotted her long black hair flying in front of him and smirked, _but not fast enough!_

Giving himself a boost he reached out and snagged a hand full of her pretty hair. Throwing her down towards the ground, he watched as she flipped and landed hard on her knees.

Jumping down from the tree he stalked over to her kneeling position. "I don't care if Itachi tears me limb from limb, I will kill you here and now."

He brandished his scythe and held it against her throat, "Its just to bad I wont be able to fuckin sacrifice you like I wanted. Maybe your little brother will make up for it in lord Jashin's eyes?"

He brought the scythe back, intent on cutting her head off. She wasn't immortal, so he knew she wouldn't survive.

"Kagome duck!"

He faltered at the sound of the female voice and turned in just enough time to see a snake like swords come flying at him. Though he noticed it, he wasn't able to dodge it, and the blades wrapped around him, cutting deeply into his already flayed skin.

He watched as a man with a long black braid ran up and picked up his pray bridal style.

"No! No you mother fucker put her down! She's mine dammit! MINE!" he raged, not liking the idea that someone was taking the kill that he had worked so hard to maintain.

He felt the blades unwind from around him and turned to face the new female.

He resisted the urge to shudder, _female my ass! How does a man get a fuckin voice that girly?_

He watched the male bring back his sword, a look of fury crossing his face. The other with the long black braid ran behind him, safely depositing Kagome against a tree, before grabbing the hilt of a massive sword stuck to his back.

Hidan sighed. He didn't have the chakra to deal with this! Even if he was immortal he would need to heal before he could adequately fight off two more shinobi.

"Dammit, mother fucking son of a bitch!" he screamed, brandishing his scythe. He pointed at the slumped figure of Kagome, a cruel smile curling his lips.

"I will be back for you bitch. Make no fuckin mistake to that!"He jumped into the trees, disappearing. Only once he was sure Hidan was gone did Loki let out a sigh of relief.

She turned hard eyes to Jakotsu and Bankotsu, "Took you guys fuckin long enough!"

Bankotsu sighed and rubbed the back of his head, "We came as soon as Souta arrived. We even left him behind in the woods somewhere. don't worry!" he exclaimed, seeing her wide eyes, "we made him turn back and go to his friends."

Loki let out another sigh and leaned his head against the tree behind him.

_**Kagome, love, I hate to have to do this, but I need to rest. Will you be able to take the body and still function?**_

He saw her nod and relaxed fully, allowing her to take control.

Instantly she knew she was right.

It hurt.

Gasping as the pain and weakness seemed to over power her senses, she closed her eyes to keep from throwing up. How had Loki been able to function properly and still shield her from this?

She would have asked him had she not felt that he was asleep. Deciding to let the demon rest, she looked up at her friends.

"Guys, it appears as if I cant move."

Bankotsu chuckled and shook his head, "Well duh. I'm surprised your still conscious after all the blood you lost!"

Kagome smiled, "Loki's fault."

Jakotsu scratched at the back of his head and bent down to help her stand. When she stumbled Bankotsu pushed him out of the way and picked her up, cradling her against his chest.

Just as they where about to turn and leave another group ran through the foliage, looking prepared for battle.

"Kagome!"Bankotsu looked back at the boy he knew to be Kagome's brother and sighed, "She's alright kid. Just really weak."

He nodded and walked over to them. Kagome looked at her brother and felt a smile curl her lips.

"Well done Otouto."

He smiled and Kagome saw tears in his eyes, "How did you sustain such heavy wounds and survive Ane?"

She sighed, the motion hurting her midsection, "Lets just say I have a guardian angel."

"How the hell did you survive an encounter with Hidan?" Naruto stated, looking flabbergasted.

She cocked an eyebrow, "Easy, I just dealt him more damage then he dealt me. Do you know anything about him?"

Sakura nodded, "Hidan is a member of Akatsuki, an S-class criminal, who cannot die. I'm surprised he didn't kill you!"Kagome rolled her eyes and looked up at Bankotsu, "He would have if Bank and Jak didn't show up. Late, but at least they showed up."

Bankotsu grinned and shook his head, "Come on, we need to find a healer."

"Sakura's a healer!" Souta exclaimed, looking back at the pink haired nin. She showed resilience at the idea of healing a criminal. Souta looked at her with pleading eyes.

"Please Sakura-san. I know its hard because of what the Bingo book says about Kagome, but you need to understand something."

He looked back at his sister who was staring at him with an unreadable expression. He smiled, "She did the right thing."

Sakura gave Souta a confused look, "How can you say that? She killed your family Souta!"Souta ran his fingers through his hair, "Yea, but you need to understand why."

"Ok, there will be time for explanations later. Right now I need to know if you are going to heal Kagome or not so I know weather to send Jak to the nearest village and kidnap and healer."

Kagome shook her head. Same old Bankotsu. Didn't matter what happened between them, he was always taking care of her.

Sakura still looked resistant and Bankotsu sighed, turning to his companion, "Hey Jak. Go. But bring them back in perfect working order. Alright?"

He nodded and disappeared, leaving the small group alone.

Bankotsu repositioned the injured woman and looked back at the teens, "You guys comin or what? We're going to make camp and wait for Jak to get back."

Souta nodded, "Just let me go get Kohaku and Rin. They stayed behind so Rin wouldn't get hurt."

Bankotsu nodded and turned away, walking into the forest, "But be quick about it! Make sure no one follows you! I wouldn't put it past that psychopath to come after Kagome again!"

She sighed and placed a hand on his arm, "Its alright Bank. I'll be good as new when Jakotsu gets back."

He harrumphed and continued to walk, "Don't think just because I'm worried about you means I forgive you."

She rolled her eyes and relaxed, "Yea yea, go blow it out your ass."

He laughed and continued to carry her away from the blood soaked earth.

…

He _thought _he was going to get a little peace.

He _thought_ he was going to get a little reading done.

With Kisame off training and Hidan away from the base doing whatever Hidan did, _probably slaughtering innocent creatures in his macabre sacrifices, _he had opened a book and started reading.

Yes, Itachi had settled down for a nice relaxing day.

Said day came crashing down around his ankles when Hidan slammed into the hideout, covered in blood and injuries, spewing curses.

"Dammit all to fucking hell! Stupid fucking bitch and her stupid little bitch friends! I should have cut her head off when I first had the chance!"

He stormed into the kitchen and Itachi snapped his book shut, rubbing the bridge of his nose. Apparently Hidan was mad about a woman.

The Jashinist continued to rant as he slammed through the kitchen, "I hate fuckin plants! And Leaf Shinobi! That fucking bitch! I'll kill her next time, I swear it!"

Now _that _had Itachi attention.

Standing from his seat he strolled into the kitchen, trying to calm his escalating heart rate. He leaned against the wall and listened to Hidan while his mind silently tried to put two and two together.

_Female leaf nin, uses plants, it cant be, can it?_

Hidan continued to rave, unnoticing that now someone was paying very close attention to what he was saying.

"I'll cut that pretty head off her, but first I'll scalp all that black hair off! Dammit I hate fucking flowers! I'm lucky I'm fucking immortal, or else that venom she used would have fucking killed me!"

Ok, Itachi had heard enough.

He walked in and took a seat at the table, intending on starting a conversation with the Jashinist. Inside he was seething. If this was the woman he thought it was, he was going to dismember Hidan and burn every single piece if him to the point it couldn't be reattached.

Hidan felt the temperature rise in the room and looked over at see the Uchiha prodigy sitting there, watching him with impassive eyes.

"What the fuck are you staring at?"

Itachi shrugged and leaned back in his chair, trying to portray a façade of calm. It worked, apparently, because Hidan took a long drink from his glass and continued to eye him.

"Who nearly killed you this time?"

Hidan choked on his water. Had the Uchiha been listening this entire time? In his anger he may have given off a little more information than he had wanted to. But dammit! He was pissed!

"Just some nobody. And they didn't almost fuckin kill me!"

Itachi drummed his fingers against the table, watching Hidan still. Hidan watched as his eyes bled to black and red and the Jashinist swallowed hard.

"What was her _name _Hidan? And don't lie to me."

Hidan rolled his eyes and sighed, "As if you don't already fucking know."

Itachi moved so fast it was scary. One minute Hidan was leaning against the counter, the other he was being slammed into the kitchen wall hard enough to leave a crater.

"Where?" he hissed, tightening his grip on Hidan's throat. He already felt like killing the immortal man. Even though he technically couldn't kill him, it would be a valiant effort on Itachi's part.

Hidan laughed, "How the fuck am I supposed to know? That was damn near three hours ago!"The Jashinist felt heat start to coil around his throat where Itachi's hand was, "Which way then?"

"As if I'm gonna tell you!"Itachi felt the muscle in his jaw start to tick. Increasing his grip on the immortals throat, his eyes darkening, "you have ten seconds to tell me the information I want before I disembowel you then hang you from a tree by your entrails and beat you like a fucking piñata!"

Hidan laughed again, the sound raspy, "About fifteen miles due north of here."Itachi let the man fall and stormed out of the hideout.

_How can this even be happening? _He thought, running through the all but deserted landscape. _She's supposed to be dead!_

Shaking the thoughts from his mind he moved quicker. It was hard enough for him to see, and with night falling soon it would be near impossible for him to find her with out using his sharingan. Something he was trying to avoid doing, seeing as when he used it, his chakra drained so much that he was near passing out.

_If I must use the sharingan, _he thought bitterly, _then I will only use the first stage. That will enhance my sight enough so I can see through the dark. _

That thought firmly in place, though it left a bad taste in his mouth, he continued through the landscape, searching for the familiar chakra signature he had long since believed he would never feel again.

…

Kagome sighed and relaxed against a tree. Jakotsu had yet to return with the healer and it was starting to get dark.

And the teens wouldn't quiet staring at her.

Souta, she could understand. He was just worried. But the others kept looking at her as if she had sprouted a second head.

_I mean really, its not like I killed my clan for no purpose!_

She had spent an entire hour after they had made camp telling the teens why she had done what she did. Souta already knew, and she immensely surprised he didn't seem angry at her. He hadn't made demands she come back to Konoha. He hadn't tried to knock her out and take her back, unlike the other group of teens. She had found it quiet comical when Sakura had stated she would drag Kagome back to the village kicking and screaming if she had too, at which Souta, Bankotsu, and Kohaku had threatened if she laid a finger on Kagome, they would break both her arms and leave her tied to a tree.

"So you're telling us that all this went on and the Hokage didn't do anything about it?" Naruto asked, flabbergasted.

Kagome nodded, "He couldn't _do _anything about it, Naruto. If he where to step in it would have looked like he was meddling. And the other clans would have outraged against it."

Naruto nodded, staring down into the fire, "I always thought you did the exact same thing Uchiha Itachi did. But you had a reason."

Kagome felt her smile fall from her face. It was true, Itachi had slaughtered his family with out remorse, but there had to be a _reason _for it.

_I know Itachi. _she thought, staring up at the branches, _at least I did. He may have changed drastically by this point. But the Itachi __**I **__knew wouldn't do anything like this without a reason. _

_**Do you truly believe that, love?**_

She nodded, _yes Loki, I do. Just because I may not know what the reason is doesn't mean he didn't have one. _

Loki sighed, _**alright. So how badly are we hurt?**_

Kagome sighed inside her head, _we'll know as soon as Jakotsu gets back with the healer. _

Suddenly a high pitched feminine voice rang out through the underbrush, "I'm back!"

_Speak of the devil. _

Jakotsu walked into their camp beaming, "I found a healer!"

Turning back to the underbrush, a elderly gentleman came walking out behind him. He beamed down at the group, not boasting the usual shinobi outfit or even a head band stating his loyalties.

"Alright, who needs my assistance?"

Bankotsu jerked his thumb towards Kagome, "she does."

He nodded and walked over to her. Kneeling down in front of her, he offered a warm smile, "Where are you injured, dear?"

Kagome lifted her shirt slightly, wincing. He took in the dark colored bruises with a frown.

"Have you broken something?"

She sighed and leaned her head back against the rough bark once more, "I'm not sure, old man. But I think so."

He nodded, ignoring the way she disrespectfully used his name and straightened. Turning to the others, he glared slightly, "I need to remove her shirt. Show the lady some privacy and leave."

Bankotsu chuckled, "Just do your work old man, I've seen much more."

He shook his head stubbornly, "I don't care if you have frequent orgies. I will not expose this young woman to you."

Bankotsu stood up, balling his fist at his side, "Why you senile old-"

Jakotsu cut him off, grabbing his arm and dragging him away from the camp. He was still grumbling but went along.

Souta sighed and stood up, picking up the sleeping Rin, and followed behind Bankotsu and Jakotsu with Kohaku. Naruto exchanged looks with his team mates and they shrugged, standing and also leaving.

Once they where alone, the elderly man turned and smiled, "Shall we then, dearie?"Kagome nodded and he knelt down beside her. As gentle as he could, he lifted her shirt from her body and folded it beside her. He ran his hands over her midsection, feeling for the injuries. She hissed, balling her hands in the ground around her.

He smiled softly and closed his eyes. Kagome watched in silent awe as his hands started to glow a green color. The moment his touched her she could feel the deep seated pain start to ease, allowing her to breath a little easier.

Moments ticked by in silence as she watched him move his hand over her midsection, finding the injuries below the skin and repairing them.

When he finished she could barely see a bruise left, and she could take in a deep breath with out wincing in pain. Turning stunned eyes to the elderly man, she smiled.

"Thank you."

He nodded and handed her back her shirt, "Might I say, I am astonished. Such injuries must mean you fight quiet frequently. And saving yourself for marriage! Such an admirable trait in young people now a days!"

Kagome froze, her shirt half way over her head, "What are you talking about, old man?"

He laughed and straightened slightly, "Why dear, you're a virgin! You do know what that means, don't you?"She pulled her shirt over her head and stared at him in shock, "Yes I know what a virgin is. But I also know I am not one!"He chuckled and shook his head, "Obviously your Tou and Kaa-san never explained to you that being a virgin isn't a bad thing! It just means that you have remained pure!"

She felt her eye brow start to twitch, "I know what it is, you senile old fool! And I know first hand that I am not one!"He shook his head and stood, patting the dirt from his clothes, "Your aura holds a sense of purity to it, young lady. A purity I have seen many times in unmarried women of my village. The moment they are married the purity goes away, sensing that their husband has consummated the marriage."

He shook his head and laughed, "I just didn't think I would find it on a woman such as you."

She narrowed her eyes, "And what the hell is that supposed to mean?"

He chuckled again, "Well, after the young man said that he had seen much more of you, I generally assumed that you had…well…"

Kagome felt her eyebrow began to twitch again, "Old man, you best take your leave now."

He nodded, seeing her irritation. Rubbing the back of his head, he realized he had struck a nerve with the young woman seated in front of him and made a hasty retreat.

Kagome crossed her arms over her chest, _He's crazy. I am __**not **__a virgin!_

_**Well, that could be untrue, dear.**_

She blanched, her eyes widening _what the hell are you talking about? You know for a fact that I am not! You have been watching me! You know damn well Itachi was my first!_

Loki hmmed and she could see him tapping his chin in thought, _**Remember when I told you that when my soul came into your body, my power would heal your wounds?**_

She nodded and he sighed, _**what if the breaking of the hymen is considered a wound? I mean, you bleed from it, and it is tearing open skin.**_

Kagome growled and crossed her arms over her chest again. She had _never _thought that joining with a demon would make her a virgin all over again!

_There's only one way to settle this…_

"Naruto!"

The blonde ran back into the camp site, followed by everyone else, looking battle ready. When she just sat there looking irritated, he raised an eyebrow.

"Whatcha need Kagome-chan?"

She motioned for him to come to her. Shrugging, he did so, taking a seat in front of her.

She met his eyes with a angry look and he wondered for a moment what he had done.

"Smell me."

His eyes widened a fraction before a smile broke out across his face. Covering his mouth to keep himself from laughing, he regarded her unchanging expression.

"Your serious?"

She rolled her eyes, "Would I have asked you to do so if I wasn't serious?" she growled.

He shrugged and sat a little closer to her, inhaling deeply through his nose. He pulled back and looked at her confused, "You smell the same Kagome. What am I looking for?"

She sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose, "Any difference? Any at all?"

He gave her a confused look and sniffed her again. "I mean, there is a little difference. I never really had a chance to analyze your scent before you left Konoha, so I don't know what it is, but its just the tiniest bit of difference. It kind of reminds me Sakura-chan in a way."

Kagome turned her gaze to Sakura, "you, girl, are you a virgin?"

The entire camps mouths fell open and Sakura blushed ruby, "W-what?"

Kagome pinched the bridge of her nose again, Loki roaring in laughter in her mind, "Just answer the damn question. Are you, or aren't you?"

Sakura's blushed deepened if possible and she nodded slightly. Kagome groaned and threw herself back flat on the ground, covering her face. As an extra measure she even started to kick her feet out, looking very much like a two year old.

"This cant be happening! It just cant be! Damn you Loki!"

Every eye was on her for a moment as she threw her fit. When she calmed slightly, Jakotsu walked up to her and knelt down beside her.

"Kagome," he started slowly, "what's wrong?"

She uncovered her face and looked up at her feminine companion, scowling.

"I am a damn virgin again because of a damn demon! That's what happened!"

The camp went silent and Kagome wanted to sink into the ground below her. Then she heard Bankotsu burst into a fit of laughter and everyone seemed to follow. Soon everyone was laughing so hard tears ran down their cheeks. Kagome sat up and crossed her arms across her chest, sticking her nose in the air.

"I don't see what's so damn funny!"

They slowly started to sober and Kagome refused to look at any of them.

"Oh come on Kags. That just means you get the pleasure of giving it to someone all over again!" Bankotsu chuckled, patting her on the shoulder. She glared at his hand and for a moment he thought the appendage was going to bust into flames.

Huffing she flopped back onto the ground, staring at the tree branches above her.

"I swear if one…and I mean just one…more weird thing happens this month, I am going to go bat shit psycho."

Jakotsu chuckled and shook his head, "Kagome, weird seems to follow you."

She sighed and covered her face, "Why me?'

Inside her head Loki continued to chuckle. She pointedly ignored him and turned to the others in their camp.

"I am going to sleep. If anyone so much touches me before I awake, I will make sure they never walk again. Got me?"

At their horrified nods she smiled and walked away from the camp.

"good."

…

Itachi ran through the trees, his senses wide open.

He could feel her, she was so close.

Jumping into a tree, he moved silently until he saw the dying glow of fire light. Pausing he activated his sharingan, else he would barely be able to see the figures below. A pain exploded just behind his eyes and he ignored it, looking down at the figures sprawled out in sleep below him. He saw that most where shinobi from Konoha, recognizing a few of the faces from their childhood. Two people he didn't know slept beside a large flower of which he had never seen before. The petals curled up slightly, remaining open at the top. He concentrated on the flower, the dieing fire light reflecting through the purple membrane that made up its petals. A shadowed figure laid in the center and Itachi jumped from the tree he was in to the one just above the flower opening, being careful to maintain a safe distance away.

His eyes widened at the figure lying in the center. Sleeping on her side, her inky hair spread out around her, her pale face serene looking, was the only person who could make his heart ache for his life in Konoha.

She squinted in her sleep and he held his breath, wondering if she was awakening. When all she did was sigh and roll over onto her back he sighed and allowed a small smile to form on his face.

_What the hell is she doing in a giant flower?_

He leaned against the tree and crossed his arms. He was happy to see her alive, but distraught over the fact to. Now that he knew she was alive, now that he _saw _she was still breathing, old feelings he though her had extinguished began to rise to the surface. He wanted nothing more than to jump down and wrap his arms around her. He wanted to steal her away, take her someplace far from prying eyes and prove to her how much he had missed her.

But he couldn't do that.

Someone would come looking for her.

Or worse, the Akatsuki would come after him through her.

She stirred again and he held his breath, waiting to see what she would do. When her eyes began to slowly open he was torn between remaining where he was and leaving before she could see him.

He froze when she sat up and turned her eyes up to him.

He watched emotions fly across her face, shock, fear, anger, before her lips settled into a scowl.

He smiled beneath his robe and moved his hand, sending her a slight wave, before he disappeared again.

Kagome wasn't sure what she had seen, wasn't sure if it was a dream or not.

_Even if this is a dream, I wont let him escape again. _

She stood from her flower and jumped out of it, leaving her friends asleep around the fire.

…

Itachi knew she was following him and cursed silently. One moment of indecision and his cover was blown.

_I should not have come in the first place. _

He scowled at his own weakness to want to see her. It just proved that he hadn't killed the useless emotion for her like he thought he had.

His head was throbbing from the use of the sharingan. He needed to stop and deactivate the jutsu, but then he would be almost completely blind.

Skidding to a hault, he looked up through the trees. The branches were not so thick here, the moon actually able to shine through them with ease. He deactivated the sharingan and was pleased to see that he could see everything the moon lit up, but not the shadows. Turning to the direction he could feel her coming from, he took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

_Will I be able to kill her this time?_

He wasn't able to ponder the thought for very much longer as she jumped from the trees, landing nimbly in front of him.

They said nothing, both looking at one another with unreadable expressions. Kagome felt her heart clench, the old wound springing to life at the very sight of him. Itachi hadn't changed much since she had last seen him, his hair was a bit longer, and he looked a bit paler, but other than that he was the same.

_Itachi…_

She closed her eyes, feeling the sting of tears. He stood and watched as she looked down, her bangs covering her eyes. He didn't like it, the action seeming as if she was trying to hide from him. He took a moment to scan over her, appreciation shining with in the dark depths of his eyes. Her hair was a great deal longer then he had last seen it, her skin was lightly sun kissed with out being too dark. Her body was toned with out loosing her womanly curves. The only thing he found he didn't like was the fact her skin was splashed with blood in small areas, as if she had washed most if it off with out taking an actual bath or shower. From what he had observed of Hidan, there battle had been a great one.

The wind picked up slightly, rustling the leaves around them and playing with her hair. She continued to not look at him, and it was starting to aggravate the Uchiha.

_Why wont she look at me?_

He stalked over to her, stopping inches from her figure. He hooked his finger under her chin and lifted her face until she was looking at him.

He growled when he saw that her eyes where closed.

"Look at me." he silently demanded.

She slowly opened her eyes and Itachi forced his facial features to remain neutral. He had never seen her eyes like this. Dark earthy color wrapped around a jeweled purple, so dark he wouldn't have been able to tell the difference from a distance. His thumb grazed the place over her eyes where a scar should have been and had to hold back a shudder at how soft her skin was.

"Why did you follow me?" He questioned softly, letting his hand drop.

She shook her head, "I don't know. I wanted to make sure this wasn't a dream."

He chuckled, something he hadn't done in a long time, and shook his head.

"I assure you pet, I am quiet real."

She shook her head and took a step away from him, fisting her hands in her hair. Itachi watched her tear at her hair for a moment, wondering what was setting off the reaction she was having.

When he heard her laughter, he was more than surprised.

She threw her head back and laughed outright, her body shaking with the force of it.

_Shes insane._

He took a step forward, intent on stopping her laughter, when she suddenly stopped and looked over at him.

"This is all wrong! What the hell was I thinking?"

He paused again, eyebrows raised, but remained silent as she started to pace.

"I mean, if this had been a dream I would be fine. But its not! Your real! Why did you have to be real?"

She continued to pace back and forth, her hands folded behind her back, "Why couldn't you just have been a dream? Why? That way, I could have come out here, found you, and at least had some semblance of peace when I woke up! But no! you just had to be real!" she turned and glared at him, pointing her finger accusingly at him, "Damn you and your real-ness!"

Itachi's eyes widened. He had expected a lot of things, but this was not one of them.

_I leave her alone for a couple of years and she goes off the deep end! I thought that was my forte!_

She stalked over to him and poked him in the chest, "Damn you! I hate you for not being a dream! Now I will never be at peace! Because all we're going to do is fight! One of us is going to kill the other this time, and that will be the end of it! I cant say much about your take on the whole thing big buddy bad ass, but I know if I kill you I am going to be fucking depressed!"

He looked down at her dainty fingers still poking him in the chest and wondered what the hell had caused her to step off the deep end. When she took in a deep breath, obviously preparing for another verbal assault, he did the only thing he could think off to stop it.

He grabbed her hand and pulled her to him before crashing his lips down around hers. She seemed shocked for a moment before she relaxed, kissing him back gently. He smiled and nibbled on her bottom lip, the memory of kissing her like this crashing over him.

He was no where near expecting what happened next.

She pulled back and slapped him.

"Now you see what you have done? Now I'm all confused again! You aren't allowed to kiss me, Uchiha Itachi! Not until I figure out what the hell I am going to do! You cant just show up here and expect me to just let you kiss me and take me away! For one, I know that's not what you want to do because if it was you would have done it already, and for two-"

He growled and brought his lips to hers once more. He pulled back a moment later and looked down into her startled eyes.

"Woman," he growled, "shut up."

Before she could respond her crashed his lips to hers once more, his arms wrapping possessively around her. She didn't struggle, instead she returned the kiss with just as much hunger and need as he gave.

He broke the contact with her lips and trailed heated kisses down her throat, tearing a gasp from her mouth.

His hand slid from around her back to travel up her front and to fondle her breast through her shirt. She hissed, throwing her head back.

When his hand delved under her shirt she seemed to snap out of if for an instant. She pushed at his shoulders, forcing him away from her.

"Itachi, what are you doing?"

He grinned and stepped back up to her until their bodies where pressed against one another, "I am showing you why I am here."

She didn't get a chance to answer as he wrapped his hands around her waist and lifted her until she could comfortably wrap her legs around him. He kissed her hard, taking a few steps forward until he could rest her against one of the many trees around them.

She hissed as his pulled at the base of her shirt. He pulled back far enough to lift the article from her person and growled down at the wrappings around her breasts.

"Why do you continue to wrap yourself? You should never hide your figure from others." he reached into his pocket and pulled out a silver kunai. She swallowed hard as he shred through the wrapping and dropped the kunai to the ground, the blade sticking downward.

"You have a beautiful figure. Do not hide it any longer." he growled as his hands fondled the fleshy mounds. She moaned and threw her head back, arching her back into him. He grinned and allowed his mouth to enclose around one of her nipples.

She cried out, her nails digging into his shoulders. She growled at the fact that she couldn't touch him through his cloak. She pulled at the dark fabric and Itachi pulled back and met her heated gaze with his own heated look.

"Something you want _pet_?"

She shivered at the familiar nick name and pulled harder at his cloak, "Please Itachi. I want to touch you."

He smiled and set her down, undoing the tie that held his cloak shut. Dropping the fabric so it laid beside her shirt he hooked his fingers under his shirt and swiftly pulled it over his head, allowing it to join with the other clothing. Grabbing her hand, he allowed himself to fall back until he lay prone on the ground with her on top of him.

He kissed her again, his hands running up and down her spine gently. She shivered and kissed down his throat, loving the way his muscles jumped when she kissed the spot where his blood thundered below his skin.

She continued to kiss down his chest, stopping to tease each of his nipples softly, Itachi growled, thrusting his hips upwards, rubbing his swollen cock against her through the fabric of their clothing. She hissed and straightened, throwing her head back. Smiling down at him, she placed her palms flat against his chest and ground down on him. He rolled his head back, grabbing her hips.

She eeped slightly when he rolled her off of him and took his place atop of her, his hips laying between her spread thighs.

His fingers hooked beneath the belt of her pants and he maneuvered them down slightly, just enough that he could fit his hand down and tweak the swollen nub that resided their.

She moaned, arching her hips, as he ran a fingers slowly around her dripping walls.

He grinned up at her and allowed one of his long digits to slide inside of her. By the gods, she was tighter then he had ever felt her.

He paused, his fingers brushing something that should _not _be there.

He glared down at the half naked woman below him and in an instant his hand was around her throat, cutting off her air supply.

Her eyes widened feeling the air around her began to heat up, the hand Itachi had pressed to her throat feeling like she standing to close to a fire.

"Who are you?"

He allowed his hand to slack a bit so she could answer, "Kagome."

He growled and pressed harder then before, "Impossible. _My _Kagome is _not _a virgin. So I ask again. Who. Are. You."

_**Love, I don't think this is the way you expected things to happen. **_

_No shit! A little help!_

He nodded and allowed some of his power to leak into her.

OOOO! Cliffy! Woot Woot! I love these because they make all you reviewers want to review me that much more!

Love you all! See? Itachi, like I promised!


	19. What I want

Another exciting conclusion to another well placed cliff hanger. Oh, and my faithful reviewers? I have a hundred and twenty two reviews! That's amazing! And I would never have been able to do it with out you guys! That's it the most reviews I think I have ever had on one of my stories! Thank you so much! I hope you guys keep reviewing! Love you all so much! And on a side note, tonight I shall be going back through and editing this story. Not changing it, just fixing the mistakes I have made. So if you don't get an update tomorrow, I am sorry.

Disclaimer- under the penalty of crazy lawyers and deadly lawsuits, I must refuse any ownership of either Naruto or Inuyasha. The only thing I own are my ideas.

Itachi watched as the woman below him close her eyes. For a moment he cursed, thinking that he had knocked her out, until he felt her chakra spike.

Her eyes snapped open and he felt her hand wrap around his wrist. He hissed when he felt sharp claws penetrate his skin and jumped back, landing next to his cloak and shirt.

She hopped to her feet, and he watched as her purple eyes swirled for a moment before settling back down into brown.

"I am Kagome you dumb ass!" She snarled, running her fingers through her hair.

Itachi glared and reached for a kunai, "That's impossible."

She shook her head and sat down, crossing her arms over her breasts, "Alright, if I'm not Kagome, then how do I know that in our cave back in Konoha you _broke _one of the oil lanterns when we where installing them? Or that you have a disdain for sweets and I constantly joked with you about it?"

He paused. It was common knowledge that he despised sweets, but not that he had broken a lantern in his and Kagome's hide away.

Still not trusting her, he straightened and crossed his arms, "Tell me something else. Something that only _my _pet would know."

She harrumphed and stuck her nose in the air, "You love having your hair pulled but don't let me do it often because you like to be dominate. You can't be with any other woman except me because no other can handle how rough you are. Believe me, I know you tried."

He uncrossed his arms and sighed, running his hands through his hair, "How is this possible?"

She regarded him with a cautious look, "What do you mean?'

He growled and motioned to her, "How the hell are you are virgin?"

She sighed and hung her head, "That's a long story, Itachi."

He walked over and sat down in front of her, "I have time."

She met his intense gaze and sighed again, "I have a demon soul trapped inside of me."

His eyebrows shot up, "You're a jinchuriki?"

She chuckled, "Not quiet."

He shook his head, "I don't understand."

"Remember when I told you the story of my clan?" he nodded and she ran a hand through her hair, "well, turns out their not just stories. Loki was real. When they denied him his mate, he left and went into the mountains. He nearly died, his body freezing, and in a last ditch effort he expelled his soul from his body."

Itachi nodded, following the story so far. It was unbelievable, but he couldn't deny it.

"How did you come to posses the demon soul, Kagome?"

She closed her eyes and thought of a way to answer him. She couldn't say that she had been kidnapped by Orochimaru and his younger brother had saved her.

"I got into some trouble and was hurt badly. He came to me and said that he could heal me in exchange for a mate. My first born daughter."

Itachi blanched, "How could you have agreed? You cannot bear children."

She smiled wistfully, "He healed everything about me Itachi."

Itachi felt his heart stop for a second. Blinking a few times he willed his expression back to normal, even while his thoughts raced at possibilities.

He cut his thoughts short, not allowing them to go there. It would never happen. It wasn't part of the plan.

He crossed his arms over his chest, "Prove it."

Kagome gave him a confused look, "Prove that I can have children? Itachi, I don't think it works that way."

He nearly laughed. Deciding instead to give her a small smile, he shook his head, "Prove your claim that you house this Loki."

Kagome sighed and closed her eyes. Itachi felt the power spike again as her chakra twisted to something new. When she opened her eyes again, he saw that purple was the dominate color. When she smiled he noticed that her canines where long and sharp, pocking out slightly over her bottom lip.

"Proof enough?"

He nodded and watched as her chakra started to change back, but never fully reverting. When she opened her eyes once more he was staring into the earthy color he was fond of.

"Well, now that that's settled, what now?"

He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. Truth be told he would much rather continue their earlier activities, but knew in the back of his mind that against a tree in the middle of the woods was no place to take her virginity.

_Again. _He thought, amused.

He stood and held his hand down to help her do the same, "will you come with me?"

Her eyes widened, "Itachi, wha-?"

He sighed and shook his head, walking back to his shirt and cloak, "I am tired of being with out anything I want. I have given up everything for…" he paused, almost saying his little brothers name, "power." he finished softly.

Kagome looked at him, knowing that he had meant to say something else, but decided to let it slide.

_For now. _

"This is what I want. I'm not saying that I love you. But I am saying I enjoy having you close enough that I can touch you."

She smiled and nodded, "Alright Uchiha. I'll come with you."

He nodded, picking up his clothing. Inside he was nearly giddy. He had never expected her to agree.

He sobered slightly. He would still need to introduce her to the other Akatsuki.

_That will be bad. Leader will have a shit fit, and Madara…I don't even want to think of Madara. _

"Itachi, can I ask you something?'

He 'hn'ed and tied his cloak shut. She had her shirt on and was looking at his cloak curiously.

"do you work with someone with the name of Hidan?"

He scowled, remembering she already knew one of the Akatsuki.

"Hai."

She sighed and ran her fingers through her hair, "Well hell."

He shook his head and started to walk through the forest. He paused for a moment as his eye sight failing and pushed chakra into his eyes. His head exploded in pain and his world exploded in color. Sighing he began to lead her silently forward.

_If Hidan lays a finger on her, _he thought angrily, _I'll cut him to so many pieces they wont be able to find them all._

He glanced at the woman walking by his side for a moment, wondering how it would be to have her in the Akatsuki.

Or, for that matter, if she would even _join_.

He sighed and again wondered if it had been a good decision to take her with him.

Scowling he shook the thought from his head. To hell with the Akatsuki, this was something he wanted! He had given up everything. Everything! To be what they needed him to be. He had slaughtered more people then he had the desire to remember. He dealt with Madara's heinous training sessions and was dying because of it!

Shouldn't he be allowed to have one thing he wanted?

Steeling his resolve he turned his gaze back to the woods. Even if she wouldn't join the Akatsuki didn't mean he could keep her.

She sighed beside him and his eyebrow raised.

"What?"

She turned to face him, folding her hands behind her head, "It just feels weird. Seeing you again after all these years. Its like we just fell into place where we left off, you know?"

He didn't answer, inwardly agreeing with her.

"Except we don't have to hide any longer."

She nodded and smiled, causing his pulse to speed. _How does she do that? _

She stopped suddenly, snapping her fingers, "Oh! I forgot about everybody back at camp!"

He sighed, "Leave them. We must keep moving."

She glared and crossed her arms over her chest, "Leave them? Obviously you don't know Bankotsu and Jakotsu."

He eyebrow twitched, "And they are what to you, exactly?"

She shrugged, not catching the hint of venom in his voice, "Jakotsu is like the best girlfriend you can have and Bankotsu is one of the biggest perverts I have ever met. But they work well together."

He 'hn'ed, not liking that fact that she spoke so fondly of two different males. He wasn't sure why, but he didn't like it.

Not. One. Bit.

"We will continue to travel. There is no reason for you to go back. Once they see that you are gone, it will do the same effect as telling them you are leaving."

Kagome's eyes narrowed, "Your being ignorant. I _will _go back and tell them that I am leaving."

She could feel the air begin to heat up again as he turned to her, his sharingan swirling, "No, you will not."

Her eye brows raised, "And what's to stop me?"

He leveled her with the full intensity of his glare, "I am.":

She crossed her arms and huffed, "Well, Mr. Big Bad Uchiha, I've got news for you. _You _are not my master. Therefore I make my own decisions."

He took a threatening step towards her, "I will give you two options. Either you keep walking, or I will hog tie you and drag you. Either way, you are not returning to your friends."

Kagome's eyes widened, knowing that Itachi wasn't kidding. She balled her hands into fists and growled animalisticaly.

Seeing that she was set in her ways, Itachi did the only thing he could think of. He closed his eyes and forced his chakra there, activating the Mengekyou.

Opening his eyes he moved quickly, fisting his hand in the back of her hair. She gasped, the pain sharp and unexpected, as he forced her to meet his gaze.

She struggled against him, but he knew she couldn't fight him. Or at least, thats what he thought.

Even as the pin wheel in his sharingan swirled her chakra spiked, swirling around her in a torrent he was unprepared for.

He watched as the purple around her pupil bled to dominate her usual brown eyes. She gripped his wrist, his hand still buried in her hair, and he felt her nails dug into his skin. Hissing from the burning sensation that exploded there, he forced more chakra into his eyes, increasing the power of his jutsu nearly tenfold. Her nails continued to dig into his flesh and he felt blood well from the wounds she was inflicting.

"You will release me _Itachi. _Else I will tear your hand off." came her growling voice.

He hissed and tightened his grip. He felt her fighting against the Mengekyou, but her resolve was weakening. He watched with satisfaction as her eyes began to loose focus, half closing.

She growled and closed her eyes tight, shaking her head. But he had her, and he knew it. The burning was becoming worse as her grip loosened on his wrist.

"Damn you Uchiha." she hissed, her body starting to go limp.

He smirked when her grip loosened and she began to tumble down, the only thing keeping her standing was his hand in her hair.

Shaking his head, he allowed his eyes to revert back to the sharingan's first stage. Releasing his grip on her hair he allowed her to crumble to the ground.

He inspected the wounds on his wrist, watched them bleed freely. The burning sensation was climbing up his arm, making his glare down at the woman lying at his feet.

_What have you done?_

Shaking his head he bent and lifted her onto his shoulder, carrying her like an over sized sack of flower. He would need to have Sasori look at the wound when he got back.

_Dammit, this has gotten complicated fast. I should just leave you here. Save myself the drama that is sure to ensue when I arrive. _

Even as pleasing the thought was, his arm throbbing providing just how _pleasing _it was, he couldn't bring himself to drop her.

With a sigh he continued to walk, wondering when the hell he had become such a pansy ass.

…

To say he was happy to see his partner was a vast overstatement.

The giant blue fish man ran up to him, but froze when his eyes landed on the petite woman thrown over Itachi's shoulder.

"What the hell Itachi? I didn't peg you as the person to bring people back to the base to kill them!"

He glared at his partner, "I am _not _killing her. Not after all the trouble I went through to bring her here."

Kisame narrowed his eyes in confusion. Turning from his much shorter partner, he regarded the woman with curiosity.

He reached out, much to Itachi's displeasure, and moved her hair from her face. The genius watched as his partners eyes widened and he started to laugh.

"it's the woman I saw you kiss forever ago! That Higurashi girl!"

Itachi growled, "Yes. Now _move _before I turn you into sushi."

Kisame continued to laugh, holding his ribs and doubling over, as Itachi walked past him and into the hide out.

"What the fuck is Kisame- WHAT THE FUCK UCHIHA?"

Itachi felt a migraine building. He was tired, his arm hurt, and he did _not _want to deal with Hidan at the moment.

He heard Hidan stomping and looked up to see the Jashinist was storming in his direction, his hand reaching for his scythe.

_Oh just perfect. _

"Well at least you saved me the fuckin trouble of hunting the bitch down! Now just throw her into the air and I'll cut her in fuckin half!"

Itachi glared at Hidan and the Jashinist cloak started to singe, "You will not harm her."

Hidan laughed, "You're right! I wont harm her! I'm gonna fuckin slaughter her!"

Hidan's cloak burst into flames, causing the immortal to yelp and start to pat at his shoulder.

"Let me rephrase myself, you deranged _fuck_," Hidan's eyebrows shot up. It wasn't often that Itachi cursed. Something about it being beneath him or some shit.

"If you harm a hair on her head, I will cut you to pieces and sew you back together with razor wire."

Hidan laughed, "It will be worth it to kill that heathen bit-"

"Will you both shut up?"

They turned to see a very frazzled looking man with shocking green eyes, "I am trying to work."

Hidan scowled, "Then tell that spoiled bastard to let me kill the girl and this will all be settled!"

Itachi repositioned Kagome on his shoulder and gave the other man a flat glare. The new man walked forward and regarded the unconscious woman with uninterested green eyes. Itachi made sure to put himself in between the man and Kagome, not trusting him not to try to grab for her.

"Kakuzu-" Hidan started, his hand gripping his scythe tightly. How could his partner just stand there? She was technically an intruder! He had every right to kill her!

Let alone he wanted to, _very _badly, cut her open and play with her insides.

Kakuzu took a step back and locked his gaze with the unpleased looking Uchiha.

"you will need to take her to see leader-sama."

Itachi nodded, "That was precisely where I was going before your _partner _interrupted me."

Kakuzu turned back to Hidan and sighed, "Leave Itachi alone. I don't want to sew you back together."

Hidan scowled, crossing his arms and pouting, looking very much like a four year old who had just been denied a candy.

"Dammit! She's the one that attacked me yesterday! I have every fuckin right to-"

"you have every right to _shut the hell up._" Came another voice from behind them all.

They all turned to their brightly colored leader and went quiet. Itachi's grip tightened on the small woman over his shoulder as Pein eyes seemed to narrow at the sight of her.

"What is that Itachi?"

"That's the little bitch that attacked me, Leader!" Hidan shouted, pulling his scythe from his back.

Pein turned dark eyes to the Jashinist and glared, "Attacked you?"

Hidan sighed and rubbed the back of his head, "So maybe the bitch was just protecting herself, but that doesn't matter!"

Pein returned his gaze to the woman held tightly by the Uchiha. Itachi couldn't read his expression, but that was nothing new. This was the first time that the fact annoyed him though.

"Why did you bring her here, Uchiha?"

Itachi regarded his leader with an emotionless mask, trying to think of the best reason to tell his leader. He knew that Pein would not take the answer _just because I wanted to._

"She is strong. And she carries a demon soul with in her."

Pein's eyebrows shot up, "Oh?"

Itachi nodded, "Hai, Leader-sama."

He regarded the woman with slight curiosity for a moment before redirecting his gaze to the emotionless Uchiha.

"Bring her back to my study."

Itachi nodded and followed him out of the living room area. He didn't miss Hidan glaring at the girl.

Their walk was one of silence, which neither was willing to break. Itachi would never admit it to any one, but he felt slightly apprehensive about taking the small woman with in the inner confides of the Akatsuki base. He wasn't sure why, but when Pein showed interest in anything, usually it wasn't a good thing.

Pein opened a door quietly and motioned for Itachi to enter. Closing the door behind them, he directed the Uchiha to lay the girl on a large desk situated at the center of the room. Itachi did as instructed and stepped back, the uncomfortable feeling escalating after loosing all contact with Kagome.

"Wake her, Itachi."

He nodded and pulled a flask from under his cloak. Taking a small drink from its confides, he poured the rest over her sleeping face.

She woke sputtering, sitting up instantly. Her eyes landed on the emotionless Uchiha and her eyes flashed dangerously.

"Higurashi-san."

Her shoulders stiffened at the sound of the emotionless voice. She turned and regarded the man standing in front of her, his face impassive. She scanned over his face, noticing his eyes immediately. They where not normal, something she had never seen before. Even the color was odd, bright orange with three black rings circling outward around the pupil. Tearing her eyes away from his face she scanned over his many piercing and couldn't help that, in a way, he was _very _attractive.

"Do you know who I am?" he asked, startling her out of her observations.

She blinked a few times, clearing her mind, and shook her head, "Iie. Should I?'

Itachi felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise at her callous tone. No one disrespected Pein with out limping away.

_If they even survived. _

Kagome felt the tension in the room rise exponentially. She glanced behind her to see that Itachi hadn't moved, but he seemed to be standing more erect then before.

Returning her gaze to the man in front of her, she was more than a little surprised to see he was smiling _very _creepily.

"It is not often that I am not recognized instantly. Where did you find this one Uchiha, under a rock?"

Itachi sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "Something like that.'

Kagome was confused and that aggravated her, "Alright, we established that I don't know who the hell you are. Can we move past that now?"

Just like that the tension was doubled. The man before her frowned, "I am the Leader of the Akatsuki, and I will not be disrespected by a whelp like you."

Kagome's eyes widened, _well hell. This isn't good._

Loki, for once, stayed silent.

She swung her legs over the edge of the desk and stood, trying to look a little more intimidating. To her immense dissatisfaction it only proved how _small _she was compared to the Akatsuki Leader.

_Dammit, why do all the bad guys have to be taller then me?_

She sighed and chose to lean against the desk, showing a façade of indifference then the disappointment she was feeling.

"Why am I here?" she asked bluntly, crossing her arms over her chest. There, now the look was complete.

To bad neither of the gentlemen around her bought it.

Pein 'hn'ed and walked around the desk to take his seat, "you may leave us, Itachi. I feel the need to speak with the girl _alone._"

Itachi would have refused had the man been anyone else. But this was Leader-sama.

No one disobeyed him.

Bowing slightly he turned and leveled a look at Kagome. Clearing stating, with out words, _don't say or do anything stupid._

Straightening he walked out of the office and left the two alone in silence.

"Itachi tells me you are an avatar."

She nodded, continued to show an emotionless mask, "You're the first to understand that I am not a jinchuriki."

Pein folded his hands in front of his face and nodded, "You are by no means a jinchuriki. You where not born with the demon, I am correct?"

Kagome nodded, and he continued, "my only question is this; where you forced to bear the soul of a demon, or was it a choice?"

She rolled her shoulders back and sighed, "it was a choice, of sorts."

He nodded, the explanation answering his question while leaving many others.

"What demon do you house?"

She went silent. Usually this was where Loki popped in with some kind of help full advice. But the demon remained silent as the grave, choosing to observe her interaction with Leader then to add his opinion.

She sighed, "Loki."

Pein's brows raised, but other than that there was no other change in his expression. They fell into silence and Kagome felt the overwhelming desire to rub her arms. This was possibly the most uncomfortable thing she had ever been forced into.

Finally the brightly colored man in front of her nodded, "Well, that only leaves one more question."

She nodded and listened, unsure of what else to do, "Will you join us in our conquest?"

She blanched. That had been the _last _thing she had expected.

"What is your conquest?"

He 'hn'ed, "Freedom."

She didn't think that they both had the same definition on the idea of freedom, but chose

to ignore it. Hardening her expression she shook her head.

"No."

Pein seemed taken aback for a moment before his face returned to his emotionless mask, "Well, then you have two options. You can join us willingly, or I can _make _you join us."

Kagome's face melted into a scowl, "You cannot make me do anything."

His smile was cruel, "Oh but I _can."_

She definitely didn't like the way he said that. Her spine stiffened as he stood and paced around the desk towards her.

"Though you may not know who I am, _I, _on the other hand, know a great deal about _you._"

He walked over to a stack of folders and started to riffle through them. Kagome watched impassively as he pulled one out and returned to his desk.

He threw the folder on the desk and it slid to a stop in front of her, "I keep tabs on all strong shinobi with in a hundred miles of this area. In case they become _problematic_. I know how you slaughtered your clan with no remorse, and of how you joined with two mercenaries. While the Bingo book may be behind in its findings, _I _however, am not. I know about your travels and the people you have slaughtered. But what puzzles me is," he paused, watching as she flipped open the folder and gazed down at its contents, "that through all of this, you still spared you Otouto and the children of your clan."

Her spine stiffened and her eyes narrowed. Pein continued to look bored.

"They must mean more to you then you are willing to admit even to _yourself. _It would be a shame if something where to happen to them. Am I correct?"

She felt a grow well up in her throat but forced her down. _Is he threatening Souta and the others?_

She closed the file and flung it back at him, which he caught with ease, "Temper temper. Nothing will happen to your _precious _little Otouto. As long as you do as I say, when I say it, and how fast I say for it to be done."

"You would sink as low as to threaten children to get what you want from me?" she hissed, her hands balling into fists at her side.

Pein gave her a bored look, "Kagome, I am a ruthless killer. Nothing is _below _me when it gets me what I want."

She was shaking with rage. In the back of her mind she was imaging tearing the man in front of her to shreds.

"Do we have an understanding?"

She was still shaking, "Why not just kill me? Wouldn't that be easier?"

He shook his head and tapped the file against his desk, "That would be useless. There is no need to waste such power when I can simply make you bend to my will."

She snarled and slammed her fist into the desk, "Damn you!"He chuckled darkly, her outburst amusing, "Do we have an accord?"

She glared at him and nodded. He nodded back and dismissed her with a wave of his hand.

She turned and stormed away from him. Snatching the door open, she tossed a haunting look over her shoulder.

"If _anything _befalls Souta, I will not only kill you, I will make you wish you had never _heard _my name."

He didn't react to her threat and she stormed out into the hall, slamming the door behind her.

She glared up at the figure leaning against the wall, his eyes closed. But she knew better. He had been listening to the entire conversation.

"And you!" she hissed at the Uchiha, glaring. "I will make you pay for knocking me out. So help me god you will wish you had just left me in the forest!"

Itachi opened his eyes just as she turned and stormed down the hall. He watched as Leader opened the door to his study and nodded to the prodigy.

"She will need to be monitored. I will set her up with Zetsu for the moment being. Their skills should compliment one another, if he doesn't eat her first. I am assigning you to show her how things are done around here, and to find her a room mate."

Itachi nodded and straightened before bowing slightly, "As you command, Leader-sama."

He turned and followed after the irate woman, a small smile flittering across his face hidden beneath his cloak.

It hadn't gone as he had hoped, but the outcome was the same none the less_. _

He _knew _Pein wouldn't kill her after he had learned she was a demon avatar.

_Now off to find my pet and teach her who is still dominate. _

His eyes began to swirl, darkening a bit, _this shall be more fun than I have had in months. _

Well? What do you all think? Hmmm? Please tell me!


	20. Hold me until it doesnt hurt

Here we are! Another wonderful installment, if I do say so myself ::nods::disclaimer- We have gone through this again and again, and my answer shall remain the same! ::Sits over in corner and sobs::

Kagome raged, storming through the Akatsuki hide out.

She had been so careful!

She had destroyed everything she had ever known in order to keep Souta safe!

And now…

_Now I've put his life in danger again. _

She stormed out of the hide out, ignoring the people yelling out to her. She needed to get away, needed to breath.

She ran from the Akatsuki hide out, desperate to just go.

She didn't run to far, just far enough to have some privacy.

She didn't want _Leader-sama _thinking she was going back on their deal.

Collapsing to her knees, she buried her hands in her hair. Why? She had been so close! So close to being able to leave everything behind!

_**Love, are you alright? **_Loki asked quietly.

She scoffed, "No, I'm not alright."

He remained silent, not sure what to say. He could feel her emotional turmoil and it hurt him slightly to know he could do nothing about it.

She was angry because they had threatened her brother.

She was confused because she was doubting if all she had done was for nothing.

And she was hurt because she felt like Itachi had betrayed her.

_**Love, you did agree to go with him. **_

She growled, "I agreed to come with him! Not this!"

She pressed her forehead against the ground, her nails digging into the soft soil around her. She felt a hot prickling sensation just beneath her eyelids and scrunched them tighter.

Unwillingly, her traitorous tears fell, and she couldn't make them stop.

She cried for her friends, knowing she couldn't go back to them now with out risking their lives. She cried for Sasuke, still trapped with Orochimaru, trying to finish his training as fast as he could awaiting her arrival. She cried for Souta and how she would never get to see her brother again.

And most of all, she cried for herself, feeling as if the last four years of her life had been for nothing.

_**Oh love.**_

Loki had never felt so useless. He had done all he could for her, keeping her alive, giving her his power when she needed.

But he wasn't able to give her the one thing she needed.

She needed someone to hold her and tell her it would be alright. To smooth away the tears and just hold her with out any expectance of her in return.

He did the only thing he could do.

He summoned forth as much energy he could while not being in control of her body and forced it into the ground. The Kuruizaki came to her in her sleep. Maybe they would come to his call.

He was immensely satisfied when the ground began to turn under her and the giant bloom pushed forth, unfurling its petals around her.

This bloom, though, was not purple.

This bloom looked as though it had been bleached, its pure white petals curling around her.

Kagome looked up at the petals around her, confused by their color.

"Loki?"

_**I don't know love. Could it be because they can sense your pain?**_

Kagome shook her head, not able to answer his question. She looked at the soft petals and noticed what looked like vines on the outside of the plants, wrapping around it like twine around a package.

Kagome felt the flower pulse around her just before it started to glow faintly. The pulsing became almost like the sound of a heart beat around her, the light pulsing in tune with it. She felt the small hairs on the flowers petals caressing her as she watched in amazement.

Suddenly the pulse became more rapid, the light now falling around her like specks of dust. She held out her hand to catch a few specks and saw that they seemed to glow white hot as soon as they touched her skin. Soon she was covered in the light glowing dust and she smiled, looking down at her arms and legs.

Suddenly the pulsing ceased and the flower shuddered. She felt a tingling sensation run up her spine and shivered.

_What is this?_

Loki remained silent.

She waited for him to answer as the tingling sensation slowly spread through out her nervous system.

_Loki?_

A light flashed in front of her, causing her to have to shield her eyes. When it faded, she squinted, temporarily blinded.

What she saw had her heart stopping.

Sitting in front of her, clad only in a white yukata, was a person she had only seen in her dreams.

Loki's eyes widened as he looked down at himself. He had a body. A flesh and blood working body!

Kagome covered her mouth, tears springing to her eyes again, "You're real!"

His smile was brilliant and he nodded, "I guess so!"

_**He is only able to sustain this form while he is within us.**_ A voice spoke gently.

Kagome's eyes widened, "Who are you?'

The voice chuckled, sounding distinctively female, _**we are the Kuruizaki, young one. We could not bear to witness you in such pain, so our gift to you is someone to share it with. **_

Kagome was confused and it showed, causing Loki to chuckled softly, "I told you they seemed to like you."

The flower itself chuckled, _**young one, you where able to call us and bring a semblance of peace to us. For you did not use our gift to start a war, or to seek revenge. Even when you used our gift to kill your clan, it was for the right reasons. We will protect you, little one, to the best of our abilities. And we will try to see you happy. Though we are not sure how often we can grant you gifts such as this, we will do our best that you never feel alone again. **_

Kagome smiled and watched as Loki reached out to stroke her cheek. She was delighted to feel that not only was he real but his flesh was warm. He chuckled and gently wiped her tear strained cheeks.

When he moved closer and wrapped his arms around her, she didn't protest. It wasn't about sex though she was sure he wouldn't deny her if she where to ask it of him. It was about having someone that cared for her.

That, despite how crazy it sounded, loved her.

He pulled her into his lap and held her gently, wrapping his arms around her like he had wanted to do so badly moments before. Kagome was surprised at how natural it felt to be in his hold. It felt like, against all odds, he would protect her.

Loki chuckled, "I will protect you against all odds, love. That much I promise you."

She frowned, "You can read my mind?"

He shrugged, "My soul is still attached to you. A small part of it still resides in your subconscious even as I sit here flesh and blood."

She nodded, choosing not to question him, and just relaxed into his hold. She felt him run his clawed fingers through her hair, and she could hear his heart beat strongly through his chest. Even though she knew it was just an illusion, she was still awed by the sound.

He chuckled, a strong masculine sound, and she smiled, finding herself enjoying it more than she should. Something in her seemed to click, as if this was where she was supposed to be.

And yet, something still felt missing.

She clutched at the front of his yukata as silent tears leaked from her eyes. Could she possibly have been the reincarnate of his past lover? Was that why it felt so right to be in his arms?

Even though her mind rebelled against the possibility, she knew in her heart it was true. But she was a different person then her past life. She had found love in another.

Another that would never be able to return her affection.

She felt her heart twist at that thought, feeling as though someone had ripped the scab off a healing wound. She truly did love Itachi. And she knew that that's what was causing her to feel like a piece was missing.

She laid her head against Loki's shoulder and cried for all that she would never have. The demon held her, realizing that he may never be able to do so again. Once she exited the flower, he would return back to his bodiless self. And the chances of her actually finding his real body where against her. He had not laid eyes on it in over a hundred years. He had no idea if it was where he thought it was. For all he knew someone could have come and cut him to rivulets.

He pushed that thought away and resigned to the fact that he had her, in his arms, right at that moment.

And he never wanted to let her go.

…

Itachi was silently fuming.

He took his eyes off her for one second and she appeared to blip off the face of the Earth!

Growling under his breath he stalked through the base again, wondering where she could have gone. Hidan had blatantly refused to speak of her, saying that the mere mention of her name sent him in to a murderous mood. Deidra, who had arrived sometime during her confrontation with Pein, had informed the Uchiha prodigy that he had seen the slip of a woman run out of the base.

But when he looked, he couldn't find her.

He had even activated his sharingan, much to his bodies protests. Even if she had been hiding her chakra the sharingan would have been able to pick up on her!

He would never admit it out loud but he was worried. She hadn't gotten far enough of a head start to even attempt to escape, and if that where the case Pein would have stopped her before she got to far.

That meant that she had to be somewhere around the hide out.

Stepping outside once again, he forced his sharingan to activate once more. He had to find her.

_I just got her back, I am not loosing her again. _

He walked away from the base, being careful to check every shadow. As he rounded to the training grounds he paused, feeling something foreign brush up against his senses. It faded so quickly he wasn't able to tell what it was, but he was able to get a direction. Forcing his sharingan into their second stage, he tore off into the direction he had felt it. Cold furry welled in the pit of his stomach and he silently promised that who ever had taken he from him this time would pay dearly.

…

_**Someone approaches.**_

Kagome sat up from Loki's embrace and looked up into the flower, "Who is it?"

Loki chuckled dryly, "As if you don't know."

Kagome ran her fingers through her hair, "I knew he would come looking for me. But I didn't think it would be so soon."

Loki chuckled again and hooked his fingers under her chin, "You realize if he finds you here, with me, you two will fight?"

Kagome nodded and the flower spoke around them, _**we will have to release the spell sooner than we had hoped. Say your goodbyes, my dear. And know that we are always here should you need us. **_

Kagome nodded and Loki rubbed the pad of his thumb under her eye, wiping the tears that where forming there. He chuckled softly.

"Do not cry love. This is not goodbye. I will still be with you."

She nodded, "I know. But it won't be the same."

He chuckled again and cupped the side of her face, "Kagome, may I kiss you?"

She widened her eyes, "Loki, why are you asking?"

He shrugged, "I wanted to make sure it is what you wanted. Even if I can read your thoughts, it does not mean that is what you truly want."

She smiled and leaned up until their lips where nearly brushing, "you never have to ask for such a simple favor."

He smiled and gently brought his lips to hers. The kiss was neither harsh nor demanding, and Kagome's heart was breaking from the sheer emotion he forced into the simple notion.

Tears slowly leaked out of her eyes as he wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly against his body.

_**We must leave now, Loki. **_the flower spoke softly, the grains of power already falling around them.

Loki sighed and pulled back from their embrace. Rubbing his nose against hers, he smiled.

"You are everything I could have ever asked for and more, Kagome. I don't know if I will ever be able to leave you and mate another."

She smiled, kissing the tip of his nose even as he started to disappear, "We will find your body Loki. Then everything will be alright."

He nodded as his form became translucent. He already missed being able to touch her.

The power faded from around them and the flower opened once more, revealing Kagome, seated in the center, the small particles still glowing softly around her.

"What the hell is this thing?"

She turned and watched the stoic Uchiha walked out of the trees, his red eyes drilling into hers.

Kagome smiled softly and ran her fingers fondly over the petals around her, "It's a friend, Itachi. That's the best way I can explain it."

He stood outside the flower and crossed his arms, "This is not unlike the one I saw you sleeping in earlier tonight. Except for the coloring, it is exactly the same."

Kagome nodded and stood. Just like the flower before, one of the petals bent to make a small ramp for her to walk down.

Itachi held out his hand to her, making sure she didn't fall, but released her as soon as her feet where on solid ground.

"How where you able to hide so well from the sharingan?" he asked softly, watching as she slid her hands into her pockets and started to walk in front of him.

"I wanted to be alone for a moment and the flower responded to my need."

She turned back and smiled wistfully at the plant, still fully bloomed under the moonlit sky.

Itachi 'hn'ed, "No matter. You will not be alone again. Either I or one of the others will be with you at all times."

He looked down at her, expecting her to argue, and was surprised to see her merely nod, turning away from the flower. Itachi turned back to stare at the large plant and watched as what he assumed was pollen swirled around it. For a moment he saw a figure seated in the center of the flower, watching Kagome as she walked away. When he tried to focus on it though, the specs shifted and took with it the form.

He shook his head, thinking his mind was playing tricks on him in his exhaustion. Turning to see Kagome was a few steps in front of him he walked slowly to catch up to her.

She seemed more resigned then she had a mere hour before. Which had him wondering; _what exactly happened while she was with in that plant?_

…

Souta awoke to screams.

Whose screams his mind didn't process, but screams none the less.

He was up in a matter of seconds, looking frazzled, a kunai in his hand.

He saw Bankotsu slashing at a giant purple flower that _had not _been there when he had fallen asleep. Bankotsu was pissed about something and was taking it out on the flower.

Jakotsu stood off to the side, shaking his head. He looked over at the now awake shinobi and smiled wistfully.

"Kagome's gone."

Souta felt his heart sink, "Gone? Where could she have gone?"

Bankotsu continued to hack at the flower, pieces of petal flying everywhere. Souta silently mused that it looked strangely like a giant version of the Kuruizaki.

_But it couldn't be. The Kuruizaki don't get that big. Do they?_

He shook the thought from his mind and watched as Bankotsu seemed to exhaust himself for a moment, falling into a prone position on the ground. He began to flail his arms and legs, shouting a stream of curses that would make Hidan proud.

"If that damn woman has gone and gotten herself fuckin kidnapped again, I am going to skin her fuckin alive!"

Jakotsu smiled and shook his head, "Bank, I gotta question for you. How would someone kidnap her with all of us sleeping around her?"

He huffed and crossed his arms over his chest, "How the hell am I supposed to know? All that I do know is that when I find her stupid kidnapped ass, I'm gonna tie her ankle to mine so this shit won't keep happening!"

Jakotsu sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose, "Maybe she didn't get kidnapped? Maybe she went on her own?"

Bankotsu sat up, a few twigs sticking out of his precious hair, "What the fuck are you talking about? You know better than to think she would just leave!"

Jakotsu rolled his head up to the sky, "Maybe she got a lead on that Itachi guy she's been looking for."

Souta visibly paled, "She's been looking for Itachi?"

Jakotsu nodded, "Yea. Every village we come to she always asks around about him. She's never gotten any hits though." shrugging he sat down beside the fuming Bankotsu.

"Look, Ban, Kagome's a big girl, she can take care of herself."

Bankotsu laughed harshly, "She's a walking fuckin trouble magnet and you know it."

Jakotsu nodded and chuckled softly, "We'll look around and see if she's hurt. But if we don't find anything, we'll just travel to the next village and get back to work."

Bankotsu regarded his companion like he had gone mad, "Are you insane? We need to find her!"

Jakotsu shook his head. Something in the back of his head said that Kagome had left and, at least for the time being, didn't want to be found.

"Look, we'll find her, alright? But there's no use in denying we're running low on cash and supplies. So we go back to work while looking for her, alright?"

Bankotsu grumbled and flopped back onto the ground, "As soon as we find her, I'm breaking both of her legs. I am so tired of this shit!"

Jakotsu laughed and regarded the teens with a smile, "He's just cranky. And he cares, so don't worry. She's fine."

Souta eyed the feminine looking man with apprehension, "How do you know?"

Jakotsu shrugged, "Female intuition. Something is just telling me she is alright and that we'll see her again."

Souta nodded, not really liking to admit to it, but knowing he was right. After all, he knew her better than anyone.

And if she was searching for Itachi, she wouldn't stop until she found him.

Souta absentmindly fiddled with the cord around his neck. Kagome had left it in the chest with the money, passing on the position of clan head to Souta. He closed his eyes and sent up a silent prayer, the pink stone clutched tightly in his hand.

_Please let her be ok. Let her be safe. And above all, let her come to find some kind of happiness. _

The babble pulsed slightly, heating up in his hand. He smiled, knowing that it was a good sign.

Turning back to the other leaf nin, he watched as Rin rubbed sleep from her eyes, "So you guys ready to get back on the road to Suna? We wasted an entire day so we are gonna have to travel fast today to make up the time."

Rin groaned and Kohaku laughed.

Naruto was looking at Souta like he had grown a second head, "You're just gonna let the fact that your sisters gone just slide off your back like water? Don't you care that she could be hurt, possibly dead?"

Souta narrowed his eyes at the blonde and balled his hand into a fist, "Don't mistake my lack of worry for a lack of caring. Because I will cut your tongue out and nail it to a tree."

Naruto back peddled, the young Higurashi reminding her very much of his older sister at that moment.

Souta sighed, "I just know she wouldn't do anything rash."

He turned his face up to the sky and smiled wistfully, "I'll see her again. Its like when she left Konoha. Everybody told me she was very likely dead but I knew different. This is the same situation." his smile brightened and he closed his eyes, "I will see my Ane again. I don't know how soon, but I know I will see her."

Turning back to Rin and Kohaku, he smiled, "Lets go."

Kohaku nodded and Rin continued to grumble even as they took off into the forest, leaving team Seven and the two mercenaries alone.

Naruto let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding, "Damn that kid keeps getting scarier and scarier."

Bankotsu laughed and stood, brushing off his pants. "You can defiantly tell that's Kagome's Otouto. He acts just like she used to."

Jakotsu smiled wistfully, remembering how cold Kagome had been when they had first met her.

"Yea, but he doesn't have the armor coated exterior. Kagome we had to pry back the layer like an onion. That kid is more open, thank god."

Bankotsu laughed and shook his head, "Alright Jakotsu. Lead the way."

Jakotsu nodded and started to skip off in the opposite direction Souta had run. The mercenary turned and waved to the shinobi.

"Hopefully we'll be able to meet again under better circumstances, ne?" Jakotsu yelled, continuing to skip away.

Naruto nodded and yelled back, "Believe it!"

Bankotsu shook his head and jogged to catch up with his partner, leaving the shinobi alone.

"We need to get back on task." Sai stated, looking at his two team mates.

Sakura nodded and they all three exchanged a serious look before turning to the trees and disappearing, leaving the dismembered flower and their make shift camp sight behind.

Short, but sweet. I was listening to some kinda sad music when I wrote this, but I like it. I know its not as long as my other chapters, but with me being brain dead for the moment, it's the best I could come up with for the time being.

So you know the drill! Review! I hope to able to reach close to two hundred with the story. I know, I'm a review whore, but eh…We all have our little fixes.


	21. I bet you!

Another little sweet chapter. Please don't kill me for the lack of lemons! I know you all want to see them, but hey, I'm hormonal, and the muse for a lemon has yet to jump on my head. But the chocolate educed crack…Now there is something entertaining in this. So excuse me if the next couple of chapters aren't their usual serious tone.

Disclaimer- I do not now, nor have I ever, own Inuyasha or Naruto.

Itachi was certain, if Sasuke didn't kill him, this little slip of a woman would.

Over the next few days he had kept a watchful eye on her. Just as he had promised, she had not been left alone.

Which was irritating the young Uchiha.

It seemed she had done the impossible. She was making _friends _with a bunch of S-class criminals. So it seemed like every time he got her alone, someone would bounce in and take her away from him.

He could deal with it though.

He could deal with the way she seemed to smile at every one, though it irked him. He could even deal with the fact that every time one of them came home with some kind of injury she seemed to dote on said person until they had no choice but to let her help them. All except for Hidan, who still whole heartedly claimed her hated her and that given the chance he would slit her throat and hang her from her ankles like a sow.

What he could not stand was the fact that _certain _members seemed determined to keep her away from him.

He glared at the side of the blondes head as he was, once again, amusing their newest member with his art. She seemed fascinated by the small clay statues, and even more so at the mouths on his palms.

Itachi was not used to this new Kagome. She was much different then the one he had left in Konoha. Before she was reserved, quiet, except when they where in private. If he didn't know any better he would say the woman in front of him was a doppelganger. This Kagome was all smiles and somewhat flirtatious with every member of Akatsuki.

Well, at least the normal ones.

Itachi grumbled under his breath and watched as she smiled sweetly at the blonde as he, once again, worked his skills to make a small animal out of his clay. This time a fox. The animal came to life and scurried across the table and up her arm, eliciting a surprised laugh from her.

Itachi was not pleased.

He glared at the small clay animal, imaging it bursting into flames even as it rested on her shoulder. Unconsciously the temperature began to rise in the room and the two sitting across from him looked over curiously.

"Something wrong, un?" Deidara asked, his brow quirking slightly.

He knew exactly what was wrong.

Deidara saw, even though the Uchiha was trying to be sneaky, the way his eyes rested on the newest member of Akatsuki. They all knew the story, curtsey of Kisame, and knew that he felt some thing for the woman.

And now that he was able to know her, Deidara could see why.

She was reserved for the most part, keeping to herself a lot. But so did most of the Akatsuki, so that wasn't a surprise.

Just something about her drew all their curiosity.

When Leader had paired her with Zetsu he had noticed then that Itachi was displeased. And again, his displeasure showed when the Uchiha had been denied as her room mate. Not by the girl, but by Leader himself. It had been a surprising day upon itself, to say the least, when Leader had smiled and said that he had a room prepared for the young girl across the hall from his own room.

Itachi had disappeared for the day and come back blood soaked. Not his own, never his own, but anyone that come upon the angry Uchiha.

Deidara smirked and held his hand out to the creature on her shoulder. The small clay fox crawled in to his hand and he brought it back down to the satchels he carried strapped to his sides.

"I have never seen you create anything other than birds Deidara-kun."

He smiled at the familiarity she used his name. He glanced over at Itachi to see the Uchiha had his fists balled tightly, his knuckles white. Deidara, never one to miss a chance to antagonize the ever stoic prodigy, returned his gaze to Kagome before she could realize what was amusing him so.

"Yes un. I made it just for you."

She smiled and Itachi stood up abruptly, unable to take it any longer.

Kagome's eyes widened as she regarded the angered man. He was glaring at her, which wasn't new, but this time he seemed truly angry.

"Itachi, wh-"

He turned before she could finish her question, "I am…not feeling well."

She nodded and stood up much more reserved then he had, "Is there something I can do to help? Some tea perhaps?"

He 'hn'ed and walked away, leaving Kagome standing there with a look of utter confusion.

Loki, meanwhile, was laughing in the back of her mind.

_**Love, you are not one to be so oblivious. **_

She blinked, eyebrows knitting together in frustration _I don't understand. _

Loki laughed harder, _**how rich. You who pride yourself in missing nothing, cannot see that that boy is jealous over the attention the blonde is showing you. **_

Kagome blanched at that.

There was no way in the seven hells Itachi was jealous of Deidara!

Was he?

She stared at the spot Itachi had just occupied, her thoughts running rampant. What did Itachi have to jealous about? It wasn't like she was returning Deidara's attentions.

_Though, knowing Itachi, he'll think just by me smiling at him that I am flirting._

She huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. The nerve of that man!

It wasn't like she didn't try to be alone with him. Just every time she seemed to succeed, someone would come and pull her away or he would be called for a mission. Certainly he could see that she was trying.

Right?

Loki silently laughed in the back of her head and she envisioned poking him with a stick. A pleased smile curled her lips when she heard his surprised yelp

_**What was that for?**_

_For cackling like a deranged idiot. _

He grumbled and went silent.

Deidara stood, stretching his hands over his head, "I would like to show you something, un."

She nodded and stood up.

After all, what else did she have to do? With Itachi sulking, _she could almost hear his voice stating that Uchiha did __**not **__sulk_, it left the rest of her day open.

…

Itachi paced back in forth in the room he shared with Kisame. Said fish man reclined on his bed, watching Itachi pace and muttering unintelligently under his breath.

Kisame was nearly sweating at the heat in the room. He watched as smoke began to curl from the papers scattered about and the plants started to wilt from the sudden heat wave.

Kisame sat up just as one of the papers on the floor burst into flames. Quickly stomping it out, he looked around. Seeing that everything in their room was flammable, his mind quickly ran through the options for the quickest way to calm down his partner.

"Itachi, man, I think you should-"

Itachi stopped pacing and leveled the shark man with a glare, "I am doing _nothing._"

Kisame sighed and rubbed the back of his head, "look, don't take your anger out on me! Just march right up to her and throw her over your shoulder! Drag her back to the room caveman style! Or hell, slam her against the wall! Either way man, you gotta get laid!"

Itachi felt his eyebrow twitch as a scroll burst into flames behind him. Kisame rushed over to pat the flames out as the Uchiha prodigy continued to pace.

_Kisame is right. She is __**my **__woman! I have every right to assert my dominance over her and drag her back to my bed! _

He abruptly stopped pacing and walked over to the door. Slamming it open then shut behind him, Kisame let out a sigh as the door fell from its hinges and landed with a loud thud against the floor.

_Dammit kid. Please just go fuck the hell out of her. _

He turned to the wilting flower and sighed, wondering if he could even bring it back. "I'll just talk to Zetsu. He'll do anything for a cookie."

…

Itachi walked back into the kitchen where he had left Deidara and Kagome, intent and grabbing her by her hair and flinging her up against the wall. Rounding the corner, he was preparing to make her realize who she belonged to, and paused.

They. Weren't. There.

His temper rising again, he growled and watched as the chairs and table started to singe.

"Whoa, Uchiha, what's got your fuckin panties in a twist?" Hidan asked, walking in behind said Uchiha.

Itachi turned to the immortal and glared, "Deidara. Kagome. Where?"

Hidan smirked and Itachi's glare turned murderous. Hidan felt his cloak burst into flames around the ankles and he yelped.

"What the fuck man! I didn't do a damn thing to you!"Itachi balled his hands to fists. "Where?"

Hidan stomped at the flames slowly consuming the bottom of his cloak, "Its not my fault you can keep a damn leash on your fucking woman!"

Itachi moved so fast he was a blur. Suddenly Hidan was against the wall, Itachi's hand on his throat.

Hidan smirked, "I really think we gotta stop fuckin meeting like this."

Itachi tightened his grip, "Give me the information I seek or I swear to what ever fucking god you believe in I will make you wish you could die." Itachi hissed, his sharingan swirling in her anger.

"I think I saw Deidara leading your bitch into his room." Hidan rasped, his smirk never leaving.

Itachi let him go and Hidan crumbled, rubbing his throat. He watched as Itachi turned and strode out of the room.

"I didn't know you where into asphyxiation Uchiha!"

Itachi, surprisingly, ignored him.

He walked to the door he knew would lead to Deidara's room and was about to wrench it open, but paused when he heard voices.

"Wow Deidara, is that for me?"

"Sure, un."

He heard Kagome giggled, "Its just so beautiful! Can I touch it?"

"Just be careful un. Its sensitive."

His eyes widened as he heard Kagome gasp, "Wow! Its so smooth!"

Deidara chuckled, "Of course un. After all, I was thinking of you, un."

Ok, Itachi had heard enough.

He slammed the door open, his entire form shaking with rage. He was going to kill Deidara, and then drag Kagome out by her hair.

He froze, puzzled by what he saw.

Kagome and Deidara where sitting on his bed, both fully dressed. Both of their eyes turned up to him, and his mind tried to comprehend that what he was seeing was not what he thought was going on.

Deidara held a large flower in his palm, resembling very much like the Kuruizaki Kagome had showed all of them when she had first arrived. Kagome's delicate fingers where running over one of the small petals.

For the first time in his life, Itachi went brain dead.

"Something wrong Uchiha?" Deidara asked, smiling.

Itachi snapped out of his daze at the sound of the artists voice. He crossed his arms and directed his glare to Kagome.

She, in turn, stood and crossed her own arms, "What did I do now?"

He lost his tight grip on his temper at the sound of her voice, "What did you do? What haven't you done!"

She narrowed her eyes, "What the hell is your problem, Uchiha? I haven't done a damn thing to you!"

He scoffed, "No, because you have been too busy _entertaining _that blonde idiot!"

"Now hold on just a-"

Itachi turned his glare to Deidara, and his comment died on his lips. Choosing instead to lean back and enjoy the show in front of him, he watched as Kagome bristled.

"And just what the hell are you insinuating?"

Itachi laughed coldly, "I am insinuating that while _I _have been busy trying to make your acceptance as painless as possible, you have been here, making yourself right at home!"

She was shaking now, her eyes bleeding purple. She could hear Loki's growl in the back of her mind.

_**He DID NOT just insinuate that we have been fucking that blonde idiot!**_

"You did not just insinuate that I have been sleeping with Deidara!" She hissed taking a step towards him.

Itachi, not one to back down from a challenge, took a step forward as well, "No _pet _I am not insinuating anything. I am flat out saying it."

He bent closer so they where eye level, "You. Are. Fucking. Deidara."

She blanched, not being able to believe Itachi had just said what he said.

She growled demonically, but Itachi wasn't fazed. He was pissed, so it didn't matter. Grinning coldly, he continued, "Really though, Kagome, I thought you had more class than that. But we have been separated for what, four years?" He leaned in closer and whispered his next insult, making sure to put as much venom into it as he could.

"How many people _have _you spread your legs for? I bet everyone in Konoha has had a turn with you."

Her eyes widened and for a moment they flickered back to brown. Once the shock wore off, they darkened as her anger swirled around her. Itachi nearly shivered at the way her chakra lashed out at him.

It was staggeringly arousing.

"Are you always so stupid or is today a special occasion?" She hissed, her hands balled into fists at her sides.

His eyebrows shot up as she glared up at him, "Or is it the fact that you are blaming me for sticking your dick into something that gave you something that bleach couldn't take off?"

His eyes narrowed, his arousal tampering back. She laughed coldly, "That's why you have been avoiding me! Or could it be something else?"

She tapped her chin in mock thought, "Let me guess, you and Kisame?"

Itachi's facial expression turned from anger to horror, "what the hell are you implying?"

She shrugged, "There has to be some reason your so mad. Oh no, your jealous that Deidara is spending so much time with me? Do you want to stick it in his ass too?"

Itachi felt his rage start to boil again, "You bit-"

She cut him off again, "Or is it the fact that you cant perform anymore? Or are you the bottom?" she shook her head, feigning disappointment, "I bet you take it like a good little bottom too. I'll have to ask Kisame is you're a screamer or not."

She moved to walk around him but Itachi would have none of that. He grabbed her by her hair and slammed her in to the wall.

"Are you implying that not only am I gay, I am a bottom?" he hissed.

She smiled, but her eyes where as cold as chips of ice, "Well, that has to be the reason. Else you wouldn't go trying to insinuate that I am a slut."

He growled and his fist tightened. He watched her eyes darken, showing that she enjoyed it.

His lips curled into another cruel smile, "You are such a little whore. I bet you can't go one week with out finding someone to fuck."

She glared, her eyes frosting instantly, "Oh really?"

He 'hn'ed and she smiled, "I'll take you up on that offer."

He blanched, "What offer, woman?"

She laughed and grabbed his wrist, sinking her elongated nails into his flesh. In his surprise he released her and she spun away from him before he could grab her again.

"I'll take that bet. If I can go longer with out sex then you, then I win. If you go longer, then you win."

He smiled coldly, "And what are the rewards for winning?"

She tapped her chin in thought for a moment until an idea hit her. She would embarrass the Uchiha like he had embarrassed her.

"You have to publicly admit that you take it in the ass while wearing a pare of assless chaps and flouncing around like the princess you are."

He growled, "I am not gay!"

She shook her head, crossing her arms, "You should really come out of the closet Itachi. It would make you feel a whole lot better."

He glared, "and what if I win?"

She shrugged, "What do you want?"

He crossed his arms and thought about it for a moment. He could think of so _many _things he wanted at that moment.

When his mind halted on a most appealing idea, he couldn't help but smile.

"If I win, you will do what I say, how I say it, when I say it, for twenty four hours."

She narrowed her eyes, not liking the way he had said that. But her pride had been hurt, and she wasn't willing to back down.

Not now.

He out stretched his hand, "Do we have a deal?"

She smirked and slapped her palm against his, "Your going down, you arrogant fuck."

He smirked, "I doubt that. I _never _lose."

She huffed and snatched her hand back. He turned on his heal and left, already devising a plan to make her break.

Kagome turned angrily Deidara, who was still seated on his bed, and glared at the smirk he sent her.

"Not. One. Word."

He held his hands up in mock surrender as she stormed from his room.

Truthfully, his plan hadn't worked exactly like he had wanted it to, but at least it had been entertaining. He had expected Itachi to storm in to his room, kidnap the girl, and fuck her until she could walk. Any idiot could see the sexual tension building between the two, and they had only been back in each others company for a couple of days.

He would hate to think what it would be like as their contest pursued.

Grinning, he stood and made his way out of his room. He would see how many of his fellow Akatsuki would like to make wagers on the outcome of their team mates little _contest. _

_I'll ask Kisame first. He's always one to put his money up. _

Whistling slightly to himself, Deidara made his way to Kisame's room, wondering what exactly the next couple of days would be like.

Wow…Big fight between Itachi and Kagome…Oh and don't worry, for all you perverts wanting Lemons, they will be coming with in the next few chapters. Not the next, but maybe chapter twenty two! So bear with me.


	22. Hentai Bets in Akatsuki

This, I must say, will be one of the most fun chapters I have written. Hope you all enjoy it as much I enjoyed having the mental images in my head! XD

Two days.

She had never expected their little bet to last more than a few hours, but every time she looked at Itachi, he would give her that devastating smirk, and then…

Oh he was evil. Pure, undiluted, evil straight from the pits of her own personal hell.

Touching had been banned after the first three hours.

Reason being because every time he walked by her, she would find herself being pressed up against the nearest wall, couch, chair…

She had to hand it to him though; she no longer thought him gay.

It had actually been him to exile touching though. Fore she proved that she could play just as dastardly as him. He had not expected her to come into his room and drag her body over his, nor had he expected to be unceremoniously stripped of his shirt and her teeth to close over the pulse in his throat.

That had nearly been his undoing.

He was able to snap himself out of it, though, when she whispered against his flesh _"all you have to do is give in."_

He was Uchiha.

He did _not _lose.

So, touching had been banned, much to the relief of both parties.

But he had found ways to make her squirm with out laying a finger on her.

She more often then not found herself backed into a corner with out him touching. And, thanks to Loki, she could smell him. He smelled of sweat, and lust, and anger, and the promise of dark things that would be most exquisite.

Kagome was convinced.

_Evil!_

Today though, today she had been given a reprieve. Leader had sent Itachi on an errand, he being the most normal looking one in Akatsuki, save herself. So she was safe for at least an hour.

Sighing she relaxed against the couch, a cool washcloth against the back of her neck. She had never thought that just being with in his company would effect her so. She had been celibate for four damn years! Why was this so hard?

A mental image flashed through her head of Itachi from when they both resided in Konoha. It brought with it a sensory memory so real it had her toes curling and her entire body vibrating with heat.

_Oh yeah, that's why. _

She sighed and patted the now warm wash cloth against her forehead. She ran It down the side of her face, patted it down the front of her throat, and then on the exposed skin of her breast.

"You know un, if you do that, he will be on you faster than he has probably ever moved before, un."

Kagome rolled her eyes up and looked at the blonde who had gotten her into so much trouble. He smiled and leaned against the couch, looking down at her with his one visible eye.

She smiled, "Nope. I tried already. He retorted by implanting mental images using the sharingan."

Deidara's eyebrows shot up, "Do tell."

She chuckled and closed her eyes, "All Hentais, the lot of you."

He smirked, "Now, if I didn't know any better, I would be offended, un."

Kagome playfully swatted at his arm and he sighed, taking a step back. It was actually turning into quiet the amusing show for the other members.

Well, other than Zetsu.

But then Zetsu was just _weird_.

Deidara himself had placed a sizeable sum on Kagome to win. He hadn't specified a time, because he didn't know how long this would take, but as any of the others had yet to spend true quality time with the little woman, he had. And he had learned she could be quiet persistent when she wanted something.

Grinning like the Cheshire cat, Deidara opened the refrigerator and hunted for something to eat. While Itachi was gone, everyone could relax. Fore when he was near, especially right now, he was in a murderous mood to any one but his little contest partner. And even then, Kisame had pointed out, it was apparent he was trying to drive her mad.

Seeing nothing that really appealed to him, the artist decided begrudgingly on a bruised apple. Walking over to the sink, he began to rinse it off, his mind whirling at ways he could help her to _persuade _the prodigy to do what she wanted him to do.

Walking back onto the living room, he chuckled when he saw that Kagome had the wash clothe over her face.

He pushed her feet off the couch and sat down, polishing his apple against his shirt, "So have you thought of anything interesting to try to help you along, un?"

She folded the wash cloth from over her mouth and sighed, "I've thought of a few things. I'm sure if I run around stark naked he would probably rape me. But then I have to deal with the rest of you making comments for the rest of my life so that idea is out."

Deidara laughed and bit into his apple. "Have you thought of maybe self pleasure? It might help you out, you know, un."

She scoffed, "That's against the rules. No self pleasure. And no touching."

He hmmed and chewed thoughtfully at his apple. "That's no good, un. How dirty does Itachi play?"

She scoffed and sat up fully, pulling the cloth from her face. "Deidara, he is sending me _dreams. _Damn that genjutsu of his. It will be my undoing."

Deidara laughed at that, "That is indeed dirty, un."

Kagome sighed and folded her legs over the blondes lap. Out of all the Akatsuki, save for Itachi, she felt most comfortable around Deidara. Even though Zetsu was her partner, the only thing they seemed to share in common was their power over plant life. He was fine to talk to if you needed help with a certain flower, but other than that he was completely useless when it came to conversation.

Besides that, she thought him just a tad bit creepy.

"You know princess," she rolled her eyes up and watched the giant blue shark man walk in to the living room. He had so dubbed her princess, seeing as she was the most feminine of the Akatsuki. Kagome had heard there was one other female member, but she had yet to lay eyes on the elusive female.

Or, for that matter, she had yet to see Itachi's teacher either. But, according to the rest of them, she really didn't want to have a run in with Madara.

"What do I know, Kisame?" she asked, sinking down further into the couch.

"Itachi is going to win. He's to competitive not to win. Though, it would be quiet interesting to see him in a pair of assless chaps."

Kagome smirked, "Yea, I know."

Kisame flopped on the recliner and sighed, "But as interesting as that would be, I don't see you winning this bet."

Kagome rolled her eyes and folded her hands behind her head, "Never disregard a woman who is willing to do anything to win, Kisame."

He laughed at that, "Oh?"

She smirked, her mind running back to her very feminine male friend. She still had a few tricks up her sleeve when it came to the dear Uchiha.

"Oh yes. But I'm saving those for drastic measures."

Kisame laughed again, "do I even want to know?"

Kagome shrugged and allowed her head to loll back, a lazy smile on her face.

"What are you lazy mother fuckers up to?"

And just like that, Kagome's relaxing mood was gone. She scowled and watched, her face still upside down, as Hidan walked in, for once with out his scythe.

He smiled at her and suddenly she wondered if this was Hidan, or a clone Itachi had sent to torture her.

"Calm the fuck down bitch. I'm not out to kill you this time. You are providing quiet a deal of entertainment, ya know?"

She raised an eyebrow, "Really?"

He nodded and grabbed a chair from the kitchen, "Personally, I got money riding on you to win. Where the rest of the mother fuckers know you personally, I know you from a battle point of view. Let me fuckin tell you, you are fuckin ruthless."

She felt a smile curving her lips, "Well, thank you, I think."

He waved away her thanks, "Yea, yea, what the fuck ever. When this is all done and over with, I'll go back to hating your boring ass, but right now your entertaining."

She allowed a full smile to curl her lips, "Well, warn me before hand when you decide to go back to hating me, so I can know to do the same."

He laughed at that, "You know, for a heathen bitch, your not so bad."

She rolled her eyes, "And for a psychotic ass, your not so bad yourself."

She sat up with a groan, her legs still in Deidara's lap, "So how big is this betting pool?"

Hidan laughed, "well, its me, Kisame, Deidara, I think Leader, and I even think Madara. Kakuzu wouldn't waste money on it, and Sasori stated it was just a waste of time."

Kagome raised an eyebrow, "What about Tobi and Zetsu?"

Hidan held up two fingers, "Tobi is to fucking simple to understand. And he would preach that it is not very nice to bet on a girls virginity. And Zetsu, he's just fuckin weird."

Kagome couldn't disagree, so instead decided to shrug.

"Kagome-sama!"

_Speak of the devil…_

She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, "Yes Tobi?"

The masked nin bounced into the room, his hands held behind his back. He flopped down in front of her and even through she couldn't see his face, Kagome was sure he walked around with a permanent smile. Not for the first time she wondered how someone like him had gotten in to a organization of a bunch of S-class criminal.

"Itachi has given Tobi something to give to you. And Tobi is a good boy so Tobi is giving it to you."

Kagome watched as he procured a long black polished strip of leather attached to what appeared to be…

"Is that a collar?" she asked in bewilderment.

"Tobi is not sure, all Itachi said was to give it to Kagome and tell her she would be needing this when he won the bet. So I am giving it to you."

Kagome felt her eyebrow start to twitch as she took the leash and collar combo from the masked nin.

"Thank you Tobi."

He nodded and hopped up, flouncing out of the room, leaving Kagome and the other males flabbergasted.

Deidara started to chuckle, "I think its time to pull some of those tricks out of your sleeve, un."

Kagome nodded and stood up walking towards her room.

She would take a leaf out of Jakotsu's book.

And Jakotsu did what he did _well_.

…

_Evil man. Evil evil evil! I swear he is sin incarnate!_

Itachi had returned from his mission with groceries loading down his arms. Afterwards, he stated that his uncle, Madara, wanted to train with him and that it may be beneficial for her to come watch.

She had _no _idea what she was in for.

Itachi was shirtless.

She swallowed hard and watched as he performed jutsu's with his trainer. When she had first seen Madara, she hadn't thought him to be so scary. But watching them spar, Kagome had to admit it would be terrifying to fight against him.

She silently prayed that that would never happen.

Itachi dodged a shuriken and launched back with a Katon jutsu. If him being shirtless wasn't bad enough, his skin was glistening with sweat and his eyes held the hard edge that only came when he was fighting.

She would never admit it, especially not to him, but she _loved _it when he looked like that.

She squirmed in her seat, repositioning herself. She had tried, all be it fleetingly, to ignore the man in front of her. She silently chastised herself. Why didn't she just say no?

She watched the muscles flex in his back and imagined running her nails over them as they he supported his weight just above her…

_Not good Kagome. Not good at all. _

Loki was laughing so hard it was giving her a headache. The demon had taken some sick pleasure in their little contest, delving back into her memories at random instances and forcing her to remember every little detail of hers and Itachi's past endeavors.

It was silently killing her.

The constant ache between her thighs was starting to drive her nuts. But her pride, _damn you pride, _wouldn't let her just submit.

So she sat in the shade, trying to cool her heated skin, and tried to look at anything other than the male specimen in front of her.

She could swear she could hear Jakotsu's voice, chastising her for not just giving in.

"_I'm telling you right now, if it came down to doing what ever that man said for twenty four hours, or having to stare at him and be unable to touch him, honey, I would jump on that so fast your head would spin!"_

She silently grumbled, making a mental note to beat the hell out of Jakotsu next time she saw him.

Kagome paused, not hearing the sounds of battle in front of her. Turning back to the training area, she saw Itachi and Madara talking, Itachi had his shirt flung over his shoulder, and was nodding with his back turned to her. She let hr eyes skim his back to his assists….

_By the gods that man has a nice ass! Men should not be allowed to have asses like that!_

She sighed and, once again, beat her arousal down with a stick.

She was doomed.

…

Itachi listened to Madara as the elder Uchiha listed off training techniques Itachi needed to work on. He could feel her eyes on him through the entire spar, and he inwardly smirked. He was going to win.

Even if he had to play dirty.

When Madara seemed to be finished, Itachi turned back to the woman to see her with her head in her hands.

He smirked, the notion not going unnoticed by Madara.

"Itachi, you are Uchiha." Madara stated, "you do not chase women, they flock to you. Your name sake demands it."

Itachi turned back to his teacher and nodded before turning and walked away, making sure to roll his hips just slightly as he walked. He smirked when he heard the woman groan.

Madara 'hn'ed and turned to go back to the Akatsuki hide out.

_That boy better not fuck up. I have a lot of money riding on his ass._

…

It was great.

It was better than great, it was perfect.

She had truly taken a leaf out of her perverted friends book.

After Itachi had finished his training session, she had talked Deidara into accompanying her to the nearest market.

They had spent countless hours in many different clothing shops. After the first few, Deidara had simply refused to go into them. Which was fine with her, she found it much easier to shop for what she needed with out having the watchful male on her back.

When she had spied the outfit, she couldn't help it. It screamed out to her, and fit her purpose perfectly.

She spied the sales woman looked at her and flagged her down, asking if the Kimono could be sized to fit her. Unlike Jakotsu, who seemed to have her measurements etched into his memory, Kagome wasn't so observant.

They had taken the kimono down and she had paid for it before they would fit it to her. By the time the seamstress was done, Deidara was fuming.

"What took so long, un?"

She smiled, "Perfection takes time."

He had simply scoffed and escorted her away from the village.

Now, back in the safety of her room, the door locked, she twirled in the kimono. Truly it shouldn't even be called such, having less to it then the one Jakotsu had bought.

This did not have an obi, but was cut much to the same fashion as a regular kimono. It had no back, a diamond cut directly over her breasts just below the neck clasp. It hit her much like the other one had, though, and she would have to be careful when she walked or sat.

But it was simply perfect.

And what made it so perfect?

It was black and red, the famous Uchiha colors. She remembered from her experience after the chunin exams, when Itachi had come to her in her dreams, that he had commented that he would like to see her in the colors of his clan.

She roughly finger brushed her hair, making sure it laid at least flat. Glancing over her appearance, she hmmed, liking what she was seeing. Smiling, she walked out of her room, feeling a certain giddiness spike her aura.

This was the end for Uchiha Itachi.

…

He tried.

Really, he did.

When Kagome had come flouncing into the kitchen, he looked over at her, intent on giving her another heated look. He knew she was close to breaking; he could almost hear her resolve crumbling.

What he saw had his eyes widening.

_Oh she is playing dirty. _

She leaned against the counter, a glass of water in her hand, and a devious little smirk

painted across her lips. The towel she wore, _he refused to call __THAT a kimono, _wrapped

around her delicate form, hugging her curves while still giving her the room to move. It was jet black with red cherry blossoms stitched elegantly at the hem, white curves dancing delicately around the flowers. Her long dusky hair fell down her back like silk, smoothed down and glistening in the over head light. The dark color made her look pale, but not sickly, and her eyes where darker than he had ever seen them.

If he didn't know better, he would have mistaken her for Uchiha.

His mouth went dry and he averted his gaze, feeling blood rush to his groin, his man hood twitching in irritation. True, they hadn't been playing their game for long, but the fact that she was trying to seduce him, was extremely arousing. Though he had had a lot of women try in the past, there was something about Kagome that was different. Where other women where subtle in the advances, Kagome was out right. She knew what she wanted, and knew he could give it to her.

He concentrated on breathing, pointedly ignoring the woman in front of him. She had taken this to a new level, and he didn't know if he could play anymore.

"Do you like my new kimono, Itachi?"

He jumped at the closeness of his voice. She wasn't touching him, fore was that against the rules, but she was damn close. He could feel her hot breath on his ear.

He opened his eyes and obsidian clashed with brown. He could see mirth dancing with in the dark depths of her eyes.

That was another thing he liked so much about her.

She knew exactly what she did to him.

"It is much to…"

For the second time in his life, Itachi went brain dead. He had a feeling this was going to happening a lot around the little slip of a woman.

She smiled and flounced back to the counter. Pulling herself up on top of it, she crossed her ankles and swung her feet back and forth idly. As her legs pushed out, he caught sight of black silk hiding beneath the kimono, _towel._

By the gods, his erection was becoming painful.

He growled and stood up, walking over to her. He slammed his hands on the counter around her and pushed his face towards her, so close he could feel her breath on his lips.

"You, _my pet_, are playing with fire."

She smirked, "I realize this."

He took in a shuddering breath, pushing at the red mist that had started to cloud his mind. "Do you realize how close you are to being burned?" he hissed, his hand brushing against the silk of the kimono.

She tilted her head back and chuckled softly, "Maybe I want to be _consumed_."

That was his undoing. He smashed his lips to hers, his hands raking greedily over her. He grasped her hips and pulled her further off the counter, her legs wrapping around his waist. Her hands buried in his hair, her lips returning the kiss just as hungrily as he gave.

His hands balled in the fabric, gathering it at the waist and lifting the hem up over her hips. By the gods he was so close to what his body cried for.

But, it seems, the fates had others plans.

Kisame walked around the corner and deadpanned at the intimate act between the two. Regaining his composure quickly, he realized that they where not indeed having sex, but they where damn close. Knowing instantly that his partner had been goaded into it, one look at the outfit Kagome was wearing told him as much, and suddenly he could see the money he was going to loose.

"Whoa you two!"Itachi stilled at the sound of Kisame's voice. He turned and snarled at his partner, "Leave."

Kisame shook his head and walked forward, grabbing Itachi by the collar of his shirt. Suddenly he felt his hand heat up almost painfully, but he was able to ignore it for the moment. Noticing a glass of water sitting beside Kagome, he grabbed it, and dumped it over the lust crazed Uchiha.

Itachi blanched and backed away from Kagome, dripping wet. Able to think around his arousal, he turned hard obsidian eyes to his partner and nodded before turning back to Kagome. She sat on the counter, her hands gripping the edge so tightly that her knuckles where white.

He allowed a wolfish smile to cross his face, "Nice try, pet."

She growled as he turned on his heal and walked from the room.

Kisame was smiling, feeling relieved. Kagome glared at him, a small growl working its way out of her lips.

"I don't like you fish man. Not at all. I think someday, I am going to kill you." she growled.

He laughed and turned, "Get in line princess, get in line."

He heard her frustrated growl even as he walked away, the sound of breaking glass following. He snickered and folded his hands behind his head.

_Not long now. _

…

After the little mishap in his plan, Itachi had taken to avoiding the temptress at all turns. He didn't trust his hormones, not around her.

Groaning he flopped very un Uchiha like on his bed. It seemed that ever since her little ploy, he had been walking around with a raging boner. It was starting to get annoying, and in turn his mood reflected it. Things seemed to spontaneously combust around him, but truthfully it wasn't his fault. Not really.

Well, he didn't see it as his fault, dammit!

Kisame watched his partner throwing a temper tantrum. Something had to be done.

And he was just so meddling to do it.

He sighed and stood, walking over to the flower Zetsu had given him, upon request. It was a fiery red color, a small pink swirl in the center, the petals flaring out, looking like actual flames.

He pocketed the small plant and walked out of the room, his partner paying him no attention. He knew Kagome would be in her room, it was so late in the evening that he could almost guarantee her to be sleeping.

Smirking to himself and moving quietly for a man of his size he moved to her door and pushed it open, silently thanking their Leader for maintaining a well run household and keeping all the door hinges oiled. He snuck into her room and smiled at the sight before him. Kagome was indeed sleeping, her thin sleeping yukata really not leaving anything to the imagination. And if he one to seek such psychical pleasure, he would pursue her himself.

But he wasn't such a man.

Slinking up to her bed side, he made sure to place the small flower close to her face, making sure her senses would be filled with it in her sleep.

Smirking he slunk to the door and closed it behind him, silently patting himself on the back for a job well done.

Who would have guessed Zetsu knew of a pheromone inducing plant that even had demons running around like crazed, sex driven idiots?

When he had addressed the plant man on his situation, Zetsu had silently procured the flower. It was said to be placed in demons home during their heat cycle. It induced an insane need to rut, so even if they could fight against their heat, the need to mate would be so strong that it would hurt.

Grinning the shark man made sure he was far from his room.

_Prepare yourself Itachi. I don't know exactly what this will do, but I can almost guarantee it will be good for you. _

He chuckled and settled down in the living room, preparing to listen, but not willing to be a voyeur.

…

It was so damn hot.

She was on fire.

She rolled over in her sleep, searching for the reprieve of cooler sheets, but even that didn't help. The heat began to pool in her stomach and travel lower, her most intimate region throbbed painfully. Her body demanded release.

She couldn't take it.

Waking with a start she threw the blankets from her. Not even bothering to cloak her scantly clad form, she stormed from her room. The door slammed behind her as she nearly ran down the hall, her body moving on its own accord.

_To hell with my pride, this is to much!_

She flared her chakra slightly, making sure that he was in his room. To her immense pleasure she sensed him but no one else.

When the door slammed open, Itachi groaned slightly, "Kisame, leave me be."

She growled and flared her chakra again, her eyes raking greedily over his form. There was something screaming in the back of her head. Something very primal, demanding to mate this man.

Itachi looked up at her, and his eyes darkened, "What is you want?"

She wasted no explanation, her hands going to the ties that held her yukata to her. Undoing them quickly, the white fabric fluttered to the ground as she stalked forward.

Itachi had a moment to realize that one: she was completely nude in front of him, and two: he had won. She moved quickly over to the bed and crawled up his body before smashing her lips to his. His arms wrapped around her possessively, his grip tight as her need fed his. Her skin was heated to the point she was feverish and he silently pondered if she we becoming ill. The thought was lost when she ground her hips against him, eliciting a hiss from her when she felt that he was more than prepared for her.

He threw his head back, a gasp tearing from his mouth.

Her hands began to fumble with his shirt and he smirked, moving her hands to strip it off for her.

He grabbed her wrists when her fingers started to fumble with his belt. She growled very beast like and he grinned.

"Do you submit?"

Her eyes rolled up to meet his, a silent plea there. But he needed to hear the words.

He released her hands and sat up, burying his hand in the back of her hair. He pulled her close, while his free hand dipped down below her spread knees to the soaking wet haven he had been craving for so long. She cried out when his fingers brushed against the sensitive nub there.

He smirked, "Say it, pet. And I promise to give you the release your body so desperately needs."

She shuddered when his fingers continued to play with her. When he stopped and pulled away, she whimpered.

"I will leave you here in wanting, pet." he threatened.

She whimpered again and pressed her forehead against his. "Yes Itachi, I submit. So please."

He didn't need to hear the rest. He smashed his lips to hers and leaned back, pulling her with him. Her hands worked furiously at the buckle of his pants and he chuckled when she finally got them undone, lifting his hips to better accommodate her. Once the last barrier between them was gone, he sat up slightly, pulling her with him. He kissed her passionately and lifted her from the bed. Using the strength in his arms, he held her aloft for a moment before starting to gently lowering her onto his throbbing erection. He went slowly, knowing she was no longer accustomed to him. She threw her head back and he buried his face in her collar bone. His breathing hitched as he continued to slid into her, one tight inch as a time. When he came to the barrier her body had replaced, he pulled back and met her eyes.

"You know this will hurt."

She nodded, "but not as much as this ache. Please Itachi. Please, take me."

He smiled and gripped her hips tightly before thrusting upwards, breaking her hymen and claiming her, once again, for himself. He stilled as she hissed in a mixture of pleasure and pain. Something inside of him cried to take her, to make her scream his name. But the other part, the part that actually cared for this woman outside of his bed, knew she needed a moment to adjust to his size.

When she began to move his hips he hissed and leaned his upper body against the wall behind him. His hands gripped her hips as he quickened her pace, making her move to a faster, harsher rhythm. Her nails dug into his shoulders as she cried out. Itachi began to thrust into her, meeting her rocking hips with one powerful move after another.

She rode him hard, needing to feel release, else her mind would shatter into a million pieces. This was unlike any time they had been together before. It was still rough, and the knowledge of impending sore muscles whispered in the back of their minds, but it felt differently. They could both feel a power building around them, sinking into their fleshes, and circuiting through them in a never ending current of pleasure. Itachi felt his sharingan swirl, the power in the air making his kekki genkai react. He watched above them as their aura's swirled together, her purplish color battling against the tempest of red that was his. They seemed to dance together, swirling a tie dye around them at the likes of which he had never seen.

He felt her rhythm start to change, her body desperate for what only he could provide. He sat up and leaned forward, never disconnecting their bodies, and laid her on her back with him on top. He pulled her legs to his shoulders and pushed forward, searching for a deeper entry that would bring the most pleasure to them both.

He watched her eyes swirl, the colors battling each other, as he thrust roughly into her. Their eyes never broke contact as he continued the sensual dance.

She threw her head back suddenly and her nails bit into him. He could distantly feel the sharpened tips break the skin on his shoulders, but the pain was lost in a sea of pleasure as her orgasm forced his.

He cried out with the force of his ejaculation, his body trembling above her as he emptied his seed deep with in her.

They lay like that in silence until he began to grow soft. He could feel something different, like something had changed, but at the moment he wouldn't dwell on it.

Itachi shuddered as he pulled back from her and lay on his side at the foot of the bed. Her eyes where closed, her chest falling up and down with each deep breath she took. Her skin seemed to glow slightly, and he lay beside, just taking her in. when she finally did stir, he smiled softly to see her brown eyes looking over at him, a lazy smile crossing her face.

"That, was well worth it."

He chuckled and sat up, moving so that he was against the pillows at the top of his bed. He held out his hand to her and she accepted, locking their fingers together. Itachi pulled her up to him and lay on his side, cradling her petite form to his. She sighed and snuggled deeper into his embrace and he chuckled, reaching down to the foot of the bed to where his thin blanket lay wrinkled.

He nuzzled into her hair and sighed, perfectly calm, for the first time in years.

He was home.

Ok all you lemon crazed fans! There you go! How did you like that? I am going back to my more serious chapters here soon. So please bear with me.


	23. Madara's threats

Ok, here you go! Next chapter! Hope you all enjoy it!

Disclaimer- no.

Madara's could feel his displeasure growing.

Though he had won the bet between himself and Hidan, he had never expected this to happen.

Days ticked by after the little 'contest' came crashing down around Kagome's and Itachi's heads and it seemed as if things had just escalated from their. Itachi tried very hard to hide his growing affection for the girl. The secret glances, the small touches…

It was bothersome for the elder Uchiha.

He had believed when she had arrived it was simple for Itachi. Oh he could see that the girl held feelings for his nephew, but never in his life did Madara think it went beyond psychical need for the younger Uchiha.

But now he was starting to see different. This was more than a simple attracting for his nephew. The way he stared at her when he thought no others where looking told him as much. He looked at her as if he had lived in darkness and she was the sun.

Madara knew that this could be potentially disastrous. He had not trained Itachi so long for the boy to ruin everything by going and falling for some woman!

He silently observed that something had to be done. Simple as that.

_Now how to do it so that Leader won't come after me. _

He pondered this thought as he watched his nephew stare at the back of the plant nin as she stood in front of the stove, cooking something for the both of them.

…

Kagome was aware something was distinctively different between herself and Itachi. Where as before, it was all sex, the gentleness saved for special occasions. Now, it seemed as if the Uchiha forgot the he had a room of his own and a room mate. He didn't sleep there, merely going back to his room to change or grab clothes. Then he would walk to her room, they would shower, _rough sex in the shower, _then they would crawl into bed _gentle sex in bed, _and he would hold her to him as they fell asleep.

She hummed softly, walking out of the Akatsuki hide out. It was one of the days where Itachi was gone. Most would find disappointment in this. She found no such thing. Instead, she would find Zetsu and together they would tend to the garden of rare plants the pair had cultivated at the edge of the compound. Most where plants that people thought to be extinct, like the Kuruizaki. She had a small patch of the deadly little flowers growing away from the others, and found that she was most relaxed when she lay in the flowers. They would carass her and send gentle pulses of power into her, relaxing sore muscles, and putting her mind at ease.

She smiled over at the little plant garden before stepping into the make shift green house. Immediately she felt sweat break out on her skin. Sighing she dawned her pruning gloves.

"I thought you would have gone with Itachi."

She looked up to see her partner and smiled, "Itachi is out on a mission."

"**Did he not want you to go?"**

Kagome laughed and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear, "He has a partner, Zetsu."

The plant man nodded and turned back to the flowers ha had been observing, "They are coming in quiet nicely."

Kagome walked over to the flower and nodded, watching the little plant thrive from the chakra Zetsu fed it. She had never seen it bloom before and was amazed by the multitude of colors she saw with in.

"What are these used for?"

If Kagome didn't know any better she could have sworn her partner was smiling. She knew that he liked it when she asked questions, so she made sure to do so as often as she could.

"**They can be used to make one of the deadliest poisons known to the shinobi world."**

"They can also be used for a great pre-natal vitamin, if combined with the right herbs."

Kagome smiled, "That's very nice."

He nodded and plucked one of the small blooms from the plant, "Here."

"**You will need it soon enough."**

Kagome smiled, taking the bloom, "Zetsu, I use my Kuruizaki weapons. I don't even know if these can stand up to the chakra I have to force into it."

To her surprise, Zetsu actual chuckled, **"Should we tell her?"**

"No, I think she will understand soon enough."

Kagome gave her partner a confused look, then looked down at the little bloom. Shaking her head she just pocketed the little flower.

_Zetsu is so weird. _

_**But what else is new?**_

She shook her head again and went to a plant that looked like the common dandelion and began to trim the dead leaves off.

…

Madara watched as the girl that caused him so much grief walked out of the green house, Zetsu behind her. He allowed himself to smirk beneath his mask as he watched the plant walk off into the forest, intent on checking on the traps around the base.

Now was the perfect time.

No one would suspect him, and the girl would be gone.

With a small chuckle he moved, coming to stand in front of her with in the blink of an eye. Upon reflex her hand shot to where she kept her weapon. Stilling, but not taking her hand away, she regarded the older Uchiha was narrowed eyes. She didn't like the him, not one bit. She had seen the training he put Itachi through, trying to stamp out what little humanity the boy had left. She had been slowly trying to undo what years of being with in Madara's '_care_' had done to him. It was a slow process, but seemingly effective. He was at least smiling now in private, a true smile, not one of the ones he forced outside of her room. She knew Madara was unhappy with the change though, and had been expecting him to confront her sooner or later.

_But I had really hoped Itachi would be here. _

When she had voiced her opinions to Itachi, he had made it clear that he would never allow the elder Uchiha to harm her. True, he had not told her he loved her, but it was probably the closest thing he would ever come to saying the words.

"What is it you want, Madara?" she asked, bringing the Kuruizaki blossom she held behind her ear. She had stopped carrying roses, the demon flowers being much more effective in taking out the threat,

"I have been curious about something," he stated blandly, "I know that Itachi has shown you the Medo Sharingan. I was wondering, has he ever trapped you inside of it?"

Her eyes became icy, begin to swirl purple. Madara felt an uncaning bout of excitement rush up his spine. Finally, he would see what the demon Loki could do.

Kagome heard Loki growling in the back of her mind. It seemed the same as of late. Her demon counterpart did not seem to like Madara. She didn't like him for what he was trying to do to Itachi, but her distaste for the elder was nothing compared to the burning hate she felt from Loki.

_**He is more dangerous to us then you believe, Kagome. **_

_What are you talking about Loki? He's just some old Uchiha. _

_**I have heard things. This man is supposedly the reason Kyuubi attacked the village of Konoha. **_

She blanched and stared at the man in front of her with a new look. Madara nearly chuckled as he saw a slight amount of fear leak into her swirling eyes.

_**Kagome, I am going to take over. This is too dangerous for you. Especially in your…delicate position. **_

Her mind went blank, _Delicate condition?_

Loki sighed, _**Later, little one. Just let me have control. I can move much faster than you.**_

Kagome nodded and allowed Loki to fill her body. Madara watched as her chakra expanded, flaring around her in a fire like motion. Her spine straightened. Her shoulders rolled back, and when she met his gaze the colors where no longer warring. A deep solid purple stared back at him with an almost making look.

"Uchiha Madara, come to test your abilities on a real demon?"

Madara scowled, his eyes narrowing, "Loki, lord of the east."

Kagome blanched in the back of their mind, _Lord of the-…You got some 'splanin to do!_

Loki chuckled, _**Again, later, love.**_

"I am not here to fight you, demon." Madara hissed. He had no idea When he had first spotted the girl which demon she held with in her. He had asked Pein about it, but had gotten no more information then he had already had.

This changed things a bit.

"Then why have you come to threaten my vessel?" Loki purred, flexing his sharpened claws. If given the chance he would make sure that the Uchiha in front of him never saw again.

That thought brought a shudder from Kagome. She had never heard Loki be so ruthless.

It was slightly terrifying.

"I did come to scare her away from my young ward. But seeing as you are the demon she vessels." Madara allowed a cruel smirk to form in his lips, "I shall take matters differently."

Neither Kagome nor Loki liked the sound of his voice.

"Do you know _why _Itachi killed his clan, onna?" He purred, making Kagome feel nauseous even from with in Loki.

"He killed the Uchiha for _you_."

Silence stretched between them. Loki inwardly looked in on his young host to see her mind was blank in shock.

Growling, he fisted his hands at his sides, "What is it you speak of, Uchiha? Spit it out!"Madara chuckled, the sound cold and merciless, "Well, I cannot say he killed them all for you. He originally slaughtered them all for their desire to use him. He took satisfaction for stopping them, but he took pleasure in killing his Tou-san. Fugaku was an idiot and threatened you."

Loki growled again, "There must be a point to your drabble, Madara. Spit it out!"

Madara stroked his clothed chin thoughtfully, "If he killed his family for you, what do you think my nephew will do if I threaten you?"

Loki felt Kagome's horror, _Itachi would go after Madara. And Madara would kill him._

Loki growled again, "You would threaten me by using the one she holds dear."

Madara chuckled and too a step forward, looking down at the smaller woman, "I will not allow him to defect from my training. If I have to kill him first, I will. I have spent to long making him into what he is for a whelp like you to come and fuck it all up."

Loki flexed his claws again, "What is it you want, Madara?"

"Your absence."

"You sentence me to death then."

Madara chuckled again, a rarity for the older Uchiha to do so ad often as he had been, "Iie, I will lead Leader-sama off your tracks. You have until sunrise tomorrow to leave, else I will make sure my pupil doesn't _defect _any further."

He turned and walked away, leaving Loki growling.

_**Love, I am not sure what to do. **_

Kagome didn't answer, and Loki could feel her unsurity. She didn't want to endanger Itachi, but she also didn't want to leave him

_**Love?**_

_Loki…We have to go. _

Loki could feel her sadness wrapping around him. He sighed and did his best to comfort her, He knew how happy she had been after finding the one that made her heart cry, and now she had to leave him.

_**I swear to you, love, I will make this right. But first, I have to find my true form. **_

She didn't answer and he sighed, turning back to the hide out. If he had his own form, he would just have simply torn out the Uchiha's throat for upsetting Kagome.

He, personally, didn't want her to have to leave Itachi.

But that was for other reasons.

Turning he walked back to the hide out, wondering how he was going to explain this day to her.

…

_Ok Loki, explain._

She was in control of her body once more. It had taken nearly an hour to get over the shock of what had happened, and another after that to decide on a course of action. Having her plan, however much she hated it, in mind, she sat on her bed waiting for the demon with in her to explain what she had learned.

Loki sighed. _**what would you like me to explain?**_

_Everything. _

He sighed again, not sure of where to begin, _**a long time ago, the lands where split into four different lands. North, South, East, And West. I was lord to the west, when alive. I didn't think any one knew of the history, so I saw no reason to tell you beforehand. **_

She nodded, listening intently, _How is it Madara knew about who you where_

Loki chuckled; _**I am quiet known in history for my eyes. **_

Kagome allowed a small sad smile to form on her lips; _you must be truly powerful in your true form. _

He chuckled again; _**I cannot bring forth my true power in the form I am now. It would tear apart your mortal body. **_

She nodded again and sighed, _alright, next question, what the hell did you mean my 'delicate condition'?_

At that, Loki went silent. Kagome waited though. He wasn't getting away with not answering her. First with Zetsu and now Loki.

They made it seem like she was pregnant or something!

Her mind froze at that thought. Immediately her hands flew to her abdomen, _Loki…_

He chuckled weakly, _**hehehe…Surprise?**_

She sat bolt up, "What the hell do you mean surprise?" she hissed, hands balled into fists at her sides.

_**Look, this isn't my fault! When Kisame drugged you with that pheromone it did something to me as well. Basically it induced my heat cycle, and that in turn, made you incredibly fertile. Add onto the fact that you two have been going at it like rabbits, it was bound to happen sooner or later!**_

Kagome had to sit down, feeling her knees weaken. This changed everything. Itachi didn't want children.

_**You don't know this pet.**_ Loki whispered in the back of her head.

She chuckled and shook her head, tears streaming down her face. She had broached the subject to Itachi before he had left Konoha. From his reaction, he would view them as a chore more than his son or daughter.

_**That was four years ago, love. He's older now. **_

Kagome shook her head again and lay back on her bed. So Madara showing up when he did really wasn't the death sentence she thought it was.

_At least this way, I can go through this pregnancy and give birth with out him knowing. _

_**Love, that's not fair to the father. **_

Kagome shook her head and closed her eyes, her hands splayed out over her midsection. The shock of the situation was wearing off slightly and she wondered what it would be like to feel her abdomen swelling or the baby kick from with in.

Allowing an almost wistful smile to curl over her lips. Loki sighed in the back of her head, knowing he wouldn't be able to talk her out of it. Instead of arguing with her, he allowed his aura to wash over her. He felt her instantly calm and drift into an almost sleep like state.

The door opened silently and closed, making Kagome crack open one eye. She knew of one person who snuck in to her room like that.

"You returned faster than I thought you would."

Itachi 'hn'ed and began to undo the clasp to his cloak, "It moved much faster once I was able to get Kisame off his ass."

She sat up and watched as he dropped his cloak to the floor and pulled his shirt off over his head. She allowed a small smile to curl her lips as he walked over to the bed and stretched out beside her, folding his hands behind his head. She loved having him in private. He just seemed to relax completely, no longer the predator that everyone saw him as or the person he was forced to be. No, he was just Itachi when he was with her, and that fact made her heart ache for what she had to do.

He cracked open an eye and looked up at her, "Something's bothering you."

It wasn't a question. Itachi never asked questions. She smiled sadly and shook her head.

"It's nothing."

He sat up now, before reaching out to run the back of his knuckles down her face. It was a tender act that was nearly her undoing.

"Don't lie to me Kagome. You're horrible at it."

She smiled, feeling his hand cup her cheek. She turned her face and laid a gentle kiss on his palm.

"I just had a run in with Madara today."

She felt Itachi tense. When she opened her eyes she could see he had his eyes closed his other hand balled into a fist in her blanket.

"Did he touch you?"

She shook her head and reached out to hold his face in her palms, "He didn't say anything. He just wanted to know what my intentions where towards you and vice versa. I told him I cared for you deeply, but I didn't think you felt the same."

Itachi opened his eyes and met hers. They sat in silence for a moment before he nodded, believing her lie easy enough. Kagome smiled and leaned forward to kiss him tenderly. He sighed and lay back, bringing her with him. She lay across his front and he cradled her to him, running his fingers over her lower back gently. His thoughts where anything but calm, but the main thing on his mind was the fact that she didn't think he cared for her. True, he didn't say the words, but he wasn't good with words. He wasn't good with feeling period. When he held her like this, he wished that he could be. He wished that he could tell her how much he cared, how much she meant to him. Though his mind still rebelled against the prospect of love, he knew he would willingly kill for her. More than likely willing to die for her.

He didn't like the confusion, so instead on focusing on it, he focused on the woman in his arms. The moment she stepped back into his life he had felt the emotions he had killed for so long come back with a vengeance. He also felt guilty. He had yet to tell her he was dying.

Sighing he ran his fingers through her hair. Hopefully she wouldn't have to know for a while yet. He was still trying to find a way around it.

_There has to be someone to re-route by chakra coils. _

He sighed once again. If he had been warned of the possible side effects to activating the final levels of the sharingan, he would have taken more caution. But no one had told him, and he had read so few books about it that he had paid it no mind.

_Now I am paying the ultimate price for my lack of judgment. _

His grip tightened on the woman in his arms. How was he to tell her that his central chakra coil, the one just above his heart, was failing? He was able to sustain the low levels he had from medication, but his body was slowly starting to build a resistance to it. It would take a complete system 'reboot' to fix the damage he had caused so carelessly. And even that was not proven.

Pushing the thoughts away he was content to hold Kagome for now. He could hear her even breathing signifying that she had fallen asleep. Smiling he looked down and observed her sleeping face and felt the familiar speeding of his heart. This was more than a simple attraction. Even as emotionally constipated as he was, Itachi could tell that.

_But do I love you?_

He sighed once again. Even if he rebelled against it, the answer was staring him in the face. Why else would his entire being demand that he be with her to the point of rushing through a potentially dangerous mission?

He sighed once again and maneuvered the bed spread down. She protested slightly when he moved her, but relaxed again when he crawled beneath the blanket with her.

Softly smiling he kissed her temple and moved out of the bed towards the shower in her room.

_Tomorrow, I will tell her tomorrow. What ever happens, I will remain. _

Turning back to her sleeping form her shook his head. She really was too cute for her own good sometimes.

…

Kagome awoke with a start when the shower clicked on. Blinking a few times to remember where she was, she forced her body to move. She only had a few moments before Itachi would come back in. How ever much she hated what she was about to do, she would never allow Itachi to be harmed for her own selfishness. Fishing under her bed she pulled out the small pack she had packed earlier in the day and shouldered it.

Looking longingly at the bathroom she sighed sadly and went through a few simple hand seals. A clone appeared beside her and nodded before crawling into the bed she had just vacated. Kagome nodded, in satisfaction as the clone feigned sleep. It had enough chakra that it resembled a sleeping Kagome perfectly. Smiling softly she turned to the window in her room and pushed it open silently. With one last look of longing towards the bathroom, she jumped through the window and closed it as silently as it had opened. Ducking down outside the window, she watched as light flooded her room as Itachi opened the bathroom door, wearing nothing other than a pair of loose black sweats low on his hips. Kagome dropped to a crouching position and gripped her chest, an unfamiliar pain curling there.

Steeling her resolve, she snuck away from the window and the man she loved. The clone had enough chakra to sustain itself until morning. That would give her a full eight hours until he realized she was gone, and that was more than enough time to put a lot of distance between herself and him.

_Loki. _

She felt him stir, _**yes, love?**_

_In what direction is your body?_

The demon was confused, _**ready to be rid of me already are you?**_

She smiled softly and shook her head as she rushed through the forest, _no, I just figured you where the only one strong enough to help me kill Madara. _

Loki grinned from with in her mind; _**I take it you are planning on having your young mate back?**_

Her smiled turned cruel, _I will not allow some dusty old geezer take my Childs father from me. _

Loki just chuckled in the back of her mind as they went further and further from the Akatsuki base.

In the back of her mind she could distinctively feel Itachi wrapped around her clone back with in her room. She sighed and stopped for a moment, relishing in the feeling, even if it wasn't her own.

She felt him kiss her temple, and her hands went up to the spot she felt his lips. Tears welled to her eyes and she wrapped her arms around herself. The sensations where only making it harder for her to continue.

She felt his fingers brush away the hair from her ear, and his voice whisper something that had her sobbing on her knees.

"_I love you."_

She had to press her fist to her mouth to muffle the scream that built up. She had longed to hear those words for so long, and now that she had, she wished she had never heard them.

Forcing her legs to do what she wanted to, she stood and tore through the forest. It only forced her to her purpose that much faster.

Madara wouldn't fight Loki.

Finding his body was the only way to get Itachi back.

It didn't stop the raw pain flooding through her system, but it dulled it some.

_I __will __be with him again. And when I am, I will hold Madara's heart in my hand and gift it to him. _

Nodding, she scrubbed at her tear stained cheeks and forced her body to move faster.

WHEW! Do you guys have any idea how hard this was to right? My brain went dead at the very beginning so I stumbled through it a little. But I like the way it came out. A little sad, but still good. I have a direction for the rest of the story, which is a good thing.

Hope to hear from all my reviewers soon!


	24. Anger, Kidnapping, and fluffy!

Here you go! Another exciting chapter! I went through and fixed some grammatical errors, but you must forgive me. I am not an English major, and I barely passed English in high school by the skin of my teeth!

Love all you reviewers from the bottom of my heart!

Hope you all stick with me until the end!

Disclaimer- I refuse ownership.

The sound of destruction filled the Akatsuki hide out early that morning. It sounded as if someone had released an angry bear with in, rousing all sleeping members from their beds and towards the room of their newest member.

Pein was first to arrive, kicking the door open, his Rinnegen activated. What he saw disarmed his anger, though his curiosity spiked slightly.

Itachi knelt in the middle of the room, shirtless, his Mengekyou Sharingan swirling. The heat in the room was unbearable, melting the paint on the walls and igniting anything flammable with in.

"Uchiha. What is the meaning of this?"

He turned and glared towards Pein, "Higurashi is gone."

Pein narrowed his eyes, "I see. When did she leave?"

Itachi stood and grabbed for his singed clothing, "I know not."

"Were you not with her?"

Itachi nodded, "When I came to her last night, she was already asleep. Or so I assumed. I did not check, and that was my mistake. She used a clone to fool me, so I know not how far she has gotten."

Pein nodded and turned from the room. "Zetsu."

The plant nin materialized from the floor, "Yes Leader-sama?"

Pein pulled a photo from his pocket and held it down to the plant man. Four people stared back at him, one much older than the three teens around him.

"I want you to bring me the boy in the middle."

Zetsu nodded and memorized what the boy looked like. Closing his eyes, he melted back into the floor.

Itachi walked out of the room and by the others with out so much as a word. Kisame watched the back of his partner and felt bad. He knew of the growing affection Itachi had for the young girl, even if his partner was to stubborn to admit it himself.

So having her disappear with out so much as a goodbye…

_This must be killing Itachi. _

Sighing he turned and followed his partner back through the Akatsuki hide out.

"Itachi, where are you going?"

Itachi turned to the shark like man and then back to the door, "I am going to drag her back here. Kicking and screaming. She is not getting away from me so easily."

Kisame smiled and clapped his young partner on the shoulder, "Sounds like fun."

Itachi nodded and they walked together out of the hide out. Itachi's thoughts turned dark as he thought of the little woman he was hunting.

_I will show you what happens to those who cross me, pet. _

Kisame looked down at Itachi and saw that he had a cruel look in his dark eyes. A shiver ran up his spine, worry for the young girl worming its way into his mind.

_I hope you're prepared, princess. I really hope you are. _

…

Sasuke sighed and watched as Orochimaru, once again, went into a rage. Ever since Kagome had killed Kabuto, the sanin had been throwing temper tantrums like a four year old at random intervals.

Sighing he stared out at the unmarred beautiful sky. He had been doing as she had told him, pushing his body to its limits to better control the cursed mark. He knew his training was coming to an end, finding the lessons that Orochimaru gave him to be easier and easier.

Now all he had to do was dispatch him and find Itachi.

He sighed and looked out at the village of sound. They where still trying to rebuild the damage done by Kagome's deadly plants. They had been forced to set fire to them, but by the time the plants had been destroyed, the ground was sodden with blood. He was still amazed how such a small woman could control such a deadly jutsu.

Shaking his head he sighed, something that was becoming an all too common occurrence. She had told him she would be back. He couldn't say that he was worried, no; the companions he had seen her run to looked strong enough to protect her should anything arise.

No, he was more worried about Itachi finding her again.

The very thought sent ice water through Sasuke's veins. It was hard for him to admit loosing anything to Itachi. It was even harder knowing that the plant nin would give her life for his brother.

He couldn't say he was in love with her. It was more of an infatuation. She was beautiful, he would have to be blind not to notice, and she was loyal to the point of it being sickening. The main thing that attracted him to her was the fact that she had once been _Itachi's._

His hand balled into a fist. One day he would kill his brother. The woman may hate him for it, but he would convince her that it was for the best. She deserved better than a man that would only use her to strengthen his power.

_And she looks so much like an Uchiha that I would not mind rebuilding my clan with her. _

Smiling cruelly he turned back to the raging sanin.

_Perhaps he has served his purpose. _

Sasuke fingered the katana at his waist. Truly, he was tired of listening to him bitch.

Walking back towards the sanin, he drew his katana, a cruel smirk on his face.

…

Kagome sat beneath one of the many trees that surrounded her. She was exhausted.

Sighing she allowed her eyes to close momentarily. She had to keep going. The more distance she put between herself and the Akatsuki, the better.

She rubbed her abdomen unconsciously. She knew the hard traveling wasn't good on the infant growing inside of her. But being caught would be even worse.

She was just happy that Pein had yet to put one of those rings on her before she had left.

Sighing once again she forced her legs to move and stood up, despite the protests of her knees, and looked around. She had never traveled this area before, so there was nothing familiar. She didn't dare flare out her chakra in search of a comrade, fear of the Akatsuki finding her ever present on her mind. Itachi more than likely hated her, and Pein would be furious about her breaking their agreement. She would need to find Souta before they did and hide him as well.

Sighing she began her tired walk through the trees. She was hungry, tired, and wanted nothing more than to return to the side of the man she loved.

_But I cannot. If I were to do that, I would endanger his life. And I refuse to do so. _

_**Love, I will fix this. If nothing more than to repay you for the favor of finding my true form. **_

Kagome nodded and forced her aching body to keep moving. She would need to stop as soon as possible. If it where just her, she would force herself to keep going until pure exhaustion forced her to stop.

But it was no longer just her.

Her hands absentmindly went to her abdomen again. If she concentrated hard enough she could feel the fleeting chakra pressure building there. Even in her child's barest stage of life, it was building chakra.

She had no illusions that her child would be strong.

She smirked, _what else would you expect from both Higurashi and Uchiha blood?_

Shaking her head she allowed her hands to fall away from her flat abdomen. She would not condemn it to death before it even had the chance of life, so sustenance was a need.

So focused on the needs of her child, Kagome almost missed the brush of chakra against her senses.

Almost.

Instantly on guard, she reached for the wilting flower behind her ear. She didn't know how much chakra she could spare, and in a pinch she would switch with Loki. She didn't like the idea, now knowing she carried a little one with in her. She didn't know what effects the demons chakra would have on her child. And when she had asked Loki on the matter, he had admitted his ignorance on the subject.

_**Just run Kagome. I'll give you enough chakra to move faster. I'm sure that won't cause any damage. **_

Kagome nodded but remained still. Pulling her chakra in upon itself, she forced her tired body into the trees. Hopefully the new comer would think that she were just one of the plants and leave with out noticing her.

Holding her breath she stared as the bushes began to part as the stranger started to come closer.

Who she saw nearly had her falling out of the tree in relief.

Hopping down, she offered a tired smile to the bloodied young man.

"I see you got tired of waiting for me, Sasuke."

He didn't smile back, choosing to instead wipe some of the blood from his cheek. Kagome looked him over, noticing that he had a few shallow wounds on his body, but other than that, he was unharmed. As she watched, a dark chakra bled from the wounds, healing them.

His eyes looked her over, cold obsidian thawing slightly, "I see you look…well."

She nodded and ran a shaking hand through her knotted hair, "I have been better. But well is a good description."

He nodded, understanding with out needing her to explain.

"Why are you covered in blood?"

Sasuke 'hn'ed and brought a clean clothe from his pocket. Wiping at the blood still splattered across his face, he stuck his nose in the air, "Why do you look like hell?"

She smiled a tired smile, "Touché."

She allowed her body to lean up against a tree once more and slid down into the seated position. "I've been running all night."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "What were you running from?"

Her smile slipped from her face as her eyes closed. Was she certain she wanted to tell Sasuke what had happened? Even if he hadn't said so out loud, she knew of his disdain towards Itachi.

Deciding that a half truth was better than an outright lie, she sighed, "From people that would do me harm."

Sasuke scoffed. That was not an answer, but he wasn't going to pressure her into telling him the truth. Deciding instead to look down at her, he scanned her over once more for injuries. Surely for one to be as tired as she they had to have injuries. She had been ANBU for Konoha, so he knew she was used to going days with out sleep.

What was causing her to be so exhausted now?

He activated his sharingan and scanned over her.

_There. Right there. There's something stealing her chakra. Could it be a curse of some kind?_

He took a step towards her, his sharingan still swirling. "Who has cursed you, Kagome?"

She looked up at him, confused for a moment, "What are you talking about?"

He knelt down in front of her and placed a hand over her abdomen, "Right here. Your chakra is being sucked inward. I ask you again, who has cursed you?"

Much to Sasuke's surprise she began to laugh. She laughed so hard that tears fell down her cheeks.

He narrowed his eyes. Was she going mad?

Kagome shook her head and wiped her tears away, "No Sasuke. No one has cursed me."

She laid her hand over his and smiled, "You know, for someone who has mastered the sharingan, you are a bit dense."

He raised an eyebrow and she sighed, pressing his hand a bit firmer into her stomach, "Close your eyes, Sasuke. Use your senses, and you'll understand what I am talking about."

He gave her a skeptical look, but did as she asked. For a moment he felt nothing except the swirling of her chakra.

When he finally did feel what she was talking about, his eyes snapped open and he back peddled away from her so fast he tripped.

"Wha-?"

She smiled and cradled her abdomen fondly, "Aren't you happy Sasuke? You're to be an uncle."

His eyes widened in a sense of amazement and horror. An uncle?

That meant that Itachi…

His eyes narrowed, "You have been with Itachi?"

She nodded and allowed her head to fall, "I know how much you hate him Sasuke. But you don't understand."

Sasuke growled, balling his hands into fists, "I don't understand? Who are you to tell me I don't understand?"

She gave him sympathetic eyes, "He did this for you Sasuke."

Sasuke snarled, "Liar!"

Kagome flinched at his tone. She had never seen Sasuke so angry.

Taking in a deep breath she forced her body to move. Coming to stand, but still leaning against the tree, she regarded the young Uchiha with hard eyes.

"Sasuke, do you know why Itachi killed the Uchiha?"

He snarled, "He did it for power!"

Kagome shook her head and tilted it up to stare at the filtering light between the branches. She really needed to start traveling again.

Turning to look at the teen, her face hardened, "Is that why you think I killed my clan?"

His thoughts came to a screeching halt. _Why is she comparing the two instances? I know for a fact that she had nothing to gain from killing her clan, save her freedom. _

Crossing his arms, he feigned anger, even while his mind was whirling, "I do not know why you killed your clan, Kagome."

She nodded, and turned her face back to the trees, "I killed them to force a change. You do not know the extent of what I went through, what any female child went through, with in the walls of my clan. I felt it was the only way to stop them, to make a difference. Itachi did the same for similar reasons."

She turned her eyes back to him, the sunlight playing through the trees and across her body. "They where going to use you and himself to riot against the village, Sasuke. He did this to protect you."

_And me. _

Sasuke didn't seem to believe her, but Kagome didn't care. Sasuke could believe anything he wanted to believe. She had given him the facts, where he took them was his own choice.

_I have to leave now. I've dawdled to long as it is._

Straightening she stretched her hands above her head, "I must take my leave now, Sasuke. I hope we meet again."

She turned and began to walk through the foliage. Sasuke watched her for a moment before he growled.

"Wait!"She paused for a moment, turning to look at him over her shoulder. He seemed to be warring with himself about something before he scoffed and walked up to her.

"I cannot allow you to traipse all over the country side with one of my clan growing with in you."

She sighed, "I cannot stay here Sasuke. The further I get, the better it will be for all in the long run."

He nodded and motioned for her to continue walking, "Then I shall escort you. Until my…"he paused, testing the words in his mind before saying them, "niece or nephew is born, I will remain by your side."

Kagome smiled and nodded before continuing to walk.

_Maybe the kid isn't as bad as I thought. Now to just work on his hate for Itachi. _

Smiling softly to herself, she allowed her gaze to land on the boy walking next to her. Loki hmmed softly in the back of her mind, though he didn't elaborate on his thoughts. Kagome sighed and rolled her eyes.

_Troublesome demons and Uchiha. Now all I need is that Naruto kid and my day will be complete._

…

Souta looked over at Rin, watching her sleep. He felt his heart softening for the younger girl. She wasn't so much younger than him, merely two years. She was blossoming in to a beautiful young woman, and he found himself wanting to spend more time with her.

Sighing he looked over at his partner Kohaku. Shiori had taken the night off, and they sat together across from them, talking in hushed voices and secret smiles. Kohaku gave her a small peck on the lips and Shiori blushed ruby before snuggling against his chest. Souta was glad to see it. They had been dating for some time, but with Shiori's hectic schedule they never got to spend time with one another. He wished the best for his team mates and leaned his head against the tree behind him.

Not for the first time he found his mind running back to his Ane. Where was she? Was she healthy? Was she happy?

Was she safe?

Sighing he fingered the charm around his neck. Surely he would know if she were hurt or not. He just wished he knew for certain.

The wind rustled and he shivered slightly, watching as the fire light flickered. It was unusual for such a cold breeze seeing as it was summer.

Feeling his senses tingle, he tensed, his hand reaching for a kunai. He shook Rin gently to wake her before turning to the others. Kohaku's hand rested on the hilt of his scythe and Shiori had shurikens gripped between her fingers.

Motioning for them to stay silent and follow him, he inched through the underbrush, never noticing the way the plants seem to move in his direction.

By the time he did notice, it was to late to stop what was happening. The plants at his feet wrapped all the way up his legs, tearing a surprised yelp from his mouth. He felt his legs sinking into the ground and struggled.

Kohaku was quickest to get to his side, slicing at the bindings around his friends legs. Once Souta was mostly freed he looped his arm under her friends arm and yanked him out of the trap. They both doubled back, landing inside the small campsite. Shiori did a series of hand seals and formed a barrier around them, just as a two tone man with what appeared to be a venous fly trap around his head materialized from the plants in front of them.

"They are clever."

"_**Lets eat them."**_

"Leader wants us to bring the boy back though."

"_**Fine, leave the boy, eat the others."**_

The man smiled, "sounds like a splendid idea."

Souta paled, "What do you want with me?"

The plant man ceased talking to himself and turned his eerie yellow eyes to Souta.

"We don't want you."

"_**Leader-sama wants you."**_

Souta glared, "Then what does you leader want with me?"

"He doesn't want you."

"_**He wants your sister."**_

Souta was confused. What did this plant guy want with his sister?

"If you come with us,"

"_**We promise not to eat your friends."**_

Souta swallowed. He really doubted that going with this man was a good idea.

"We won't let you take Souta-kun!" Rin yelled, her hands clasped tightly around a kunai. Souta glanced down at her and couldn't help but smile.

"Yea! No way are you getting Souta with out a fight!" Kohaku shouted, his scythe held at his side.

"I guess they answered for me." Souta chuckled, pulling a black rose from his ear. He had found them in the woods one after noon, and they reminded him so much of his Ane, he just had to clip a few of the blossoms. They had bled a dark green liquid, so Souta knew they where probably poisonous. He had to make sure when he used them to coat his hands in a invisible layer of chakra to keep the thorns from piercing his skin.

"That's too bad."

"_**We were really hoping to be able to go home early."**_

Souta laughed and activated his jutsu before rushing at the plant nin.

…

Sasuke looked down at the sleeping woman in his lap and sighed. He had traveled with her for the better part of the day, watching as she became steadily weaker. Seeing a potential danger to her and his unborn niece of nephew, he had demanded they stop. She had argued at first, but he had quieted her argument by stating it would be night soon anyway.

He had built a small smokeless fire and had even caught a few fish. She ate lightly before falling asleep, her head rested in his lap. He idly ran his fingers through her hair, soothing her into a deeper sleep.

He could deny it all he wanted to, but somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew he would kill for the small woman,

Allowing his head to fall back against the tree he watched the moonless sky above him. Stars twinkled down peacefully, looking like diamonds sewn into black silk. He silently wondered about the information she had given him earlier. Did he have Itachi pegged all wrong? After all, there had to be a reason his Aniki had spared his life while taking those of his clan members.

Shaking the thoughts from his head, his face hardened. There was no reasonable explanation for Itachi to have slaughtered every one they had ever known. Itachi was incapable of any emotion, so there was no way he had not killed them all for the sake of power.

Sighing he repositioned himself a bit more comfortably. Kagome stirred slightly but relaxed once again, snuggling deeper into the fabric of his yukata.

He allowed a small smile to tug his lips. Perhaps if things had gone differently they would be doing this back in Konoha, in a much different situation.

_Perhaps she would be carrying my child, not Itachi's. _

Again, pushing those thoughts away, he turned his eyes back to the sky. What was done could not be fixed. He would hunt his Aniki down and kill him, avenging all those who had fallen before his brother's blade that night.

He did not feel the chakra signal until it was upon them and by that time it was too late.

Sasuke barely had time to move before a hand wrapped around his throat, lifting him into the air and slamming him against the tree. He heard Kagome's protest for being roused so roughly and then her shocked gasp at what had happened.

Sasuke looked into the cold golden eyes of his captor and could almost see his death with in them. He felt something sharp prick the side of his throat and knew that this was no ordinary shinobi.

The man in front of him lifted his other hand to reveal claws dripping green with poison.

"You will tell this Sesshomaru why that ningen onna smells of Loki, now."

…

Ooooo….Cliffhanger! Sorry, I couldn't help but bring ole fluffy butt into it! Really, I couldn't!

So you know the drill, review! Please? Pretty, pretty please?


	25. A important message from your author

An important AN-

I must apologize for what I am about to do, but I feel as if you all need to know. I am putting Just a Dream on hold for the moment. This next week is going to be hell on my emotions and I don't know if I can continue properly with my ideas until it has passed.

Many of you know me as the author, but none of you know me personally, by no fault of yours or mine. You see, on March 11 2011 my younger brother was killed in the army. We are holding his memorial this weekend. I will not go into details, and I know I will probably get a flame or two about playing on pity strings (seeing as I already kind of got one on my grammar).

For those who don't believe me, look up PFC Andrew Martin Harper. That's all I have to say. For those of you who won't hold this moment of weakness against your author, I promise you that Just a Dream will be up and running again as of next week. So please just bear with me for the time being.

I thank you all so much, and hope to here back from you all soon!

Your ever faithful author,

Discord


	26. Awaken

Thank you all for your patience!

Disclaimer- no.

_**Recap**_

_Sasuke looked into the cold golden eyes of his captor and could almost see his death with in them. He felt something sharp prick the side of his throat and knew that this was no ordinary shinobi. _

_The man in front of him lifted his other hand to reveal claws dripping green with poison. _

"_You will tell this Sesshomaru why that ningen onna smells of Loki, now."_

…

_**Oh shit. Oh hell. OH FUCKING SHIT HELL!**_

Kagome winced as the demon screamed in her mind. It was so loud that her ears where ringing as if he had truly been yelling in them.

Blinking a few times she looked up at the man, if you could call him such, pinning Sasuke to the tree. His claws oozed a acid green color just in front of the younger shinobi's face, and Sasuke looked as if he was about to faint from lack of oxygen.

_What do I do Loki? Who is this? _

_**This is Lord Sesshomaru of the western lands. I should have known we where traveling close to his territory. **_

Kagome nodded, knowing the situation had just become worse. There was no way she was going to risk her baby, but she couldn't just run and leave Sasuke there, could she?

She watched as Sasuke activated his sharingan and felt a slight ounce of relief. Surely he could knock the demon out and they could escape.

When the demon laughed Kagome's heart sank even further.

"Your genjutsu has no effect on me little ningen. I do not repeat myself, so it would be in your best interest to answer this Sesshomaru's question."

Sasuke struggled a little bit but Sesshomaru tightened his hold on his throat.

_Should I allow you to take control, Loki? _

_**No, if Sesshomaru feels the chakra spike, he will attack thinking you are trying to ambush him. Go to your knees and press your forehead to the ground. **_

She did so, the slight movement causing the demon lord to look over at her. He raised an eyebrow and she remained in the position, waiting for Loki's next order.

_**Sweep your hair to one side to completely expose your throat and fan your arms out at your sides, palms up, exposing your wrists. **_

She followed his command and Sesshomaru allowed Sasuke to drop. The sharingan wielder gasped and massaged his bruised throat, small pin pricks of blood welling where the demon lords claws had pierced his skin.

"You submit."

It wasn't a question so Kagome remained in the position Loki had told her to be.

_**Allow me to talk to him through you love. **_

Kagome felt the strange sensation of Loki taking over, but it wasn't complete this time. She could still move on her own is she so pleased, but when she spoke her voice was not her own.

"Lord Sesshomaru, Mighty first born of the Inu Taisho, I peacefully submit to you completely. I offer my throat should you find any untruth in my words. I am Loki in soul, though not of flesh."

The great demon lord growled, stalking around her still bent form. Kagome could feel a cramp building in her neck but dared not raise from her kneel. She didn't want him to think her a threat.

"Loki. Why have you taken this form? Are you trapped with in this ningen? Should I release you?"

Kagome heard what sound like the click of a sword being flicked open and shuddered.

"Nay, Sesshomaru. I have chosen this vessel to help me find my own. I was cast from my flesh just before death."

Sesshomaru allowed his hands to relax, "After your foolish self exile to the mountains at the death of your human pet. Stand onna! I will not strike you down as of yet."

Kagome did so slowly, for the first time meeting the eye of the fearsome lord. He stood damn near seven feet tall, towering over her short stature. Salt white hair fell down his back untied and even with no breeze but it still gently wafted back and forth. Hard golden eyes reserved her emotionlessly, and she knew, he would not hesitate to kill her if he so felt. A pale dark blue crescent marked the center of his forehead, while twin magenta stripes slashed horizontally beneath each eye. White silk robes bellowed around him, a pair of swords strapped to his side.

He looked down at her and raised an eyebrow, "Why would you choose such a gangly ningen to house you? An onna at that."

Loki could feel Kagome's temper and warned her to hold her tongue.

_**He will not hesitate to cut it out for you. **_

"She is the descendant of the one I lost Sesshomaru. A granddaughter many times over."

Light dawned in the cold demons eyes for a moment before it died again. "She does look like the one from so long ago."

Kagome could feel Loki nod and Sesshomaru pinched the bridge of his nose, "No wonder I could not wake you."

Kagome felt Loki's excitement for a moment before he calmed once again, "What do you mean, Sesshomaru?"

The demon lord pinned him with a bored look, "Once you disappeared I went to find you. Of course I did, but I could not wake you. Your pulse did not beat and you did not draw breath, but I knew you were not dead. I even had a" he made a face of disgust before he spoke again, "ningen witch come and asses your condition. She stated that you would now awake until your soul was found."

Kagome felt Loki smile, "And you have found me. Where is my body, Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru turned to west, "In my home far past this country. We could arrive there by sunrise if you take control of the ningen and travel like a demon should."

Loki shook his head, "I cannot Sesshomaru."

The demon lord glared, "Why is that?"

"Because the body he inhabits is carrying a child." Sasuke spoke up, for the first time since Sesshomaru had released him. He walked up to stand beside Kagome and took an almost protective stance.

"I cannot allow you to hurt the child that grows with in her."

Sesshomaru regarded him with cold curiosity, "Are you the father of the whelp?"

Loki spoke then, "No, but he is the uncle."

"Where is the father?"

Loki sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, "That is a long story my friend."

Sesshomaru pinched the bridge of his nose, "Remain here. This Sesshomaru will be back."

Loki sighed and once again released full control to Kagome. She slid back to her knees, her hands snapping to her abdomen, fanning her chakra out for any damage. When she was satisfied that her child's life force was just as strong as ever, she allowed her hands to fall.

Looking over at Sasuke, their eyes met for a moment. He allowed a small smile to grace his lips and sat down next to her.

"Are you sure this is a wise decision, Kagome?"

She shrugged, Loki remaining silent. "I would rather have the help of two of the strongest creatures walking this earth than to go about this alone."

Sasuke nodded before they went silent. His thoughts where once again running a million times a minute. And, like always, they seemed to land on the little woman next to him. Oh no, he no longer had delusions about her. She was very possibly more trouble than she was worth. At the moment she was more his ticket to Itachi.

And even that was questionable; was he truly going to kill the father of Kagome's son or daughter?

_To say the least me and Itachi will have to speak of why he did what he did. If I deem his reasoning still not good enough, I'll kill him. _

He looked at the woman at his side once more. She was absentmindly rubbing her stomach, a far away smile on her face. It made his angry all over again at Itachi. How could he let the mother of his child go traipsing around alone?

Then an idea hit him, one he didn't want to believe.

"Kagome, does Itachi know he is to be a father?"

Kagome's eye widened, her hands falling away from her stomach, "W-why would you ask that?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, "Kagome…"

She pulled her knees to her chest, appearing very small and fragile, "I couldn't tell him. There wasn't enough time."

Sasuke stood, "What do you mean? Itachi had the right to know!"

Kagome started to cry, "Don't you think I know this!"

Sasuke was fuming mad. How could she have kept something like this from his Aniki?

Sasuke felt something wrap around his ankle a moment before he was hoisted into the air. A giant flower began to bloom underneath him, and his eyes widened.

_**You will not upset our woman any longer, boy. Else we will destroy you.**_

Sasuke watched as razor like points rippled over the flowers purple petals. He swallowed, hard.

_**Understand?**_

Sasuke nodded and the vine set him gently down on the ground before turned and wrapping around Kagome. Sasuke swore it looked like the plants was hugging her.

Sesshomaru returned a moment later, a green frog like creature at his heals. Behind him walked a double headed dragon, standing as tall as its master. The creature regarded the two shinobi with bored eyes before turning back to look at its master.

"Ah-un has graciously agreed to carry the onna, but he will not carry the other ningen. If the boy wants to accompany us, he will have to keep up."

Kagome nodded and walked up to the great beast. It bowed its head slightly to regard her and she smiled and scratched his muzzle. Ah-un closed his eyes and growled in pleasure before knelling down to better assist her to climb aboard the saddle.

Sesshomaru eyebrows raised. He had never seen duo headed beast warm up to someone so quickly. Once she was seated on the saddle comfortably the dragon stood slowly and turned to its master. Sesshomaru nodded and a cloud appeared around his feet.

Sasuke watched mutely as they began to lift up into the sky, Kagome squeaking girlishly and wrapping her arms are one of the dragons necks. Rolling his eyes he mutely followed them from the ground. It would be much more entertainment to actually follow her than to wonder around looking for Itachi.

He had a feeling he would see his brother before too long anyway.

…

Souta did another once around of the new Higurashi compound. There was the main house, built for himself and all the younger children, while others where still being built for when they became older. Kohaku and Shiori had moved in to one of the other homes after the attack on Souta, even though he them not to. Rin had started sleeping in his room with him, much to Souta's hormonal dismay. How could he be expected to behave himself with the thirteen year old snuggling up to him all night? Though she wasn't developed yet, she was well on her way, and having soft curves pressed up against him all night usually called for a long cold shower in the morning.

Sighing he nodded to Kohaku as they passed one another. They had been doing sweeps ever since the plant nin's failed kidnapping. It was becoming easier though, with most of the children in the academy, so they weren't the only ones doing so during the day. But at night it came to his and his team mates shoulders, the children needing to rest for the academy.

Something rustled just outside the Higurashi walls and Souta stopped. Pulling out a shurikan he eased closer to the disturbance and crouched low, waiting for the attack. He had recently learned he could control the plants around him to detain an enemy, having yet to master them into a weapon on their own. Inching closer he watched as a blur shot from the bush. He flung his shurikan and metal clanged against metal. A moment later something barreled into Souta so hard he was thrown to the ground. Something was pressing hard against his chest and the cold feel of steel against his throat let him know that he was captured.

"Souta wh-!"

He heard a raspy laugh and the sound of Kohaku's scythe chain wrapping around something. Forcing his eyes open he saw a man kneels in his chest, a shurikan pressed to the center of his throat. Red eyes with triple tomoe swirled under a curtain of dark hair as his assailant glared down at him.

"Uchiha." Souta rasped, glaring. He placed his palms flat against the ground, intent on calling the plant life to his aid, when the sharingan wielder pressed harder to his throat.

"I am not here to harm you, Higurashi Souta. If you force my hand, though, I will paint the ground red with you."

Souta glared but allowed his chakra to slip away. Some of the pressure was let off of him, just enough that he could speak, before Itachi continued.

"Where is your onee san?"

Souta's eyes widened. He remembered what the plant guy had said, that they had wanted his sister.

Souta's eyes narrowed, "fuck you."

Itachi's eyes swirled dangerously and Souta could feel his conscious slipping.

"If you wont tell me, I'll find out the hard way!"It felt like a millions nails where being driven into Souta's brain as Itachi used his sharingan to tear through his memories. He saw flashes of Kagome smiling and laughing when they where younger, saw her teaching him to use his rose whip effectively. It was like someone was playing a movie over in his mind as he relived every smile, every frown, every angry word, every tear.

When it came to the memory of when he had last seen Kagome it was months old. He saw her run our of the forest, her eyes purple, as she squared off against Hidan. The next one was of her stumbling back to him, bleeding and exhausted, but alive. Itachi watched through Souta's memories as a man with long black hair braided down behind him embraced her and carried her to their make shift camp site. He growled at the way he was holding _his _Kagome, a familiar act that showed he had done it millions of times before. Closing his eyes he released Souta, realizing that the young man didn't know where Kagome was.

_Damn it. I thought for sure she would come back here. _

Narrowing his eyes he turned back to Kisame, who had Kohaku wrapped up in the ninjas own weapon.

"She's not here Kisame."

The shark man nodded and sighed, "Where to next?"

Itachi turned back to Souta and glared, "If I come back and she is here, I will take her back."

Souta snarled, jumping to his feet, "Over my dead and rotting corpse."

Itachi actually allowed a cruel smile to curl his lips, "So be it. But until then."

Souta watched as Itachi disappeared in a flutter of crow feathers. He looked over to see his large partner gone as well, Kohaku still wrapped in his scythe.

Rubbing the back of his neck he walked over and helped his friend to unwind himself.

_Please be careful Kagome. Itachi looks murderous. _

…..

As they traveled Kagome found herself becoming more and more relaxed. The stoic lord didn't seem to care that she was there, and didn't seem as if he was going to attack her, so she fell asleep. Ah-uh was unimaginably warm and moved so she could lay her head comfortably between his shoulder blades.

Sesshomaru scoffed at the way Ah-un seemed to relax around the girl. He was supposed to be a fearsome two headed beast! Not some cuddly fluffy creature!Sighing he looked towards their destination, a mere speck on the horizon at this point. Once he got the girl to Loki's body, then he would get his answers.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I don't understand why you are letting the ningen travel with us to the keep! Why not just kill them and take the Eastern Lords soul back?"

Gold eye glanced down at the toad demon attached to his mokomoko, his expression unreadable.

"If I kill the onna with Loki's soul trapped within, he will perish as well. Do not ask stupid questions Jaken, unless you want me to tear out your tongue."

Jaken gulped and tightened his grip on the fluffy object between his hands. His lord could be quiet fearsome when he wanted to be.

The trip to the Western manor passed uneventfully. Kagome continued to sleep even as Ah-un landed. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes when the fearsome creature turned and nudged the sleeping girl with his nose.

She woke slowly, blinking rapidly, and was instantly on edge. Once she saw Sesshomaru her posture relaxed a bit, but her defenses were never let down.

"You will follow me, onna."

She narrowed her eyes, "First off, Mr. big bad fluffy pants, I have a name!"

Loki screamed in her head to stop but Kagome was irritated by the stoic lord. So what if he was demon, it didn't give him the right to treat her like vermin!

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow, "Oh? So you say onna."

She growled, "My name is Kagome. KA-GO-ME! Get it right!"

In a blink Sesshomaru was standing in front of her, his deadly claws just in front of her face. She swallowed and took a step back only for him to fist his hand in the back of her hair and halt her movements.

"Onna, you mean nothing more to me than a pile of worthless flesh and bones, like all the rest of your kind. The only reason you are still breathing is because this Sesshomaru needs the Lord of the East awakened."

He released her and turned towards the doors, "It would be best you remember this."

Kagome nodded and massaged the back of her head where he had grabbed her hair. To say that Sesshomaru frightened was an overstatement. He irritated her, and she couldn't wait to be rid of the lord.

Sesshomaru walked through the doors with out a backwards glance. Kagome took this as a signal to follow him, even though she really didn't want to. Ah-un stayed outside and she smiled at the large animal before walking into the luxurious home.

Sesshomaru didn't speak the entire walk through the house. Which was fine with Kagome, she was too busy ogling the tapestries. They looked to be hundreds of years old, some describing great wars, others of people. If she were with any other person she would have asked questions about it, but she figured the demon lord would probably just glare at her and continue on his way.

After a long walk in silence Sesshomaru stopped outside a steel door. The door itself was smoking and hen Kagome placed her hand on it, she jumped back. It was so cold it burned.

"Loki's form is beyond this door. I am not sure how to rejoin his soul with his body."

_**I do. **_

Kagome paused at the hesitant tone, _what are you not telling me Loki?_

He paused before Kagome heard him sigh, _**It requires something that can harm you.**_

Kagome rubbed her temples. Sesshomaru watched her seem to have a mental war and rolled his eyes. Placing his hands flat on the door he pushed it open.

Kagome was brought out of her mental argument with Loki by the sudden drop in temperature around her. She shivered and looked into the room.

The walls and floor where glistening with a fine sheen of ice. The only light came from a small blue flame suspended from the ceiling. Underneath it lay a slab, what appeared to be a sleeping man atop of it.

Kagome's breath hitched in her throat as she took a step into the sub artic room. She had seen Loki before, but this as completely different. He was dressed in royal purple robes with white flowers on the shoulders and sleeves. Long lilac hair billowed around him, sparkling like tinsel in the sparse lighting. His flesh was pale as a snow flake, the twin stripes across his cheeks a dark green color. His eyes where closed, giving him a peaceful look; the only thing separating her from believing him sleeping was the fact that his chest didn't rise and fall with each breath. She stood by his side and looked down at the lifeless form of Loki and stretched her shivering hand out to trace the lines on his cheeks. His flesh was as cold as the ice around them, making her shiver harder.

_Loki, what are those? Why have I never seen them before?_

She could feel his pleasure rolling through her as they both stared at his body, _**They are the markings of a full blooded demon. **_

Kagome nodded and allowed her fingers to fall his cold lips, her memories of them being so warmly pressed against her own springing to the fore front of her mind.

She suppressed a sob, _what do I need to do to bring you back? _

Again Loki paused, and Kagome closed her eyes, _Loki…_

_**I fear for your safety love. I don't know how much damage this will do to you.**_

She shook her head, "I don't care. Just tell me."

Loki sighed, _**press your lips to mine. I will transfer my soul to my body. But you must also transfer some of your life force into me to make my heart beat again. **_

Kagome nodded realizing then why he was so hesitant. To transfer her life energy into him would shorten her life span, depending on how much he needed, it could very well kill her.

She looked down at him once more and realized that she didn't care. Something inside of her screamed to awaken him at any cost.

Sesshomaru came to her side, "So onna? How will you awaken the lord of the east?"

Kagome smiled, "Simple."

She leaned forward until there lips where nearly touching and smiled, "With a kiss."

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow as she pressed her lips to Loki's.

A few moments passed and nothing happened. Sesshomaru was about to grab her and pull her back from the body when he felt Loki's power flare around the girl. His eyes widened slightly and he took a step back as the power seemed to sink into the body. She pressed harder into him, and the power flared once again, cutting through the frosty air instantly.

Kagome could feel her heart rate increasing. She could no longer feel Loki's presence inside of her, but that wasn't what frightened her. It seemed the moment she started to force her chakra into his chilled body, he began to devour it. She tried to pull back but found it impossible as Loki continued to drain her chakra from her.

She was sure she was going to die. She could feel her heart beat slowing even as the thought ran through her mind. Once she realized it, a sense of calm came over her. It was better to die giving him something he had been deprived of for so long then by the hands of the Akatsuki anyway.

Just as she resigned herself to her fate, the pull stopped. She broke from Loki's lips and fell against his chest, breathing hard. Suddenly his flesh wasn't so cold, and she could feel the faintest thrum against her palm.

Smiling she felt him take in a deep breath of air and looked up at his face. Unable to lift her head from his chest, she watched from her position as Loki opened his dark eyes and looked up at the ceiling.

Smiling she watched as he looked around the room, disoriented at first, before his eyes clashed with hers.

"Hello, Loki."

He smiled and she closed her eyes, allowing her exhaustion to win. She felt the world toppling down around her and Loki's surprised intake of air as she slipped off his chest to the still cool floor.

Ok, long awaited, I know. The memorial went a little worse than I thought. I ended up getting into a fight with my step father (no surprise there) going to the ER for a mental break down, and have to wear a sling over my left arm for two weeks. But all in all, I am satisfied with the chapter. Keep an eye out! Oh and I have decided something! No Sasuke, but Loki! What do you all think? I thought it would add delicious drama for when Itachi found her again!

Well, you know the drill! Review!


	27. Confrontation

_And here is another chapter! I am so proud to say that we have hit over 200 reviews! WOOT! Thank you all! _

_Disclaimer- Don't own. _

_Purple eyes watched her chest rise and fall with each breath. Three days she had been in this coma like state, and for three days he had barely left her side. He and Sesshomaru had talked and the western lord knew more about the situation. He folded his hands under his chin and continued to watch. _

_He couldn't believe that she had risked so much to restore him. That this little woman _had taken on a challenge that most grown men wouldn't. Hell, she did more than most demons would do! 

He shook his head and sighed. He knew she was strong, but he had had no idea how strong she was. 

_When will you stop surprising me little one? _

The door opened behind him and Loki glanced over his shoulder. Sesshomaru stood in the door way, his golden eyes as unreadable as ever. 

"Why do you continue to watch her sleep?"

Loki sighed and stood, stretching, "I feel as if its my duty to make sure that nothing happens to her."

Sesshomaru shook his head, "I don't understand."

Loki chuckled, "I didn't think you would Sesshomaru."

The demon lord raised an eyebrow, "Oh? And what do you mean by that?"

Loki turned back to Kagome and a wistful smile crawled across his lips, "You have never loved, or allowed any one to love, you."

Sesshomaru scoffed, "Love is useless. It can be used against you. I thought you of all people would know that."

Loki's smile melted to a frown. "I will not condone her for the sins of her ancestors. Not after she has done so much to help me."

Sesshomaru walked a little further into the room, "You only love her because she will provide you with a long awaited mate."

Loki shook his head again, "I don't think I can mate her daughter, Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru leaned against the wall and looked down at the sleeping Kagome, "You wish to mate her?"

Loki sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, "You know I do Sesshomaru."

The dog demon looked up at on of the only people he could call friend and frowned, "You told me her heart belongs to another."

Loki growled, "It does. But that does not stop the heart from wanting."

Sesshomaru pinched the bridge of his nose, "Why not mate her and him?"

Loki scoffed, "Like that would ever do."

Sesshomaru shrugged at that, "Then mate her the same way you were going to do with her ancestor. Give up your immortality and live a mortal life with her." the stoic lord shrugged, "polygamy isn't unheard of you know."

Loki actually chuckled, "How would I ever be able to make her agree to such though? And the boy, he is very possessive."

Sesshomaru leveled the eastern lord with a dull look, "And you are not?"

Loki ran his hand over his face, "But it is not my place to be possessive of her. She carries his child for fucks sake!"

Sesshomaru crossed his arms and rolled his eyes to the ceiling, "And whose to say the next child she carries cannot be yours? You cannot make decisions for her. Approach the idea. She may surprise you."

Loki turned to the dog demon to watch him straighten and walk out of the room. It was possibly the first time Sesshomaru had ever offered him an inkling of advice. It was…odd.

Kagome sighed in her sleep and the demon turned back to the woman. A smile spread back across his face as he felt her aura reach out, as if searching for something. He placed his hand atop hers and allowed his own aura to envelope hers. She sighed once again, a small smile playing across her face. He laid his other hand on her abdomen and checked over the fetus growing with in. From the way the chakra signal was growing there he would guess that Kagome was around a month to a month and a half pregnant. She would need to be seen by a doctor soon. 

_I'll send that brat to fetch one. Get him out of here for a bit. _

With a small smile he bent and pressed his lips to Kagome's sleeping ones before turning and exiting the room. Sasuke was bound to be around somewhere…

…

Loki found the young Uchiha outside of the manor with Ah-un. The giant dragon looked up at Loki and nodded before turning back to Sasuke. 

Sasuke turned and leveled the demon with a bored look, "Is she awake yet?"

Loki shook his head, "I came to ask you a favor."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "What would that be?"

Loki sighed, "I need you to find a doctor. Kagome is far enough along in her pregnancy to need vitamins. The plant that Zetsu gave her will suffice for now, but she will need more before too long."

Sasuke didn't like it. He defiantly didn't want to leave Kagome alone with the two demons. There was no telling what they would do the second he turned his back. He trusted Loki to a point, but he didn't know anything about the lord Sesshomaru. 

Loki smiled, "Don't worry little ningen. Nothing will happen to my flower while you are away."

Sasuke's eyebrows shot up, _his flower? When did he start referring to Kagome so endearingly? I have a lot to ask her when she wakes up. _

Nodding Sasuke looked up at the sky, "I should be back before nightfall. If she wakes up before then, tell her I wish to speak with her when I return."

Loki nodded and watched the boy go. Sasuke had a good heart but the demon did not know where his alliance laid. He sighed and turned back to the manor, pondering over what Sasuke would possibly have to speak with Kagome about. 

A flurry of motion caught his attention and Loki raised an eyebrow as the toad stogie of Sesshomaru ran past him, carrying a steaming bowl. 

"Why does lord Sesshomaru keep her? He could simply kill her and be done with it!" Jaken mumbled, still running down the hall. 

Loki allowed a small smile to form across his face and followed the small demon at a much slower pace. When the toad entered into the room Kagome was in, Loki paused at the doorway, silently peering with in. 

To say he was surprised was an understatement. 

Loki was down right shocked. 

Kagome sat up on the bed, propped against pillows, the ever stoic Sesshomaru standing beside her bedside speaking softly to her. She smiled at something he said and Sesshomaru nodded before turning back to the doorway.

Loki raised an inquisitive eyebrow at Sesshomaru who just turned back to Kagome. 

"Jaken, fetch two chairs."

The imp jumped and nodded, running out of the room, leaving the steaming bowl on the dresser. 

"Sesshomaru, what are you doing?"

Sesshomaru turned to Loki once more, his expression unreadable, "I wish to know more about the woman who has ensnared you so."

Loki crossed his arms and looked over at Kagome. She still looked tired, but she was smiling none the less. She smiled at him and he felt his heart melt all over again. 

"Are you well enough for this, love?" He asked, walking towards the bed. 

She nodded and patted the bed next to her, "I will answer Sesshomaru's questions. There is no reason I should not, right?"

He nodded and sat on the bed next to her just as Jaken ran into the room, sweating, and carrying two chairs. He set one down behind his lord and Sesshomaru sat before turning to the toad once more. 

"I am no longer in need of the second chair. Take it back."

The imps face fell but he nodded and began to carry the chair back out of the room, cursing under his breath the entire way. 

"Shut the door as well." Sesshomaru commanded. 

Jaken nodded and shut the door behind himself, leaving the two demons alone with the young woman. 

"Alright Sesshomaru-sama, ask away."

Sesshomaru quirked an eyebrow at the respect she showed him, but other than that his outward expression never changed.. Loki smiled at his friend and felt something soft brush against his leg. Looking down he saw Kagome had repositioned herself so that he leg brushed his. Smiling he laid his hand on her leg and turned back to the western lord. 

Sesshomaru seemed in thought for a moment, his face turned to the only window in the room. Kagome waited patiently, her gaze trained on the stoic lord. She couldn't say that she fully trusted him, but Loki did, and that was enough for her. She trusted the plant demon, probably more than she should, but his opinion was a high regard for her. 

Sesshomaru seemed to reach a conclusion and turned back to the couple on the bed. 

"Why did you allow Loki to use you?"

Kagome was taken aback. Out of all the things she would have expected that was not one of them. 

Loki squeezed her thigh reassuringly and she smiled, "I'm not sure how to answer your question Sesshomaru-sama." she held up her hand to stop him from interrupting and sighed, "But I will try my best."

Sesshomaru nodded and allowed her a moment to ponder her answer, "When Loki first came to me I was sure I was going to die. He told me he could heal me, the only catch was that I would have to house him and help him find his body. Oh and to allow him to mate my first born daughter." 

She turned back to Loki and smiled, "I thought it only right, seeing as how my family had wronged him. But something inside of me, something I cant name, demanded that I do it for no other reason then to be with him."

She sighed and ran her hand through her hair, "Once we began to travel, I realized that Loki meant more to me than I could ever realize. I sought comfort that only he could bring. At first I thought it was just the fact of my past life, but then I realized this was something so much more. I love him Sesshomaru-sama. Simple as that. May it be a past feeling or my own, it doesn't matter."

Sesshomaru nodded, leaning back in his chair. He looked more relaxed, but regal as ever. Loki nearly snorted. He knew Sesshomaru didn't understand the concept of love, but to see him try, was quiet comical. 

"And what of the father of your child?" Sesshomaru asked. 

Loki narrowed his eyes. Now that was something he had not expected his friend to ask. 

"Sesshomaru, that truly is none-"

Kagome laid her hand across his to silence Loki's statement, "Its alright, Loki."

The eastern lord looked over at the woman at his side and saw that she was still smiling softly. Her other hand rubbed her abdomen fondly and he felt a small twinge of jealousy. 

"Hai, I love Itachi as well. He is the love of my present life, as Loki is the one from my past. I love them both."

Sesshomaru nodded once more and went silent, debating over his next question. Loki watched him carefully, fully aware that Sesshomaru could cut to the bone with mere words. If he were to upset Kagome, Loki couldn't promise it wouldn't come to blows between himself and his oldest friend. 

"If you were put in a position where you had to choose, Loki or this Itachi," Sesshomaru paused, his golden eyes connecting with her widening brown ones, "who would you choose?"

Kagome closed her eyes and squeezed Loki's hand. He glared at the dog demon and felt a growl begin to build in his throat. 

"I would choose death, Sesshomaru-sama. I could not choose between the two. And I would rather die then to live with out either one of them."

Sesshomaru's face showed shock for a moment before he schooled it back to his usual impassive mask. Nodding, he stood from his chair. 

"My last question, will you remain here until the birth of your child?"

Kagome's eyes snapped open and she looked up at the regal lord, "Sesshomaru-sama-?"

He looked over at Loki before he answered, "I realize that Loki wants to take you to his home in the eastern lands. But I have sent a scout to the manor and he has returned saying that the manor is in shambles. It is no place for a pregnant woman."

Loki glared, "And when did you do this?"

Sesshomaru met Loki's angry gaze with his own flat one, "When the girl passed out three days ago."

Loki growled softly and Kagome's hand squeezed his, "I would love to remain here, Sesshomaru-sama. Thank you for your generous offer."

Loki turned back to her and watched her smile at him. In an instant his anger was gone and he longed for nothing more than to lean over and kiss her. 

_But it is not my right._

Her face fell to a curious one when she saw the hurt look flicker across his face before it was replaced by a dazzling smile. She was certain that Loki's smile was the same as Sesshomaru's indifference. A mask to keep others from knowing what they thought. 

Sesshomaru walked towards the door and paused, looking over at the bowl Jaken had brought in earlier, "Your broth has cooled. I will have Jaken reheat it."

With that he exited the room and left the two alone. 

Kagome sighed and leaned back further into her pillows. Loki watched as exhaustion took her features and moved to stand. 

"You need to rest more, love. If you need anything just-"

She snapped open her eyes and grabbed his hand before he could pull it fully away from her, "your not leaving me, are you?"

He smiled, "Never love, but you need to sleep."

She nodded but still didn't release his hand, "Than stay here. With me." she tilted her face down slightly so her eyes where hidden by her bangs. 

"Please don't leave me alone."

Her soft plea would have been missed had he not been demon. Thus the reason he smiled and nodded before allowing himself to pulled back down to the bed. She scooted over until he had enough room to lay beside her. Positioning himself comfortably beside her, Loki laid down and closed his eyes, relaxing. He felt a slight weight on his chest and cracked one eye open to see her head rested there, her legs intertwining with his through the thin blanket. Shaking his head he folded his hands together on her back and held her as she slipped back into sleep. In that moment he realized even if she wasn't his, it didn't matter. She wanted him at her side and there he would remain until she no longer wished him there. 

…

Sasuke pinched the bridge of his nose, listening to the old healer go on about who knew what. He was beginning to think it would be easier to just kill the man. But he didn't think he would be able to convince any other healer to come with him. He was technically considered a missing nin, he was just lucky that the old healer had no allegiance to a village, else he highly doubted the healer would be following him at the moment. 

A familiar chakra brushed up against his and Sasuke was instantly on edge. His hand reached for the pocket he held his kunai, his eyes scanning the trees above him. 

A flurry of movement and Sasuke threw his kunai, only to have them blocked by a large fish like man wielding a bandaged sword. 

"I knew I recognized that chakra! Your Itachi's Otouto!"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the sound of his Aniki's name, "and you're the freak I saw him traveling with before."

Kisame laughed, "How observant of you."

"Sasuke."

The younger Uchiha felt as though ice had been injected into his veins at the sound of his Aniki's voice. Itachi walked from behind Kisame, his expression unreadable. 

Sasuke straightened his spine, "Itachi."

The elder Uchiha raised an eyebrow, "You are not attacking me."

Sasuke nodded, his hands fisted at his sides, "Don't mistake my intentions though, Itachi."

Itachi cocked his head to the side in an inquisitive manner, "Oh?"

Sasuke nodded curtly once more, "I simply have changed my tactics. Kagome has told me…things. They have me questioning my intentions on killing you."

At the mention of her name, Itachi stiffened, his face morphing into a heated glare, "You have spoken with Kagome?"

Sasuke smiled cruelly, "Hai, and have traveled with her."

In an instant Itachi was in front of Sasuke, his hands fisted in his younger brothers shirt. Slamming him against a tree, Itachi growled, his pinwheel sharingan swirling, "You will tell me where she is now, Otouto, else I will slit your throat and watch you bleed dry."

Sasuke's smile never left his face as he planted his feet in Itachi's abdomen and kicked. The elder boy was forced to release him as he went flying back. Regaining his balance quickly Itachi continued to glare. 

"First you will answer my questions." Sasuke growled, his hands fisting at his sides. It was hard, but he was trying. But years of hate didn't just evaporate over night.

Itachi glared, "I owe you no answers. I could just force you to tell me."

Sasuke returned his glare, "You go to her with my blood on your hands and she will never forgive you."

At this point the elderly man behind Sasuke sighed, "Young boy, I thought I was needed post haste?"

Sasuke turned to the man, just then remembering that he was there. Nodding he turned back to Itachi. 

Itachi narrowed his eyes at the elderly man, "You are a healer?"

He nodded and he returned his gaze to Sasuke. Looking him over he snorted, "You don't look injured."

Sasuke smiled cruelly, "That healer is not for me."

Itachi's eyes widened a fraction before he schooled his face back to its impassive mask. He regarded his younger brother emotionlessly as worry gnawed at the back of his mind. Was Kagome hurt? And if so, how badly? 

"I have to be on my way Itachi, so best you answer my questions with haste, else I will leave you here alone." Sasuke stated, crossing his arms. 

Kisame chuckled, "We could just follow you."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, amused, "True, but I doubt you would survive long enough to even see her with a pair of demon lords protecting her."

Itachi snarled, not liking the way the situation had turned. He hated not being in control. 

"Ask your questions." he spat, the air around him heating to a broiling point. 

"Why did you kill the Uchiha?"

Itachi sighed, "For power."

Sasuke smirked, "liar."

Itachi snarled and a tree behind his younger brother burst into flames, "Who are you to question my motives that night?"

Sasuke shrugged, enjoying watching his brother loose his temper, "I have been traveling with Kagome, remember? Is it true that father was going to kill her and then use you and I for an uprising in Konoha?"

Itachi glared. How had Kagome known that? 

Sasuke took his silence and the irritated look for the answer he needed. 

_So Itachi wasn't the one to tell her that. _

Sasuke nodded and turned back to the doctor, "We're leaving."The elderly man nodded and Sasuke turned back to Itachi, "You are welcome to follow. I don't know the reception you will receive, but I am sure Kagome would like to see you."

Itachi continued to glare as Sasuke walked by him and towards the denser forest. What had changed in his brother so much that he was no longer striving for his life? This was not part of the plan dammit!

_Kagome always did have a way with throwing a wrench into the works, though. _He thought bitterly. He wanted to see her. And the moment he knew she was ok, he was going to strangle her. How dare she just leave him!

Kisame shouldered his massive blade and looked over at his smaller partner, "We gonna follow or what?"

Itachi nodded and turned to the path Sasuke had taken a moment before. He could still hear the elderly man in front of them talking, even though they could no longer see them. 

Kisame sighed and fell into step beside his partner, "What are you gonna do when you see princess again?"

Itachi didn't look at his partner as his thoughts swirled darkly, "I plan to make sure she is healthy, then I will kill her myself."

Kisame tapped his chin, "I don't think Leader-sama would appreciate you killing her, Itachi."

Itachi looked down at the ring cemented to his finger, "Then I'll break both her legs and drag her back and make sure she cant escape me again."

Kisame laughed, "I don't think she is going to take to kindly to you threatening her."

Itachi allowed a dark smile to curve his face, "Its not a threat, Kisame."

The shark mans eyes widened a bit. The way his partner looks at that moment was frightening, and Kisame wasn't frightened of anything. 

Well, almost anything. 

"What do you think the brat meant by her demon protectors?"

Itachi 'hn'ed, "I don't know, nor do I care. She will be coming back with me. If I have to cut through hundreds of 'demons', I will drag her back kicking and screaming if I must."

Kisame nodded and turned back to the path. Itachi was truly angry, but at what, Kisame couldn't point out. Was he mad that Kagome had left him, or was he mad at himself for allowing her to slip through his fingers so easily?

Shaking his head, Kisame sent up another silent prayer that Kagome knew what she was doing, before concentrating on the path in front of him. 

…

Sesshomaru felt the shinobi enter the land around his home and narrowed his eyes. He recognized one of them to be the brat Kagome had had with her, and he would assume the low chakra signal walking with him was the doctor, but the other two that followed where a mystery to him. 

He did not like unwelcome visitors. 

Standing from his study chair he walked from the room to the room where Kagome and Loki resided. He opened the door softly as to not rouse the sleeping girl. Loki's eyes snapped open though and Sesshomaru leveled him with a irritated look.

"The brat returns with the doctor, as you asked, but there are two with him whom I don't know."

Loki nodded and untangled himself from Kagome's sleeping form. She protested and he sighed, kissing her temple lightly. 

"I will be back momentarily love."

She cracked nodded in her half sleep state, " 'romise?"

He chuckled softly, "Promise."

She sighed and rolled over, snuggling deeper into her pillows. Loki stood and nodded to Sesshomaru. The pair walked out the door, closing it softly behind them before making there way to the outside of the house. 

Sasuke walked out of the forest, an elderly man trailing behind him. He stopped when he saw Loki and Sesshomaru come out of the manor, both their faces impassive. 

"I have returned with the healer. Is she awake yet?"

Loki shook his head, folding his hands inside the sleeves of his yukata, "Iie, she awoke long enough to speak with Sesshomaru for a moment before going back to sleep."

Sasuke nodded and turned his face just in time for Itachi and Kisame to walk out of the underbrush. Loki immediately felt a growl well in his throat. 

"What business does the Akatsuki have here?" He snarled, watching as the pair came to stand beside Sasuke. 

Itachi looked the demon over for a moment, his voice familiar in a way. When their eyes connected though, Itachi instantly knew who he was, and felt anger pool in the bottom of his stomach. 

"Loki, nice to see you in the flesh."

Loki smiled cruelly at the Uchiha, "You as well Itachi. Why have you come here?" 

Itachi flexed his hands into a fist for a moment before relaxing and repeating the motion, "I am here for my pet."

Loki chuckled dryly, "You wish to take her back to your leader-sama? After she did all this for you?"

Itachi snarled, the air heating around him so quickly Kisame had to take a step away, "She left me! For you!"

Loki cocked his head to the side, "Is that what you believe?"

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes, "It matters not, Loki. It is your choice, do we kill them now? I am not sure that your little ningen will appreciate you slaughtering the father of her unborn child."

Itachi's eyes narrowed at that statement, the meaning of the words not hitting him fully yet, "What are you blabbering about?"Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at the Uchiha and flexed his deadly claws, "I would show more respect, boy. I do not care about upsetting the girl." he then turned to Sasuke, his eyes still heated with anger, "Take the healer to her."

Sasuke nodded and walked forward and around the demons, the elderly man following, leaving the two Akatsuki members alone with the demons. 

"Itachi, I don't think this is a fight we can win." Kisame whispered, pulling his sword out. He stared at the pair of demons and for the second time that day he felt almost fearful. He knew that he wouldn't be able to take them on. These where not jinchuriki, these where full blown demons. They would be lucky to make it back with their lives, much less with what they had sought after. 

Itachi ignored his blue partner, "I ask you again, what do you mean 'the father of her unborn child'?"

Loki laughed, the sound cold, "You truly are stupid. She carries your child, ningen. What else would it mean?"Itachi's eyes widened, hearing the words for a second time made them click in his head. Kagome was pregnant.

Kagome was pregnant with his child. 

And she had still run away?

That thought spiked his anger to almost uncontrollable levels. The grass at his feet began to singe. Was she ashamed to be carrying his unborn? Or did she think he would abandon her? Had she known when she left?

Snarling he took a step forward, "You will take me to her."

In that moment both the demons tensed, "And who is to make us, little ningen?" Sesshomaru spat, calling his poison to both sets of claws. Loki was glaring at the young man, a seed rolling around his palm. 

Kisame took a step back, not liking their odds. He looked over at Itachi and realized that his partner was far to gone in his anger to see reason. 

_Bloody hell. _

…

Kagome rolled over on her back, something screaming in the back of her mind to wake up. Something was happening, someone was here. But she was so tired. 

The spike of heated chakra around her had her eyes snapping open and her sitting up in the bed. She pulled the blanket close to her chest as goose flesh peeled up her arm. She knew that chakra, knew it as well as she knew her own or Loki's. 

Throwing the blankets off she stood swiftly. The world toppled around her and she reached out to steady herself against the bed frame. Shaking her head and clearing her mind of its sleep induced fog, she straightened and staggered towards the door. She had to see, had to know if it was who she thought it was. Adrenaline pumped though her, speeding her heart rate and making her break into a swift jog. She ran past Sasuke and the old man he was leading and towards the doors, her mind screaming that it couldn't be who she thought it was. 

There was just no way. 

She threw open the large doors to the manor and froze, her eyes going wide in shock. Standing in front of her, squaring off like soldiers about to fight, where the two people who meant most to her in her life. She gasped, her hands flying to her mouth, as every eye turned to her. Dark brown clashed with obsidian as Itachi looked her over, his heart plummeting. She looked pale, far paler than he had ever seen her. Her long obsidian hair was loose down her back, a few snags causing it to stick out in a few areas. Her body was clad in a thin sleeping yukata, the white fabric making her look paler then she really was. 

She took a hesitant step forward before walking slowly down the short stair way to the grass. Her bare feet halted in the lush green material, her eyes never leaving his. Itachi took an unwelcome step forward before he caught himself and halted. 

He would _not _run to her like some love sick teen. 

A slight movement off to the side broke her eyes contact with him. Itachi watched as she looked over at Loki, who had taken a step towards her, a worried look on her face. Her eyes where still wide with shock, but she managed to force a small smile for him. 

That just angered Itachi all over again. 

"I knew you where a whore, but I never realized to what extent." Itachi snarled, causing both of them to return their attention to him. 

Loki glared and opened his mouth to say something but was stopped by sudden movement. Kagome strode up to the angry man and stood right in front of him, looking up to meet his eye. 

For a moment they stood in silence as Itachi waited for her to say something. She was breathing hard, her face red with anger. He watched her for a moment before he opened his mouth to speak again. 

He never expected what happened next. 

The residing sound of skin against skin rang out through the clearing and Itachi's face jerked to the side, a stinging sensation blossoming on his cheek. His eyes widened as he turned back to her, her bangs covering her eyes, her left hand held in the air. He watched her snarl silently as crystalline tears dripped down her face. 

"How dare you." She hissed, raising her hand to slap him again. Itachi caught her wrist this time and gripped the much smaller appendage slightly harder than was necessary. She tried to pull her hand away from him but he just squeezed a little harder. 

"Let go of me! How dare you come here? How dare you insult me like that?"She used her other hand to push against his chest but he didn't let her go. 

"How dare I come here? How dare you leave!" He hissed watching her struggle against his hold. 

She met his gaze then, her eyes angry as tears continued to spill out, "How dare I leave? I left for you! To save you!"

He chuckled and was prepared to grab her and return to the base, but wasn't able to even wrap his arm around her. She was jerked from his grip and then slammed into a tree. It happened so quickly he couldn't react, the only thing he knew was the fact that now his entire body hurt. 

He looked over to see Kagome pressed against Loki's chest as she cried. The other demon was glaring at him and Kisame was lost as to what to do. 

Itachi stood slowly from his position and glared at the sobbing woman in the demons arms, "What nonsense are you spewing now woman?"She turned her face towards his, still angry, and glared, "I left so that-"

Her sentence was cut off as a look of exhaustion washed over her. She pressed her palm to her forehead and stumbled slightly a moment before she slumped completely in Loki's arms. Loki sighed and hoisted her up bridal style before turning back to the Uchiha, glaring. 

"She left because your _mentor _threatened her with your life. Said he didn't want her making you soft."

With that he turned and stalked back to the manor, the unconscious woman in his arms. Sesshomaru glared at Itachi, "I will not allow you to hurt the onna. She is under my protection from now until I say otherwise. I will not slaughter you, for I feel that the child she carries deserves to at least know his father."

He turned back to the manor and began to walk after Loki. At the door he turned back to the pair, "If you harm her, emotionally or psychically, I will not hesitate to shred you. I will place a thousand wounds all over your body that you will live with, and make sure to slice a thing or two off while I am at it."

He pinched the bridge of his nose, his irritation flowing through him for a moment before he settled himself back to indifference. 

"I offer you both a room with in. But if you go near the onna or Loki, I will make you regret ever stepping foot on my land."

With that he turned and went into the manor, leaving the door open. 

Itachi stood silent for a moment, waiting for the shock of the entire situation to falter. When it ebbed slightly he turned to his partner and nodded before following after the stoic lord. 

It would all work out in the end. 

The closer he stayed to Kagome, the more of a chance he would get to take her away from the demon she had enamored. 

His plan unraveling they paused in the hall and awaited for the western lords servant to show them to their rooms. 

Well, what do you think? Another chapter. Sorry I am not updating as quickly as usual. But hey I am still trucking along!


	28. Hormones

Holy hell! I am so sorry for the late update guys! I have been really busy! Trying to plan a move from FL to CA, it takes a lot out of you! But here you go, I know its not nearly long enough to make up for my absense, and its kinda a filler, but ehh…We will get back to the drama and what not soon! Please keep reviewing!

Disclaimer- See previous chapters…

"Ugh…I want something sweet."

Loki quirked an eyebrow at the pregnant woman as she flopped on the bed. Her pregnancy was finally starting to show, if just barely. He smiled softly.

"What would you like, love?"

She groaned again, "I don't know. Something sweet."

He laughed, patting her head, "How am I to get you what you want if even you don't know?"

She pointed at her slightly swollen stomach, "Ask the baby. Maybe it will know."

Loki, playing along with her little game, laid his ear against her stomach.

"So? What would you like that is sweet little one?"

Kagome chuckled as Loki pretended to have a conversation with the barely there infant. He would nod, his face serious, saying things like 'Oh?' and 'Really? Well then.'

He nodded once more and pulled back from her abdomen, "well, it says that it is not sure what to want. So I guess I just have to send Jaken to the store and get everything sweet he can see."

Kagome smiled and nodded, "Sounds good to me."

He nodded and stood, walking towards the door. He paused, his hand on the handle, "Kagome."

She lifted her head slightly. It was rare that Loki used her name, "Yes?"

He looked at her over his shoulder, "Talk to Itachi."

Kagome's eyes narrowed. They had been having the same argument for days now. She had steadfast ignored the Uchiha, even at the insistence of her demon counterpart to talk to him.

"Why?"

He sighed and rubbed his temples, "He is the father of your child."

Kagome rolled her eyes and flopped back down on the mattress, "So?"

Loki turned fully back to her and leaned against the door, "Kagome, there is something wrong with the man."

She rolled her head over so that she could look at him, her head still on the pillow, "I could have told you that."

Loki shook his head, "No, love. I was keeping this to myself, but seeing as you are not cooperating, I feel as it is my duty to tell you. There is something wrong medically with the man."

Kagome sat up now, her brows knitted together, "What do you mean?"

He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, "His chakra flow is too sporadic. Every time he tries to use excess amounts of it, he is in pain. I cannot tell you why, but I can tell you this. He is…"he paused, running his eyes over her face. Her eyes were widened and a look of horror stretched across it.

Sighing he shook his head. He had already let it out of the bag. It would hurt her just as much now as it would if she would have figured it out on her own.

"He is dying, Kagome."

He watched as her eyes widened a fraction more. Thinking her in shock, he walked back over to her and sat down on the bed. When she didn't respond he pulled her into his arms.

"Love? Kagome? Come back down to earth. It will be all right."

That seemed to reach her and she pulled away from him so fast he swore she had been burned, "How can you say that?"

He allowed her to pull herself out of his arms and stand up. She began to pace, her brows furrowed.

"How can you say that everything will be alright? Everything will not be alright!"

He folded his hands under his chin and watched her silently.

She continued to pace, her hands balling into fists at his sides. Loki watched her for a few moments, feeling her chakra rise at the torrent of emotions that ran through her. He felt her child's chakra begin to stir as well, the small being in tune with its mothers emotions.

Sighing he grabbed her arm and forced her to stop pacing.

"There has to be a good explanation on his part, love. Why don't you go talk to him? I will meet with Sesshomaru and then be off to the town."

She snatched her hand out of his grasp and narrowed her eyes, "why must you speak with Sesshomaru? Does he know as well?"

Loki sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Hai, he is the one that brought it to my attention."

Kagome nodded, tears in her eyes. She sank to the floor, "Did everyone know beside for me?" she silently sobbed, covering her face.

Loki was thrown back by the change of emotion. Chalking it up to pregnancy hormones, he sighed and knelt down beside of her. He pulled her into his lap and held her for a minute as she cried.

"Shhh…Its going to be alright love."

She pulled back from him so fast he almost fell backwards. She jumped to her feet, her expression angry.

"There you go again! What part of this is alright! Damn it!"

She stormed away from him, slamming the door open. Loki winced when it rattled and fell off the hinges as she stormed out of it. Sighing he stood and picked the door up.

_If she breaks something else in Sesshomaru's home he will kill me. _

He silently placed the door back on the hinges and looked out in to the hall way. He saw her storming down the hall towards the front door where Itachi and Kisame were training in the front yard.

_Oh hell. _

He didn't think Itachi would harm her. No, he was more worried about what the hormonal woman would do to the ninja when she found him.

Shaking his head once more, Loki allowed a small smile to curl his face. Turning in the opposite direction, he began to wonder towards Sesshomaru's study.

…

Kagome stomped out of the estate, slamming the large double doors open. Both Itachi and Kisame halted in the training for a moment as she walked down the stairs. Her dark eyes where full of heat, and not the kind Itachi wanted to see, as she glared at him. Kisame chuckled dryly.

"I think she is after your head Itachi."

Itachi raised an eyebrow as she walked across the yard. He ran his eyes over her quickly, wondering what had fired her up so badly. Though they hadn't talked since he arrived to the estate nearly a week before, he didn't think he had done anything to upset her so badly.

She stopped in front of him, her breathing labored, her chakra swirling around her dangerously. He could feel the heat of her fury with in, and he was tempted to take a step back, sure that it would singe his flesh.

"Is it true?" She hissed, allowing her head to drop slightly.

Both his brows disappeared in to his hair line, "Is what true?"

She looked up at him, her dark eyes lined with tears, "Are you dying, Itachi?"

He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, "Who told you this?"

Kagome began to shake, "Does it matter? Answer the damn question Uchiha!"

He felt something begin to wrap around his ankles and looked down. Thick vines were winding themselves up his legs, the plant life reacting to her distress.

"Tell her Itachi. She deserves to know."

Kagome looked up and over at the blue man before crying out like she was in pain and sinking to her knees, hands pressed to her temples.

Itachi, worried she was injured, quickly went to her side and grabbed her shoulders. She cried out, trembling with sobs.

"K-Kisame knew t-too?"Itachi felt his heart break. True, he had been mad at her when he first arrived, but as time wore on, he realized that yes she cared for the demon, but she wasn't sleeping with him. He had felt like an ass, but every time he had tried to apologize to her before she had shunned him. Now, here she was, sobbing in front of him as if she were in psychical agony, and all because she was upset for him.

"Why Itachi?" she whispered, shaking her head.

He sat down and pulled her into his lap. She came willingly, her hands fisted in the front of his clothing. He rubbed her back gently and rested his chin atop her head as she sobbed.

A few moments ticked by and she calmed down slightly. He sighed and pulled away from her slightly.

"Kagome, look at me."

She shook her head, rubbing her face in the front of his shirt. He sighed and shook his head.

"This is why I didn't tell you Kagome."

She looked up then, her eyes wide, "W-what?"

He looked over at Kisame, "I knew you would react like this. There is nothing you or I can do about it, so there it no reason to be sad."

The sound of skin slapping against skin resonated through the air. Itachi's face was forced to the side with the force of her slap and he sighed as she scrambled out of his grip.

_I really should come to expect this by now. _

He rubbed his stinging cheek and looked up at her. All signs of her earlier sadness was gone. Now she looked furious once more.

"Wouldn't tell me because I would get upset? News flash UCHIHA! Its called love. I think I am entitled to get a little upset!"

She stomped her foot down, looking like a toddler throwing a tantrum, "And don't you dare say there's nothing we can do! I am not having my child grow up with out a father! So you aren't allowed to die!"

She turned and glared at Kisame, "And you! What the hell are you still doing here? Shouldn't you have gone back to leader-sama?"Kisame jumped, not sure why she was turning her anger on him. Before he could answer through she threw up her hands and stormed away from them, mumbling about how stupid men were.

Kisame turned back to Itachi, his young partner standing up, his cheek still prominently red.

"What the hell was that?"

Itachi sighed and looked up at the sky, "Hormones."

Kisame shuddered, "And to think man, you have to go through nine months of that!"

Itachi inwardly cringed. Suddenly he wished leader had killed him when he had first stumbled on Akatsuki.

…

Ever since her little blow up Kagome had basically secluded herself in her room. The only person she would talk to was Sesshomaru, which irritated both males in her life.

Loki sighed and drummed his fingers against the side table. Itachi sat across from him in the sitting room as they both waited for Sesshomaru to walk out of Kagome's room. Itachi pretended to sleep, all the while his other senses were trained on his surroundings. He wanted nothing more than to kick down her bed room door and demand her speak with him. He had been at the manor now nearly a month, and other than her explosion of emotion on his behalf, she had not spoken to him. He feared he would go insane if she ignored him much longer.

"This is all your fault." Loki grumbled, crossing his arms.

Itachi raised an eyebrow, his eyes remaining closed, "Oh?"

Loki growled, "If you had told her to begin with she wouldn't be mad at me for informing her."

Itachi opened his eyes and leveled the pouting demon with a bored look, "And if you had kept your mouth shut she wouldn't be mad at either of us."

Loki rolled his eyes and crossed his legs now, "She needed to know that the father of her child wouldn't live very long after he was born."

Itachi narrowed his eyes, "He?"

Loki nodded, leaning back until the back of his head rested against the back of his chair, "Yes, he. You will have a son."

Itachi felt his pulse quicken at the idea of his son. For a moment he could see him in his mind. He would have his mothers coloring but his own eyes. He would surpass his father in strength, but still be gentle like his mother.

Shaking his head, Itachi cleared the mental image. He had no right to think about that. He knew Loki was right. He wouldn't live long enough to watch his son grow. Even now he could feel his chakra pulsing beneath his skin trying to keep his heart pumping. At this rate he didn't know if he would make it long enough to see his son born, let alone grow up.

Her bedroom door opened and both males jumped up. They heard it close silently and both walked out of the room. Sesshomaru stood in the hall, his expression unreadable. He tapped one finger against his chin in a thoughtful manner and turned towards them. His eyes connected with Itachi's for a moment before he looked over at Loki.

"Loki, Uchiha, a word."

Itachi didn't take kindly to being summoned so callously but followed the demon lords as they walked down the hall towards Sesshomaru's study.

He paused outside Kagome's door, reaching out towards her with his chakra. A small smile curved his lips when he felt hers reach back towards him. She wanted to see him as well, she was just to stubborn to admit it.

He followed the demons to the end of the hall and waited for them to enter before him. While Sesshomaru walked over to the ornate cherry wood desk and Loki sat in the plush chair in front of it, he remained by the door. He still did not feel comfortable turning his back on either demon.

Sesshomaru sat behind the desk and opened the top drawer. He pulled put several scrolls, the paper looking as if it would burst into dust if they where opened.

"I have been doing some research." Sesshomaru stated, fingering the fragile looking paper absentmindedly.

Loki folded his hands below his chin, "Oh?"

Sesshomaru nodded and flicked one of the scrolls open, "At first it was at the little onna's insistence. But as I continued on my search, I realized something."

He flicked the scroll open, "I do not take pleasure in seeing her distraught. It…troubles this Sesshomaru."

Loki raised an eyebrow, but remained silent. It wasn't often that the stoic lord would admit to displeasure of any kind. And commenting on said displeasure would surely warrant irritating Sesshomaru enough to rip his tongue out.

Apparently Itachi shared the same sentiment, because he also remained smartly silent.

Sesshomaru looked down at the scroll, "I found something that could be tried to take the illness away from the ningen."

Loki nodded and looked down at the scroll. He couldn't read it though, the language foreign to him.

"What is it, Sesshomaru?"

The dog lord looked at the demon and then back down at the scroll, "It is a recollection from an elder in my family, long since dead. But it states an illness like the one the Uchiha holds."

Itachi perked up slightly, but remained silent. Sesshomaru ran his fingers over the faded words skimming over them, looking for the passage he spoke of.

"It says a blood exchange, not unlike the mating ceremony, could be used to recalibrate the chakra coils. Something like a reboot."

He looked over at Itachi, "Would you be willing to try this?"

Itachi narrowed his eyes, "What are the disadvantages?"

Sesshomaru's eyes lightened a bit, the edges of his lips pulling upwards slightly. "Your heart would need to be stopped after the blood exchange and forcibly restarted with demonic chakra. In theory, the demonic chakra will trigger the demonic blood to spread and bind with its host."

Itachi pinched the bridge of his nose, "So basically you would have to kill me."

Sesshomaru did smile at that, leaning back in his chair slightly, "Only for a moment."

Itachi nearly chuckled. The way the demon said it, it sounded like they were talking about the weather, not stopping his heart.

Loki did chuckle though, "Truthfully though, what do you have to lose? Your dying anyway."

Itachi opened his eyes and looked at both the demons. Sighing he leaned back against the door frame.

"If I agree, and something were to happen to me, what will become of Kagome?"

Sesshomaru and Loki exchanged a look, before Sesshomaru spoke, "She would remain in either mine or Loki's care. She would never want or need for anything."

"And my son?"

Sesshomaru nodded, "The child as well."

Itachi nodded, "Then so be it."

Sesshomaru nodded and picked up the next scroll, "This scroll contains information on the magic used in the ring you wear."

Itachi raised his eyebrows and looked down at the red stoned ring on his finger. Truth be told he had not thought about it since he had arrived at the demonic estate. He felt his pulse jump into his throat. Leader could track he and Kisame through their rings.

Sesshomaru sighed, "Do not fear, little ningen. There are older magic's at work on my estate then Pein knows."

Itachi winced, as if by saying the name of the Akatsuki leader he would appear. Sesshomaru opened the next scroll. It was a great deal longer and had seals drawn into it, the ink faded from age. Sesshomaru skimmed over this one as he did the last, looking for just the right paragraph.

He tapped his fingers when he found it, "The daunting part of that contraption is that it was designed to remain with the wearer until he or she is killed, or the appendage is removed." He looked up at the stoic Uchiha, "therefore we would need to take your finger off to take the ring off."

Itachi looked down at his hand, staring at the glittering ring. It had been there so long it was like an extension. To lose it would be like loosing any other body part. He allowed his hand to drop and looked over at the demonic pair.

"And if I refuse?"

Sesshomaru's eyes darkened slightly, "Then I would give you twenty minutes to escape my lands and find a suitable hiding spot before I hunted you down."

Itachi watched as Loki smiled, his sharp canines curling over his lip. He had no doubt the demons in front of him would hunt he and Kisame down and tear them apart to keep themselves and Kagome safe.

He closed his eyes. Would it be so bad to be free of Akatsuki? His entire plan had become a giant cluster fuck, to say the least. Sasuke no longer hated him. No, his Otouto had more of a strong dislike for his Aniki. It wasn't the burning rage that Itachi had hoped to instill in him. And now, the one woman he would fight the devil himself for, was pregnant with his child. If he were to show up at the Akatsuki hide out with a babe, Pein would not hesitate to kill the child. Either that, or Madara would try to use him in the elder Uchiha's twisted games.

He shook his head. He would die before he allowed Madara to touch his son.

Looking over at the demons he nodded, "So be it."

Loki clapped his hands, "Perfect! Now we can tell Kagome we have a plan."

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow, "Wasn't the fact that you kept the knowledge of Uchiha's condition what got you into this?"

Loki raised an eyebrow and nodded. Sesshomaru folded his hand in front of his mouth, "Then do you think telling her that you plan on killing him yourself is going to make her feel any better?"

Itachi raised an eyebrow. _He has a point. _

Loki sighed, exasperated. "Why do you have to be so logical, Sesshomaru?"

He allowed his eyes to drift shut, "My logic is not what drives me to this answer though. As I said before I am…displeased that she is so upset by the idea of the Uchiha dying. This Sesshomaru is not sure why, and I despise being out of control of this aspect."

Loki smiled, "does fluffy-sama have a crush on our Kagome?"

Sesshomaru's eyebrow ticked at the sound of the nick name Loki had dubbed him with and glared at the plant demon.

Loki simply smiled and leaned back in the seat, folding his arms behind his head. It was so easy to irritate the lord, but nothing did it better than making fun of his mokomoko.

Itachi stood back and watched the two demons interact. Truthfully he was waiting for Sesshomaru to slaughter Loki, the stoic dog demon looked near his breaking point with his partners comment.

He heard a door open silently behind him and straightened slightly. His pulse jumped in his throat as he watched Kagome come halfway out of her room. She looked up the hall and their eyes connected. Her eyes dropped slightly, a soft expression crossing her face. He allowed the ghost of a smile to curl his lips and turned fully towards her. She took another step out of her room and held her hand out to him. He glanced back at the demons and saw they were paying no attention to him. Silently slipping away, he walked towards her. When he was with in arms reach of her, he allowed her to grad his hand. Their fingers melded together, their palms flat against one another. She smiled up at him and he let his other hand reach up and cup the side of her face. Gently his thumb traced the outside of her eye and she sighed, nuzzling into his palm.

"I take it your not mad at me anymore?" he whispered, afraid of speaking to loud and breaking the spell that had woven around them.

She smiled, "Oh I'm still mad at you. I just cant do this anymore."

He raised an eyebrow and she chuckled, understanding his silent question. She wrapped her hands around his wrist, breaking their contact, and brought it to her chest. She pressed his hand above her heart and closed her eyes.

"I need you. It doesn't matter if I am furious at you, a part of me yearns for your touch. My heart calls out for you, and no matter how hard I try, I cant ignore it. I love you, Itachi."

He felt his heart jump at the silent statement and slid his hand to cup the back of her head. Bringing her closer to him, he bent and captured her lips in a soft kiss, something he very rarely did. Something inside of him clicked as their lips melded together, and for a moment the rest of the world faded away around them.

He was first to pull back, but didn't release her. She smiled at him and leaned her forehead against his shoulder.

"Does this mean I can stop sleeping alone?"

She laughed and nodded. He smiled and held her, his hand running through her silken locks. That moment, he realized, that he would willingly give up everything else in his life just to continue to hold this little woman.

Smiling he buried his nose in her hair and breathed in her scent.

_I love you, Kagome Higurashi. _


	29. To mate, or not to mate?

Here you guys go, another chapter installment of Just a Dream! Sorry it took so long. And if its bad, again, I'm sorry. Needed to get the mating thing over and done with so I can start on the chapters my mind has been running through. Anyway, the drama shall start to ensue once again next chapter. Hope you all enjoy!

Disclaimer- Did you know the lawyers now have a shockie monkey that makes me say this? *eyes monkey with cattle prod*…So no, I don't own them.

Itachi watched as Kagome walked through the gardens, his younger brother at her side. They spoke in low voices, Kagome always smiling. Sasuke would smile back at her every few minutes, and all in all, they seemed comfortable with one another. Never in his life would Itachi have thought he would see his younger brother look so relaxed. Kagome's hands continuously stroked her abdomen, something that caused Itachi to swell with pride every time. She seemed to be growing rounder on a daily bases. Some men would have been disheartened by their woman growing rounder, but not Itachi. He loved it. Ever since Kagome had forgiven him, in a way, he loved to lay his head against her stomach. The growing child seemed to know who he was, fore every time he was close, its tiny chakra would reach out to him. To say that he didn't like it would be a bold faced lie. He loved the fact that the infant growing with in her knew his father before he could even see.

Kagome paused in her walk and looked over at Itachi. She smiled and held up her hand, waving slightly. Itachi couldn't help the grin that spread across his face as he gave her a slight wave in return. He had to admit, he could get used to this life. No more fighting, except the occasional spar with Sasuke or Kisame. Sesshomaru saw to all their needs with out so much as a question, and above all, Kagome was happy.

Yes, he could get used to this.

"So, when do you plan on telling her about how the demons plan on healing you?"

Itachi glanced to the side and watched as his large blue team mate leaned against the wall. The shark man was bored with this life, used to running, fighting, killing. Strangely enough though, he did not object to Itachi's new path. Kisame whole heartedly agreed that the Uchiha needed to stay by 'the princesses' side. He also agreed with him leaving the Akatsuki, which had almost blown Itachi off his feet. At the shocked expression Itachi had held, Kisame had merely shrugged.

"_The Akatsuki is no place for a hormonal woman or a baby."_

Itachi shook his head at the memory and looked over at his blue soon to be ex partner.

"I'll tell her soon. Sesshomaru-sama wants to go ahead and get this done before she enters the second trimester."

Kisame rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "She's that far along already? Wow. What are you gonna name the brat?"

Itachi felt an uncommon twinge of irritation at Kisame for calling his unborn a brat, but let it go.

"I'm not sure. We haven't discussed it."

Kisame smiled, "You could name it after me!"Itachi flattened him with a look, "And what if it's a girl?"

Even though Itachi knew he was to have a son, he didn't need to share that information with Kisame. Kagome was stead fast in letting them all know she wanted to be surprised, and he knew if he told Kisame what Sesshomaru and Loki had told him, the big blue man would never shut up. And Kagome would attempt to kill him. Which would make Itachi have to stop Kisame from hurting her.

He could just see the down hill spiral before it even started.

Itachi shook his head and refocused on the pair he had been studying before. They were sitting side by side on one of the stone benches that decorated the western lords front garden. Sasuke had his hand on Kagome's midsection, his eyes closed, a peaceful look on his face. Kagome watched him with a identical smile, and laughed when Sasuke jumped back. Curious, Itachi began to walk towards them.

Kagome looked up when he was close enough to her and smiled. Sasuke still sat on the ground, his expression full of shock.

"What has you so wound up, Otouto?"

Sasuke forced his face to relax, though his eyes where still wide. "T-the baby!"

Kagome laughed and pressed her hands over her abdomen, "It seems like our little one hasn't spent enough time with uncle Sasuke yet. It basically gave him a chakra kick to the face."

Itachi chuckled and sat down beside Kagome. She leaned against his shoulder and he wrapped his arms around her, his hands covering hers where they continued to rest on her abdomen. He felt the prickling sensation as his son reached out to him, wrapping his chakra around both his parents. He could tell that the young unborn was happy, the sensation like blades of grass tickling his skin. He sighed and closed his eyes, not for the first time, amazed by how powerful the infant already was. Surely if they were back in any village people would be flocking to Kagome just to marvel at the young babe she still carried with in her.

He sighed and kissed her on the cheek. She smiled and rubbed the back of his hands.

"What do you think the sex is?"

Itachi fought the urge to smile, "I don't know. What would you like it to be?"

She sighed and looked down at her stomach, "I will be happy with either a son or a daughter. Just so long as he or she is healthy."

He nodded and rested his chin atop her head. It was such a Kagome answer he was surprised he hadn't foreseen it.

"There you are."

Kagome jumped slightly and Itachi raised an eyebrow as the plant demon walked towards them, a variety of plants held in his hands.

"Do you have any allergies, Uchiha?"

Itachi narrowed his eyes and shook his head. Loki nodded and smiled down at Kagome before bending and placing a kiss on her forehead.

"How are you today, love?"

Kagome laughed softly, "I'm fine today Loki. The baby has decided to let me pee, so everything is good."

The demon laughed and sat down beside her, his hand resting on her leg. Itachi, still not used to the slight affectionate gestures, held back a possessive growl. This demon was going to be in his and Kagome's lives for some time. Possibly forever. And Kagome loved him, so there was no doubt in the Uchiha's mind that she would be angry with him for demanding he _unhand _her.

It didn't mean he had to like it.

Itachi was brought out of his musings by Kagome's hands moving beneath his. He loosened his grip to allow her to pull away from his hold, but tightened it once her hands were free. She picked through the plants Loki still held, her brows furrowed.

"Why would you need basilisk root*?"

Loki shrugged, "It's a great coagulant."

Kagome nodded, placing the curling plant down and picking up a different plant. Her eyes began to light up, but not from surprise. It seemed she was putting something together in the twisted little brain of hers, and Itachi had a bad feeling he was not going to like the conclusion she would come to.

She looked between the demon and himself, her brows drawn together in suspicion, "What are you two planning?"

Itachi schooled his face to impassive, trying to hide his surprise from her. He had known he would need to tell her of his and the demons plans, but he hadn't been thinking it would be now.

_Well, hell, I should have seen this coming when it comes to Kagome._

Her eyes narrowed and she tried to pull away from him. Itachi, in response, tightened his hold around her. She growled very demon like and Itachi felt his eyebrows rise. Perhaps she had been spending to much time with demons.

"Uchiha Itachi, you will let me go this instant!"

He shook his head as she began to pull harder, trying to wiggle free of his iron like hold.

Loki sighed and held onto her legs, fearing if she struggled to much she would slip and damage the baby.

She glared at the both of them, but realized her struggling was useless if they were both holding her down.

She turned pleading eyes to Sasuke who just shrugged and stared up at the sky. Sighing in defeat, she deflated in both their hands and covered her face with her hands.

"What aren't you telling me?" She whispered, sounding close to tears.

Itachi, trying to sidestep her raging hormones, squeezed her a bit.

"Nothing Kagome." he whispered, tucking her under his chin.

Kagome sniffled and Itachi sighed. Looking over at Loki, the demon rolled his eyes and wrapped his larger hands around Kagome's small wrists. As gentle as he could, he pried her hands from her face and smiled.

"Love, we were going to tell you at a better time."

She sniffled again and Loki rubbed his thumb under her eye, wiping away the moisture that threatened to spill over there.

"What were you going to tell me?"

"Perhaps now is not the best time…" Itachi stated, glaring at Loki.

Kagome stiffened in his arms, "Its bad, isn't it?" immediately her hand went to her abdomen, "Its not about the baby is it?"

Loki shook his head, his hands now cupping the sides of her face, "No love. The child is just fine."

A look of relief washed over her for a moment before it was once again replaced by suspicion.

"Then what are you hiding from me?"

Itachi sighed once more. It was now or never.

"Its about…my condition."

Kagome's spine straightened and he could feel the tension rolling off her. Ever since she had found out about his illness, they had never broached the subject. She didn't want to be reminded that he was dying.

"Ok…"

Loki picked up the basilisk root. He spun it around his fingers, toying with it for a moment, trying to find a way of telling her so that she wouldn't hate both of them.

"Sesshomaru found something that may help."

She nodded, her eyes guarded, "And what is that?"

Itachi waited on bated breath as Loki met her steely gaze with his own hard one, "If requires something along the lines of a demon mating ceremony."

Kagome raised an eyebrow, "So you and Itachi have to have sex?"

Both males blanched. Sasuke burst into fits of laughter at their horrified expressions. Kagome allowed a small smile to curve her lips.

"I mean if you two want some private time, I can go away for a little while. That's not a problem."

Itachi shuddered and Loki pinched the bridge of his nose, Sasuke continued to laugh.

"That's not what I meant." the demon sighed/growled.

Kagome nodded, "But its what you said."

Loki growled and held his head in his hands, "But its not what I meant."

Kagome nodded again, "So what did you mean?"

The demon shook his head, "I and Itachi have to exchange blood. Because there will be _no _sex, the bond must be sealed another way."

Kagome nodded, following along with what he was saying. Loki paused, trying to judge her reaction before she even knew.

Itachi, surprisingly, remained silent.

"I have to stop his heart and restart it with demonic chakra."

Loki closed his eyes, expecting to hear her explode.

Silence stretched between the three. Itachi felt every muscle in her body quiver as she took the information in. Tension began to build between them, and he silently wondered what could be going through her mind.

She relaxed minutely in his hold, but her hands came down on his and pushed them away from her. She stood, not looking at either of them, and began to walk away. Sasuke stood, looking between his Aniki and the demon, before jogging to catch up with Kagome.

Loki let out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding, "That could have gone worse."

Itachi, for once, agreed with the demon.

…

It went back to the way it was when she was mad at the two males. She didn't seek them out, even going as far as to lock her door at night so that neither of them could get to her. Itachi glared at the locked door, wondering how long it would take her to forgive him this time. Her anger he could deal with, her silence he could not.

Sesshomaru came out of his study and sighed, looking at the young ninja with a unemotional eyes. He walked over to the door and knocked.

Itachi glared at the back of his silver head as the demon was welcomed into her room. Loki had tried to persuade the western lord to speak with the small woman, to try to persuade her to speak with one of the men in her life. Sesshomaru had merely shrugged, stating that he would make the attempt.

Itachi highly doubted the demon had even broached the subject to her.

Rolling his eyes, Itachi stood and walked out of the confines of the manor. He would seek out Sasuke, a good sparring seeming the best answer to his aggression.

…

Sesshomaru looked around Kagome's room, taking note that the plants she had growing on her window sill were growing at an expediential rate. He allowed his eyes to soften as he watched her tend to them, clipping away the dead leaves and clearing the pots they resided in.

"What can I do for you this afternoon, Sesshomaru-sama?"

He didn't answer her as he sat in the only chair with in her room. She turned back to him, a ghost of a smile on her lips.

"This isn't about Loki and Itachi, is it?"

He leveled her with flat look, "Onna, as much as it amuses this Sesshomaru to see them scurrying around trying to please you, you must speak with them."

She sighed and sat on her bed. Sesshomaru took note that she was wearing the thicker white sleeping yukata he had presented her with. Because of her swelling abdomen, he had stated the looser fabric of a sleeping yukata would be more comfortable for her. She had been reluctant at first to wear it, being taught from a young age that one didn't run around in polite company in their pajama's. But once her clothes started to become tighter, she decided to put aside her regular clothing for the more comfortable yukata.

"I will speak with them when they decide to stop hiding things from me."

Sesshomaru folded his fingers below his chin and watched as she gazed back at the plants.

"Would you have been content if they had told you in the beginning?"

She snorted and leaned back against her bed, "No, but it would have been better had I known instead of them hiding it from me."

Sesshomaru nodded, "Then let this Sesshomaru rephrase the question. Would you have been less angry at them had they told you? Would you have accepted the fact that Loki was going to end your Itachi's life, even if there was a possibility of saving it?"

She paused, not sure how to answer. She wasn't sure how she would have taken it had they just told her. To be honest, she hadn't thought past the feeling of betrayal.

Sighing she pinched the bridge of her nose, "You have a point, Sesshomaru-sama."

The stoic lord allowed a half smile to leak forward, his eyes lightening just a bit, "I would not have asked had I thought other wise, onna."

She nodded and relaxed, "So, when is this all going to happen?"

Sesshomaru stood from his chair elegantly and looked out the window, "Loki's power is the strongest at the full moon. That's when we shall do the bonding ceremony."

Kagome sat up then, her eyes widening, "That's tonight!"

Sesshomaru nodded, "Thus the reason I came to talk to you. This Sesshomaru knew that if something went wrong, you would hate yourself for not spending every last moment you could with your ninja."

Kagome nodded and stood. Sesshomaru, sensing their conversation was over, turned towards the door.

"Wait, Sesshomaru-sama."

He paused and glanced at her over his shoulder. She was giving him an odd look, one he found he didn't like.

"Why do you…care?"

His shoulders visibly stiffened. It was hard enough admitting to Loki that he cared for the little ningen, but it was a completely different thing to admit it in front of her.

Taking a deep breath, he turned back towards the door, "You are unlike any ningen I have ever met. You took on a demon soul with no question as to how it would affect you. You even promised him your first born daughter, again, with no question. For that you have earned my respect."

He turned the knob to the door and paused again, "I care, Kagome, because I want to see you happy. After everything you have gone through, you deserve it."

With that he walked out of the room and closed the door, leaving her stunned. It was possibly one of the first times Sesshomaru had used her name. Loki had told her the only way the stoic lord ever acknowledged another person was by using their name.

Shaking out of her stupor she walked over to the door and paused. Was she prepared to forgive them?

No.

But was she prepared to loose one of them?

Absolutely not.

Straightening her spine, Kagome walked from her room and towards the sitting area. If things went badly, this would be the last time she would be with both her demon and her ninja at the same time.

She wasn't about to let anger cloud her mind. .

Walking into the foyer, she glanced at both the men that had ensnared her heart. Loki was so different from Itachi, yet at the same time, they where so alike it was astounding. They both hid their emotions rather well, and they both fought fiercely for what they believed was right.

And they both loved her.

She looked at them both and smiled. They seemed to be waiting for something, anything, from her. She held her hands out to the both of them and they both seemed to visibly relax.

Itachi was first to stand, clearing the short distance between them with a few steps. He wrapped his hand around hers and she smiled up at him.

"I take it Sesshomaru was able to talk sense into you?"

Her smile became soft, "I get so tired of being angry at you two any way."

He nodded and she turned away from him to look at Loki. The demon continued to sit there, watching them with half lidded eyes. She pulled her hand gently from Itachi's grip and walked over to the demon. He watched her, a lazy smile curling his face, as she came to a stop in front of him. He watched as she reached out for him, stopping just short of touching him.

"Loki?"

He looked up at her and saw the silent question in her eyes. Would he come with her? With the both of them?

Would he stay with them?

He reached out and wrapped his hand around hers before standing up. He wrapped his arms around her and brought her tight against his chest. She fit perfectly in his arms and she seemed to know it as she rested her forehead against the coloumn of his throat. He laid his chin on top of her head and looked over her at Itachi.

Itachi met his gaze and sighed. Just because they didn't especially like each other, it didn't mean that they couldn't find a common ground somewhere.

And that common ground seemed to reside in the raven haired woman with in the circle of the demons arms. Loki smiled at the ninja and motioned for him to come forward.

Itachi forced his shoulders to relax before going to them. Kagome pulled back from Loki slightly and reached out towards the other man once more.

She smiled when he wrapped his arms around her waist, while Loki still held her lower back. She felt Itachi's forehead against her shoulder as Loki relaxed his chin back on top of her head. She felt tears well forth in her eyes as a smile cracked her face.

_My family. _

Loki was first to pull back. He looked at both of them and met Itachi's heated gaze. They exchanged a single thought, neither having to speak, and Loki nodded once more.

The demon dropped to one knee in front of the woman and grasped her hand in one of his larger clawed ones.

"Kagome, do you want to remain with me?"

She gave him a curious look, cupping the side of his face with her free hand, "Of course I do."

Loki smiled and brought her knuckles up to his lips, "Then will you be my mate?"

Her eyes widened and she felt Itachi's hands stiffen on her hips.

She looked down at the demon, her eyes starting to cloud, "I cant choose between you and Itachi, Loki."

To her surprise, the demon chuckled, "And who is making you?"

Kagome's brows knitted together in confusion, "Isn't that what you are asking?"

Loki shook his head, barely with holding his laughter.

"You misunderstand, little one. You see, the blood bond I will have to share with Itachi will be like that of mating. It will bind him to me, as I will be to him. And, if I am correct, which I usually am; neither I nor Itachi would want to be together in that way with out some sort of a…" he paused, trying to think of the right word to say, "buffer."

Kagome tilted her head to the side, giving a cute, yet confused, expression. Loki rubbed his cheek against the back of her hand and smiled up at her, "So will you, love?"

A small smile broke across her face. Itachi waited on baited breath as she nodded and the demon stood, smiling.

"Fantastic."

Itachi allowed a slow smile to spread across his face. He should have known that she would agree.

After all, Loki had said as much when they had discussed it.

Itachi may not have liked the idea of sharing her with anyone, but if he had to, he would probably choose the demon over any other.

After all, what better protection would their growing family have then a demon?

"So, shall we?" Itachi whispered, close to her ear.

A shiver ran down Kagome spine, causing Itachi's smile to fall into a feral grin. His blood rushed through his veins as he felt Kagome turn to look at him.

"What are you talking about, Itachi?"

He bent and pressed his lips gently to hers but didn't linger long enough for her to deepen it.

"I would like to know that you are…ours…before I go through with this insane idea."

He watched as her eyes darkened, heat swarming into their dark depths. Loki snaked his arms around her middle, his lips playing against her throat.

Kagome hissed when she felt him graze his teeth against the main artery there and arched forward into Itachi. The Uchiha's eyes fluttered closed as he ground his hips forward, showing her he was already ready for her.

"Perhaps," Loki stated, his voice a bit rougher, "we should retire for now?"

Itachi nodded and Loki took a step back, allowing the ninja to sweep her into his arms. They walked towards Kagome's bedroom, Kagome making no protest as they walked in. Loki shut the door and bolted it before walking over towards the bed.

He stripped off the top of his robes and sat down, his back against the wall. Itachi waited for him to situate himself comfortably before sitting Kagome between his legs. She didn't have a moment reprieve as he crawled up between her legs and planted a rough kiss on her lips. Loki's hands roamed her waist, his fingers working expertly to loosen the knot that held her yukata closed. He covered her throat and shoulders in kisses and gentle nips as he pushed the fabric away from her.

His fingers found her sensitive folds and she moaned, arching her hips into Itachi. Loki smiled and allowed two of his fingers to delve with in her as Itachi smothered her lips with fierce kisses.

He trailed away from her lips down to her chest. He was pleased to see that she had stopped binding herself. Her breasts were slightly swollen, but not enough to signal that she had started to produce her milk. He drew one of her sensitive nipples into his mouth and she cried out. Loki's continued to pump his fingers slowly with in her as Itachi pinched her nipple between his teeth.

She writhed at both of their menstruations, Itachi switching from one nipple to the other, before kissing down her abdomen. He cupped her bottom and pulled her a little forward, Loki releasing her slightly so he could so do. Kagome watched with wide eyes as Itachi smiled up at her and ran his tongue over the delicate bundle of nerves hidden between the apex of her thighs. Loki held her down as her entire body trembled, a silent scream escaping her lips. She threw her head back, exposing her pale throat to the demon at her back. He took full advantage of this nipped the delicate flesh there, all the while his fingers and Itachi's tongue worked between her thighs.

She bucked up and Itachi could feel that she was close. He grinned and ran his teeth against her clit, tearing a scream from her throat as she came.

Loki's hand stilled and Itachi lapped at the juice as it ran out of her. His head spun, every thing that she was filling his senses.

He pulled back when she stopped trembling. Loki pulled his fingers from her and licked the clean. Kagome watched the action with wide eyes, feeling something tighten inside of her all over again. He smiled and kissed her, still tasting of her essence.

Itachi crawled up her body and Kagome could feel that somewhere around the time Loki had been kissing her he had stripped. She could feel his engorged man hood between her legs, his head brushing against her opening. Kagome arched up into him and Itachi positioned her so that he could find purchase with her still being with in Loki's lap.

She called out when he slid into her. Itachi shuddered, taking in the feel of her. It had truly been to long.

He looked down at her, still held with in the demons arms, and smiled. Her face was flushed in pleasure, her lips slightly parted in a silent scream. He rolled his hips, pulling out of her slightly before thrusting back in.

Loki grinned and moved his hands to her breasts while Itachi continued his sensual dance between her legs. She was damn near screaming.

Itachi picked up the pace, though not being as rough as he usually would be. He had an innate fear of sending her into premature labor. Though that didn't stop him from wanting to pound into her flesh.

He could feel she was close, her breathing becoming erratic. He bent forward and captured her lips in a searing kiss, slamming into her.

When she came she screamed. Itachi drank down the scream, her orgasm pushing his own.

Once he had released his seed with in her, he pulled back, growing soft. Kagome leaned back against Loki, who was still smiling.

"Feel better lover?"

She nodded, still breathing hard.

He leaned down and kissed the column of her throat, "Can you continue?"

Her eyes darkened slightly, the ache Itachi had incited flaring up again. Loki chuckled and turned her so that she was facing him. Itachi sat up and leaned against the wall, watching as the demon maneuvered Kagome so she was facing him. Where most men, if not all, would feel a growing disdain for what was happening, Itachi could feel nothing but satisfaction. He could take watching Kagome and the demon.

After all, he had her first.

Not wanting to be left out, though he was flaccid, Itachi crawled behind Kagome and began licking and nibbling on her back. She arched up into Loki who in turn growled and gripped her hips, thrusting upward. His clothing did not permit him to enter her, but it didn't stop her from writhing as his hardened manhood brushed against her still dripping sex.

Kagome clawed at the front pants, her hormones demanding she have him. Loki chuckled and moved her fumbling hands to undo the knot that held his clothing closed. Once it was gone she made quick work of pushing it off his body, pulling the fabric that was still trapped beneath her away. She hissed when the silky material rubbed against her swollen clit.

Kagome wrapped her arms around the demon in front of her and impaled herself down wards, eliciting a hiss from Loki. He gripped her hips and steadied her as she started a steady rhythm. He buried his face in her collar, his body shuddering beneath her. Distantly Kagome knew this was the first time Loki had felt psychical pleasure in years. Grinning, she ground her hips against him, turning their simple act into an erotic dance. He threw his head back, his claws scraping gently against the skin of her rear end.

Itachi sunk his teeth into the skin around Kagome's spine, causing her to scream once more. Loki felt her inner walls clamp down around him and knew that she was coming once again. Unable to stop himself, he released his seed with in her.

A split second later he sunk his teeth into her shoulder, bringing blood to the surface. Kagome screamed once again, the pain mixing in with the pleasure she was feeling. When Loki pulled away from her shoulder he pressed his lips to her, swirling his tongue between her parted lips. Kagome was prepared for the coppery taste on his lips, but what she wasn't prepared for was the almost electric feeling it would give her. She ran her tongue around Loki's mouth and came upon a small nick across his lips. The electric feeling intensified when she ran her tongue over the small wound.

He was first to pull back. Loki smiled and leaned back against the wall, a smile spread across his face. She felt Itachi wind his arms around her and burry his head in her shoulder, the opposite to the one Loki had bit into, and felt his lips curl into a smile.

Sated, spent, and exhausted, Kagome allowed herself to be lifted from the demons lap and lain down on the bed beneath them. Itachi wrapped around her back, her form nestled perfectly against his own. Her leg came out to press against Loki's, who was still leaning against the wall.

"I love you."

Both of them smiled, knowing that she meant the both of them. Itachi kissed her temple as her eyes closed.

"And we love you."

Loki nodded and ran his hand down the side of her face, "Indeed."

…

Kagome slept through most of the afternoon. When the moon rose and Sesshomaru, along with Loki, began preparing for the procedure, she was still asleep.

Itachi leaned against the wall, shirtless, and watched as the demons prepared a noxious looking potion. He wasn't sure why, but with each new herb they put into it, he felt his stomach turn.

Kisame walked into the room and chuckled, "Your looking a bit green there Uchiha. Anything wrong?"

Itachi glared at the blue shark man, which only served to make Kisame laugh out right. Itachi 'hn'ed and turned his nose into the air.

"Oh come on Itachi! Its not so bad!"

_Says the man who isn't being killed with his own permission. _

Itachi sighed and looked down at his hands. The large red ring seemed to twinkle manically, as if it knew it was about to be detached. Itachi felt his stomach drop once again. He could get used to not seeing the ring, but it would take some getting used to not seeing his finger attached.

"Aniki," Sasuke stated, looking bored by the whole situation, "shouldn't you go wake Kagome so she knows what's about to happen?"

Itachi sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "Let her sleep."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and turned his gaze back to the open window. Itachi watched a very Uchiha like look pass over his Otouto's face and had to suppress another sigh. It seemed, even with out their constant _guidance, _Sasuke had inherited the patented better than you attitude.

"We're just about done here." Loki stated, looking over at Itachi.

Itachi nodded and walked over to the demon pair, "What is left?"

Loki picked a kunai up off the table and held out his hand out over the cup. He closed his fingers around the blade and pulled it free, the only indication of discomfort being a slight twitch of his eyebrow. Itachi watched for a moment as rivulets of red fluid dripped between Loki's fingers, splashing into the glass.

"That's it. Now all you need to do is drink this and lay down."

Itachi gave a skeptical look as Loki smiled and handed him the concoction. Sesshomaru folded his fingers below his chin, a uninterested expression crossing his face. Kisame laughed once again and clapped the younger man on his shoulder.

"Bottoms up."

Itachi grimaced, bringing the liquid to his lips. A spicy smell wrapped around him, damn near making him see double.

Taking a deep breath he tiled the glass to his lips and swallowed the thick substance down.

He was right.

It. Tasted. Horrible.

He forced himself to finish it off, swallowing hard, before handing the glass back to the demon.

Instantly he felt as if someone had poured hot lead down his throat. Light exploded behind his eyes, giving him an instant migraine. His heart began to beat erratically, his breathing became labored. He felt a pair of hands on his shoulders and when his vision cleared slightly, he saw the dark eyes of his Otouto.

Sasuke nodded and helped his Aniki to lay down on the floor.

He tried to relax even as every fiber of his being screamed that he fight the poison coursing through him. He could feel his heart beginning to slow drastically. He could almost feel the muscle trying to continue to pump his blood through his veins.

He heard a surprised intake of air and he tried to look in the direction it had come from. The next thing he felt was a soft hand enclosing his, a familiar aura wrapping around him.

He forced his blurring vision to focus. His onyx orbs clashed with deep brown and he couldn't help the small smile that tugged at the corners of his lips.

"I should have known you wouldn't sleep through this."

He heard her small chuckle, the sound coming out strained, "When you pull through this, I am going to kill you personally for not telling me."

He opened his mouth to offer her his retort, but the concoction decided that that would be the perfect time to take full effect. He felt his eyes flutter close and the breath escape his lungs, his heart taking its final stuttering effort to keep beating.

His last coherent thought before darkness ate everything around him was to hold her to that statement.

…

Kagome watched as Itachi died in front of her, so to speak.

It didn't matter that she knew it was going to happen.

When she felt his hand go limp in hers and watched as he stopped breathing, she felt a strong urge to grab hold of him and shake him. Panic attempted to claw its way through her mind, something about him being to silent, triggering it. She felt someone grad her shoulders and jumped, reaching instinctively for where she would keep her kunai if she were wearing normal clothes. When she saw Sasuke kneeling beside her, his eyes a little to wide, she allowed a small smile to grace her features.

"You alright?"

She nodded and returned her gaze to the too still Itachi on the floor.

She saw the knees of Loki as he knelt on the other side of Itachi. She tore her gaze from Itachi's face to look up at him. He smiled at her and nodded.

"I need you to take a step back Kagome. Unfortunately eight minutes with out oxygen and the brain begins to die."

Kagome nodded and bent to lay a feather light kiss across Itachi's knuckles. When she pulled her hand away, something slid free of his fingers.

Curious, she looked down at her closed hand and unwound her fingers. Laying in her palm was the heavy red wring that Pein had given him.

She held the wring up to the light and Sesshomaru 'hn'ed.

"Well, looks like we don't have to take his finger after all."

Kagome raised an eyebrow and opened her mouth to question that statement, but the building of chakra halted the words on her tongue.

She looked back down at Loki to see the demon had Itachi's wrist between his teeth, his eye closed. The chakra began to swell faster, filling the room with a prickling sensation. Kagome could compare it to the same shock like feeling of when she had first raised the Kuruzaki.

The raw chakra continued to swell to the point it was nearly suffocating. Sasuke's hand wrapped around her smaller petite one, his flesh hot against her palms. She looked over at him to see that he was staring wide eyed at Loki who still held Itachi's bleeding wrist in his mouth.

"Sasuke?"

He blinked and turned to her. She squeezed his hand, a small smile playing across her face.

He nodded, squeezing her hand back, before they both returned their gazes to Itachi.

The chakra began to pulse around them. Kagome could feel her heart begin to beat with the rhythm. The pulse became faster, speeding by each second that passed. By the time it had reached its crescendo, she felt as if her own heart was going to burst from her chest.

Then, all too suddenly, the rhythm stopped. Loki tore his mouth from Itachi's wrist, taking a deep breath. Simultaneously Itachi's back arched, a ragged gasp escaping from his lips. His eyes shot open, a guttural scream tearing from his lips. Kagome didn't realize she had moved until she felt Sasuke wrap his arm around her shoulders, keeping her stationary.

She forced herself to remain still as Itachi relaxed once again. Her eyes went wide as she watched his chest, waiting for the rise and fall that would tell her he was breathing. When she didn't see it, the panic she had tried to calm began to bubble again.

"Why isn't he breathing?" She stated, her voice breathy.

Loki leaned forward and brought it face close to Itachi's. He turned his head and closed his eyes, hovering his cheek above Itachi's mouth and nose.

A smile crossed his lips and he opened his eyes, meeting Kagome's almost frantic gaze.

"He's breathing love. Its just shallow right now."

Relief washed over her so hard she felt weak. If Sasuke hadn't had his arm around her shoulders she knew she would have fallen over. As if sensing her weakened state, Sasuke positioned himself more firmly at her back so that she could lean against him.

Loki leaned back and sighed before winding his arms beneath Itachi's legs and behind his shoulders. Standing, he carried the still unconscious Uchiha to the bedroom Sesshomaru had given him when he first arrived. When Kagome made to complain, Sesshomaru shook his head.

"He needs to heal and you need to sleep."

She opened her mouth to protest but once again Sesshomaru shook his head, "You will not sleep if he is in the room with you. You may see him tomorrow. For now, waddle yourself back into your bedroom."

Kagome pouted slightly but Sasuke laughed and positioned his arms the same way Loki had done for Itachi.

The next thing she knew she was airborne, Sasuke holding her tight against his chest.

She pouted again and he shook his head as he walked into her room and over to her bed. Laying her down as gently as he could, he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Now sleep. Itachi will skin me alive if you don't rest."

A chuckle from behind him made Sasuke jump. He turned to see Loki, leaning against the wall, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Don't worry little ningen." he stated with a fanged smile. "I'll make sure she sleeps."

Sasuke's expression frosted a bit but he nodded. Standing, he offered Kagome a small smile.

"See you tomorrow Kagome?"

She nodded as Loki walked by Sasuke and crawled into the bed beside her. Sasuke shook his head and walked out of the room, closing the door silently behind him.

Kagome laid her head against his chest as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Do you think everything went alright?"

He laughed and ran his fingers through her hair, "Yes. Now sleep."

She smiled and allowed her eyes to close. Though as hard as she tried, she couldn't get the image of Itachi out of her mind. She never wanted to see him like that again.

She made a silent vow that, if it was at all in her power, she never would.

**AN- Holy crap! That took longer than I ever expected it to. I'm sorry about the delay. But with moving, and the fact that I cant write a threesome to save my life, it has taken me this long! Don't worry though, ladies and gents, the next chapter will be up as soon as I can get it! So please bear with me! We are in the home stretch now! **


	30. Kuru Arrives

Disclaimer- remember the shockie monkey?

_Three months later. _

Kagome was positive.

She was going to die.

She looked down at her swelled ankles and let out a groan. Not only did her ankles swell, but so did her feet, so wearing shoes was impossible. To add to her growing discomfort, her back was now constantly hurting.

Having her 'family' laugh at her while she waddled to and from the bathroom wasn't pleasant either.

As if to add further insult to her state of being, she now craved chocolate. And beef jerky.

She turned pleading eyes to Loki who laughed, "What is it you want, love?"

"Beef jerky smothered in chocolate."

He raised an eyebrow, "Oh, because that is exactly what you need."

Kagome huffed and crossed her arms, "If you wont get it for me, I'll go get it myself."

Loki sighed and stood up. Though he didn't exactly agree with her food choice, he couldn't deny her either. He knew she was uncomfortable, the swelling around her feet making it hard for her to walk.

"You will keep your pregnant butt right there. I'll be right back."

Kagome smiled and folded her hands across her stomach. She was now entering her third trimester, and boy, was it coming with a vengeance. She was constantly craving something weird. For example, just the day before, she had wanted pickles dipped in to melted marshmallows. Really, who ate things like that?

Kagome hummed and stroked her even rounder stomach. In just three short months she would be able to meet the growing infant face to face. Even though she already knew he or she on an almost intimate level, she couldn't wait to finally meet her little one. Sighing she allowed her mind to drift. Her mind came back to a lullaby her mother had once sung to her, so long ago that the memory itself was fuzzy. It had been before Souta had been born, when her mother still cared what happened to her daughter.

Humming a few lines, she found the words came easier than she expected.

_Baby mine, don't you cry. _

_Baby mine, dry your eyes. _

_Rest your head close to my heart, never to part, baby of mine. _

A slight motion beneath her hands caused her to jump, the lullaby lost to her for a moment. Snatching her hands away, she stared down at her stomach with wide eyes. Swallowing, she gingerly laid her hands back on her abdomen. After a moment of nothing happening, she shrugged and figured it was just gas, before she continued her song.

_Little one, when you play. _

_Don't you mind, what they say. _

_Let those eyes, sparkle and shine, never a tear, baby of mine. _

Again a slight fluttering beneath her hands made her jump. Kagome smiled and pulled her chakra in upon itself, reaching out to the small unborn inside of her.

In response her child reached back. Kagome closed her eyes and concentrated. It was almost like the infant was pressing its hand against the side of her womb, trying to reach out to her hand. Another swift movement and Kagome let out a joyous yelp.

Loki came running into the room, carrying her snacks as he came. His eyes were wide and worry filled, unable to distinguish her yelp from a cry.

She smiled up at him, "The baby's kicking!"The worry melted from his eyes and Kagome watched as a new feeling replaced it. A wide smile cracked his face as he walked forward to take a seat beside her on the couch.

He pressed his hands to her abdomen and again her child kicked out. Loki jumped back in surprise before a deep chuckle escaped him.

"My how you have grown, little one." he whispered to the baby.

Kagome laughed, "Where's Itachi? I have to tell him!"

Loki laughed again at her excitement, "I am sure he is around here somewhere."

Kagome nodded and stood up as gracefully as she could. By the time she was vertical, Loki was nearly laughing. Kagome huffed and grabbed the chocolate covered meaty snack from the table and walked out of the foyer.

…

It had been a simple mission.

Simple enough that the newest of genin could do it.

But, some how, they were lost.

Souta sighed and looked out over his temporary team-mates. Since the incident with the two tone plant nin, the Hokage had doubled up on the teams. He still had Kohaku and Rin, but with them traveled the illustrious team seven. Sai and Naruto glared at one another, Sai making the comment of how Naruto must be an idiot and Naruto, with his quick temper, was eager to jump at any chance to verbally abuse the quiet shinobi.

Souta, though, couldn't help but agree with Sai.

After all, it had been Naruto reading the map upside down that had got them in this situation to begin with.

Sakura, for once, chose to stay out of the argument.

Rin sighed and sat down beside Souta. He looked over at her and smiled. Her hitai-ate was tied around her neck, hiding the hickey he had given her before they had left the village. She leaned against his shoulder and sighed once more, watching as Naruto looked about to pounce on Sai.

"We are really far from Konoha."

Souta nodded, glancing up through the branches above them.

"Do you know how far we are from a village?"

Souta shook his head, "I cant tell. This area is completely different from anything I have ever seen."

Rin sighed again and closed her eyes. Souta wrapped his arm around her waist and she nuzzled further into his embrace.

Souta's thoughts began to run, as they often did when he was sitting still for to long. And, like so many times before, his thoughts turned to his ever allusive Ani. He had yet to run into her or her traveling companions for months. He had half expected her to return to the village after both Itachi and Zetsu had threatened him, but was only slightly disappointed when she did not.

After all, Kagome was probably in some far off country. She probably hadn't even heard of the attack.

That didn't stop him from wondering about her.

Silence surrounded them, bringing Souta from his thoughts. It seemed as if Sakura had had enough of her team mates bickering and had put a stop to it finally.

Kohaku came to stand beside them, shaking his head, "I am starting to believe she is trying to give Naruto brain damage."

Souta chuckled dryly and unwound his arm from around Rin. She protested only minutely and pulled away, allowing Souta to stand.

"So, have we decided on a direction?"

Sai looked over at the younger boy, not bothering with his fake smile, and sighed, "If we did, would we still be sitting here?"

Souta rolled his eyes, not allowing Sai's callous tone to bait him as it would his blonde team mate.

Naruto punched his hand into the air, "I say we head east!"

Sai looked over at the jinchuriki and rolled his eyes, "And following you had gotten us thus far."

Naruto bristled, but the dark aura he could feel coming off of Sakura kept him quiet. Sakura walked to his side and looked through the trees, "I agree with Naruto. There is bound to be something."

Souta nodded and stretched before channeling his chakra into his legs and hopping into the trees. He was pleased to see Rin and Kohaku do the same, leaving the other team behind slightly.

They ran through the trees in a silence that none of them seemed to want to break. Souta led the pack, his senses wide open. He had trained his chakra to adapt to the plant life around him, reading their individual signatures as he tried to pin point any on coming enemy.

It seemed though, even trained as he was, he brushed over something he should not of. It was Rin who brought it to the groups attention, gasping before dropping from the trees. Souta, fearing she had actually slipped, stopped and landed gently beside her where she knelt in the dirt, her palm pressed to the earth and her eyes closed.

"What is it Rin?" Souta asked, his muscles tensing, "is it an enemy?"

"Depends on what you call an enemy." she stated dryly, her eyed snapping open. She reached for Souta's hand and he gave it to her willingly. Through her he could feel what she was feeling as she pressed her other palm into the dirt once again.

A chakra so familiar to him rushed through them he felt every hair on his body come to attention. His hand reaching for a kunai, he faced the direction the chakra was emanating from.

_Why is Itachi here?_

Pushing the thought aside he nodded towards the others before they each took off in the direction the chakra was coming from.

…

Sasuke looked over at his Aniki as they walked in silence. Itachi had changed since he had awoken. Taking nothing for granted anymore, he often found himself spending time with his Otouto. Of course they had broached subjects that Itachi would have rather kept quiet about, but when Sasuke had asked, Itachi had done his best to answer him.

He could not admit to missing the Akatsuki. Yes, sometimes he did miss his blue ex partner, but not the group they had met with in. He was a bit disappointed that he could not tell Kisame goodbye. The shark man had left shortly after the ceremony, taking his Akatsuki ring, and promising to tell the others that he had died. So far it seemed the others had believed him, seeing as no one had come looking for him.

Yet.

Itachi closed his eyes and took a deep breath. For the first time in a long time he was content with his life. He had the love of a beautiful woman, a son on the way, and his brother by his side.

What more could he ask for?

He felt Sasuke pause at his side and opened his eyes. Looking at his Otouto, he frowned when he saw the serious look he held.

Instantly on guard, Itachi fanned his chakra out, searching for the disturbance Sasuke had felt before. He felt a growl build in his chest, feeling not one, but six chakra signals advancing on their position. He pulled his chakra back in and launched himself into the trees, unsurprised when Sasuke followed his lead. They both exchanged a look before Itachi nodded and pulled his chakra even further in. Unless the group was experienced they would pass right by the pair with out even registering who they were.

Itachi closed his eyes and activated his sharingan, reaching for a kunai. He hadn't studied the group long enough to register who they were. He knew they couldn't be Akatsuki. That group would have hidden themselves until their point of arrival.

But he would not take any chances.

After all, the very pregnant Kagome was less than five miles east of their current position. He did _not _want any one finding her.

When the group bust through the trees below them Itachi couldn't help the smile that tugged at the edges of his mouth. Turning to look at Sasuke, he noticed his Otouto's sharingan eyes staring down at the group with a look of disdain crossing his features.

Dropping from the trees, he was unsurprised by the way the Chuunin seem to be weary of him. After all, he was an S-class criminal. A former member of the Akatsuki.

They had every right to be weary.

"Higurashi." he stated blandly, regarding the young boy in front of him.

Souta glared, "Uchiha. What are you doing here?"

Itachi ignored the question as Sasuke landed nimbly beside him. Itachi did not miss the way the others stiffened, their eyes going wide, as they stared at his Otouto. The pink haired nin took an involuntarily step forward, reaching towards Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun."

Her slight whisper only made the younger Uchiha scowl.

"Haruno, Uzumaki, what are you doing here?"

Naruto fisted his hands and glared at the younger Uchiha, "What are we doing here? What are you doing here?"

Sasuke shrugged, "I live here."

Naruto scoffed, "Not for long! We're taking you and your brother back to Konoha!"

Itachi raised an eyebrow before looking over at his Otouto, "It appears as if they want to fight."

Sasuke nodded and stretched his hands above his head, "Shall we give them the fight they seem to be itching for?"

Itachi sighed, "A waist of time if I do say so myself."

Naruto balled his hand into a fist before rushing forward, "I'll show you a waste of time, teme!"

Itachi was ready for it, leveling his pin wheeled sharingan at the rushing jinchuriki. With a simple placement of his chakra he trapped him in his illusion.

When Naruto froze Souta's eyes narrowed. Reaching for the black rose he carried with him he transformed it into his whip before rushing forward as well. He lashed forward, fully expecting his weapon to reach purchase.

When Sasuke intercepted it he could do nothing but glare. The younger Uchiha moved so fast he hadn't seen him, using his katanna to cut the whip in half.

Cursing in irritation Souta jumped back before Sasuke could cut him down. When Sasuke rushed forward, intent on incapacitating the younger Higurashi, he was forced to retreat when a scythe made of bone whipped out in front of him.

Itachi seemed to have grown bored with his illusion with Naruto and returned to the fight. Naruto fell forward, his eyes going blank.

"Seems the dobe is still only talk." Sasuke stated blandly, giving the fallen Naruto a pitying look.

Itachi sighed and folded his hands behind his head, "This is boring."

A growling sound set Itachi's nerves on edge. Looking over he was surprised to see what appeared to be a hell hound he had seen in so many paintings. Another surprised was that there not only was one, but three, of the large beasts looking at him. Itachi raised an eyebrow as they charged forward. He was able to dodge the first two but the third grabbed his ankle as he went to flip over it. Hissing at the feel of its teeth tearing into his flesh.

He landed awkwardly and looked over at the only boy that had yet to move. A scroll of paper stretched out in front of him, a paint brush coated in black ink held in his hand. His expression didn't change as his hand whipped across the paper and created another of the hellish beasts.

Itachi watched with slanted eyes as the boy did a hand seal and the beast pounced off the paper.

Moving slightly he evaded the beast, but was now in a predicament. The four beasts surrounded him at all angles, and with a injured ankle, he would be able to move fast enough to evade them all.

"Uchiha Itachi, for your crimes against Konoha," the boy started, rolling up his paper, "you are hereby sentenced to death."

The beasts rushed forward then, and Itachi closed his eyes. His thoughts ran back to Kagome and the idea that he would never see his child born.

Depressed, he waited for the pain to rip through him. He had just been given back his life, dammit!

When the pain never came, Itachi sighed and continued to wait. Thinking that the chuunin was just playing with him, he rolled his shoulders back.

"Trespassing you may have lived with, but harming one under this Sesshomaru's care will seal all your deaths."

Itachi felt a smile curve his lips and opened his eyes.

Sesshomaru stood just outside of circle of ink. All eyes were on the impassive demon lord as his expression turned icy.

"Hello, Sesshomaru-sama." Itachi stated, straightening slightly. He was careful not to put any weight on his injured ankle though, sure the beast had more than likely damaged the bone.

The stoic lord turned to the Itachi and nodded, "I was sent in search of you. Kagome has something she wishes to share with you."

Itachi nodded and didn't miss the widening of Souta's eyes when his Ani's name was mentioned.

Sesshomaru tilted his head to the side and seemed to be listening to something only he could here. He sighed and shook his head.

"Speak of the devil."

Sasuke frowned, "You brought her here? What if something happens?"

Sesshomaru leveled the younger man with a flat look, "Do you see her with me?"

Sasuke shook his head and Sesshomaru almost let a smile slip, "Then, that would serve to reason, that this Sesshomaru did not bring her."

Sasuke rolled his eyes as another male walked through the trees. Ignoring the fact that he was still supposed to be fighting, Itachi turned to the new arrivals and smiled.

"I said I would be back before night fall."

Kagome smiled from the other males back before scrambling off and running the best she could over to him.

"I know. But this couldn't wait that long!"

She grabbed his hand and pulled him forward. He stumbled slightly and she pressed his palm to her swelled midsection.

He raised an eyebrow and she held up her finger, motioning for him to wait a moment. When he felt the slight movement beneath his hand he nearly jumped back in surprise.

A wide smile cracked Kagome's face, "Its kicking!""Ani."

Her eyes went wide at the sound of his voice. Turning away from Itachi, her wide brown eyes landed on Souta. He took a step forward, his eyes just as wide as hers.

"Otouto. What are you doing here?" she whispered, her voice soft and full of concern.

Souta, unable to control himself any longer, rushed forward and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. In the back of his mind he realized that his Ani was much smaller than he remembered. But when she wrapped her arms around him, his mind went blank. All he could feel was happiness bubbling beneath his skin so fast that he laughed. She joined in a moment later, her shoulders shaking from it.

When he finally pulled back from her he smiled down at her, "I see you finally found what you were looking for."

She nodded and turned back to Itachi. Her eyes narrowed as she noticed he appeared to be favoring one foot, putting no weight on the other. Her eyes widened when she saw the blood dripping off his other foot.

"Itachi! What happened?"

He smiled and shook his head, "Nothing Kagome."

She pulled away from Souta and walked over to him, her anger latterly boiling in her eyes.

"it is not nothing! Who hurt you? I'll kill them!"

A soft chuckle from behind her brought her attention to the small group. Silently she cursed. She really needed to pay more attention to her surroundings.

Her eyes rested on the pale boy sitting behind his team mates.

"So you bring a pregnant woman to fight your battles?" he opened his eyes, showing that they where as dark as a starless night. He looked at Kagome and continued to smile, "Or are you just fat?"

Itachi stiffened, preparing himself to catch Kagome should she fly off the handle. Being six months into her pregnancy it was unwise for her to rush into any kind of battle.

But she surprised them all.

Kagome sat down on the ground and started to cry.

"I told you I was fat!" she wailed, slapping her hands against the ground.

Itachi sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "As I have told you thousands of times Kagome, you are not fat."

She wailed even harder, "You're a liar Uchiha Itachi! If some kid I don't know can see that I am fat, it be true!"

Itachi sighed once more and turned his gaze to Loki, silently asking the demon for help. Loki took a step back, holding his hands up in front of him.

Itachi glared, _traitor. _

Kneeling down best he could he rubbed her back, "Kagome. You are not fat, you are pregnant."

Her eyes popped open and he saw anger there, "And its your fault!"

He jumped back, unsure of how to handle the rapid mood swing.

"M-my fault?"

She glared and pointed at him accusingly, "Yes! You and your stupid penis! You got me pregnant! So there for its your fault I'm fat and I cant see my feet!"

Everyone around them was either out right laughing or trying to hold it in. All except Sesshomaru, who had an amused smile on his face.

He sighed and shook his head, "I'm sorry?"

She glared at him, "No your not!"Itachi glared over at the seemingly emotionless boy, plotting his death in the slowest of ways. After all, it was his fault that Kagome was in the emotional state she was in.

Kagome flopped back on her back, "I want that kid dead. You hear me? Stone cold six feet under kind of dead!"

Sesshomaru sighed, "As much as this has been amusing, I will have to abide by the lady's wishes." a cruel smile curled his face, "After all, I cant have her so upset that she induces labor early."

With that said he flickered from their sights.

A heart beat later he materialized in front of the emotionless boy.

"What are you doing?"

Sesshomaru paused at the sound of Kagome's confused voice. He turned slightly back to her, "I am killing the ningen, as you asked."

She huffed and sat up, "I wasn't serious!"

Sesshomaru sighed, "Onna, make up your mind."

She huffed and moved to stand up, "Help Itachi back to the manor."

Sesshomaru shook his head and walked over to the bleeding young man.

Kagome was already on her feet, her hands wrapped around her abdomen, as she walked over to her Otouto.

He smiled, "You sure do know how to pick the most interesting company."

Kagome nodded and turned to the others. Her eyes landed on the girl she had known as a child and her eyes softened.

"You've grown up Rin-chan."

The younger woman blushed prettily and Kagome laughed and held her arms open. She rushed forward and delighted in the feel of the older girls arms circling around her.

"And so have you Kagome-san."

Kagome chuckled and pulled back from her. She cast a look over at Kohaku and he smiled.

"Nice to see you Kagome."

She nodded, "Nice to see you too Kohaku."

Loki cleared his throat, brining her attention back to him, "Perhaps we should be going love. You need to rest."

She rolled her eyes but went none the less. Loki smiled and kissed the tip of her nose, "You are so cute."

She swatted his arm playfully, "Just take me home."

He bowed, "As my lady wishes."

She turned back to the others, "will you guys be coming?"

Souta nodded, "Of course. Last time I left you, you were with two mercenaries. Now your traveling with demons and pregnant. I would hate to see what happens if I leave you again!"

Kagome laughed as Loki wrapped his arms around her, "I'll travel a bit slower this time shall I?'

She nodded and he hoisted her up into his arms.

Souta looked over at Kohaku and Rin, "you guys should go back to Konoha. Just tell Tsunade-sama I am following a new lead on my own."

They nodded and Souta smiled. Rin walked over to him and plated a kiss right on his lips.

"Make sure you come back to me, ok?"

He nodded and she smiled before turning to Kohaku.

Kohaku and Souta exchanged a nod before he and Rin jumped into the trees and disappeared.

Souta then turned to the remaining shinobi and frowned, "Will you three be coming as well?"

Sakura looked unsure. She wanted to follow after Sasuke, and she knew the only way they were going to was to follow Kagome, but it didn't mean she wanted to.

After all, she and Itachi both were wanted criminals.

Looking down at the still unconscious Naruto, she sighed.

"Might as well. At least until Naruto wakes up."

Kagome nodded from Loki's arms, "Just one rule I guess. Don't piss off Sesshomaru."

Sakura nodded and turned back to Naruto. Hoisting him up, she almost dropped him when he started to mumble.

"No!….Get away!…My Ramen!"

She shook her head and turned to Sai to see the unemotional boy sitting in the same position he had been since Sesshomaru had threatened him.

"you coming?"

Sai nodded and put his ink and brush back into his bag.

Souta turned back to his Ani and watched as she nodded to the demon and he leaped into the trees, leaving them to follow him.

…

Days turned into weeks as Kagome's due date came closer. The new comers realized, just as Itachi and Loki had, to avoid upsetting her at all costs. Not only would they have the hormonal woman after them, but also the irate Sesshomaru. Turned out he liked his peace, and the only way he was able to keep it was by keeping Kagome happy. If she was unhappy, then so was he.

Sai had taken to staying far away from her.

As her pregnancy progressed, Kagome was becoming less emotional, and more of a neat freak. It was to the point that she was going behind the maid and cleaning up again. It was driving the collective patrons of the house insane.

Itachi sighed and yawned, walking through the vast manor, in search of the pregnant woman that had been driving him insane as of late. A scraping sound from the kitchen area had him raising an eyebrow and moving towards it.

What he saw had his heart in his throat.

Kagome was standing at the very top of a ladder, a wash cloth in hand, wiping the top of the cabinets.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?"

She jumped at the sound of his voice and the ladder swayed dangerously. His eyes widening he sprinted forward just as she fell.

She took in a deep breath and wrapped herself around her midsection, making sure that her body was absorb the impact with minimal damage to the child with in.

When the fall never came she opened her eyes. Looking down at her was a very irate Uchiha, his red eyes narrowed.

"And what, by chance, were you thinking?" He asked, his voice calmer than Kagome expected.

She smiled sheepishly, "Cleaning the top of the shelves?"

He set her down and closed his eyes, "Do you realized what could have happened had I not come when I did?"

She tapped her chin thoughtfully, "you wouldn't have startled me and therefore I wouldn't have fallen?"

He pinched the bridge of his nose, "That's not the point!"

She crossed her arms over her chest, "Well, it happened, now its over. Now if you will let me-"

He grabbed her arm and shook his head, "Oh no. Not only no, but hell no. Give me that." he stated, snatching the towel from her.

She pouted and opened her mouth to complain but he pointed to the back door, "Why don't you go for a walk? When you get back I'll have this all done. Ok?"

She huffed and crossed his arms before turning and walking towards the door. Itachi watched her go before shaking his head and looking at the ladder laying on the floor.

He was sure, now that his illness wasn't killing him, worrying about Kagome would.

Shaking his head once more he picked up the ladder and went about his self made task.

…

Kagome huffed as she walked into the shade of the woods. The nerve of Itachi! If he hadn't startled her, she would have never jumped, and therefore wouldn't have slipped in the first place!

She crossed her arms and stared up at the canopy of branches. The sun peaked through every now and again, but other than that, it was quite comfortable.

Sighing she shook her head. It wasn't like the manor was overly dirty. She doubted she would notice it if she hadn't been pregnant. She distinctively remember her mother doing the same when she was pregnant with Souta. What had she called it again?

_Nesting I think._

She sighed once more and stopped walking. Turning back to the path she had been walking, she saw that the manor was no longer in view. How far had she gone anyway?

Shrugging she turned to start walking back, her hands stroking her water logged stomach.

_Just a few more weeks, little one. _

She giggled and sighed, continuing her walk.

"Well well well, what the fuck do we have here?"

She froze, the blood in her veins freezing at the sound of his voice. Eyes widening she turned back to the sound and saw the lat person she ever wanted to see again.

Standing with his scythe held against his shoulder, still wearing the Akatsuki robes, was Hidan.

He smiled as Kagome froze, "Fuck, I should have known Kisame was lying! No way Itachi and you both died so easily!"

He tapped his scythe against his shoulder and looked her over, his smile widening as he noticed her pregnant form.

"This is fucking perfect! After I kill you, I'll rip the little bastard your carrying out and sacrifice it to lord Jashin!"

Kagome felt panic well up inside of her. She could run, but how far would she get? And if she screamed, could she guarantee any one would hear her?

But staying and fighting was out of the question.

Hidan began to laugh, "What the fuck? Have you gone fuckin soft on me? Where are your man eating fuckin flowers? Huh?'

He sighed as she started to back pedal, "No matter. Fuck it. Might as well get this over with."

He brandished his scythe and Kagome did the only thing she could think of.

She ran.

Hidan laughed again, "Real fuckin brave!"

She closed her eyes and tried to force her legs to move faster.

She thought, for a fleeting moment, that she would be able to escape.

When something wrapped around her ankle her hope came crashing down around her.

Hidan laughed and pulled, hard, on the rope he had used to capture her. Kagome fell, instinctively rolling so she landed on her back. She hit the ground so hard the wind rushed out of her and the back of her head struck the ground beneath her. Stars exploded in front of her and she closed her eyes.

She heard the crunching of twigs as Hidan walked up to her. Tears welled behind her eye lids and she did the second thing that came to her mind.

She screamed.

Hidan laughed, "That's right bitch. Scream. It only makes it that much more enjoyable for me!"

Kagome opened her eyes and watched as he gripped his scythe with one hand and pointed it down at her. Her gaze went hard as she watched him.

"Prepare to die, slut!"

Kagome closed her eyes, waiting for the impact.

When she didn't feel his blade start to tear through her flesh she cracked her eyes open. She was met with the sight of a pair of backs, one with blonde hair that seemed to defy gravity, and the other with black. In front of them, holding Hidan by his throat, was the silver hair she had come to associate with being her guardian angel.

"Looks like you have your own pack of guard dogs, bitch!" Hidan rasped.

Sesshomaru snarled and Hidan gasped. Kagome sat up slightly and noticed that Sesshomaru's other hand was buried in Hidan's chest.

"Silence!"

Kagome leaned back against the ground and sighed, relieved. Her relief was short lived as she felt a warm sensation beginning to soak her inner thighs. Her eyes widening she looked down to see the white yukata she was wearing stained red from her thighs down.

"Sasuke!" She panted frantically.

He half turned back to her and his eyes widened. Naruto did the same and in an instant he was kneeling by her side.

"oh shit!"

Pain shot through Kagome and she threw her head back and screamed, feeling as if someone was trying to tear her in half from the outside in.

"What's happening?" Naruto asked frantically.

She felt a pair of hands underneath her and looked up to see Sesshomaru standing there, blood soaking into his clothing.

"The confrontation induced early labor."

Kagome felt another pain rake her and she felt her nails dig into Sesshomaru's flesh. He made no indication that it had hurt and began to run through the wooded area, leaving the other two behind him.

"Just breathe little one." he stated, his voice soft, "the pain will pass."

She tried to believe him, but the terrible pain seemed to intensify, tearing a scream from her lips as they ran.

…

Itachi held Kagome's hand as the hours ticked by. She cried and screamed and cursed Hidan with every contraction. Sesshomaru had, luckily, prepared ahead. A demon midwife stood between Kagome's legs coaching her through the birthing process. Itachi pressed a cool clothe to Kagome's forehead to try to ease her discomfort slightly. As the latest contraction subsided she collapsed backward, her hair clinging to her in wet tendrils. Itachi offered held an ice chip up to her chapped lips and she smiled up at him before allowing him to push the frozen chip into her mouth.

"Just a few more pushes and you can rest, dear." The midwife stated, her smile tight.

Kagome nodded and looked up at Itachi. He smiled down at her and pressed his forehead to hers, unable to speak at the moment. Even through his worry for her, rage still boiled beneath the surface. He should never have allowed her to go off on her own.

He felt Kagome's hand clamp down on his and his mind temporarily went blank. Another contraction rushed over her and her muscles tensed. Her mouth parted but the only thing that came forth was the tiniest whimper.

"Push girl! Put everything you have left into the last push!" The midwife demanded, her eyes concentrated on the apex of Kagome's thighs.

Itachi heard Kagome take in a large breath and her muscles tighten even more. Her eyes screwed closed and her back arched as she pushed with every ounce of strength that remained in her being.

The midwife did something and Kagome collapsed back onto the futon, her breathing labored.

A ear splitting cry pierced the room and Itachi's eyes widened.

The midwife smiled up at him and wrapped the squirming bundle in a clean towel.

"Congratulations Uchiha on your son." the demon stated, handing the bundle over to Itachi.

He took it with shaking hands and immediately his eyes widened. The baby was still screaming, its little red face scrunched up. Fine black hair already covered his scalp, his tiny fists waving in front of his face with every scream he made.

He looked down at Kagome as she watched father and son interact. She smiled and opened her arms to the little one, her face eager to hold the baby. As the midwife began to clean the after birth from Kagome, she held her son against her chest. Her eyes closed and tears leaked out from the corners.

_Baby mine, don't you cry, _

_Baby mine, dry your eyes. _

_Rest your head, close to my heart, _

_Never to part, baby of mine._

The child instantly stopped crying and Kagome sat up slightly. She held him in her lap, her legs folded around him. He looked up at his mother, black eyes curious, as she smiled down at him. Allowing her chakra to seep into her voice she continued to sing. Itachi wrapped his arm around Kagome's waist while the other one ran over his newborn sons soft skin.

_Little one when you play._

_Don't you mind, what they say. _

_Let those eyes, sparkle and shine._

_Never a tear, baby of mine._

Itachi watched as the most magnificent sight he had ever seen took place in front of him. His sons eyes softened and a smile broke his small face, showing off his toothless mouth. He grasped his fathers finger and waved his other fist around, smiling.

Kagome smiled as tears leaked from the edges of her eyes, "Welcome to the world, little Kuru."

Itachi raised an eyebrow, "Kuru?"

Kagome nodded, not taking her eyes from her son, "Short for Kuruzaki. Uchiha Kuruzaki."

Itachi allowed the name to roll around his mind. _the demon Uchiha. I like it._

He smiled and nodded, bringing his face to his child. Planting a gentle kiss on his forehead, he sighed.

"Indeed. Welcome, little Kuru."

…

AN-Whew! Another chapter down! I know what everybody is saying. I know I rushed through the pregnancy. And don't worry, Hidan is not dead yet. There will be a spectacular ending, well, at least I think it will be. And guess who is the main protagonist?

Please review!


	31. Make sure their dead

And here we are! Whew! Two chapters in one day! I just figured you guys have been such good reviewers I would reward you. We are close to the finally now! Only a few more chapters, including the epilogue! So please, please, pretty please review! It would make a great early birthday present from all of you! (21 on August 16! Whoot!)

So hold on to your socks, its about to be a bumpy ride!

Disclaimer - I do not own them.

By the time Kagome and Kuru were cleaned and put in fresh clothing the sun was starting to break the horizon. Itachi tucked them both into bed before walking into the sitting room where the demons and the shinobi sat with tired looks on their faces.

He ran his fingers through his messy hair and leaned against the wall, exhaustion washing over him.

"Who did this?" he asked, closing his eyes.

Naruto growled, "Hidan."

In an instant Itachi was awake. His eyes snapped open and narrowed, "How did he find her?"

Sesshomaru shook his head, "It does not matter. The problem is no more."

Itachi felt his hand ball into a fist, "How can you be sure? Did you cut him apart? Burn the pieces?"

Sesshomaru leveled him with a bored look, "This Sesshomaru crushed the ningen's heart. He is no more."

Loki growled from beside Sesshomaru, "You think that killed him?"

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow, "No creature can survive with out a heart."

Loki shook his head, "It doesn't matter! He'll regenerate it!"

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed, "How do you know this?"

Loki rubbed his temples, "When I was still within Kagome we came across Hidan. No matter what I did to him he still kept coming. He would have killed us if it had not been for the mercenaries showing up."

Itachi began to massage his temples, "I can almost bet if you went back to where you left Hidan he isn't there."

Sesshomaru scoffed, "Impossible. Even if he could regenerate he would not be able to move until he did so. A _demon_ cannot heal such a wound so fast."

Itachi shook his head, "That does not stop someone from coming to him."

Sesshomaru growled and stood up, "Then this Sesshomaru will hunt down the ningen and tear him apart."

Loki nodded and stood up, "I shall accompany you."

Sesshomaru nodded and turned to the shinobi, "I trust you to handle things with in?"

Itachi nodded and straightened. He wanted to join them, but he also knew that if he left there would be no one to care for Kagome. Sure, Sasuke would be there, but she did not mean as much to Sasuke.

The demons flickered from existence and Itachi felt a shiver roll down his spine at the energy they left in their wake. Sesshomaru was pissed for over looking such a large aspect, and Loki was furious to the fact that Kagome had been forced into an early labor.

For some reason Itachi almost felt sorry for the Akatsuki.

A soft sound brought Itachi back to his proper mind set and her shook his head. A smile crossed his face as he turned away from the others and walked back to Kagome's room.

Kuru lay across her chest, his small dark eyes open and staring at the room around him. He didn't cry, something Itachi would have expected from a baby as young as he. Instead his small eyes burned with curiosity as he took in the large room. Itachi could feel Kagome's chakra pulsing gently around the room, keeping the child calm even as she slept. He smiled and shook his head before walking over to the pair.

Gently lifting Kagome's arms away from the baby he lifted his new born son into his arms. Kagome stirred slightly and he shushed her.

"Its alright koi."

At the sound of his voice Kagome calmed and fell into a deeper sleep. Itachi shook his head once more and looked down at Kuru.

"Would you like to meet the others, little one?"

His son did not answer, choosing instead to reach his tiny hand out to his father. Itachi smiled once more and gave the infant his finger. Kuru wrapped his fist around his fathers finger and Itachi watched as the baby smiled up at him. His little feet kicked out and he waved his hands around. One fist went to his mouth while the other still held his fathers finger.

Itachi chuckled and carried the infant out of the room to the others.

The room went silent the moment he walked in. Every eye was on him seeing as most in the room had never seen the stoic Uchiha smile.

He looked up and met the eyes of his Otouto, "Would you like to meet your nephew?"

Sasuke swallowed and nodded. Itachi motioned for him to come forward and it took Sasuke a moment before he did so. Itachi almost laughed out right.

"Are you afraid of an infant, Otouto?"

Sasuke eyes narrowed. Showing no more hesitation he strode over to where his Aniki stood with the squirming bundle in his arms.

Sasuke looked down at Kuru and felt his pulse rise. Kuru looked up at him with dark curious eyes and for a moment they just stared back at one another.

Itachi smirked, "Would you like to hold him?"

Sasuke's eyes widened, "Can I?'

Itachi did laugh then before holding the baby out to his Otouto. Sasuke, unsure of how to hold him, took a moment before actually taking the baby from his Aniki.

"Support his head." Itachi guided, watching as his Otouto cradled the child.

When Kuru began to squirm and whimper, Sasuke nearly panicked, "What do I do?'

Itachi laughed and the others paled. Not only was the ever composed Uchiha Itachi smiling, but laughing as well?

The world was ending.

"He doesn't recognize faces yet, Otouto." Itachi stated, laughter making his voice light.

Kuru continued to squirm and Itachi looked down at his son in Sasuke's arms, "what is it little one?" he whispered, running his finger down the side of his face.

Sasuke felt his Aniki allow his chakra to seep into the air around them. Instantly Kuru calmed, a wide smile replacing the irritated look he had held a moment before. His feet began to kick back and forth once more and his arms jerked back and forth.

"See?" Itachi stated, smiling, "Tou-san is here. This is your Uncle Sasuke."

Kuru didn't understand what he was saying and Itachi knew so, but his tone of voice kept the baby smiling.

"Just release a small amount of your control on your chakra. That's how he recognizes people at the moment."

Sasuke nodded and did as his Aniki instructed. The moment Kuru felt his chakra his black eyes rolled up to look at Sasuke.

Sasuke smiled when recognition bloomed in the infants eyes. He brought his face down to his level and smiled.

"That's right little one. You know me."

Sasuke felt Kuru's hand start to pat against his face for a moment before he felt a sharp tug on his bangs.

Itachi laughed once more as a look of pure shock crossed Sasuke's face. He tried to pull back but Kuru would not release him, making the younger Uchiha give his Aniki a pleading look.

Itachi shook his head and took the baby from Sasuke's arms. Even as he was being switched hands Kuru refused to release his Uncles hair, making Sasuke have to move with him.

The others started to join in with Itachi's laughing. Kuru found it all to be quiet amusing seeing as he clapped his fists together and began to squirm again.

Sasuke sighed and attempted to work the tiny fist from his hair.

"Come on Kuru-chan. Let go." he pleaded.

Itachi shook his head and looked over Sasuke's bent head at the laughing chuunin.

"Uzumaki, hand me that stuffed dog."

Naruto composed himself long enough to hand Itachi the toy. Itachi took it and looked it over with a slight shake of his head. Pure white fur covered the animals hide and wide red eyes stared out from a long muzzle. Its ears flopped over, the hair sticking up right at the base of the ear. In the center of the toys head stitched a blue crescent moon and Itachi shook his head once more.

_Leave it to Sesshomaru-sama to find the exact replica of himself. Conceded bastard. _

Holding the toy by its back he waved it in front of Kuru. It took the baby a moment before he realized his Tou-san was doing something but once he did he released Sasuke in favor of staring at the dancing stuffed animal.

Itachi smiled when he began to kick his feet again, his fist making its way back into his mouth. Sasuke took a step back and watched as Itachi gave Kuru the toy. Kuru's un-mouthed hand instantly went to the dogs ears and Itachi watched as he ran his tiny fingers over the soft fur.

Sighing he leaned against the wall and slid into a sitting position. Kuru seemed content for a moment so Itachi turned his attention back to the others.

His eyes landed on Souta who was staring out the window. Apparently the younger Higurashi had yet to forgive him for their little…incident.

Itachi sighed, "Higurashi."

Souta's eyes snapped over to him and narrowed, "Yes, Uchiha?"

Itachi mentally rolled his eyes, "Will your disdain for my rashness keep you away from your nephew?"

Souta's face fell at his words and he sighed before standing. He walked over to where Itachi sat and knelt down in front of him.

A smile broke across his face once he saw his nephew, "He looks like you. But with Kagome's facial structure."

Itachi nodded and watched as Kuru began to squirm again. His eyes were on the new person and Itachi raised an eyebrow.

"Seems he wants you."

Souta raised an eyebrow, "Me? Why?"

Itachi shrugged and held the baby out to him. Souta took him hesitantly and Kuru stopped squirming. The two stared at each other for a moment, a serious look crossing Kuru's face.

Suddenly Kuru's face began to turn red. A moment later he began to cry, causing Souta to panic.

Itachi took the baby from him and rocked him back and forth. When the crying only got louder he lifted the baby on to his shoulder and pulled the diaper back from his small behind.

"Ah. I see now."

He sighed and handed the crying baby back to Souta, "Hold this, I'll be right back."

He stood up and left for a moment. Souta, unsure of what to do, looked around at his friends.

"A little help?"

Sakura shook her head and walked forward. Taking the baby from Souta's arms she laid him flat on the floor and began to undo the small diaper.

Itachi walked around the corner, holding a clean diaper, wipes, and powder. He handed these to Sakura who smiled and made cooing sounds to Kuru as she pulled the diaper off his butt.

Itachi damn near went ballistic when Kuru began to scream.

"What are you doing?" He hissed, preparing to tear the pink haired nins arms from her body and beat her with them.

Sakura didn't look away from her task as she took the wipes and began to clean the baby, "He's cold. Therefore he's uncomfortable."

Itachi had to force himself to relax. Sasuke walked over and stood beside him.

"Taking the whole parental protection thing to a whole new level there Aniki." he whispered.

Itachi didn't respond as Sakura finished with the diaper.

A slamming sound came from down the hall and Itachi turned to watch a very irate Kagome come storming down the hall.

When she saw Sakura with her crying child she snatched the baby from her.

"What happened?" she hissed, coddling the new born.

Itachi stood and placed both his hands on her shoulders, "She changed his diaper."

Kagome seemed to calm instantly by that statement. Sighing she continued to rock her child until he was quiet once more.

"That's my little Kuru. Its alright now."

Kuru's face was still red as he looked up at his Kaa-san with dark eyes. Kagome smiled and walked over to the couch.

When she began to undo the tie that held her yukata closed the entire room went into an up roar. Well, every one except Itachi and Sakura.

"What are you doing Ani?"

"What the hell Kagome-san?"

"Aniki, why is your woman disrobing in front of everyone?"

Itachi shook his head and walked over to sit by Kagome. She pulled her top down a little but not enough to expose anything and brought the babe up to her breast.

"Kuru needs to be fed." Itachi stated, shrugging.

Kagome sighed and leaned back allowing Kuru better access to her breast. Itachi threaded his arm behind her shoulders and looked over the blushing chuunin.

Sakura shrugged, "Come on guys. Its not like it's the first time you've seen a woman breast feed her child."

The others remained silent as they each picked a piece of wall to stare at.

At that moment Sai decided to make his first appearance in days. He gave each of them an unemotional look before his eyes landed on the baby still feeding from Kagome's right breast.

"So, you weren't just fat."

Kagome glared at him but chose to ignore him in favor of looking down at her son.

After a few moments he seemed to get his fill and she maneuvered him so she could close her top.

Taking a plane cloth from one of the pockets in her yukata she threw it over her shoulder before positioning Kuru against it and patting on his back.

Itachi watched as she did so, amazed at how fast she had acclimated to the role of mother. When Kuru burped, spitting up slightly, Kagome smiled and pulled him from her shoulder. Using a clean area of the cloth she wiped his mouth and rocked him back and forth gently.

"That is disgusting." Sai stated, looking at the milk stained cloth.

Kagome glared at him once more, "Why are you still here?"

He blinked, his expression never changing, "I heard it screaming and came to investigate."

Itachi's hand balled into a fist and was about to pummel the unemotional teen when he was beaten to it.

In a flash of orange and yellow Sai was on his back while Naruto stood over him, his fist raised.

"How dare you!"

The room was silent as they watched Sai and Naruto interact. Sai looked up at the irritate jinchuriki with blank eyes.

"What are you talking about?"

Naruto growled, "First you insult Kagome-san, then you cant even use her sons name? Kuru is only a few hours old and he's already a better person than you!"

Sai seemed unfazed, "I don't see how that is any of your concern."

Naruto glared, "All this time I have taken everything you have thrown at me. I took all the insults towards me and Sasuke, but you will not insult Kagome-san or her son."

Sai sat up, "Or what?"

Naruto squatted down in front of him, "Or I will beat the tar out of you and hang you from the Hokage tower! Believe it!"

The room was silent as Naruto stood back up and walked over to where Kagome and Itachi still sat. Kuru was asleep in his Kaa-sans arms and Naruto smiled down at him.

"no body is going to talk bad of you, Kuru-chan."

Kagome smiled and reached out to him. Her hand clasped around his wrist and he looked up at her.

"Naruto, I'm so-"

He waved his hand in front of him, stopping her apology before she could make it, "The past is the past Kagome-san. Lets look towards the future."

Kagome nodded and released him. She repositioned Kuru against her and smiled.

"Would you like to hold him?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow. Of course he wanted to hold her baby! He had always liked children. But the village never really let him around other kids because of what he was. When Kagome only smiled he realized she was serious and nodded.

She motioned for him to sit beside her and he did so. Kuru continued to sleep as she laid him in Naruto's arms and lap.

Naruto placed his hands where he had seen her do so and couldn't help the smile that spread across his face.

Kagome leaned against Itachi and together they watched Naruto hold their son. Kuru continued to sleep as if nothing was happening and Naruto stared down at him in awe.

"He's…wow…Just wow Kagome-san."

She smiled, "Yea, that pretty much sums up my thoughts exactly."

Itachi nodded, "Agreed."

…

A few days passed and the demon pair had yet to return. Instead of taking the time to worry about them, Kagome spent her days and nights with Kuru and Itachi. Both Souta and Sasuke jumped into the rolls of Uncles with no hesitation. If both Kagome and Itachi were other wise engaged Kuru would be seen with one or the other. He was beginning to recognize the others by more than just their chakra's but it still helped when he could feel it. He was growing especially fond of Naruto though, seeing as every time the jinchuriki would walk by him he would kick his feet and reach out to him. Kagome found it quiet comical every time he held Kuru. Somehow, even she didn't know, Kuru would get a hand full of Naruto's hair and stick it in his mouth. Naruto was constantly washing the babies saliva from his blonde spikes.

Kagome sat on the couch and watched as her son swung back and forth gently in his bassinet. Sasuke sat on the chair behind him, his foot gently on the edge of the bassinet, swinging it gently back and forth. Naruto and Sakura stood away from the others talking in hushed voices. Kagome raised an eyebrow and looked over at Itachi, who shrugged and continued to polish his shurikan.

When they seemed to come to a conclusion about something both walked back into the sitting room.

"So when's the wedding?"

Sakura fell over at Kagome statement, making her chuckle. Naruto joined in with Kagome's soft laughter as Sakura straightened up.

"Nice one Kagome-san."

She shrugged and looked over at the still blushing Sakura, "So?"

She cleared her throat and glared over at the still laughing Naruto, "We were just discussing when we needed to head back to Konoha."

Kagome nodded and Naruto sobbered. Sasuke straightened up and stopped rocking Kuru. He was too far asleep to notice.

"Why do I feel a but coming on?" Kagome asked, looking at the pair in front of her.

Sakura looked over at Sasuke before speaking, "Because we have been gone for so long we cant just go back empty handed."

Kagome felt her eyebrows raise, "I take it you need either Sasuke, Itachi, or myself to come back with you?"

Sakura nodded and Kagome shook her head, "Not gonna happen."

Sakura's eyes widened, "But Tsunade-sama will wonder why we were gone so long with nothing to show for it!"

Kagome stood up, her dark eyes hardening, "And you expect me to let you tear my family apart? I say again. And I'll say it slow so you understand. Not. Gonna. Happen."

Sakura opened her mouth to speak again but Sasuke beat her to the punch, "I'll go."

The room went dead silent. Both Kagome and Sakura turned to the young Uchiha, one with a look of disbeliefe, the other a look of anger.

"Oh Sasuke-kun!"

Kagome grabbed her by the arm before she could fling herself at him, "Sasuke, she cant make you go anywhere. And if she tries she would never leave this land."

Sasuke nodded and stood, "But I am the only option. I am neither wanted nor unwelcome in the village. Unlike you two, I just left." a wry smile curled his lips, "I didn't leave a blood bath behind me."

Itachi stood then, "Be that as it may, I agree with Kagome."

Sasuke sighed and looked down at Kuru, "I am not doing this for you."

He looked up at Itachi and Kagome, "I am doing this so my nephew will grow up with no problems."

Itachi crossed his arms, "And what problems would he have?"

Sasuke shook his head, "I do not trust certain people. And those people know of you, Kagome, and Kuru. There needs to be someone in the village to keep him quiet."

Kagome felt tears well to her eyes, "But you shouldn't have to leave to make this possible!"

He smiled and walked forward. With out warning he pulled Kagome into a tight embrace. She laid her head against his shoulder and her shoulders began to shake.

He rubbed her back gently, "Its alright Kagome. You'll see me again."

She nodded and pulled away from him, "Promise?"

He nodded and pulled away from her, "I have to. Else my nephew will never know me."

Kagome chuckled and looked down at the sleeping baby, "Your right."

Sighing Sasuke turned back to Sakura and Naruto, "When do we leave?"

Naruto scratched the back of his head, "Well, we were hoping on waiting until Sesshomaru and Loki returned."

Sasuke nodded and resumed his seat behind the bassinet.

Kagome sat back down next to Itachi as he went back to cleaning his weapons.

That night a commotion outside of the manor roused every one from their beds. Itachi advised Kagome to remain with Kuru as he went to investigate.

When he exited their room he was shocked by the sight in front of him.

Sesshomaru stood beside Loki, supporting the other demon. Blood caked their clothing and a puddle of the dark liquid was forming beneath Loki.

Striding up to them Itachi helped Sesshomaru to carry the wounded demon to the sitting room where he could be lain down.

Sakura was already at his side, her hair pulled back, as she searched his body for injuries.

Itachi turned to Sesshomaru, "What happened?"

Sesshomaru allowed a cruel smile to curve his lips, "When we arrived at the place I had struck Hidan down, he was no longer there. But his blood was. So we followed the scent and found your Akatsuki hide out. There were traps and such, but nothing we could not get around. When we were able to get inside the group was already preparing to relocate." his smile turned feral, "we slaughtered them. Every. Last. One."

Loki chuckled as Sakura found the injury and began to heal it, "I was injured on the way out, believe it or not. Something exploded."

Itachi allowed a wry smile to curl his lips, "Deidara."

He hissed as Sakura moved to a different injury, "I didn't catch his name."

"Are you sure you killed them all?"

They all turned to the person who had spoke. Kagome stood in the door way, Kuru on her shoulder.

Loki smiled over at her, "Yes, love. I am quite sure we killed them all. If we did not then the cave in did."

She smiled and walked over to them. Kneeling down beside the couch she lifted Kuru from her shoulder so she could hold him and have both Loki and Sesshomaru see his face.

"Why hello little one." Loki stated, smiling. Kuru recognized him instantly seeing as he was a still within his mother when she had become pregnant.

Sesshomaru came and stood by her side and looked down at the infant, "It is good to see him clean and colored right." He almost smiled, "I had thought when you first gave birth he was a red skinned demon."

Kagome laughed and leaned Kuru against her chest, "Yes. Babies tend to look like that when they are first born."

Sakura finished with Loki's injuries and he sat up. Kuru reached out to him and Loki chuckled.

"Allow me to wash the blood from my hands and then I will hold you little one."

Kagome laughed when Kuru began to squirm. Loki joined in with a soft chuckled and stood up to go wash and change.

Sesshomaru looked down at him and sighed, "I feel you are going to be one more disruption to my once peaceful home."

As if to answer the stoic lords statement Kuru blew a spit bubble at him. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and shook his head before walking away to do the same as Loki.

Kagome held her son as he started to fuss. No matter what she did she could not get him to calm down. It wasn't until Loki came back into the room did he finally settle down. But instead of falling back asleep he reached out to the demon.

Loki laughed and took the child from her arms. Kagome watched with a smile as he sat down with Kuru and lifted him above his head.

"Yes yes little one. Is that better?"

Kuru kicked his feet back and forth in happiness, his hand tangling in Loki's long. The demon merely laughed when he brought the light purple strands to his mouth.

"I do not believe hair is a good staple in your diet, little one."

Kuru ignore him and continued to gum at his hair.

…

A trail of blood followed behind him as he limped away from the rubble that was once the Akatsuki hide out. Turning back to survey the destruction he felt a scowl form on his face.

Gone.

All of them, gone.

When Hidan had returned to the base spewing about how Itachi and Kagome were still alive there had been nothing but chaos. Of course Kisame had been beheaded on the spot. Afterward they had been in a scramble to try to move everything.

None of them had expected the very irate demons to come bursting through their hide out.

Nor the damage they would receive.

The battle hadn't taken long at all. The silver haired inu-yokia had ripped through them like paper. They spared no one.

It had take everything Madara had had to just stay alive.

The purple haired plant demon had injured him, but that had not been the worse part. He had been injected with a poison that had incapacitated his body, forcing him to lay still as the entire Akatsuki was slaughtered around him.

Hidan, of course, unable to die, was dragged out of the hide out and dismembered. His pieces and parts had been burned to the point they could not be resurrected, and then the ash had been devoured by one of the large plants Kagome had once wielded.

In one last ditch attempt to defeat them Deidara had blown himself up. This in turn caused the cave in.

Shaking his head Madara continued to limp away. His strength depleted he collapsed, breathing heavily. It would take him a few days to heal properly, and a week after that to replenish his strength.

His eyes closed as his thoughts ran back to the fact that not only was his pupil alive, but as was the bitch who had defected him.

A thought struck him so hard he nearly laughed. Not only was she alive, but by this point she would have given birth.

And the child carried Uchiha blood.

A plan formed in his mind, lulling the half demented man to sleep.

Oh yes, everything would work out fine.

He did not need the Akatsuki.

All he would need would be to get his hands on that baby.

Not only then would he have his pupil back, but also one of the most powerful plant nin in existence.

Throw in the fact that he could raise the child the way it needed be raised and nothing could stop him.

A cruel smile curved his lips as exhaustion finally took over.

Everything was as it should be.


End file.
